


Burial

by Madamam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful, Escape, F/M, Romance, Solitude, Sorrows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 131,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamam/pseuds/Madamam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic death of her father, A broken Rose Weasley abandoned her London life and escaped to the Irish countryside where she woks as a muggle nurse and lives her misery in a lonely cottage. She thought she had left it all behind until one thunderous night, a young man from her world shows up at her door, desperately seeking shelter. He's battered and beaten with a soul just as tarnished as hers and needs Rose's help. And he's also not alone. In his arms is a six-month-old bundle that needs the nurturing that only Rose can provide in a world where they have no one but themselves. Against her better judgement, Rose opens her home to the pair but what she never realized was that Scorpius Malfoy could be the very force that threatens rattle her simple world and break down the walls she so carefully built around her heart. Can Rose emerge from her prison of sorrows and learn to let her pain go before she loses the love that's just outside her delicate reach?</p><p> </p><p>[Please comment/review to let me know how I'm doing! I'm open to criticism, comments, and suggestions. It only improves the story further. Also motivates me to write more. Thanks everyone!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone in the Irish Highlands

" _Nurse Weasley, pick up line three, nurse Weasley"._

"Rose? Rose...ROSE!"

"Huh!" I looked up; startled to find Maya, my colleague, had hit me on the head with a plastic spoon. "What th—"

"Rose, that's  _you_. Pick up line three!"

"What?"

"Line three. They called your name", she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh…sorry", I mumbled as I turned pink.

Maya frowned at me, worried. "Rose, what is wrong with you today? This is the  _third_  time you've dozed off. Were you even listening to me when I was talking to you?".

_What is wrong with me?_  I didn't know. I did know  _all_  that was wrong but I didn't know what was wrong with  _me_. It was the second of August. Again. Why did it have to come every year? I wished all the August seconds of my life could happen all at once so I could just be  _done_  with them? It was the third second of August since I'd been on my own. The third second of August since I left my mother and my brother in London and moved out here in the Irish Highlands in a small cottage on a cliff with no other sign of civilization for miles. I wasn't completely sure why I did it. I didn't even know  _why_  I wanted to be on my own and I didn't know how long I wanted this life for. I did know one thing though. I did know that I wished I never knew my dad. I wished I never had a dad and I wished I he never loved me. Why? So that I wouldn't have to miss him this much. It's been exactly three years since my father's death and three years since I've seen my mother and my younger brother before I fled. It wasn't that I didn't love them because I did with all my heart and it wasn't because I blamed them…because I only blamed myself. It was true; it had been my fault; my mistake he was gone and now, I just didn't know whether I wanted to exist anymore. What's the point, anyway? What's the point if we're all going to die anyways? I mean, who could have guessed my father would leave us at forty-three. It was weird what happened to us that summer. Only a month ago we had been celebrating my new internship and my Dad's promotion to head of department at the ministry. Who knew that a month later we would all be mourning at his funeral. And absolutely no one could have guessed a month after  _that_ , I would leave in the middle of the night with almost all of mine and my father's belongings leaving nothing but a mere note behind.

"I'm sorry, Maya, today's just not a good day for me", I said as I rushed to the phone in the lunch room and received my line.

"Hello", I said when I heard the familiar  _beep_. "It's Rose. Someone asked for me?"

"Hi, Rose. It's John, Dr. Gibson's intern. He asked me to call you down. He needs to talk to you".

"Oh, um…do you know why?" I asked unsure.

"Beats me", John chuckled.

"Okay, then…I guess I'll be there in five".

"Sure, th-that'll be great". With that he hung up and I went back to the large table in the staff room where I was having my lunch break with Maya. I gathered my things and put my leftovers back in my lunch box.

"Maya, I have to go see Dr. Gibson", I told her as I grabbed my satchel and my white cap which I hated wearing because it always made me sweat on my head.

"But, Rose, we have twenty-five minutes left", she said looking at her watch.

"I know. But that was John, he said Gibson wants to see me".

"John, huh?" she smirked. I pretended not to notice. "Come on, Rose,  _all_  the nurses except you think he's handsome, even Patty has the hots for him and she's like  _fifty_!" Maya insisted.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop my small chuckle. "I'll come find you later", I said before making my way out the staff room and to Dr. Gibson's office.

This was one of the things I didn't understand about myself: What was I doing working as a nurse at a small town hospital? Before my dad's death, I had gotten a job at Gringott's managing team. I was going to get a lump sum of shares, a huge bonus and a seat at the executive table. My parents were so proud as I had scored one of the best jobs amongst our family and friends. It had always been my dad's dream to see me stand on my own two feet, tall and proud.

Never could I have guessed that I would be working at a community hospital as nothing but a simple nurse. I didn't like the uniforms or the smells or the food in this place. The only part of my job I truly enjoyed was working in the maternity ward watching new lives emerge from the shell of their mother's womb. It was more magical than all the magic I had seen in my life of twenty-one years. I felt comforted and hopeful whenever I was around the children, as if I could channel some of their peace and innocence into my own soul. I sighed and hummed to myself a tune that was a favourite amongst the newborns.

I finally reached Gibson's office and knocked on the door. I waited politely for the doctor or John to open it but I received no reply so I knocked again. I was about to turn the knob but the door opened all of a sudden. "Hi, Rose!" John said cheerily. "Sorry I was just washing my hands".

"That's alright", I said as John stepped aside to let me in. I'd been inside Gibson's office before. There was a washroom and a kitchenette off to the side, a bunch of waiting seats and a desk which I assumed was John's. Next to John's desk was a door, the doctor's office where he did his work. I was positively convinced that given the strict and intrapersonal nature of the doctor, even John was not permitted to step a foot beyond the door.

"Is he busy?" I asked John as I took a seat and placed my satchel in my lap.

"Yeah, he's in there with Mr. and Mrs. Brown", John said taking the seat across from me

"Right", I said even though I didn't know who Mr. and Mrs. Brown were. We were silent after that but I noticed John anxiously fiddled with the buttons of his cuff. I wondered if he was awaiting something important.

"So, how long have you been working here?" He finally broke the silence.

"Almost three years".

"Do you like it?" I watched his hands still as he relaxed.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here", I muttered. John quirked a brow at me. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood today".

"It's hard to be in this weather", he smiled. I wondered how he was so cheery then. "I was just asking", John continued, "because Gibson offered me a job here; after I graduate from medical school".

"That's great!" I said putting on the best false-happy expression I could manage.

"Yeah", he said happily. "I don't know if I want to work here though...My parents want me to stay here, near them but I would rather work in Cork or Dublin. I've always wanted to live in a big city; more opportunities I suppose..." We were quiet again. I wasn't exactly sure why he was telling me this. Even if he was trying to spark conversation, I had no comments for his thoughts. The thought of a big city only reminded me of my parents' London home where we lived so happily when my dad was still with us. The thought further depressed me and I looked down pretending to read the pamphlet I picked up from the pile on his desk. I could tell John was gazing at me. I looked up at him a couple of times but he didn't take his eyes away. After I decided I had had enough, I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?".

"Sorry", he lowered his gaze immediately and his ears turned a bright pink. "Rose…I-I was wondering if you'd like t-to have…lunch with me sometime?" I stared at him at him quite shocked. At first I thought I had heard wrong. Did John really fancy me? Someone so  _ordinary_  like me?. "...I know this great little bistro near my apartment…it's small but really elegant…I mean if you don't want to, that's fine", he quickly added.

But before I could reply, Gibson's door opened and I was thankful for the diversion because I hadn't decided yet whether I was interested in John's offer.

"Aah, here she is", Gibson said happily. "Come in here, Miss Weasley, there's someone I'd like you to meet".

He ushered me in, which I was quite surprised by since I didn't know many people who had the honour of being in his office. It was a small office but the furniture was beautiful and very tidy. I saw a wealthy-looking young couple with a frail toddler sitting in her mother's lap; I assumed them to be the Browns.

"Rose", Gibson said looking between me and the little girl. "This is Harriet Brown. Harriet, say hello to Rose".

"Hello, Harriet", I held out my hand. Harriet looked at my hand, hesitating, before extending out her own tiny one.

"Hi", she said but quickly turned her face to bury it shyly in her mother's chest. Gibson and her father both chuckled.

"Don't be scared, love", her mother said. She was a very pretty lady with hair that looked expensive. I wondered whether it looked like this every morning; I couldn't even remember the last time I had gone for a trim. "Rose's our friend, she's very nice. She's going to be helping you". Her mother turned to me, "She's just a bit shy around new people but I'm sure she'll get used to you". I suppose Gibson wanted me to get Harriet, our newest patient, settled in a private ward. I was going to mention that we have none left until Monday morning when Mrs. Lawson checks out but Gibson spoke first.

"Mr. Brown and his wife want a permanent nurse for Harriet who can stay at their home for a couple of months and I've volunteered you".

I blinked, "What?" So Harriet wasn't going to be checking in today? It had taken me a moment before I realized what Gibson meant. He wanted me to be preferred nurse; a permanent nurse that lives in the patient's home.

"I've told them, you're very bright, wonderful with children and you're very good at what you do as well".

I stared at them all. I didn't want to be permanent nurse. I wanted to be at the hospital where I could see all my newborns everyday and hold them and lull them to sleep. I wanted to be able to see my colleagues at work; Maya and Patty and the rest of them. They were my only friends here. And I wanted to go back home every night and sleep in my own bed. "Sir, I—"

Gibson had cut me off as if he knew I was going to oppose the idea. "The other nurses can't do full time because of their families, Rose, but you live alone so you should be okay?"

My mouth hung open. I didn't want to be living with some rich, snooty people! "But—" I began before Gibson cut me off again. My annoyance with this habit of Gibson's was growing and I held back my urge to cut  _him_  off.

"Miss Weasley, why don't you go wait outside while we finish up with some paperwork", Gibson said. The way he peered at me over his glasses made me realize he knew I wasn't pleased with this arrangement. I sighed and went back outside. John wasn't there anymore so I waited alone for what seemed like ages.

"What's wrong?" John had come back. "Why do you look troubled?"

"Gibson wants me to move in with those people and do full time for their sick baby", I said bluntly. "Gibson thinks I'm the best because I'm single and I have no family". I knew I should have held back when telling John. He probably worshiped his boss; perhaps I shouldn't have said anything to him at all.

"It's probably because three nurses have already declined the offer", John shrugged. My ears perked up at this piece of news.

"Three nurses have declined? Why?" I asked.

"The Brown's are offering loads of money but they're…well, they're…they're the difficult-to-please sort of people. You know the nurse Patty? Her sister's friend works as a housekeeper for them. They give her a hard time; she hates working for them but they pay well".

"I knew it", I  _knew_  they were snooty just by looking at them but I wondered when Patty had  _this_  conversation with John.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't ask you before volunteering you…"

"I'm not", I said. "I mean if—"

Just then the door opened again and Gibson and the little family came out saying goodbye to each other.

"Bye, Rose!" Harriet waved at me; I smiled and waved back.

After they left, Gibson turned to me. "Miss Weasley, I was quite disappointed to see your lack of enthusiasm".

"I can't just  _stay_  with them!" I said. "I like bei—"

"It's hardly a few months. Perhaps you might find yourself a promotion upon your return", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why can't Harriet be treated here?" I asked. "Like all the other sick kids".

"Miss Weasley, Harriet is their only daughter and it is their wish that she be treated from the comfort of their home. She is a leukemia patient", he said sternly to me as though  _I'd_  given her Leukemia. "Might I also remind you that the Brown's are more than willing to finance their daughter's treatment fully".

"Doctor, I don't have anything against them, honest", I lied. "But I just can't be a preferred nurse. I'm not comfortable".

"Seeing as you are an unmarried woman with no mouths to feed other than your own, I thought you most fitting for the job".

"So?" I said "Just because I don't have a family doesn't mean I don't have other responsibilities". I snapped at him and John stared at me with his mouth hanging open. The spoon he had been holding had slipped through his fingers causing a loud  _clank_. He picked it up and hurried to the kitchen. Gibson ignored both John's clumsiness and my sharp tongue.

"Rose", he said taking off his glasses and wiping them on his handkerchief. He sighed, "Might I suggest an early night for you? Why don't you head home. Take this opportunity into consideration with an open mind. I am certain that you will, indeed, make the right decision".

"Doctor, my decision  _is_  the right decision", I insisted and tried to make him see reason with me.

"I gave them my word, Miss Weasley. Have you any regard for our reputation? How degrading it is—"

"I respect you very much, sir, but I'm sorry. You should have asked me before", I couldn't handle Gibson's ignorance anymore. He looked taken aback; I was sure I was the only one who had spoken to him that way.

Gibson blinked and put his glasses back on. He pursed his lips and looked away towards the tiny wet window. "Miss Weasley, your notice of termination will be filed within the next hour and your paycheque for the first half of this week will be sent to you by mail. John, will you be so kind enough to show Miss Weasley out".

I froze in my spot, as if I was treading on thin ice that would crack with a single move. Somehow I felt I had already drowned though. Gibson was sacking me? I could hardly believe it. I glanced at John to confirm this was real and I wasn't dreaming but he looked just as speechless. This wasn't fair. Gibson wasn't allowed to just  _fire_  me for not following his order. He may have been my boss but even still, he couldn't fire me for not agreeing to be a fulltime, personal nurse. Nowhere in my contract did it say that I would have to do such a deed whenever Gibson ordered…or maybe it did, I never read that darn thing anyway.

Unfortunately for Gibson, I had inherited my father's pride and fragile ego. "That's alright, sir. I absolutely have no problem with that", I said through gritted teeth.

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the office. I didn't care if I was fired. I'd find a new job. I've learned in the past three years not to attach myself to anyone or anything because nothing ever lasts. I didn't feel any remorse for the Browns either which made me feel ashamed at how apathetic I was becoming. But the truth was simple, I didn't want to leave my home even if it was for a few months.

"Hey, Rose, what happened?" Maya stopped me at the receptionist's desk.

"Gibson fired me", I said without difficulty.

"What?" Maya choked and coughed into her water bottle that she had been drinking from.

"Yeah. But that's alright", I shrugged.

"B-But why? You're one of the best on the staff", she asked.

I shrugged again.

"What's this I hear?" Maya and I turned around to see Patty had returned to her desk.

"Gibson fired me…but on a better note, John asked me out to dinner", I snorted thinking John probably doesn't want that dinner anymore after witnessing what kind of person I am.

"You got fired? My dear, where are you going to find another job?" Patty said worriedly in a hushed tone so no one passing by could eavesdrop.

"I don't know", I sighed as I realized my dilemma.

"Maybe…maybe you should go see your mum", Patty suggested sincerely. "I've been noticing you've become a bit strange lately, my love".

"I…I don't know…" I said. I couldn't just show my face after so many years. What would I say to her? How would I explain myself?

"Rose, your mum loves you and must miss you so much", Maya placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

What they didn't understand was that that's precisely what I was afraid of. I didn't want to love or miss my mum and I didn't want her to feel that way about me because there's no point. I'd eventually lose her too. I wished I had been this smart about my dad…I gulped as my spit was caught in my throat.

"I-I have to go…we'll keep in touch", I said before running out of the building and towards my car.

I threw my satchel in the seat next to me but before I could turn the ignition on, tears started pouring out of my eyes and I couldn't find a reason for them; one that my pride would allow me to accept. I wished I wasn't fired. How could Gibson do that to me? I used to love my job. I had no idea what to do or think so I just wiped my tears feeling stupid for being so silly and I drove. I drove down the narrow roads of this town and crossed the bridge to Valentia Island. I drove past the small town and took the detour up a narrow, wet dirt road to my cottage which lay on the highest point. It was on a cliff which a rocky beach below. It wasn't the most beautiful of beach destinations but it was beautiful to me and I loved listening to the waves at night when they collided with the rocks. There was also a single tree with a tire swing that I often visited when I wanted to escape my own thoughts. When I parked my car and stepped out, I noticed a bit of wind and realized how dark it was getting for this early in the afternoon. It was as if the sky was mourning, perhaps it was anticipating the departure of summer in a few weeks time

It was late afternoon when I put my things on the coffee table and headed straight for my room, the only room here. This cottage once belonged to my dad. He and my mum used to retreat here before Hugo and I were born. He had sold it a few months before his death but I bought it back with what he left me. I liked how small it was, it made me feel less empty. I had a small kitchen with some basic appliances and a table for two. In the sitting room was a couch with a centre table, television set, and rocking armchair. One door led to the bathroom and the other to my parents' old room where I slept. Sometimes when I closed my eyes, I could still smell his familiar musky scent in his pillow. The third door led to a small storage room with a washer. That's where I stored my dad's stuff that I brought with me; stuff like his favourite tie that Hugo and I had gotten him for Christmas when we were much younger and his lopsided glasses.

I got under my covers and laid there in my bed. How could three years have passed by already? It seemed unlikely as it felt like only yesterday that we were celebrating his promotion. It seemed unlikely that he's really gone. I should have gotten used to it by now but whenever I closed my eyes, I felt like I was lying under my covers in my room at home—my mum's home—and he's about to come in my room to yank my blanket off and tell me it's noon and about time I woke up. I smiled to myself as I recalled similar memories. I couldn't help but let a silent tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately because I was crying for no reason. I hated crying, it never changed anything. It wouldn't help me get my job back and it certainly wouldn't help me get my dad back…

I didn't realize when I had drifted off to sleep but I woke up to the clash of thunder. I jumped out of bed and saw that it was pouring outside so I rushed to get my clothes off the line they were hanging from. They were drenched much to my dismay so I laid them out on the sofa and went to go find a small fan in the storage cupboard which I clearly remembered placing their a couple of weeks ago. Naturally I was frustrated when I couldn't find it this time around but that was soon forgotten when my stomach made a loud grumbling noise. I looked at the clock and realized it was nearing midnight. I had been sleeping for hours which I cursed myself for because now I was going to be up all night. So I went into the kitchen and searched the fridge to find something to eat. I hated frozen dinners but I didn't cook much. I knew how; I just didn't find it necessary when I had an easier option that required less attention. There was no joy in cooking for one person anyway. Tonight, however, I had no more packs of frozen lasagne left and decided I'd have to cook. I checked the freezer and found some raw chicken that I remembered buying in case of an emergency like this one; I decided I'd just fry the chicken and boil some rice with it. While I stirred and chopped, I thought of my dad. My mum had always been the one to cook dinners but once in a while, my dad made something extra special. He'd get his recipes from his mum and Hugo and I would always help him. It was a sort of tradition we had every couple of Sundays. He would tell stories of his childhood and his high school days while I chopped vegetables and Hugo stirred. When my chicken was ready, I suddenly more depressed than hungry so I put the dinner back in the fridge and went back to my bed. I laid there thinking about Hugo. two years younger than me; he'd be nineteen by now. I wondered what he did now. He'd have graduated by now, probably playing professional Quidditch knowing him. He was an athlete and he had made it very clear that she was not going to study magical law and finance like me and daddy and mum. I smiled thinking about all the times he'd try to teach me how to fly in hopes of making me overcome my fear of heights. I remembered how he'd hold me tightly that sometimes, I'd feel like I was the baby sister and he was my big brother.

_"You can open your eyes, Rosie", he'd say._

_"No! Hugo, I don't like this. What if I fall?" I'd cry out._

_"I won't let you fall. Trust me", he'd say with and unbreakable promise in his eyes._

I looked at my clock and it was only been a short hour past midnight. If I hadn't slept so much earlier, I would've been in bed by now and the night would have passed by faster and the morning of August third would come sooner. I couldn't sleep so I decided to gather some courage and take out some of my old photographs and birthday cards. I didn't want to forget my childhood or my daddy's face or my mum's pretty laugh. I didn't want my memories to fade away because they are the only thing that will stay with me till I die.

I was agitated at how my thoughts continuously disturbed by the frightening thunder. I remembered how, as a child, I had always been afraid of thunder and would run into my parents' room and lie in between them until they stirred awake to find me. Hugo would also join us and the four of us would lie there, telling stories, until Hugo and I would fall asleep. The next morning, we'd find ourselves in our parents' bed cuddled next to each other while our parents would take our rooms. I smiled to myself as I remembered my dad would grunt half asleep and half awake, "Again? Rose, you're seventeen and still scared of thunder?" I was suddenly hungry again so I went back to the kitchen to reheat my home-cooked meal. I was taking it out of the fridge when I suddenly heard another clash of thunder and banging that followed. I jolted and hit my head on the roof of the fridge, almost dropping the dish. I placed the dish on the counter and rubbed my skull, annoyed. I looked outside and saw the rain become heavier and heavier. I heard banging again and continued louder than before as I heated my food and only when it turned into knocks did I realize it was not thunder. I looked towards the main door and realized there was someone outside.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

My heart raced and my throat suddenly felt dry. There was somebody on the other side of my door in the middle of the night. I was frightened because no one usually came up here! I tried to stop getting ahead of myself. Maybe there wasn't anybody there. Maybe I was paranoid. Maybe I was going mental from this constant solitude! I rushed to my sitting room window hoping to be right. However, I jumped back when I saw a black car parked next my mine, making mine seem like it belonged in a dumpster. Someone was definitely outside, but I hadn't the slightest idea who? What if they just needed shelter from the storm? Should I let them in? What if it's a serial killer using a night like this to go on a killing spree, seeking shelter as his cover story. I shook the thought away because it was highly unlikely; Not many people come here or even knew that someone lives here. Besides, nothing could make me anymore miserable so I went to my door and unlocked it but not before grabbing my kitchen knife...in case the serial killer tried to make a move on me. I opened the door slightly and peeked through before opening all the way.

I stared. It was a man, a moderately large man with a bulky, dark green raincoat. I couldn't see his face properly because he was wearing his hood, an identifier of crazy murderers I presume. I gripped my knife even tighter and positioned it ready in case I needed to defend myself. But then I almost dropped it when I realized what I saw. The bundle in his arm that he was holding tightly against himself, as if to protect it from the rain, began to wail.

"C-Can I help you?" I said nervously when I notice blood on his other arm.

Immediately the man's eyes shot up and he took his hood off. I stared at him because he looked familiar.

He gazed at me until he inhaled deeply and whispered, "Rose?"

"I-I…" I was speechless when he recognized me. But when I took a closer look at his features, I understood why. "M-Malfoy?"

"Rose, it's pouring out here…" He said with pleading eyes.

I stepped aside to let him in, "Oh…oh, yes…come in. Oh my...Scorpius Malfoy, is that you?" My mind was jumbled and my thoughts were racing everywhere. This man; I knew him! I went to school with him. How did he find me? How did he know I live here? I had made sure to depart so discreetly.

"Your arm!" I gasped at the blood when he stepped into the light. He groaned a little in pain. I looked down at the child in his arms, "A-And you have a-a baby?"

"This isn't my baby, Rose", he said again with his pleading eyes. "I'll explain everything but please, you mustn't tell anyone I'm here".


	2. Memories in the Irish Highlands

"Malfoy, wha—"

"Rose, please! Y-you have to help me…", He cried out. I rushed to put my arm around him in order to support him but my mind was filled with all the possibilities of how he landed himself at my door so wounded and helpless.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I led him to the couch. "You're limping! Why do you have a ba—How did you find—Wh-what is going—I...I...!" I tried to contain myself but I was nearing panic because I had no idea what to make of this situation and I was afraid. I felt exposed because I thought I had hidden myself quite well so how did Scorpius Malfoy find me?

Malfoy didn't respond. Instead, he groaned and put his arm around me for support. He let me help him to my couch where he collapsed. The baby in his other arm started crying again, shocked by the sudden fall.

"Who…who is that?" I asked shaking. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even talk properly enough to ask him why he looked like an escaped criminal. Who were the child's parents? Did they know their baby was here with Scorpius Malfoy? Did he take the child without the parents' permission? Why was he limping and bleeding? His arm was bleeding, oh God! And I was just standing there doing nothing?!

"Rose…I-I can explain everything…but please…my leg, I think I might have broken...", he groaned and clutched his left leg.

Unable to speak due to the lump in my throat, I quickly nodded and rushed to my kitchen to get my first aid kit. I didn't know what he had done to find himself like this but being a nurse, my first instinct was to shut my mind and heal him. Suddenly I heard whimpering. The baby was looking around my cottage and burst out crying again.

"Rose, why is he crying?" He asked anxiously, taking a sharp breath, when I came back out. "Is he hurt? Is he alright?"

"O-Okay…let me take a look at him", I said putting down the items in my hands. The baby was lying on Malfoy's chest and I slowly pried Malfoy's protective arm off of him.

"Ouch, watch that, it hurts", he hissed, his breathing sharp again.

"Sorry", I said quickly as I gently put my hands under the baby's soft arms and lifted him. I was careful to be extra gentle in case the child was hurt somewhere. I couldn't believe I was holding a baby again, just after getting fired and I felt joyous. "Hey, little guy. You alright there?" I whispered as I rocked him in my arms. "He looks okay to me", I said when I noticed he was falling asleep again. I shut my eyes and gave myself a moment to feel the baby's warm breath on my chest and enjoyed his delicious, sweet scent.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check him", he insisted as he groaned. "Please…j-just make sure he's alright".

"He is alright", I assured him, admiring the deep worry that shined through his liquid grey eyes; it wasn't the young Malfoy I once knew. I glanced his way and decided to push my suspicions and questions aside as I placed the sleeping baby in the armchair. I realized Malfoy, by no means, wanted to harm this child. "you're in a lot of pain", I said gently. "I'm a nurse, Scorpius, let me help you. You can trust me". He hesitated and then nodded so I reached for the buttons of his shirt but stopped, "Can I take this off?"

Malfoy, whose eyes were tightly shut from anticipating the pain, only nodded so I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly tried to pull his arm out. "STOP!" He cried out distressed.

"I-I'm sorry", alarmed, I pulled back immediately.

"J-Just cut it off. Cut the shirt off, I don't care. Just…d-don't move my arm", he said as sweat trickled from his dark hair down his temples.

I immediately got my kitchen scissors and as carefully as my trembling hands allowed, I cut the sleeve of his shirt off and let the cloth fall back. Examining his body; I decided it was as wounded as I had suspected. His right arm had a dark patch in the shade of a prune. The blood on his arm that had also stained his raincoat had been trailing from his left shoulder which had a large open gash. There was another just like it on his side above his hip. A very minor, faint cut could also be found on his chest. Just above it, he also had bruise near his right collarbone. His collarbone...I couldn't help but notice the shape of it; It was strong, much like his arms and his waist...

"Weasley…"

I looked up and saw Malfoy had followed my gaze and was giving me a questioning look. I felt my face burn a hot red. I turned away immediately and left for the kitchen, pretending to get something. Once I had cooled off, I returned with a glass of water for him.

"Thanks", he said taking it from me but I could see him watching me from the corner of his eyes as he drank. He probably thought of me as ditzy and that made me feel foolish. I pushed the thought away from my mind though and tried to focus on bandaging his wounds.

I had also gotten a washcloth and disinfectant for Malfoy's cuts and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch he was laying on. "I'm going to wipe some of the blood away and then I'll disinfect and bandage you".

Scorpius nodded and watched my hands as they began to wipe the blood away. It was a darker shade of red now, his blood. Almost brown so I wondered how long he had been out for before he found me. I wondered  _how_  he had found me. I had so many questions for Malfoy; starting with why in the world he had a baby and why he looked like he just barely escaped a murderer but I decided I'd have to start somewhere less blunt if I wanted the truth out of him.

"So what's his name?" I said when I thought it was a fairly good place to start.

Malfoy looked up at me and it took him a moment to realize who I was talking about. "Nathanial", He said as his gaze went back to my working hands. "We call him Nate".

I nodded, "And who is he of yours?" I had finished wiping the blood and now I was pouring some disinfectant on a small towel.

"H-He's my older sister's baby. She died yesterday, early morning".

I stopped. "Yesterday? August second?" I whispered, meeting his eyes. Malfoy nodded and I lowered my gaze without another word.

Scorpius must have thought I would give him words of condolence or comfort and when I didn't, he turned his head away too and looked towards the window where the clouds were calming themselves and the rain was getting lighter.

"This might hurt", I muttered and began to disinfect the gash on his chest.

"Th-that's fine", he flinched and took deep breaths when he started to feel the stinging sensation.

"Y-your body's terribly cold", I said when my fingers accidently brushed his bare chest.

Scorpius, whose eyes were now shut tight, only nodded. "I don't know how long I'd been driving for...".

Once I finished bandaging the cut on his chest, I proceeded to his side. I tried to disinfect the wound but he hissed at me since it stung unbearably so I skipped it. I saw his body relax as I finished wrapping the gauze around his waist, being careful to be as gentle as I could. I tried to disinfect the gash on his shoulder as well but he, once again, did not take to the stinging too well.

"You're hands are very warm", he whispered, looking at me, when my fingers accidently touched his bare skin again as I finished up. I left for my bedroom and came back out with a blanket.

He sighed when I wrapped it around him and nodded at me in gratitude.

Suddenly, we heard a whimpering noise and I realized baby Nate had woken up from his short nap. I picked up his soft, delicate body eagerly and tried to rock him but he began to cry.

"What's the matter? Why's he crying again?" Malfoy panicked.

"He's a baby. It's what they do", I said as I rocked him some more. Baby Nate had only wanted to be cradled because a short while in my arms and his eyes had shut again. "It's not uncommon for his age", I told Malfoy who still looked worried.

"Let me hold him", Malfoy said but then, as soon as he tried to extend his arms out, he cried out in pain. I put Nate back in the armchair and rushed to Malfoy.

"ARGH! My arm! I can't move it!" He said groaning in pain.

"Let me take a look", I said as I removed the blanket. When I saw the grape coloured bruise on his arm again, I felt stupid for not realizing before. His arm was undoubtedly fractured.

"We'll have to get you to the hospital first thing in the morning!" I said before rushing to my bedroom and returning with a spare pillowcase. I ripped the pillowcase lengthwise to make one long sheet of cloth. "We'll make a sling out of this until I can get you to Gibson's hos—"

I stopped when I realized what I had offered to do. I'd have to go back. Would I have to see Gibson and John and Maya again? How could I just go back? I had left on a terrible note...oh how embarrassing it would be if I have to see them again. Gibson would probably think I've come to grovel for my job back.

"Rose..."

"Huh?" I realized I was hovering over Malfoy with the pillowcase-sling in my hand. I nodded and tied the sling securely around Malfoy's neck so his arm could be held up. "I'll-I'll take you. First thing tomorrow", I promised.

"Can't you use a healing spell or something?"

"I...I...d-don't know any", I said. I had long given up on using magic for my day-to-day obstacles. Sure I used a spell here or there in the beginning when I moved out here but now I barely knew where my wand was most of the time; probably stuffed somewhere in my back of my closet right now. And my spell books...well I couldn't say where they were either.

Malfoy hung his head back and I could tell the pain was becoming unbearable for him. I had also gotten an icepack for his knee which he kept saying was pounding from pain and I quietly iced it. I had to take Malfoy to the hospital tomorrow, no question. His arm was most definitely fractured and I was sure his knee also needed a look. But I didn't want to see them again, my colleagues. I was sure the news of my termination had reached the ears of the entire staff, probably some patients as well. They were all probably pitying me.  _Pathetic, lonely, little Rose_ ,  _can't do anything right_. I didn't want all the attention and I certainly did  _not_  want the pity.

I hadn't noticed it before but Scorpius had been watching me the entire time. I even saw him open his mouth a couple times. I thought he wanted to say something. I was sure of it. I was sure he was trying to thank me. He needn't say anything though. One look in his eyes and I knew Scorpius Malfoy had never been more grateful to another human being. I felt better. Bigger. Perhaps I might even find the courage to go back tomorrow...

"Can't you do  _something_  with magic? I don't think I'll be able to hold off till morning..." He whimpered when he tried to move his leg slightly. "Fuck! I can't even shift on this couch".

I sighed. "I haven't used magic in years", I said feebly.

"Where's your wand? Don't you have your old schoolbooks? Anything?" He insisted. I noticed the desperation caught in his throat.

I gulped, "I'll...I'll go look for them".

I let him talk me into using magic. I felt annoyed with myself because I had sworn off it. I wasn't sure exactly why. It was all part of trying to forget who I used to be. But I had let him convince me to break the promise I made to myself without so much as to putting up a good fight with my better judgement.

I hadn't even realized how much of my dad's stuff I had brought with me until I began rummaging through the back of my closet for that damned stick of wood. I came across his old pocket planner and his Chudley Cannons t-shirt that used to wear to bed. I finally found my copy of  _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_. If this didn't have a have a healing spell than I don't know what will.

"I found the spell book", I said to Scorpius when I went back to the sitting room. He had been resting his head back with his eyes shut but jolted up when I spoke. "I can't find my wand though..."

"My raincoat. Mine's in the inner pocket", he said pointing to the dark green that was hanging on my coat rack. I searched for it in there and sure enough, I found it. It felt strange to wrap my fingers around one as I had been doing for so many years before dad...well, before I put it all behind me.

"I don't know if I'll be able to..." I said nervously.

"I can't wait till morning", he said gesturing his arm. "I'm pretty sure my leg's fucked up too".

"Let me take a look at it", I muttered, kneeling before him.

I tugged at his pants and he nodded at me so I loosened the belt and pulled the slacks down. I hadn't really stripped a man during my time at Gibson's hospital so I felt slightly embarrassed throughout the entire ordeal and I think he could tell my hands were shaking when I was unbuttoning him. But the feeling disappeared quickly when I saw a bone marrow sticking out on the side of his knee.

"You've dislocated it!" I gasped. I turned to the book and frantically searched for the appropriate spell but I reminded myself to remain calm or else my effort might get faltered. "I found it", I said and I looked into his molten steel eyes for permission. All the while, the fact that I hadn't resisted the idea of using magic nagged me in the back of my mind.

"Do it", he said, looking back at me with parallel determination.

I didn't stop to think another for another second and I pointed my wand at his leg and whispered the incantation. All of a sudden, Malfoy let out a wild cry of pain and a second later, Nate started wailing as well. Was it fixed?! I was damn sure I heard a crack!

I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts much because suddenly, there was a burst of crying. Baby Nate had woken up and I rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. You startled him", I rocked him gently and he had relaxed before he started to cry again after a couple of minutes. I brought him close to my face. "He doesn't smell like he needs to be changed". The little baby started nuzzling his face at my chest and I turned to Malfoy, "When was the last time he was fed?"

"Uh...I'm not sure...a couple hours ago, I think", He mumbled.

"How old is he, by the way?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "Uh...", he whispered to himself. "She was four months pregnant last September…so I guess a bit more than...six months?"

"He's quite tiny for six months", I said holding Nate at my shoulder and patting his back.

"Yeah, so was I at that age", Malfoy sighed. "So what can he have? Milk?"

"Well, I just ran out of milk but I guess I can figure something out", I said and rocked the little bugger.

I was growing to love how warm the baby felt in my arms. Nate's body was soft and he smelled quite nice too. I wanted to close my eyes and let my mind linger around his essence for hours and hours.

"Rose?"

"Yes", I looked up at Malfoy who was watching me and Nate.

"Help me with this blanket?" He asked through chattering teeth. I nodded and adjusted the blanket to cover up a shivering Malfoy.

"How long were you out for?" I asked as I reached my hand out and felt his forehead. Malfoy didn't respond so with Nate still in my arms, I retrieved some medicine from the kitchen for Malfoy and he swallowed the pills without question. I also tended to his arm with a simpler spell and gave him an old bone-miracle potion I found in the back of my medicine cabinet. I couldn't even remember why I had thought to bring it with me.

I looked in my fridge for Nate and saw that I was out of milk. In fact I didn't have much, just some basic condiments; eggs, bread, fruit and my leftover dinner.

"I have some orange juice", I called out as I spotted it at the very back. I really wish I had baby food or something for the Nate. He seemed so hungry and he probably doesn't even know that his favorite meal, his mum's milk, was gone forever with his mum. I sighed and hoped he's willing to have some mashed banana. Maybe tomorrow I can make a trip to town and get him some things to eat and some diapers and maybe a toy... I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't even know if they'd still be here tomorrow. Surely not. Malfoy might even be admitted at the hospital for a couple of days and Nate...I decided Nate was only mine to worry about tonight and the thought, oddly enough, brought a feeling of emptiness in me.

I sighed and poured some orange juice in a glass for Scorpius and how was I supposed to give Nate something to drink? I didn't have bottles. I got Malfoy's juice, a bowl, banana and a tiny teaspoon and went back to the sitting room.

"Here", I said to him as I handed him the glass.

"What is it?" He looked at it.

"Orange juice", I said impatiently.

"I don't want it", Malfoy muttered.

"You seem to be coming down with something", I felt his forehead again. "You need Vitamin C".

Malfoy took the glass from my hand without further argument and muttered a thank you. "What are you giving Nate?"

I sat on the rug, peeled the banana and began mashing it with the spoon. "Mashed banana", I replied.

Malfoy's eyes widened in horror. "He'll choke!" He yelled.

"He's more than six months he'll be fine", I told him calmly.

"I don't care! Give him something liquid!"

"Malfoy, I know what I'm doing", I said trying my best to stay patient.

"How can I trust you?" He said.

"I  _told_  you, I'm a nurse, I  _work_  in the children's ward", I huffed. "Why would I want to  _choke_  him?" I said, emphasizing how ridiculous he sounded.

Malfoy turned pink out of embarrassment, muttered an apology and took a sip of the juice. "I'm just worried about him".

"You're his uncle, you would be", I muttered thinking of all my own Weasley uncles. I mashed half the banana and gave the other half to Malfoy who took it without argument this time. "Come on, Nate", I took him back in my arms and sat him on my lap. I gave him the banana with my tiny metal teaspoon but I noticed redness forming on the corners of his lips. So I set the spoon aside and fed him with my bare fingers. "The edge of the metal is causing a rash", I said to Malfoy who was watching. Malfoy didn't say anything but I could tell he was beginning to believe my claim of expertise. I found that Nate was quite peaceful, for a child. He did whine and wail a bit in the beginning but while I was feeding him, he didn't give me a hard time. He also smiled and giggled in his baby way every time I tickled him. Perhaps it was because his hunger was being satisfied. After I was done, I gave him to Malfoy who took him with his vacant arm and I left to warm leftovers for Malfoy.

"I don't want to eat", He said when I came back out with it and held it in front of him.

"You have to…" I said. "You need energy". I wondered if he was repulsed by the thought of me cooking.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep…" He said.

"Alright", I said as I put his plate back in the fridge. "Can I help you into bed?" Malfoy cocked a brow at me. "I mean, I can sleep on the couch", I quickly added.

"What about Nate?" He asked nuzzling his face in Nate's head.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. How was Nate supposed to sleep safely in my house which  _clearly_  did not cater to babies? I hadn't even thought about it. "He can…uh…I guess we can just…."

"I thought you were a nurse", Malfoy snapped at me.

I frowned, "I treat people at a hospital, not in my own home". Malfoy turned his face away and muttered something like a forced apology. The  _nerve._  "How about you and Nate take the bed? It's a queen size; big enough for two people. I guess we could just put a bunch of pillows or something around the edge so he doesn't roll over and fall".

"Where will you sleep? Do you have another room?" Malfoy asked me looking around. For more doors, I suppose.

"No, but I can just sleep on the couch", I shrugged.

"I can't sleep with Nate", Malfoy said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I sleep recklessly. I mean, I move around a lot. I don't want to hurt him", He said.

"So why—"

"Why don't you and Nate sleep on the bed?" He suggested. "Just get me a pillow and I'll be fine here".

"But you should be on the bed with your leg and all, you won't be comfortable here", I insisted.

"I'll be okay. Just take care of Nate", he said and he planted a small kiss on Nate's head before handing him over to me.

Did he truly love his sister's baby this much? He was worried all throughout tonight and the Malfoy I remembered didn't worry for anyone else other than himself. It was sort of odd but maybe it  _was_  love? I didn't even know that was an emotion the Malfoy I once knew was capable of feeling. I was also kind of giddy at the fact that Nate would be with me tonight. It was weird how I had just met Nate but I already seem to like his presence in my cottage. I tickled him under his arm. I liked how his grey eyes became tiny and narrow and his cheeks became full when he laughed. I hadn't noticed until now but he had Malfoy's eyes; the very orbs of liquid metal. I heard Malfoy sigh and I saw his eyes shut slowly so Nate and I quietly went to my room.

I knew there was a part of me that that was excited at the bizarre idea of Malfoy here. It took me a while to realize it but it was incredibly different having someone here, whom I could talk to, someone who knew me. Even though Scorpius Malfoy had never been anything more than a fellow student, I still felt connected to him because he was connected to who Rose Weasley was; a part of me that I couldn't decide whether to dig up or bury forever.

I put some pillows and cushions on one edge of the bed and got in on the other side with Nate in between. "Okay, Nate", I said. "Time to say goodnight to the moon". Nate just stared at me and giggled while playing with his own toes. I patted his chest lightly to relax him. I didn't remember when Nate finally went to sleep. I didn't even know if he did. Maybe I fell asleep before him. Whatever happened, all I knew was that I woke up the next morning to Nate hiding himself in my bosom with a tight grip on my shirt.

 


	3. Wandering in the Irish Highlands

_She had been fixing a pin in her hair trying to make a stubborn strand lie back. She couldn't help but look back and forth between the clock on the wall and the watch around her wrist._

_"Late. Again", Hermione Weasley clicked her tongue in annoyance . "This is the third time this week and I promised your granny we'd be there at six-thirty sharp. At least he could be home on time today"._

_"Granny won't even notice with the entire clan there", Rose shrugged, taking the pin from her hand and putting it in for her. "Besides, I had asked him to make a stop at Oakwood Park on his way home?"_

_"Why?" Hermione turned to her with a furrowed brow._

_"Scan the trees of course", Rose said to her mother. "We haven't got one yet". They both turned to look at the empty stand in the living room"._

_"It could've waited, Rose", Hermione grunted._

_"Till when? New Years?" Rose rolled her eyes. "It's already the fourteenth, Mum, we usually have ours by two weeks before"._

_Hermione sighed, "Alright but don't pester him about it. He's been very stressed lately"._

_"Why?"_

_"Work, I suppose", Hermione Weasley sighed again, gazing out at the falling snow outside her window with  an engaged expression_

...

I woke up with a jolt and it took me a moment to realize it was just a dream. I saw again, the day Hugo and I had come back for Christmas. Had we known it would be my dad's last one...

I saw the sun had fully arisen and if I hadn't felt a pull at my night shirt, I would've completely forgotten the child nestled into my front.

Visions of last night bled into my memory as I remembered just how Scorpius Malfoy had shown up at my cottage with his infant nephew and I gasped slightly, taking in how completely real this was. Three years of waking up alone and now there was not only someone in my bed but someone just on the other side of my door as well. I laid there for a while, not sure how I felt about it. I certainly never appreciated intruders but over the past couple of years, my tolerance for company had also declined. But here was Scorpius Malfoy, just outside my room and I didn't know what to think let alone do! I remembered he was beaten up though and I had tended to him. I suppose I'd have to go out and check on his bandages. I wondered how he got in such bad shape. He’s on the run that's for sure since he didn't want me to tell anyone he's here. And how long will he and Nate be here anyway? Perhaps I should start asking questions now? I mean, he can't expect I won't demand some answers if I'm going to help him. I pried Nate's little fingers off my shirt and got up, replacing myself with a pillow. Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, I stopped myself and realized I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet...perhaps I should wash up first before I interrogate Malfoy? How was I supposed to interrogate him anyway? At breakfast I suppose? Will he be expecting breakfast anyway? Will he even eat? He wouldn't starve himself I guess...I was unsure whether to offer or wait for him to ask. This was strange. I had only ever had a few greetings with this man and now he's sleeping on my couch. This felt weird and oddly nerve-racking. No t to be judgemental but who knew what criminal career path _he_ _must_ have chosen after Hogwarts.

He was a bit of a trouble maker in our school days. He and my cousin had broken into the caretakers room on numerous occasions to steal confiscated joke items. The two of them; James and Scorpius were inseparable. Our elderly caretaker spent most of his time chasing after the two down the halls of Hogwarts. When Scorpius grew up a bit, he spent less time in detentions and more time in broom cupboards. Snogging and Quidditch were perhaps the only skills on his resume. Scorpius Malfoy had a bit of history when it came to women; to the point where it's just sheer immaturity. He barely talked to me though; I doubted he even knew I existed then. Given he was a few years my senior, he was also very popular around school and I was just...well, I was just me.

I tied my hair up and changed out of my pyjamas and into a maxi dress to beat the humid weather. I opened my window and noticed that although it was much too warm, the air was still moist and foggy and the grass dewy. I thought Nate could use some fresh air so I left the window open and went to the bathroom to wash up. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked plain as every morning .  I had lost the desire to put effort into my appearance  a long time ago. Only when I had somewhere to go, I brushed my hair and washed my face but now I didn't even have work to go to or colleagues to see anymore. But looking at myself in the mirror, I decided I'd have to attempt to look respectable. I was going to have to take care of Malfoy. I wasn't sure but I'd have to take into account the possibility of taking Malfoy to the hospital today so I might be having a busier day after all. Without another thought, I slipped into the shower, washed my face and shampooed my hair. I combed my curly, dark auburn locks out and watched them dry slowly into my usual slightly unruly hair. I slipped back into that maxi dress but even decided to wear a bra with it and once I looked appropriate enough to go out in public, I slipped out of the room as quietly as I could so not to wake Nate. I was half disappointed to find the couch empty with nothing but a pillow and blanket on it. I had sort of expected Malfoy would greet me but Malfoy, however was nowhere to be found.

I stepped outside and looked around the yard. His car was still here. The only thing he could've done was walk down the steep long road to town or jump off the cliff and land on the beach below where he's likely to be more dead than ever. Either possibility, although interesting, seemed highly unlikely. Wherever he was, he had to come back. He couldn't just abandon me with his baby. Or rather abandon his baby with me. I looked around the yard and my panic slowly surfaced. He can't just leave like that! What was I to do? I didn't even know how to report an abandoned, missing wizard child here. Nervously, I went back in the house to check on Nate and to my surprise, there was Malfoy lying on the couch, half naked, picking at his bandages.

"Where _were_ you?!" I demanded.

Malfoy looked up at me and gave me a severe look. "Good morning..."

I realised how demanding I sounded so I cleared my throat. "Good morning", I mumbled. "Where did you go?"

"I went back", he sighed looking up at the ceiling and his blanket slipped down a little.

"Huh?" I said confused. I could see the bandage around his waist was now bloody at the side and I made a mental note to myself the change it.

"I went back to my sister's house. No one was there", he said without breaking his gaze from my apparently interesting ceiling.

"But your car is parked outside", I folded my arms.

"So? I apparated, Rose, _obviously_ ", he grunted annoyed.

I flushed a bright shade of pink from embarrassment. It had been too long since I last apparated.

Malfoy ignored that. "Where's Nate?" He asked.

"He's sleeping", I replied curtly.

"Sleep well?"

"I think so...he didn't cry or shift around a lot".

"I was asking about you".

"Oh— yes, I suppose", I said, caught off guard.

Malfoy nodded and I went into the kitchen to put on a cup of coffee for myself while his attention went back to the bandage on his shoulder.

"Oh hey, do you want coffee?" I asked him as well.

"No", he said flat out.

"Oh...Okay" I said slightly taken aback since I expected him to want something. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No".

"Perhaps you should".

"Right", he said through gritted teeth. I noticed he was trying to peel the gauze off.

"Do you want you your pills now or after breakfast?" I asked when I remembered he'll need to take those for a couple of days now.

"I don't care, whatever", He grunted as he gave another tug at the bandage.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I asked, watching him.

"What does it look like I'm doing", he grunted.

"Are you trying to _peel_ your bandage off?"

"No, I'm trying to publish a book!" He yelled as he tore the gauze off with a final yank.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled back when I saw the blood gushing out.

"The cloth was stuck to my flesh! Fuck!" He said holding it up.

"You're getting my sofa...nevermind!"

"Will you help me please?" He clicked his tongue.

"Yes", I said immediately. I went to get a sponge and a bucket of water as well as more gauze.

"Not the cloth again...Just use a damn spell for merlin's sake or I'm going to _die_ of blood loss", he grunted in sarcasm.

I snorted and Malfoy shot me a look.

"There's a spell to seal cuts and open wounds", he told me so I went to get my book. Once I returned, Malfoy looked at me, piercing his eyes into mine. "You have got to be very careful with this spell. If you make a mistake, it counteracts and makes the wound worse".

I nodded but in my mind I was nervous as hell. So I wiped the blood off his chest with shaking hands. "What if I make a mista—"

"Don't".

"Can I just drive you to the hospital?"

"I'll die on the way there".

"You're being ridicu—"

"Just do it, Rose", he almost begged.

"But I'll mess up. What if I cause you another injury. I haven't done magic in a very long time. Years almost".

"Weasley, you're the smartest witch I know"

I blushed. I didn't think anyone noticed my wits. "Thanks but this is just...not something I've done before", I said as I wiped his chest.

"Doesn't matter. I believe you can", he looked at me.

So I put the sponge back in the bucket and flipped my charms book to the chapter on healing spells and health related spells. Once I found the spell, I practiced saying it out loud a few times before I proceeded to use it on him. Once I felt I was ready, I got my wand and held it tightly in my hand. I thought Malfoy's eyes would be shut tight in fear but they were wide open and he was staring at me and I felt the pressure rise in my heart.

I didn't know what happened in the following moment but a few seconds after I had done the spell. Malfoy looked back and forth from me to his wound. I stared, still shaking.

"You did it", he whispered.

I was still shaking from disbelief.

"I knew you could", he said, briefly taking my hand but he let go almost immediately. "Magic isn't something you can forget easily. It's in your blood".

Only then did I realize my success and a smile crept to my face.

...

The rest of my day was more busy than it had ever been since I moved out here. I helped Malfoy sit up on the couch and prepared brunch for the both of us. He even apologized for snapping at me earlier. After that, Malfoy asked for Nate so I went to my room and found that he had woken up and was chewing on the corner of my blanket. I scooped him up in my arm and gave him to Malfoy who was delighted the see him. I watched Malfoy hold Nate with his vacant arm as he stroked Nates back lovingly. I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely at the sweetness of the sight. Malfoy gave me the keys to his car and told me he'd packed for Nate before taking off and I retrieved Nates things from it. I was surprised to find Malfoy had prepared well. I couldn't believe this was the same Malfoy who, after Hogwarts, only cared about his expensive weekend parties filled with alcohol and women and enjoying the luxuries he had, courtesy of his family wealth. And here he is so well-prepared for taking care of a baby by the looks of his car. His trunk was filled things like with a baby seat, a stroller and even a portable cot. I spotted a bag in the back seat  and I was glad to have found some diapers too since Nate leaked on my bed this morning. Malfoy told me about a simple cleaning spell which I found myself to be using quite a bit now. He also asked me to help him bathe Nate but really he was asking if I could just bathe Nate since he himself was in no position to help out with much. I didn't point that out because I kind of felt sorry for him because of his leg. I also felt sorry for Nate. Whatever Malfoy was doing, running rampant, causing up a storm, it wasn't Nate's fault and Nate deserves to have a proper bath and proper food.

On that note, I planned to confront Malfoy at supper since Nate would be napping then . I planned to ask why he's on the run with his sister's baby and why he's so beaten up. I don't know how to approach the question though. My feelings of insecurity had vanished as well; I realized there was no way Malfoy was a threat to me or even Nate so I felt slightly more comfortable with the idea of him here. Besides, It's Malfoy. I've always known Malfoy.

"Let's check up on the rest of your bandages now?" I suggested after we had had our  brunch and Malfoy agreed.

"Time for you to go back into your seat", Malfoy said to Nate. I took Nate from Malfoy and buckled him up in his baby seat before I turned to Malfoy.

"I need to change the bandage on your waist", I said noticing the patch of blood on his side again. I lifted Malfoy's blanket off, forgetting that he was in nothing but his boxer shorts. My cheeks felt warm again and I tried to avoid looking at anything other than the task in front of me but it was very much true that I had never seen a man in person without his shirt let alone pants. Not even at the hospital.

I tried to be as quick as possible and thankfully, my hands weren't shaky like last night, making it easier to work. I did, however, feel Malfoy watching me again.

"I know what you're thinking", he said.

My eyes shot up. Did he now? "Scorpius I—"

"I don't think I really need to go though", he said. "You've done a fine job".

"Huh?"

"If you can help me with magic, than really I don't need to waste my time at a muggle hospital", he shrugged.

Oh. Right.

Malfoy and I mainly kept to ourselves after that. I had given him some painkillers and Nate his bottle of formula milk I had found in his bag. Soon afterwards he and Nate had a nap in the afternoon. Suddenly, I felt quite bored and empty. I realized Malfoy and Nate kept me fairly busy. I felt lost as to what to do to pass time. And then I felt silly for feeling bored because I was _usually_ by myself anyway. So I sat in the armchair and decided it couldn't hurt to open my old book of spells since I found them to be quite now.

"Would you happen to have parchment and a quill?" He asked me after he had woken up later in the afternoon.

"Will a pen and paper do?" I said looking up from my book.

"Sure", he said. So I brought him the items he asked me for and I was about to go back to my book until he spoke. "I'm going to write to my mum. She'll find a way to help us", he explained even though I hadn't asked.

I nodded, "I'll mail it for you if you like".

"No need. Ariel will find me. It'll take her a few days but she's very smart".

I looked positively puzzled. "uh, who?"

"My owl", Malfoy said, mirroring my expression. "Don't tell me you don't know what those are for?"

"I do...it jus—It just slipped my mind", I looked away and sighed.

I had forgotten about owls. My dad used to own one. Pip, he called it.

...

_"Come a long now, my love", Jean Granger whispered as she put her arm around her granddaughter._

_Rose, however, was still as a statue and silent as the night. It_ was _almost night though and she had been sitting on a patch of grass next to the gravestone since morning. She wasn't wailing or speaking to him. She was just running her fingers along the grass and soil of his grave like she used to do to his face as a child._

_"Rosie", Jean stroked the curly hair that she'd given both Hermione and Rose. "It's going to be dark soon, my love. We can come back tomorrow", she suggested._

_Rose didn't respond. She had barely heard what her grandmother was saying. She had been too busy wondering how a person can go from walking on this very ground to lying beneath it in a moment. And never returning._

_Jean sighed and looked to her husband who was now approaching them from where his car was parked._

_"We've got to head back soon", Harold said looking down at his watch. "What are we doing about dinner?" He asked his wife worriedly._

_"Don't worry, I've got a couple casseroles in Hermione's oven", Jean said. Her voice became quieter. She whispered to her husband. "She's been here since the burial this morning"._

_"Rose, my dear", Harold said putting his arms around the young girl. "It's time to say goodbye", he said gently._

_Rose did not protest and let her grandfather pull her up. She was a sensible girl, she knew it was goodbye now and she knew she needed to head back home where all her family was. But she wasn't sure if her daddy knew how sorry she was and perhaps, with more time she could spend here, she would make sure he did._

_"Goodbye", she whispered silently at the monument. She knew it was forever and the last thing she saw before heading home was the beak of the grey feathered owl pecking at the soil of his master's grave._


	4. Silence in the Irish Highlands

Despite my insistence, Malfoy had decided not to visit the hospital. He believed it to be a waste of time since I had helped him the traditional way. Magic. I was firmly against it but I remembered it was his call to make so I had dropped the subject.

"You're quite the nurse, Weasley", he said one morning when I was replacing his bandages once again. "Couldn't have guessed you'd do such a good job with my arm". I saw him move his arm around a bit.

I felt my ears warm. "Thanks", I mumbled.

"It still hurts a little when I move it but it's much better now".

"I'm glad", I said placing the last bandage on his shoulder.

"Where did you learn to heal?"

"Nurse", I corrected him. "Two years of training".

After that, we went about our morning routine where we had breakfast and then I did my daily chores and what not and Malfoy watched television, played with Nate and fed him his bottle.

"Do you want to try to stand?" I asked Malfoy. "Stretch your muscles maybe?"

"Sure, I can try", he agreed. I had put some of the more delicate and dangerous things away so I let Nate craw freely around the cottage while Malfoy and I proceeded to the task of helping him stand. "How are we going to do this?"

"you're going to have to put pressure on your right leg to lift yourself. And you'll have to use your left arm  to push yourself up. I'll be holding on to you as well. You can balance off me".

Malfoy pulled his duvet off and nodded, "let's do this".

Malfoy positioned himself like I had instructed and I put my arm around him to hold him steady. "That's it", I said softly. "Gently now".

"Ugh", he grunted. "Fuck, this hurts..."

"Here, this might help", I put my hands on his back to help with the lift and balance since he was supporting himself by one leg.

"That's better thanks", he said and used the wall for support. "My legs are numb".

I made sure to hold cautiously since it easy to lose balance with numb legs. "How does it feel to be up?"

"Amazing", he sighs. "I can't wait till my leg is better. I'll be able to walk around".

After a couple more minutes, Malfoy went back to the couch. and we resumed our day. During the afternoon, I decided to head out to town for some groceries since I was cooking for someone other than myself now and I was running low on ingredients. Plus I needed more diapers for Nate. I was amazed at how many diapers a baby could go through in a day.

"I'm sorry I'm making things difficult for you", He said looking up from the television as I was putting on my raincoat.

"I don't mind", I shrugged.

"Please...you don't have to do anything fancy for me", he said.

"I wasn't planning to".

Malfoy nodded. "How long will you be?"

"An hour. An hour and a half maybe", I said as I rummaged in my purse for my car keys.

"Don't be too long", he said. "If Nate gets restless I won't be able to help him".

"I'll try. Just rock him. I'll put his bottle on the stand here. Give this to him if he gets restless".

Malfoy sighed and I saw him try to shift slightly.

"Do you want to lie on my bed? You don't look very comfortable".

"It's fine", he sighed. I watched him take the TV remote and flip through the channels. "You know, I still can't believe you're leaving me alone in your house", he smirked.

"You're too crippled for crime", I shrugged. Malfoy's eyes gleamed in amusement and a slight grin was shared between the two of us

"And she's funny too", he said to Nate who had crawled to him.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now. See yo—"

"Wait! One more thing. Can you pass me my jeans please?" He pointed at the chair across the room where his clothes were just as I opened the door.

"Sure", I said and I gave him his clothes. Nate crawled towards the door excitedly but I caught him and gave his squirming self back to Malfoy. "Oh no, Nate, you're not going anywhere. Okay, Scorpius, I'm gonna go n—".

"Wait", he said.

"What?"

"Take this", He said, pulling out a piece of leather from the pants I had handed to him.

"Your wallet?"

"Yes. I have cash in here as well as credit cards. It should be enough".

"I don't need it. I _have_ money, Malfoy", I said sternly. I was very offended. How can he assume I don't have money or I'm poor or something! Just because I'm in a small cottage without the luxury he probably has at the Malfoy Manor? That doesn't mean anything, my simple lifestyle is my _choice_!

"Rose, I didn't mean..." he began. "Listen. All I'm saying is that I don't want you paying for mine and Nate's things".

"Oh..."

"It's not right. I'm already an uninvited guest here. I don't want you to have to put up with our expenses".

"Okay", I mumbled. That sounded like a fair deal I guess.

"Nate!" Malfoy suddenly called out to Nate who had cleverly made his way to the door once again.

"Nate!" I laughed when I caught him again. I tried to give him back to Malfoy but he refused to go to him.

" _I'm_ his uncle! Why does he like you better?!" Malfoy said huffing.

"He's intelligent like that isn't he?" I said tickling Nate.

"Actually, he just wants to go out", Malfoy said taking a wriggling Nate from me. "Come on, Nate. We're staying at home today".

"Bye, now", I said to the pair from the doorway. Just as I was about to shut it behind me, I heard a burst of crying. "Oh what the hell!" I turned around and marched back to the tear-streaked, red-faced baby who was holding his arms out to me.

I took Nate from Malfoy and Nate's seat from Malfoy's car. "You and I are going to have an adventure today". I strapped him in, then strapped myself in and off the two of us went.  I drove down to a small town on the edge of the mainland across the bridge. Nate was laughing and making happy noises the entire time. I heard him bang on the window in excitement and I couldn't help chuckle. Our first stop was the baby store.

"Come on, Nate. Time to shop for you, you little pussycat", I cooed him as I unstrapped him and picked him up in my arms.

I noticed, as soon as I stepped in, that the entire store had that same scent I smelled on Nate. The baby oil kind of scent but it was somewhat overwhelming in the store.

"Cute dress, madam; loving the pattern!" I turned around to see a nice looking gentleman standing next to me. He was dressed in the store's simple uniform, his hair neatly gelled and wearing black large-rimmed glasses. His name tag read 'Hi, my name is Adam'. "Oh my gosh! Aren't you the most adorable little boy!" He said pinching Nate's cheek. I saw Nate cringe and pull back slightly so I patted his back to soothe him. "May I show you our newest brand of formula?"

"Uh...alright", I said. Nate _was_ going through his milk fast. He was going through everything fast come to think of him.

"Now the special aspect of this new formula is that it's the closest it gets to breast milk".

"What?!" I looked at him.

"You seem like a new mother", he looked me up and down. I felt extremely uncomfortable...

"Excuse me, I'm not--"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. A lot of women prefer not to use formulas. Do you mind if I ask if you breastfeed?"

"WHAT?! No I--"

He leaned in, "It's fine if you don't like to in public. Trust me, tons of young mums come here and they tell me they're just not ready to do it in public. Follow me!" he said excitedly. So I did since I was so confused and unsure of what else to do.

"Here you'll find some of the best pumps this town has to offer!" He squealed. "Trust me on this, ma'am! My partner and I recently adopted the most _adorable_ baby girl. We didn't want her to get used to the idea of being breastfed so her birth mother used to pump and we bought this brand for her", He held the box out.

"I'm so sorry...uh, Adam. I don't...breastfeed and I'm _not_ a mother. This is not my baby".

"What?"

"Uh, I mean, this is my friend's baby".

"Oh I see..." he eyed us funny. "Well...I'm sorry about that. However, if your friend is ever curious—"

"No! no, my friend is a man—I mean it's his nephew. I'll just stick to formula, thanks".

"Well in that case, let me sho--"

"No it's fine", I said. "I like to do things myself".

"Sure!" And with that he left. I quickly got the things I needed for Nate and proceeded to check out and leave this store. It's much too overwhelming to shop for a baby. Once I was at checkout, I remembered Malfoy's wallet in my purse. He'd probably be much more comfortable with the fact that _he's_ paying for Nate's things.

"Will you be paying by cash or card today?" The lady asked as she rung up my items.

"Uh...just cash", I put my wallet back in my purse and pulled out Malfoy's (The task was made harder with Nate who kept sticking his hand in my purse, pulling out whatever junk I had in there and then chucking it at the cashier). "Nate, stop it", I said as I wrestled my pen out of his grip before he stabs the very nice cashier in the eye with it.

"Shopping with the husband's wallet today I see?" She winked at me.

"What? No!" Merlin, the _idea_ of that!

"It's for...my friend. His purchases", I said. I suddenly saw the sales assistant, Adam, standing near us giving us a look. I ignored him and once I paid, I rushed out of there. But I saw from the window, he walked over to cashier and they were talking in hushed tones.   I put the stuff in the trunk and I drove away. God knows what they must think of me. They probably thought I'm lying or stole someone's wallet or baby or something!

I tried not to think about it and headed for the supermarket. As soon as I entered though, I was confused and didn't know where to begin buying food. In my defence however, I am not half bad when it comes to cooking. In our family my Granny Weasley was the master chef. She basically taught most of my aunts how to cook when she noticed her sons becoming thinner. My mum wasn't incredible but like most things, she picked up quickly and can cook up a decent Christmas dinner. Out of our cousins, I was always the most enthusiastic! I would always arrive early to family dinners so I could help out; ever since I was a little girl. I went from taste tester to sous chef. I missed my granny and her cooking dearly; she always put so much flavour and so much love into everything she made.

I began by putting Nate in the cart after I'd learned my lesson at the previous shop. After that, I just walked around the aisles hoping to get some inspiration. Since I have guests for dinner, I wanted to make something nice. Nothing fancy; just decent. My mum would have wanted me to leave a good impression. At that moment I decided that if Malfoy was my guest, dinner would be my responsibility and so I tucked his wallet away in my purse and pulled out my own.

When I arrived back home and walked in, I noticed Malfoy flutter his eyes open. I said 'hello' quietly and went straight to the kitchen to put the groceries away. The only sound that could be heard was the television and Nate speaking in his baby language  once I had put him down.

"Rose?"

I turned around immediately and saw Malfoy yawn. "Yes?"

"How did it go?"

"We got all we needed".

"I just remembered I needed to ask you if you get the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't get the Prophet", I said quietly. "I don't have an owl either".

"Do you know where I can get one. Is there a wizarding shop anywhere here? I really need one"

"I don't know. I never bothered to look for a wizarding store. I guess you'd have to go to Diagon Alley. I haven't been there in years though".

"I need to know", he said anxiously. I could tell he was lost in his own thoughts now.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"Nate's father...I need to know if he reported that I took his son", Malfoy suddenly looked up at me alarmed.

"Scorpius", I said. "We have to talk. I don't mind you and Nate staying here for a bit and I don't mind helping you until you're better but you have to tell me what is going on honestly".

I hoped that was as nice and understanding as I could sound.

"I get it. Thank you, Rose. For everything", he said looking down. "I'll try to be out of here by tomorrow".

I watched quietly as Malfoy tried to lift himself to sit up with one arm.

"What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself", I asked.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I shouldn't have come. It's not right of me to impose myself in your home and make you nurse me. I mean I get it, you're concerned about your own safety too and you have every right to be".

"I'm not asking you to _leave_. That's not what I meant—I mean, I just want you to let me in on what's going on here".

"You won't understand. I need to figure this out on my own. I don't want to be any more trouble for you".

"Listen, Scorpius. I don't mind having you here, it's not a problem for me and I'm not about to throw you out like this", I looked at his leg. "But you will have to be honest and tell me what is going on. I want to help you. Trust me".

"How can I know that I can trust  _you_?"

I sighed. "Look around me. I'm alone. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose anymore. What is there for you to be threatened by?"

Malfoy and I averted our gazes from each other, tending to our own sorrows.

"My sister", Malfoy began. "Beatrix, was disowned by my parents for getting pregnant by a muggleborn last year. She married him", he said. "In secret after she told him. My grandparents removed her from the Malfoy name. I was the only one there when she gave birth to Nate".

I looked at Malfoy almost feeling sorry for him for being a bloody Malfoy. Them and their stupid pureblood rants and there stupid blood supremacy! How could they reject a child as innocent as Nate because of his birth?!

"When she became ill, she asked me to become his guardian because she didn't expect to live much longer", Malfoy sighed. "But she never got around to making that decision legal".

"Wait", I said. "What about Nate's father?"

"Nate's father is an alcoholic and also Nate's guardian by law", Malfoy said bitterly.

"Oh", I said. No wonder Malfoy has him. I wouldn't approve of a child being raised with someone like that either. "My uncle George had an alcohol problem during the first few years after his twin brother's death".

Malfoy nodded. "Roxie's dad?"

I nodded and the room became silent with only Nate making noises in fascination with the television. "Are you still seeing her?" I blurted. I suddenly remembered the two's romance Hogwarts. How had I forgotten? Notorious Mr. Malfoy. I hadn't been happy about it then; seeing Scorpius with Roxanne.

"Huh?" Malfoy looked up.

"Roxanne? Are you still seeing her?" I asked again, clicking my tongue annoyed.

"Why not just as her yourself?" He muttered.

"I haven't spoken to her in a long time..." I sighed.

So did Malfoy. "We never stayed in touch".

"Oh", I said.

"I fell out of touch with most people from school", he shrugged.

"What about James?" I asked.

"What about him?"

"How is he doing? You must still speak to him. He was your best friend".

Malfoy gazed at me peculiarly for the longest time, almost amused. "Rose...James passed away".

I didn't show Malfoy my tears but that night I sobbed uncontrollably in bed as I patted Nate to soothe him to sleep.

...

The first few days after he broke the truth about James to me, I avoided conversation with him as much as possible. I didn't know why but all I could do was cry because I had lost another member of my family and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I cried because I was confused, why was I here? I came here so I could detach myself and not have to feel the pain so why were my eyes constantly red and puffy. For a second I even wished I could be back at home.

"Rose?" Malfoy said one evening from the couch where he was feeding Nate a bottle while I was stirring a pot of beef and tomato stew in the kitchen.

I sniffled and wiped my tears immediately. "Y-yes?" I said in a small voice.

"Are you crying again?"

I was startled since this was the first time he addressed my emotions since he broke the news to me.

"I'm sorry", I said half sarcastically.

"Don't you want to know how it happened?"

I turned the stove to minimum heat, put the lid on and went to sit with him.

"It was a car accident", he said, not taking his gaze away from a Nate who was wide-eyed and sucking on his bottle hungrily.

I listened but did not speak.

Malfoy's voice became quieter. "I was in the car with him but I made it out and he...well...died on the spot".

I couldn't help it now and the sniffling began.

"It was New Year Eve last year. S-some teenager—Fucking drunk driver..." Malfoy said, his voice choking up.

I couldn't bear to hear the rest so I got up and left to my bedroom, shutting myself in. It was odd but I appreciated how Malfoy didn't offer condolences. I was sick of condolences. I didn't want to be consoled because there was nothing I could do anymore except wonder why the innocent ones have to pay for other people's mistakes. I cried more even more. I felt helpless because I realized I'm just as dead as my father and James.

A few days had passed since and eventually I began to let go of my tears with the thought that James is probably in a better place now. Malfoy never asked me any questions about how I was feeling now and I was actually fine with that because I'm not one to talk about my feelings and after getting to know him better, I discovered he isn't either. In fact, Malfoy and I went back to minimal conversation again. Only when it was important, like when I'd tell him it was time for Nate's bottle or I'd give him his medicine, we'd talk but then we'd just become quiet all of a sudden and I'd go back to my chores or reading my books and he'd go back to watching TV since he really can't do much else. In a way, we sort of had a mutual understanding that the only thing we have in common is the part of us that we're trying to bury. Our losses. And to save ourselves from further pain, we kept to our own misery.

With my help, Malfoy's condition also seemed to be improving. He was able to stand without my help now and I gave him an old cane that was in the storage closet so he may get about my cottage. I even gave Malfoy some old clothes that belonged to my dad since he had none of his own at the moment. It was the first time and I had pulled out dad's old clothes. I didn't know what had gotten into me that day when I was doing my laundry. I threw some of Scorpius's clothes in there as well but he reminded me that he'd have nothing to wear and without thinking and I went to the dresser in my room and pulled out some of dad's old clothes and gave it to him. I couldn't believe I was letting Malfoy use my dad's stuff but I realized I didn't mind all that much.

Of course I still continued to help him with small tasks like bathing and getting dressed. At first it was really embarrassing for both of us and he kept apologizing but Malfoy had a weird theory. He said when I help him put on clothes, he'll close  _his_  eyes so that I don't feel embarrassed at the thought of him  _seeing_  me turn red which he noticed I did quite often. I thought he was joking at first so I had chuckled at the idea but he insisted it works and it really did.

"You're pretty innocent, aren't you?", he said one afternoon when I was helping him zip and button his pants. It was one of the tasks that could not be done with only one hand.

I felt my face burn hot at that comment and I cursed myself because I knew my cheeks were a bright scarlet. Malfoy, unfortunately, also noticed and he chuckled which didn't make it any easier for me. "Define innocent", I muttered.

"Inexperienced".

"No!" I retorted.

"It's not an _insult_ ", he insisted.

"Oh—well—I'm..." I was lost.

"You've never really had a boyfriend before did you...?" He asked. I thought he was teasing me but his face was as serious now.

"Not your business", I muttered bitterly as I buttoned his shirt. He was right though, I had never been on a date before. It wasn't that I was unattractive or undesirable. I was always a bookworm; boys always assumed I would be boring. The one's I fancied never even knew I existed and the ones that fancied me, well, I didn't waste my time with them much, opting to study and pave way for my career instead. I decided to choose career over men because...well because my career won't wake up one morning and decide they don't love me anymore.

"Sorry", he mumbled and we let the topic go.

"Scorpius, do you want to sleep on the bed tonight—switch sleeping spots?" I asked him as I did the last button and adjusted his arm sling.

"Why?"

"You've been on the couch for days".

"Sorry I'm such a disturbance", he sighed.

"No, I didn't mean that!" I said quickly. "I just don't want you to stress your back".

"I'll be okay", He gave me a small smile. "So what do you _do_  around here?" He asked me when we went back to the sitting room.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do all day, by yourself, in the middle of nowhere?" He said flipping through the television channels.

"I have—had a full time job, Scorpius".

Scorpius looked at me curiously, "What do you do?"

"I was a nurse", I mumbled.

Scorpius snorted, "I'm sorry what? A nurse? Why on _earth_ wo-"

"I _like_ helping people", I said.

"But still. A nurse? You can be anything you want with  _your_  brains and  _that's_  what you pick?"

"You should be thankful I used to be a nurse!" I retorted, "Or I wouldn't have known how to help you".

A pink flush crept to his ears and he looked away and we were both silent.

"Rose?" he said.

 "Yes?"

"I really need that Daily Prophet..."

"I told you I don't know where to get one..."

"Diagon Alley".

"I can't apparate...I haven't been there in years".

Scorpius sighed, "When I'm better, remind me to teach you how to be a witch again".


	5. Resonance in the Irish Highlands

"Hey, Rose", Malfoy said from the couch one day when I came back in from pulling the clothes off the line outside.

"Yes", I said as I put the basket on the coffee table.

"Remember that casserole thing you made the other day...the one with the chicken and pasta and cheese and all?"

"Oh that, yeah", I say.

"When are we gonna have that again?"

I smiled slightly, "I'll make it tomorrow".

"Thanks!" He said brightly.

...

Two weeks had passed since Malfoy had arrived and him and I had recently begun to converse a lot more than before. Until now, we mainly kept to ourselves, talking occasionally. Recently though, we've become better acquainted and more open and comfortable in each other's presence. Like friends. I knew Malfoy felt very unwanted before but I had made sure to let him know I feel no such hostility towards him and I quite enjoy his and Nate's company to be honest. Malfoy's leg began to heal very quickly as well to the point where I encouraged him walk outside for fifteen minutes once a day, with his cane albeit, but it still was good practice. I had also pulled out Nate's stroller from his trunk and instructed Malfoy to push the stroller around outside while I prepared dinner so Malfoy can get more accustomed to walking again and Nate could get some fresh air as well. Malfoy also stopped apologizing and thanking me for every little thing. He was very reserved when he first arrived but then he started to display his gratitude more often by thanking me for the slightest things. Now his they are silent even though I know he is still very grateful.

Little Nate on the other hand was growing more and more attached to me as the days passed. Sometimes I wondered if he ever felt unsatisfied without his mother to feed him and hold him but Malfoy told me Nate had been passed on from nanny to nanny because his sister had been ill ever since she gave birth. I pitied the child even more but maybe he'll have a better home when he and his uncle set off to begin a new life together. Sometimes I worry how empty I'll be once again when silence and solitude are bestowed upon the very walls of this lonely cottage. I was becoming attached. To Nate, no doubt but somewhere deep in my heart, I knew I was becoming attached to Scorpius Malfoy as well. I had grown so used to having him here, speaking to me, needing my help to hold him or support him as he went about. Sometimes I even felt as if I'm not just a small, silent soul on this enormous earth.

"It just stopped raining", I said looking out of the kitchen window where I was putting away groceries I had just bought for Scorpius's dinner request.

Scorpius however was not listening to me as his eyes were glued to the television where he was watching an amusing sitcom with Nate in his lap, lounging on the couch.

"Seriously, Scorpius, you should go out" I said a bit more loud. "The weather is absolutely beautiful, go enjoy it. You need to start walking more anyway if you want your leg to be as good as it was before".

"I'll go later..." he mumbled.

"Go now", I said sternly. "I'll get your cane".

"Fine. You are such a nag...", he grumbled.

"It's for your own good", I smiled in victory and he only huffed at me. I put Nate in his stroller and pushed it out to the to the yard. The air was warm yet moist and fresh and I could hear the rush of the waves as they hit the rocks on the beach below. The grass was damp like morning dew and the narrow winding road that led down to the town was glistening from the rain earlier.

"Take a walk with me?" Scorpius said as he came out and shut the door behind him.

"Alright", I said surprised. It was the first time he had asked me to join him and the two of us began to walk around the house and along the edge of the cliff.

"I want to go down there when I'm better", he pointed at the beach below. "It's beautiful".

"I've only been down once", I said.

"You've been here for so long though", he pointed out.

I just shrugged, "I fear the waves may carry me away", I joked and Malfoy chuckled.

"I wanted to tell you", he began, "I have been trying to contact my mother".

"Have you been successful?" I asked. Like Scorpius had predicted, his owl did indeed find him and he had eventually sent that letter to his mum.

"Yes. I got a reply from her", he said. "My grandparents and my father don't know but she's trying to arrange a place for me to live with Nate in London".

"That's good news", I said but I felt heaviness in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes I—" Scorpius began, until suddenly, he lost his balance from stepping on a pebble with his injured leg.

"Are you alright", I had put my arm around him to help him steady himself.

"Yeah", he sighed. "Thanks".

I nodded. "Is that why you needed a the Daily Prophet? To look for a home?"

Scorpius chuckled, "No. I told you I needed the Prophet to see if Nate's father alerted the authorities that I've kidnapped his son".

"Right", I chuckled upon remembering. 

"I tried to take Nate in the middle of the night. I thought he would be asleep but he wasn't and he duelled me".

"Hence the injuries when you first showed up at my doorstep?"

"Someone's becoming smarter", Malfoy teased. "I got away though...I hope you don't judge me too hard", Malfoy said uncomfortably.

"No.." I shook my head because I was still unsure of what to make of all this. I don't know what I'd have done if I was in his situation.

"I don't mean him or his father any harm but Nate's father is an unfit parent. He beat my sister and I can't trust him with Nate".

I didn't know what to say.

"I love Nate more than anything. He's the last reminder I have of my sister—"

"That's not true", I suddenly interrupted. Malfoy looked at me curiously. "Nate doesn't have to be the last reminder you have of your sister because you still have your memories of her of the times you spent with her".

I saw Malfoy think to himself. "You're right. Like you have memories with your dad", he whispered and we were both silent for a while before he spoke again, "Rose, why did you leave?"

"What?"

"After your dad died, why did you leave?"

"Huh? I—I...I don't..."

"Everyone searched for you, you know?"

I walked in silence because I had been so surprised that he asked me this. I had imagined what I would say, how I would react if someone asked me this one day. I never pondered on the thought too much because I didn't think I'd come across anyone from my past.

"What happened...after I left?" I asked him.

"Everyone searched for you; you were all over the papers and in every magazine", he chuckled. "Quite the superstar".

I did not smile as I didn't find this the slightest bit amusing. "What about my mother?"

"You're mother was devastated. She became ill for a long time".

I tried to gulp down this news but I felt like my windpipes were choked!

"James would visit her quite often. I accompanied him on many occasions. He promised her he'd find you if it was the last thing he ever did", Scorpius shrugged.

Both of us sighed and kept silent after that. I could tell he was thinking of James, his best mate and I was thinking of my mother. I made her fall ill. I wanted to save her from grief but instead, I fell into more grief than I have since I became a lone wolf. I forever have the burden of being the one to strip my mother of her health and send her down the same path I sent my father.

"Is she alright now?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. Hugo takes care of her".

"What does he do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"He must have graduated last year. What does he do now?"

"He never graduated", Scorpius looked at me wide eyed. "He didn't come back to Hogwarts because he didn't want to leave your mum alone".

"He didn't go back?! Mum could have stayed with my grandparents or something!" I cried out in disbelief. "He should have finished his education. He needs make a career for himself".

Malfoy shrugged, "Different people have different priorities, Rose, and for him, his mum held more value than himself".

That stung. He had directed that comment towards me. He can't though...he doesn't know me or what happened that night three years ago. He can't _judge_ me, for merlin's sake he's a _kidnapper_!

"Rose?" Malfoy said turning to look at me.

My face was still. "I'm going inside", I said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong—Rose!" He called after me but I just turned on my heel and left, dragging Nate in his stroller back inside. God I hope this child turns out normal given his circumstances. I wouldn't want to be that _godforsaken_ _Malfoy's_ niece or nephew.

There's no way in hell I'd making stupid casserole for him either so I put away all the ingredients back in the fridge and pantry and put last night's left over on the counter before rushing off to my room where I shut the door and locked it behind me. He can warm that up himself because I won't! How dare he judge me! How dare he mock me! What was he trying to say? That I was selfish and Hugo selfless? I did what I had to for my mum. I wanted her to forget me so she doesn't have to mourn me when she loses me...and I wouldn't have to suffer either if anything were to happen to her. I had let silent tears form in my eyes before wiping them away. I crawled under my blanket and decided to watch the sky turn a dull blue. Suddenly, I heard knocking on my door.

"Rose! Are you alright?!" I heard him call.

Stupid Malfoy. He began to bang my door with his cane.

"ROSE!"

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Open the door".

"I don't want to".

"Why did you walk off?"

"I felt like it", I grunted.

I heard Malfoy sigh from the other side of the door.

"Aren't you going to make dinner?"

"No".

"But you're so good at it..."

Seriously? He's got to be _kidding_ me! I finally got up and opened the door.

"What?" I said rudely. I saw Malfoy look startled standing there with his cane. I also heard Nate screaming for someone to set him free from the stroller.

"What's wrong? Why did you suddenly leave back there?" Malfoy asked.

I looked away from him angrily and I was pleased he noticed.

"You know if it's something I did, I won't know until you tell me, jeez Rose!" He growled annoyed.

"You judged me! You made a snide comment about me being selfish!" I said.

"What?" He said looking at me confused.

"Back there. Don't think I didn't notice what you were _trying_ to say?"

"What was I trying to say? I don't even know!" He looked bewildered.

I huffed.

"Seriously, Weasley, what's gotten into you today?"

" _Nothing_ ", I grumble. "I know what you meant when you said that Hugo's selfless because he sacrificed his education for my mum. I know you meant to call me selfish".

"What the hell? That's stupid! I meant _no_ such thing. I only said your brother is a selfless man because he is, Rose. I didn't say  _you're_  selfish".

"I thought..."

"Why would I? It's not my business".

"I see..." I whisper.

"Besides, you're my friend, I wouldn't hurt to you".

I was surprised because this was the first time Scorpius addressed me as a friend. I was glad but I knew it was only because of the food and shelter I was providing him that made him grateful and consider me as a friend. If Malfoy I were meant to be friends, then he would have noticed me during our years at Hogwarts and would've tried to get to know me. But it doesn't matter now.

Once that was cleared up, I came back outside and Malfoy and I had dinner. He insisted that I don't have to make dinner if I didn't feel like it and I really didn't so we just finished up yesterday's leftovers.

"Why doesn't he sit still?" Malfoy said frustrated as he tried to shove a small spoonful of rice in Nate's mouth but Nate was squirming in his lap. Since Malfoy was much better now, we started eating at my small circular table.

"He's just not hungry maybe?" I suggested as I continued to eat.

"He was trying to eat my fingers earlier!"

I chuckled, "He's probably just teething or something".

I saw Malfoy pry Nate's mouth open to look inside which made the baby burst out crying.

"Scorpius!" I scolded "What are you doing?!".

"I was just trying to look! There's no teeth yet..."

"His gums are probably aching. That's why he was chewing on your fingers", I said.

"So he won't eat then?" Malfoy said giving up. He put the spoon down on the plate and held the crying Nate up at his shoulder and patted his back to soothe him.

"I'll give him a bottle later", I offered.

"Can you put him back in his cot?" Malfoy asked me.

I nodded and did just that before returning to my dinner. I also gave Nate one of his toys so he could chew on it while we finished dinner.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'll raise Nate on my own", He said sadly. "I don't know anything about children or being a parent".

"Your mum agreed to help you", I pointed out. "She seems different from the rest of your family".

"Yeah, but her side is very conservative too. Her sister married without my grandparents' approval and they never got over it".

"What does she think though, your mum?"

"She just wanted me and Bea to be happy no matter what. She definitely will help but she won't be able to live with us. My grandparents nor my dad know that she's been in contact with me".

"I'm so sorry you're family isn't accepting of Nate", I said sadly. "He's so innocent though".

Malfoy nodded, "They might have still accepted that Nate was conceived before she married  _if_  his father was a pureblood".

"Do you believe in all this blood nonsense?"

"No!" Scorpius snorted. "Purebloods are not superior at all. If that were true, Rose, than I'd be a brilliant like you".

I blushed at the compliment.

"You're halfblood", he said upon swallowing the bite in his mouth, "Yet you're the type of person I could never be. Intelligent, talented, compassionate, strong..."

"Scorpius stop..." I said turning pink and smiling wide. Scorpius smirked. "To be honest with you...I envy you. I'm not all those things you described. I'm weak...I ran away", I said looking down at my plate.

"You were scared. And so did I".

"But it's different", I insisted. "You didn't run for yourself. You ran to protect a helpless child. To give him a home and a better life. I ran because I was scared and only thought of my own pain. I'm not strong...quite the opposite".

"Why didn't you come back then?"

"I didn't  _leave_  so I could come back".

"But it's obvious you want to".

"I don't..." I said giving him a warning look.

"Alright", Scorpius said before going back to his rice. I could tell he didn't believe me but neither of us brought up that topic again.

...

"Scorpius, I was thinking you should visit the hospital soon. You're much better but I still want you to be checked out", I said one evening when he was resting on my bed with his back against the headboard while I was taking off his bandages. "You've healed well", I said as I touched the wound on the cool skin of his chest.

Scorpius nodded, "If you say so".

"Well, it's your decision", I reminded.

"You're _little_ _miss_ _nurse_. If you think so".

"When would you like me to drive you down to town?"

"Whenever you can get an appointment I suppose", he said thoughtfully and I nodded. "Also, I was hoping you'd taking me to that nursery store. I want to get a chew toy for Nate as well".

"Chew toy? He's a baby not a puppy", I laughed.

"At this stage, I can't tell the difference", He chuckled.

"You'd make a horrible parent", I shook my head. "What will you do if he's sick and crying all night?"

"I'll call you", Scorpius snorted.

"You should know how to take care of a kid. What if I'm not there?" I said.

"You said you're here for good", he reminded me.

"London and Valentia Island aren't exactly neighbouring towns you know", I pointed out.

"We'll apparate?" He suggested.

"I forgot how", I reminded him.

"I'll side-along you, you little squib", he teased and poked me in my side.

"I'm not a squib!" I said slightly offended.

"Prove it. Do magic", he shrugged.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, _Malfoy_ ", I said getting up.

"Alright", he nodded. "But just know I won't believe it until I see it".

"You're annoying", I said flatly. Malfoy just chuckled so I stormed out of the room.

"Rose!" He called out teasingly. "If you want _help_ then don't be embarrassed to ask!"

"I don't need _your_ help, thank you _very_ much!" I called back, my cheeks flushed.

Seriously, who does he think he is?

...

_"Look, Rose! There's Potter and Malfoy!" Ally Longbottom nudged her best friend in the side as two seventh year boys, best friends but from different houses, walked into the library._

_"I'm_ trying _to study here!" Rose hissed at her._

_"How can you concentrate when you have a clear view of the two most divine creat_ _—"_

_"Oh shut up!" Rose snapped, rolling her eyes. "James gets your name wrong every time and Malfoy doesn't even_ look _at girls like us"._

_"He probably likes the older girls in his year", Ally sighed sadly._

_"Exactly!" Rose nodded, grateful her friend understood. "Let's focus on this charms OWL. Boys and love and...all this stuff is rubbish"._

_"You're just bitter because_ you've _never had a boyfriend", Ally said snootily._

_"No!" Rose said. She felt her ears warm and she tried to focus her attention back to her book. But then she looked back at her friend again. "Not like you've had a date either", she muttered._

_"Excuse me?! Did you forget I went to Hogsmeade with Shawn last month?!"_

_"You were_ hiding _from him the entire time!"_

 _"I didn't realize how_ weird _he is!"_

_"Okay, I don't care! I have to study", Rose grunted._

_"Fine!" Alicia groaned."Explain this spell to me"._

_"Alright", Rose said as she turned her page to the said spell. But not before letting her gaze linger on a blond-haired young man sitting across the room just a moment too long._

 


	6. Evanescent in the Irish Highlands

"I don't get why you're so nervous", Malfoy snorted. "We're going to a _hospital_ for Merlin's sake. What's there to be _nervous_ about?"

"You don't get it", I said intensely gripping the steering wheel of Scorpius's car as we drove down the dirt road. I was driving Scorpius to the hospital to get checked out when I finally got that appointment a week later. He insisted we take his car so we strapped Nate up and drove away.

"Why'd you get fired anyway?"

"Because I refused to be a preferred nurse", I said.

"What's that?"

"It's where you go live with the person you're taking care of", I explained.

"Why didn't you just do it?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to!" I snapped.

"Okay, but come on, you don't do much at home anyways", he shrugged.

I shot Malfoy a look. "Excuse me?! I do a lot! And I don't recall asking _your_ opinion on the matter".

"Okay okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasley", he grinned and I heard Nate squeal in the back, probably _enjoying_ my despair like his stupid uncle.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" The git trying to get me worked up.

"In all seriousness though", he began. "Have you looked elsewhere for another job?"

"No", I sighed sadly. "I was thinking they'd call once they realised how valuable I am".

We drove across the bridge and arrived to the small town on mainland. "How far are we?" Malfoy asked.

"Almost there. The hospital's just on the outskirt of downtown", I said making a turn.

"You call _this_ _downtown_?" He snorted. "It's a village!"

"It's small and quiet. I like it", I shrugged.

When we finally arrived, I helped Malfoy out first and handed him his cane before going around to the back and getting a very mellow Nate.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Malfoy asked startled.

"Nothing. This is just awkward. We're going to see Patty..."

"Who's Patty...?"

"The receptionist. We're sort of friends. And oh my gosh, we might see Maya. She works with me in maternity and children's ward but sometimes she's on call at the test centre. Oh and Gibson, oh god please don't let him be at work today but if he's not then...John's going to be making roun—"

"Who's John?" Scorpius interjected.

"Gibson's intern. He asked me to lunch..."

"Lunch, huh?" Malfoy smirked.

I grinned sheepishly. "Come to think of it, I never even got back to him".

"Why not?" Malfoy pried.

"Not my type", I shrugged.

"I didn't realize you had a type", Malfoy snorted teasingly.

"Doesn't everyone?" I said.

"Yes, but most people don't know what it is", He said.

"You seem to know quite a bit on the matter".

"You could say experience teaches one a thing or two", He shrugged.

"Oh God!" I say when we reached the revolving doors. "How about Nate and I just wait in the car?"

"You're being ridiculous" He shook his head.

"I don't want to go in..." I said.

"Stop whining, let's go", Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the building.

The hospital was unusually crowded today and I had no idea why. I was glad though because I hoped I could go unnoticed in the midst of it.

I sighed when Malfoy pulled me along to the receptionist's desk. I looked down at Nate in my arm, hoping to hide my face  as I nuzzled it in his head. Nate sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Tired, are we?" I whispered to him. He was very quiet though and I assumed he was startled with the amount of people in here.

"Hi there, what can I help you with today?" The receptionist said with her eyes still glued to the computer screen in front of her.

"I have an X-Ray and a sonography at three today", Scorpius said.

The lady glanced at us and then back at her computer. "Alright, and your name is?"

"Malfoy", Scorpius said.

"Mal...malfoy...ah! Here we are! Right along the corridor here Mr. Malfoy and make your way to the B-wing on your right!"

"Thanks", Scorpius said and we began to head off.

"HANG ON!" We heard her say suddenly so we turned around. "ROSE?!"

"Hi, Patty", I said in a low voice.

"Thought you could walk off without even saying 'hello', did you now?" She said teasingly.

I tried to emit a small laugh. "Sorry, this is just strange", I mumbled.

Scorpius watched the two of us in amusement.

"Gracious! Is that yours?" She asked pointing to Nate. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Uh...no", I said. I looked to Malfoy, begging him to save me from this awkwardness.

"Sorry", he said looking down at his watch. "But I need to get going. Would you like to stay here and chat while I go get my tests done or..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Patty said. "I didn't mean to keep you from your appointment. I'll be talking to you later Rosie, dear!"

She wiggled her eyebrows at Malfoy who hadn't noticed because he already turned around.

"He's _half_ your age!" I whispered to her before following Malfoy.

"Thanks for that", I said to him once we were out of earshot.

"She seems annoying. I wouldn't be able to work with someone like her", he smirked.

"She's very sweet once you get to know her", I insisted.

Malfoy and I assumed our seats in the waiting room of the B-wing until a nurse can come and get Malfoy. I adjusted Nate in my lap since he looked like he was about to fall into a nap.

"Shoot!" I suddenly exclaimed. "That's Gibson!

"Where?" Scorpius said looking around.

"Look over there", I pointed towards the corridor we just came from. "He's going to Patty's desk. And that's John with him. They're going to be doing rounds"

" _That's_ John?" Scorpius eyed him                                                                       

"Yes. All the nurses daydream about him. They find him handsome", I chuckled.

Scorpius stared at John with his piercing grey eyes. "He's not _that_ great", He muttered. "Looks like a nancy..."

I glanced at Malfoy who didn't look too amused. I didn't have time to ponder on the thought much longer because I hadn't realized before but John and Gibson were coming _our_ way!

"Oh god, here they come! Hide me, Scorpius", I blurted.

"Jeez, Rose! He's just a colleague, not an ex you drunk-dialled or something", Scorpius said annoyed.

I sighed. "Gibson fired me in front of him. Right after he asked me to lunch. That takes a toll on one's dignity. Especially when they have to come back here ".

"Why'd he want you to be a...a...perman—"

"preferred"

"—preferred nurse anyway? Why didn't he just ask someone else if you didn't want to do it?"

"Because he hates me", I mutter. Scorpius cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed, "he thought me to be most fitting for the stupid job because I am single and have no other responsibility".

"Well...he's sort of right", Scorpius shrugged.

I shot him a threatening look, "Just because I'm not married and I have no kids doesn't mean I get fired for not doing something I'm not comfortable with!"

"Ah, so _that's_ the real reason. Here they come", Malfoy muttered through the corner of his mouth as the pair approached us.  I groaned at my misery and lack of good fate. While Malfoy just shook his head at me.

"Good afternoon , sir", Gibson said looking down at us.

"Good afternoon, Doctor", Malfoy replied.

"Everything alright with you?"

"Yes, thanks. Just waiting for my—"

"Rose?" John suddenly exclaimed. Gibson's eyes flickered over to me as I was crouching behind Malfoy's shoulder.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" Gibson asked glancing at the sleeping Nate in my arms. "And I see, you've got a baby..."

I looked at Gibson who stared at me with prying eyes and then at John who just looked wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open. Of course, they all thought this was _my_ baby.

"My wife", Scorpius suddenly spoke, "Is accompanying me on my appointment".

I looked at Malfoy bewildered. His _wife_? What the _hell_ is he playing at?!

"I see..." Gibson said in his menacing tone.

"You're _married_?" John choked up.

"I don't recall seeing any _record_ of that in your forms", Gibson pried. He peered at me like he could see straight through me and I wished I could just getabsorbed into the walls! Malfoy just ruined my only chance of ever getting my job back _and_ made a fool of me along the way! I just wanted to snatch his cane, whack all three men on the head with it and then storm out of here!

"It was recent", Scorpius said. He put his arm around me and I forced a smile even though I wanted to push him off my cliff just about now.

"And you've got a baby?" John said quietly.

"Funny I don't recall seeing you in one of our hospital beds in the maternity ward", Gibson said folding his arms.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius said raising his voice just slightly. "That's _my_ son. And _I_ don't recall reading anywhere that Rose has to answer to _you_ even _after_ you fired her because she couldn't be a permanent nurse for you".

"Preferred", I corrected him in a squeaky voice. I just wanted to cry. Malfoy was going at it against Gibson who'd hate me for sure now and never let me come back. He was burning all my bridges now and I felt angry but more helpless.

"Just because she doesn't share her personal life doesn't mean she hasn't got a family or other responsibilities", Malfoy continued.

"Scorpius, stop it", I whispered taking hold of us arm.

Gibson on the other hand looked speechless as ever, along with John. In fact, I never saw Gibson at a loss for words before.

Gibson cleared his throat. "I...I see. Well...I'll just...I...I'm sorry...for any problem I may have caused for you".

"You fired her", Malfoy said. "She loved her job. She loves being here and you just fired—"

"Mr. Malfoy?" Suddenly a nurse with a clipboard, who I recognized as Diane, came out of the examination room. "We're ready for you now sir. Please remove any metal jewellery you may have. It interferes with the X-ray".

Scorpius took off his watch and a chain I hadn't noticed before. He handed them to me and I tucked his items away in my purse.

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy", Diane said. "Nurse Edwin will help you change into the dress for the X-ray".

"I'll be back", Malfoy said looking at me and then at Gibson, " _darling_ ".

I thought I might die of a brain haemorrhage. I was about to get up and leave with Nate to go sit in the car but just then, Gibson turned to me.

"Rose, may I see you in my office please?"

My eyes-widened and I noticed so did John's. "Uh...okay, sure", I squeaked.

"John", Gibson turned to him. "Please finish the rounds and report back to me in half an hour".

John nodded and left to go do his assigned task

"Please wait for me in my office. I'll meet you there in five minutes. I trust you remember where it is?"

I nodded and walked off to Gibson's office. Thankfully I didn't see any more familiar faces but I did walk by the maternity ward and saw a nurse hurriedly emerging from a room with an infant wrapped in a blanket and covered in blood. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. Oh how I wished I could be the nurse that just delivered that baby!

Gibson's office appeared to be the same as it did the last time I was in here. I waited in the same seat like he had instructed me and shortly after, the doctor arrived with his intimidatingly strict demeanour in check. He had a file in his hand marked _'Rose Weasley'._ I gasped lightly.

"I have your file here, Rose", he said, noticing my gaze. He took a seat opposite of me next to John's desk instead of inviting me to his study.

"I wanted to ask you why you never informed me of your situation?"

"I...I don't know", I whispered.

"Miss Weasley, what that man was saying downstairs...is it true?"

"Y-yes", I said. There was no point in telling the truth now. It would be even _more_ humiliating. He'd think of me as a lunatic!

"Then, why didn't you say something? To keep your job", he asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know", I sighed. How I wished I was an expert at fibbing like Malfoy.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Not really. I just didn't want anyone to judge me. I don't even know", I said.

"Why would anyone judge you. You got married. You didn't commit a crime", he said.

"I guess...well..." I thought. "I'm only twenty-one. Everyone would ask why I'm rushing", I shrugged. "Everyone already knows my dad died three years ago and I haven't seen my mum since and they'd try to tell me I'm vulnerable to my perception of true emotions and...and..."

Before I knew it, tears began pouring out and I tightened my arm around the sleeping Nate, trying to channel some comfort from him. My story came so naturally but it was strange because I felt that familiar shot of pain again at the mention of my dad and mum and I had no idea how much of my feelings were a lie and how much of them were real anymore.

Gibson handed me a tissue, "I'm sorry, Rose".

I nodded.

"I just want you to know, we've missed your presence dearly. You're a very good worker and that's why I'm reinstating you, effective as of Monday".

My glittery eyes shot up immediately and I saw Gibson give me a small smile. I had never seen him smile. Did he really just give me a job back or was I dreaming? I couldn't believe it!

"Are you...serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you so much!" I whispered looking at him as he opened my folder and did some writing in it.

"Patty will take care of this", he said. "I do want to remind you Miss Weasley, that I am your employer and you will have to address me with some level of respect".

Suddenly I remembered how I had talked back to him the last time we had been in this office and I turned scarlet. "Sorry", I mumbled

"Also", he said. "Please bring your marriage certificate or an equivalent piece of tangible record so we may update your background file".

I thought I might choke! Marriage certificate? I haven't got one of those!

"Uh..."

"You do have one don't you?" He said peering at me through his glasses. I felt like he was doing his thing again, looking right through me.

"Y-yes. I'll...I'll have it to you on Monday" I said.

"Alright then. Our work here is done", he said getting up.

I got up as well, put my purse on my shoulder and adjusted Nate on my other arm. "Thanks, doctor", I said and made my way to the door.

"One more thing, Miss Weasley".

"Yes", I turned around from where I was at the doorway.

"Welcome back to the team", he smiled.

I tried to return his smile but I knew I had just gotten myself into a disaster and the only one to blame was Scorpius Malfoy.

...

"I got you your job back!" Scorpius insisted when we were back in the car.

"You told my boss that I'm you _wife_!"

"I was trying to _help_ you!" Scorpius said. "He won't be bothering you about being a permanent nurse anymore".

" _Preferred_. Oh you helped me alright", I cried out, clutching the steering wheel tightly. "He wants me to bring in a marriage certificate! Where the hell am I going to get a document stating that I'm married?!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out", Scorpius shrugged.

"I don't want to deceive the system", I sighed.

"What are you afraid of? They won't throw you in jail", Scorpius snorted.

"Still. It's too risky", I gulped.

Scorpius gazed at me silently for a moment. "Why are you so afraid of taking risks?"

To that, I had no reply.

"You're going to bed without dinner", I said through gritted teeth as I marched in the house with Malfoy trailing behind me with Nate in his arm.

"Oh come on, are you still mad?" He laughed.

"No! I'm just _dandy_!"

"I'll take care of the marriage record problem, alright?" He promised.

"It's not simple, Scorpius. I can't keep up with a lie. It just leads to telling more lies to cover up one and before you knowing it, I'm in a bottomless pit of _darkness_!"

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Relax", he put his hand on my shoulder. "You're over thinking it!"

I plopped down on the sofa and curled up with my knees brought up to my chest. Scorpius sighed and took a seat next to me.

"Why do you always have to follow the rules?" He asked putting his hand on my knee.

"Rules are _meant_ to be followed!"

"Rules are meant to be broken", Scorpius winked.

I sighed and shook my head, "You are going to be a terrible parent".

"Don't remind me", he said quietly as both our gazes shifted to Nate who was happily pressing buttons on my television remote.

...

_Hermione Weasley stroked her young daughter's hair as she cried with her head in her mother's lap._

_"They all made fun of me!" Rose whined._

_"I'm sorry, my love", Hermione whispered._

_"I just got scared, mum!"_

_"Oh, Rose, but you're so good at spelling! Why were you scared?"_

_"All those people! Every year it's the same, mum! I never win! I'll never win at anything"._

_"I know you're upset, dear, but believe me, you will accomplish far greater things than a spelling bee. There will always be more chances"._

_"No there won't! I won't be going back to school next year. I'll be at Hogwarts mum!" Rose cried, soaking her mother's skirt._

_"Oh, Rose", Hermione sighed. "I wish I could make you understand how proud of you we are"._

_"Proud of what?! I always lose!"_

_"We're proud of your courage, my love. You were brave, you took a risk and you got up in front of all those people. I admire that"._

_"I wish I hadn't signed up in the first place! I wouldn't have messed up and I wouldn't be the laughing stock of the school now!"_


	7. Illusions in the Irish Highlands

"There's a hundred galleon bounty on my head", Scorpius said while reading a letter from his mum one evening at dinner.

"Congratulations, you're officially a wanted criminal", I snorted as I began to clean up.

"Thanks", he smirked. He got up to put his plate in the sink and washed his hands. I noticed his limp was disappearing.

"Did you realize you've started to walk properly again?" I asked him as I put the carton of milk we were having back in the fridge.  

"Yeah!" He said happily as he dried his hands on the towel. "I haven't used my cane since yesterday morning".

I stood in front of him, blocking his way out of the kitchen. "I think", I said winding my hands around his neck to get hold of the knot of his sling. "It's time we take this off as well", I said as I struggled to pull the corners out of the loop. I noticed he was quite tall and I could feel him quietly looking down at me the entire time. "There we go", I said softly as I pulled the fabric away. "Try to move it".

I watched him happily move his arm backward and sideways. "This feels amazing", he sighed in bliss. He reached down and picked Nate up from his baby seat and I couldn't have been more happier for both of them.

"Time for bed, Nate", he said as he effortlessly carried Nate away to my room.

...

Despite my tossing and turning and sheep-counting, I could not for the life of me, fall back asleep. I didn't know why I was so restless or where this rush of insomnia came from. I watched the faint glow of blue appear in the sky as the sun had begun to rise. I sighed. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep now. I cursed myself for being such a worrier as I got out of bed to wash up. Suddenly, I heard Nate stir and take a deep breath, waving his tiny fist.

"Shh..."  I patted him to soothe him back to his sleep. "Wish me luck on my second first day of work Nate", I whispered to him before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

I shouldn't be nervous. I wasn't going to have to go through an interview or orientation or training. No nonsense for me. I just had to go straight to my locker, put away my stuff, and begin where I left off. I gazed at myself in the bathroom mirror. Why was a sweating then? Why was I so tense?

Scorpius Malfoy.

That's right, I remembered. I should be grateful to him, as he liked to remind me, because he had given my boss a good talking-to and gotten me my job back. But I wasn't because he had fabricated a ridiculous story about me being married to him. I had no idea _why_ he did it. I could've _easily_ gotten my job back by telling Gibson he was my handicapped, distant relative or something! Why'd he have to go tell Gibson we're married because now, Gibson wants a marriage certificate! Where the hell was I supposed to get one of those?

I wanted to drown myself in my bath. At least that'll save me the humiliation when I have to tell everyone how pathetic I am for lying and then I'll probably just get fired for the second time before I even _start_ work again! I had to take the chance though. Maybe if Gibson would hear me out then he might consider letting me back on? The chances were slim, I knew, but I had been out of work for three weeks now and I had nothing to lose.

I made sure to clean up really well and dressed in a nice, professional looking navy-blue skirt and white shirt. If Gibson doesn't hire me, then I'll go to town and apply elsewhere. I noticed, as I examined myself in the mirror, this was the same skirt I had worn to my Gringotts interview before I left London. It had fit much nicer then, hugging my body in all the right places. Now, it just sort of hung loose. I pulled it higher up my waist and over my white shirt hoping to salvage it's beauty and I also unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt. I pulled my curly hair high and clipped it at the top of my head before fishing my nicer shoes out of the back of my closet. Once I looked presentable I quietly stepped out and hoped Gibson would notice my strictly-business-no-nonsense attire and maybe he might consider that lie wasn't my idea? Maybe I could tell him Malfoy's my handicapped _and_ mentally unstable relative...

Speaking of the devil, he was already sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee, reading something.

"Morning", I mumbled as I took my seat.

"Morning. That's for you", he said pointing to the second cup without taking his eyes off the paper which I assumed to be a letter from his mum.

"Thanks", I said. And we quietly drank our coffee in silence until my stomach grumbled and I got up to fix myself some toast. 

"Hey", Scorpius said turning to me, "Guess what I —"

Suddenly, he stopped midsentence.

I stood there quietly unsure what to say at first. "I'm going back to the hospital", I said after some thought, just in case he was wondering why I was dressed this way

"Oh...uh". He cleared his throat. "I—um...I wanted to tell you I got our fake marriage certificate", He said, giving me a lopsided grin.

"You're joking!" I said.

"Nope!" He shook his head. "I'm more than serious!"

"How d-did you...?" I was lost for words.

Scorpius chuckled, "I told you I'd take care of it". I knew he had promised but I never thought he'd deliver on that promise! "I had my Mum get one made for us!" He said handing me the copy. I looked at it and there it said our names. It even had dated back to three weeks ago and it even had the County Kerry issuing signature.

Suddenly eyes grew wide. "What did you do?" I asked him in a dangerously low voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked, noticing my dark expression.

"You told your mum my whereabouts?!"

"No I—"

"You told you're mum where I am. It says here the location!"

"So—"

"I don't want—This was huge mistake...I never should have..." Suddenly I began to panic. I never wanted anyone from our world to know where I am. I didn't care who, I couldn't trust anyone and least of all _Malfoy's_ mother!     

"Rose, relax!" Scorpius said getting up.

"Relax?! I _trusted_ you!"  

"Rose I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so important for you to keep it a secret", He said walking over to me.

"I told you! I told you I didn't want anyone to know", I said as my eyes began to well up.

"Holy crap! Are you crying?! Oh fuck...don't cry please I'm so sorry!" He said. "I promise you my letters with my mother are strictly private. She won't tell anyone, not even your family!"

"No it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"I just...I don't...I don't know...." I said sniffling and wiping my tears away. 

Malfoy silently watched me as I resumed buttering my toast, making sure to keep my gaze from meeting his. He followed me back to the table where I ate silently.

"Rose..." He said sighing after a while. I didn't respond. "What are you doing here?" I didn't respond again. "You're unhappy. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I muttered. "Do you want breakfast?" I said getting up. I was walking past him to get to the kitchen until suddenly he took hold of my arm. I stopped and looked at him.

"Please don't be upset", he said. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help you".

I nodded. "I know", I said taking a deep breath. "It's alright. Just give me that certificate and I'll take it to work with me".

Malfoy gave me the certificate and I tucked it away in my bag.

"Good luck", he said.

"Thanks", I muttered. I finished the last bite of my toast and gulped down the remaining liquid in my cup. Malfoy got up as well. "Nate's still sleeping. I sterilized his bottles last night and formula's in the cupboard above the sink".

Malfoy nodded. "Thanks", he said, following me.

"Everything else is in his bag on the dresser in my room".

"Okay".

"There's last night's leftovers in the fridge as well as some roast beef if you want to make yourself a sandwich for lunch".

"Alright", Malfoy said. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard amusement in his voice.

"I'll be off now", I said grabbing my bag off the counter. "My number's on the fridge if you need me".

Malfoy nodded and I noticed  that same amusing gleam in his eye. "You're funny", he muttered.

I ignored him as I made my way to the door, with him following close behind me, and I searched my purse for my keys.

"Make sure you lock the door after me", I said.

"Don't worry".

"Okay, I'll be back by five. See y—"

"Wait!" Scorpius said just as I was about to leave through the door. I looked at him peculiarly. I thought I had explained everything well. "Just a minute", he said quietly. I watched him reach his hand behind me and catch hold of the clip in my hair. I stood still and unsure as I felt him release the clip, letting it my hair cascade down my back. His finger lightly brushed my ear when he tucked a stray strand behind my ear. "That's better", he whispered as he pocketed the plastic clip. His liquid grey eyes searched deep into my blue ones. What he was looking for, I could never tell.

My entire drive down to the hospital had my mind occupied with what had just happened. The way Scorpius had let my hair down and his finger brushing my ear, just thinking about it sent shiver down my spine and I couldn't quite explain why. All I knew was that it had me buried so deep in thought that I had missed my street, driving past the hospital, and I had to turn back. I had never been absent-minded before and I felt annoyed with myself. What's happening to me?

I walked in and I had hoped I could go past Patty unnoticed and straight to Gibson's office but unfortunately I was not successful. 

"Someone's looking very fancy this morning", I heard an overwhelmingly sweet voice from behind the desk.

"Good morning", I gave her a small smile.

"Oh we're so glad to have you back!" She said coming around to give me a hug while I stood there awkwardly.

"I'm glad to be back", I said. "What's new around here?"

"Nothing really. Been the same since you left. Some of our patients missed you though. Your patient Karen ended up having a boy", Patty shrugged.

I remembered Karen had been in labour when I was fired. I had been with her just before my lunch break with Maya that very day.

"I have to head up to Gibson's office and I'll be back to work right after", I said.

"Alright! See you at lunch. Great to have you back, dearie!" She waved to me as I made my way to the elevator and waited.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in.

"Hello, Rose".

My eyes grew wide. Standing there was John with a whole bunch of files in his hand.

"John", I said nervously. "Hi".

"Wow", He breathed. "You look very...nice".

"Uh..."

"We're going to the same office, I presume?" He asked.

I nodded and stood there uneasily because I could feel his gaze on me. I realized I'd have to walk there with him and I groaned to myself silently. Then again, it was me who had done him wrong. Now that I thought about it, I should have at least gotten back to him instead of leaving him hanging. Maybe lunch with him wouldn't be so bad. He's polite, intelligent, and handsome, I think. I thought, maybe I should just have one lunch with him? It might even be nice?

"John, I...I just wanted to apologize to you", I began. "For not getting back to you about that lunch date".

"Don't worry about it", John sighed.

"Listen, I really wouldn't mind going on a date with you if—"

"—If you were single? It's alright, Rose. I should have asked if you were with someone first", he smiled.

What the bloody hell? Actually, I was going to say _'if the offer's still on the table'_ . Then I suddenly remembered Scorpius's check up and what had happened in the waiting room. _Bloody_ _Malfoy_! Not only had he jeopardized my only chance of getting my job back but he'd also ruined any chance I had of ever going on a date!

"So how did you meet him?" John asked.

"Who? Scorpius?"

John nodded.

"Um...We went to school together", I said. At least I wasn't lying.

We finally arrived at Gibson's office and to my luck, Gibson was there and invited me to his study right away.

"Here's the document you asked for, sir", I said handing it to him.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley", he said taking it from me. I saw him quickly skim through it before looking back at me. "Looks good to me. Why don't you get changed into your uniform and head to your ward. The head nurse will fill you in".

"Thank you, sir!" I said flushed with glee. Gibson gave me a small smile. "Have a good day!" I happily walked out of his study and ran into John who was sitting behind his desk. "I'm back!" 

"Congratulations, Rose!"

"I'll see you in the staff room at lunch!"

"Yes! See you at lunch!" He beamed at me and I headed for the door.

"Miss Weasley", I turned around and saw that Gibson had suddenly emerged out of his office.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have looked through this", he said handing me the document. "You can take it with you".

"Alright", I said and I was about to leave but realized he wasn't done speaking.

"It seems to me that you were really keen on getting your job back", he said.

"Uh...well, I really enjoy working here", I said, mildly confused.

"And your, uh, new _husband_ is very glad as well, I assume", he said giving me a faint smile.

"He, um, he is. He knows how much I  love it here", I said.

"So much that you'd do anything for the job?"

"Um, I...I'm sorry  wh—" I was completely baffled as I had no idea what he was trying to get at. I saw John stop his work to watch us and I knew he was wondering the same thing.

"Miss Weasley", Gibson chuckled darkly. "I do love a good joke every now and then but when it comes down to this hospital, I prefer discipline and integrity".

"O-okay, sir", I said, my voice getting smaller.

"Tell me is this job a joke to you? Did you really think you could make an idiot out of me?!"

"What? N-no, sir", I stuttered.

"Then please explain to me, why is your supposed marriage certificate verified by the ministry of _magic_?" 

"Huh?" I said looking down at it. There it was in the bottom corner with the ministry logo. How had I overlooked this?!

"Miss Weasley, do you take me and my work as a joke?! Do you take me for a _fool_?!"

"Th-this c-can't be right", I said panicking. I looked at John who looked speechless. "This is an accident, sorry!"

"Please save yourself from further humiliation and _remove_ yourself the premises of this hospital immediately!"

I gulped, still unable to believe what had just happened. It was the second of August when my world had fallen apart for the first time and now, three years and twenty days later, The pieces I had tried so hard to put back together had shattered with no hope of repair. I was shattered like the world around me had moved on to something better and left me behind, alone.

I burst into tears right there in front of the pair and dashed out of that suffocating room as fast as I could. I couldn't feel my legs though. I had no idea how I was even holding myself up. I didn't wait for the elevators and raced through the stairs in the emergency exits. I pushed past a crowd of nurses and doctors and patients in the lobby. I ignored Patty as she called out to me and I rushed to my car. I got in, chucked my stuff on the seat next to me and started the engine. I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

I was done. I was finished. My life here was finished. I would never be a nurse at this hospital or any other one in the area! I would be the laughing stock now. I never felt this pathetic and embarrassed in my life. I couldn't show my face around this town anymore! Ministry of Magic?! How had I missed that?! Of course Gibson thought it was my idea to make a fool out of him! I'd be insulted if my employee did that to me!

I tried to focus on driving but I couldn't remember how many red lights I ran through before I reached the bridge to the island. I wanted to get home as fast as I could and never leave my cottage again! Suddenly, I remembered my cottage, at the moment, was home to none other than Scorpius Malfoy! This. Was. All. His. Fault. _He_ did this to me! I hated him with a passion I never knew I harboured. So I sped up the dirt road while debating whether to run him over with my car or push him off the cliff and watch him fall to his death...

I burst through my front door effortlessly.

"I thought I told you to lock it after I leave?!" I said angrily. But he wasn't in the kitchen like I had expected so I stormed across the hall to my bedroom and there he was standing at my dresser rummaging through Nate's bag while Nate was crawling around the place.

"Woah! Where'd you come from?!" He said and then looked down at his watch. "It's on—"

"You..." I didn't even know what to say to him. I wanted to say so much but I didn't know where to begin. "You piece of shit!"

"What?" He said looking startled.

"You ruined _everything_!"

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"You...you...I can't even..." I said running my hand in my hair and tugging at the scalp. I wanted to pull my hair out right about now!

"Ministry of _magic_?! Our phony marriage certificate is issued by the fucking _ministry of magic_?!" I shoved the document in his face. "How could you not realize that?!"

Malfoy's eyes grew wide when he saw it. "Shit", he said under his breath. "Okay...okay. Take a seat and tell me what happened", he said.

"You wanna know what happened?! I was humiliated by Gibson! I can never go back! My chances with John are non-existent and  I'm the laughing stock around town! And it's your entire fault!"

"Shit...shit...oh my god...I'm so sorry, Rose", He said. "We'll f-figure something out. I swear. I'll f-fix this".

" _NO_! I don't need you trying to fix anything anymore! It's over, can't you see that?! Everything! It's all...it's all over", I realized I was crying now and I collapsed on the bed. I couldn't help it. I didn't care if Malfoy was right there and I began sob uncontrollably. I was loud; wailing and hiccoughing like a baby and I didn't care if I looked pathetic either. I kicked my shoes off, fell backward and sobbed in my pillow.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was still as a statue and watched me wide-eyed. I heard him shuffle around the room but I turned so I had my back facing him instead. I felt the bed dip behind me and suddenly I felt a hand in my hair. I felt Malfoy stroke my hair and then my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, I should've never got involved", He said in quiet voice.

"S-sorry...isn't g-going to ch-change anything!" I said through my sobs. I got up to sit and tried to wipe my eyes. "What am I going to do now?" I said to him. "Do you realize I'm _jobless_?!"

"I'm so sorry", He said. "We'll figure something out". That just made me start crying again and before I knew it, I was sobbing in his chest while he stroked my back. "I promise I'll fix this", he said but I just continued to soak the front of his shirt.

Malfoy let me cry in his chest for a long time before I finally pulled myself together. I changed into my pyjamas and spent the rest of the day curled up under my blanket on the sofa, flipping through television channels. Malfoy left me to my seclusion and spent the day with Nate. He came in and out of the house a couple of times and helped himself to the kitchen as well. He did, however, sit by me later in the evening

"I made you a sandwich", he said, placing it on the coffee table. I ignored him so he went back to the kitchen. I glanced at him for a moment and saw that he was doing some writing. Nate on the other hand, had crawled his way to me, wanting to be picked up, so I took him in my lap and soothed him to sleep. Soon after, Scorpius took him from me and put him to bed in my room and joined me on the couch after. I didn't protest. I even let him put his chilly feet under my blanket and with tired eyes, we quietly watched a sitcom that neither of us were in the mood to laugh to.

I hadn't realized when but I had drifted into slumber on the couch somewhere during a commercial break. I hadn't realized when I had fallen asleep and I hadn't realized how, when I woke up in the middle of the night, I ended up on my bed. Although, I faintly recall being lifted off the couch and carried to my room. I recall having my snug duvet placed on me and a hand rest in my hair before I lost consciousness and fell into dreamland.

 


	8. Unearthing in the Irish Highlands

 I woke up the next morning in my bedroom entirely alone and it took me a moment to realize Nate and his portable cot were missing. My heart suddenly began to beat faster in fear and I jumped out of bed and hurried outside. To my relief, I was not alone. Malfoy and Nate were there; Nate was strapped in his seat sucking on a piece of mushy glucose biscuit and Malfoy was dressed and putting on coffee.

"Morning", he said in a soft voice when he turned around and saw me staring at them. "What is it?"

"What? Oh nothing...I'll just wash up", I muttered and headed back to my room, sighing in relief. I had, for a moment, thought Malfoy had left with Nate and the thought, oddly enough, made me nervous.

Once I went back outside, I noticed Nate's cot was placed near the sofa where Scorpius slept. He must have taken Nate out of my room last night. Scorpius was now at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet in his hands while his owl, Ariel, flew around the room, delighting Nate.

"You didn't have to take Nate", I said as I poured myself some coffee. "He's not a bother for me".

"I thought you could use some rest", He said as he put the paper down. "How do you feel?"

I cocked a brow at him. "Fine, I suppose...".

Malfoy nodded at me and we both turned to Nate who was reaching out at a very unamused Ariel. Ariel eventually flew to the window where I noticed Scorpius had laid out some grains for the bird. I, on the other hand turned to Nate.

"I missed you this morning", I said to him as I tickled his belly. Nate began to grow hyper in his seat so I unstrapped him and he practically jumped into my arms. I gave him a small peck on the side of his head as he wiggled in my arms but his eyes were fixed on Ariel. I took Nate to the window and stroked Ariel's soft body. Nate suddenly reached out to the bird but Ariel immediately flew back to the kitchen and on to Malfoy's shoulder. "We can't grab the bird, Nate", I laughed. I went back as well and resumed my coffee with Nate sitting in my lap playing with a spoon.

"I'm seeing my mum today", Scorpius said over the noise of Nate banging the spoon on the table.

"What?"

"I'm seeing my mum", he said again, louder this time. "Today". I didn't respond. "We're going to figure out what to do about Nate and where to live and all?"

"I thought you said you're wanted in London?" I pointed out.

"Oh, I'm not going to London", he snorted. "She's coming here—Not here I mean—to the mainland. In Kenmare".

I nodded and we both became silent. I was feeling uneasy. Anxious even. Scorpius and Nate were planning to leave. I knew they'd have to go eventually but I did not dare deny that I'd miss their company.

"Rose", Scorpius finally said.

"hmm?" I looked up at him to see he was looking at me intently.

"I want to talk...about yesterday".

"I don't want to talk about it", I said as I tried to wrestle the spoon out of Nate's hand and gave him his toy, a ring of colourful keys, to play with instead.

"I am so...sorry. I just...I tried to help but—"

"Scorpius", I said, my voice louder this time. "Forget it. Nothing we can do now".

"I know but it doesn't stop me from feeling like a jerk", he sighed and I shrugged. "I'll be taking Nate with me today", he said. "Mother wants to see him".

I huffed to myself when I was reminded of the Malfoys' attitude towards Nate but I realized Scorpius had heard me though he didn't say anything.

Scorpius and I spent the rest of the day with minimal conversation between the two of us. I could not deny my lingering disappointment and frustration with what happened at the hospital  but I had to tell myself he didn't mean to ruin everything. So instead, we both competed for Nate's attention. It started after breakfast when I realized Nate might need a diaper change but Scorpius took him from me to change him. Once he finished, I snatched Nate back and fed him his bottle since he didn't really devour the baby biscuits Scorpius had gotten him. Scorpius played with him while I sterilized the bottle and prepared the formula. Once his bottle was ready, I saw that he was lying in Scorpius's lap while the two watched television. I pointed it out to Scorpius that perhaps Nate shouldn't be watching television all the time since it'll do his eyesight no good. So the TV was turned off and Scorpius asked for Nate's prepared bottle but instead, I took Nate from him, took a seat on the arm chair and fed the baby. Scorpius played peek-a-boo with him while I fed him.

"Stop it", I said. "He keeps taking it out of his mouth to look at you". Nate kept turning his head to catch Scorpius and giggled which made it harder to keep the bottle in his mouth.

"Maybe he'll have it from me?" Scorpius suggested before taking Nate from me to feed him the rest of it.

" _I_ know how to comfort him", I said bitterly.

"He needs to get used to me", Malfoy said, shrugging, without tearing his gaze from Nate.  Once Nate was done, Malfoy hadn't remembered to burp him so I called him out on it.

"He'll throw up!" I said harshly as I took Nate to burp him.  

"I forgot". Scorpius went to wash Nate's bottle while I burped the baby and then played with him in my lap.

"I have to give him a bath", Scorpius said upon returning.

"You don't even know how", I snorted.

He clicked his tongue annoyed. "Will you help me then?"

"If you ask nicely..."

Scorpius huffed but I decided to help him anyway. For the most part, he just held Nate up in the bathtub while I gently poured lukewarm water on the baby's soapy, little body. Nate was startled and shivered every time the water came but then enjoyed it.

"Let's get you dressed, Nate", Scorpius said as he wrapped Nate in a towel while I washed my hands of the soap. "You're going to see you granny today...though I suppose she'll be appalled at being called a granny at just over fifty".

I huffed again. Madam Malfoy too good to be a grandmother. This time, I was glad Scorpius was out of earshot. I suddenly heard a burst of crying and I realized Scorpius was experiencing the 'joyous' task of clothing a baby. Nate squirmed and wrestled with him as he tried to put his arm through the sleeve and I watched smugly. He didn't realize he needed to distract Nate first, preferably with something jingly and colourful. So I got Nate's toys as well as Scorpius's cell phone to distract him with.

"Please don't give him my _phone_ ", he sighed.

"It's the only thing he likes", I said generously handing Malfoy's device to Nate who chucked it at Malfoy's head.

"Nate!" Malfoy said angrily. "Stop it".

I shook Nate's rattle in front of his face and he apparently enjoyed the racket. Scorpius quickly put Nate's other hand through the sleeve and did the buttons of the one piece.

"You forgot the diaper", I pointed out _after_ he finished. "That goes first".

"Shit!" Scorpius sighed and took Nate's suit off as we started again from the beginning.

We finally finished and Scorpius went to shower and get dressed while I rocked a tired Nate in my arms. I hummed my favourite tune and watched Nate's eyes flutter before closing.

"You've put him to sleep?" Scorpius said emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a razor in his hand. I noticed he had shaven his face and gelled his hair back.

"You're seeing your mum. Why do you need to dress so nicely for her?"

Scorpius shrugged. "That's how we do things", he said before going back in and coming back out dressed in a clean-cut manner with his shirt tucked in and his jeans pressed. I snorted but he ignored me.

I found out later that Scorpius's mum had made dinner reservations for them so I put the chicken back in the freezer. Around supper time, Scorpius strapped the now woken Nate in the back of his car and I bid the two goodbye before they headed down the narrow, winding dirt road. This would be the first time I was having dinner alone in weeks and the thought made me lose whatever appetite I had. I was bored and lacked any purpose for the next couple of hours. I tried to clean the house but due to the incredibly small size of it, the task took much less time than I had hoped it would. I tried to watch TV, do some reading, and even practice some magic when I felt really hopeless! I lounged on the sofa and snuggled into my blanket while I read my Miranda Goshawk spell books. I had dozed off while reading because when I woke up, it was much darker and I saw Scorpius hovering above me while Nate climbed all over me.

"Miss me?" he said, grinning.

I groaned. "When did you get back?"

"Just now", he said. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No..." I sighed.

"Good; because I didn't either", he smiled goofily.

"I thought your mum had dinner reservations for you?"

"Turned out Nate and I didn't find the food too appealing. Though I can't deny that I didn't devour in the wine", he shrugged, continuing to grin. Nate whined at me to hold him so I let him lie on my chest while I held his body in place. "Can you be ready in ten minutes?" Scorpius said looking down at his watch.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"Because Skip's closes in an hour and I really want a lobster sandwich".

"What's Ski—"

"Go get dressed, Rose, we're apparating to Dublin!"

I initially thought Scorpius was crazy for wanting to apparate to the capital of Ireland just for some fast food but I had to admit, it sounded exciting. So I hurriedly washed up and stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I went deep into the back to the pull out pieces I hadn't worn in years and I found a navy blue, knit sundress with cap sleeves that I have had since I was sixteen. Surprisingly, it wasn't as loose as some of the other clothes now and I didn't care that it might be an old, outdated fashion. I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror for a moment. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail, applied a rose tinted chap stick and hurried back out with a sweater and my cross-body bag in which I put a bottle for Nate as well as his pacifier and a toy because I doubted Scorpius would remember to pack Nate's things. Scorpius was in the washroom as I put on my sandals. I hoped I didn't look to silly or girly. I didn't want him to think I was pathetic for being excited about grabbing fast food from the city. I didn't want him to think I was trying hard. He might get the idea that I was trying to impress someone or seeking attention from men in the city which I was absolutely not! Or what if he thought I was trying to get his attention?! Oh God! I had to change immediately! I rushed back to my room before Scorpius could come out of the bathroom and savagely hunted for a t-shirt and jeans.

Found them!

I was about to shut my room door so I could change but when I turned around, Scorpius was standing at the door way with Nate in his arm. He apparently did not notice or feel Nate plucking strands of blond out of his head because he was lost in thought as he gazed.

"Scorpius, I...I just—"

"Sorry", he muttered when he snapped out of it. "Are you all ready to go?" He asked as he scanned me.

"Just a moment, I need to change", I said holding up my clothes.

"You look dressed though", he said as he tried to pull his hair out of Nate's grasp.

"I don't feel comfortable in this", I muttered as I turned pink.

Scorpius looked at me for a moment without a word. "Doesn't matter. I like it", he grinned as he stepped in and took the clothes from my hand before tossing them on my bed. "Let's go, we don't have much time left".

"Let me just lock the fro—"

"I already checked the door. We're apparating to an alleyway in downtown Dublin", I saw him pull out a map on his mobile phone. "Let me just get you the name of the intersection so you can appara—"

"I can't apparate", I blurted.

"What?" He said looking at me astonished.

"I never learned", I muttered shyly as I dropped my gaze to my sandals.

"But they teach you at Hogwarts. Remember? In sixth year I think...", Scorpius said screwing up his face as he tried to recall.

"I never learned. My seventeenth birthday was in May and the examiner came in March..." I sighed. "My dad tried to teach me but I never got the hang of it".

"You didn't take the test in seventh year either?"

I shook my head, "I just...I had given up after I failed one. There was no point trying again if I know I can't do it. Apparating is not for me".

"That's ridiculous! People fail their first test all the time! We should book you an appointment for another test. Honestly it'll make your life so much easier if you could apparate".

 I shrugged.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to side-along both of you then..." Scorpius handing Nate to me. "Hold him tightly in your chest like you're binding his arms and legs or something".

"Why?"

"If he keeps squirming, he'll leave a finger or a toe behind", Scorpius explained. I nodded and did just as he had instructed (Nate, unsurprisingly, screamed and whined while I tried to hold him tightly). But I hadn't expected Scorpius would wrap his arms around me, engulfing Nate and me in his magic as he transported us to the downtown core of the biggest city in Ireland.

We arrived in a dark, disgusting alleyway and to my luck, my foot had landed in a pile of dog dung! "Gross..." I groaned annoyed. Scorpius saw and muttered something and the dung was gone. "Did you just do magic without a wand?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's not that hard if you do magic on a regular basis, Miss Muggle-Lover".

I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me which suddenly made my face feel warm and I cursed myself when I realized I'd be turning into a bright tomato right about now. I was only thankful the darkness might prevent Malfoy from noticing. Nate was strangely very quiet and looked terribly pale.

"Nate", I said gently as I ran a hand through his fine light brown hair.

"He's fine", Scorpius said noticing as we began to walk out of the alleyway. "This is why you don't apparate with young children. It makes them nauseas and their dinner comes back up".

I nodded as I stroked Nate's back to soothe him. "We'll be okay, won't we, Nate?"

"I purchased my car just a week before I got Nate and came to your place. Just for him".

"We should've just drove", I said, suddenly feeling worried for Nate.

"It would've taken four—five—hours and I'm hungry!"

"Nate's health is more important!" I argued.

"He'll be fine. He's a little man, he should get used to these things", Scorpius grinned as we entered the street.

"Scorpius", I said disapprovingly and my voice became stern. "We are not apparating with him again after we get back home".

"Fine, whatever you say, _mother_!" He laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to nag", I mumbled. 

"Here, give him to me", Scorpius said as he gently took Nate from me and stroked his back. 

I adjusted my bag and looked around. Dublin was incredibly lively with tons of people and lots of bright lights. The crowd was astonishing and I felt myself get pushed around quite a lot by the folks passing by. I noticed it was fully dark here unlike my cottage where there was still some blue left in the blackening sky. I looked up and saw tiny lights peering through from the windows of many tall buildings.

"The diner's just around the corner of that block", Scorpius said as he pulled me by my arm when I almost walked into a lamp post. "Be careful", he said, keeping his grip around my arm as we walked past loads of people. I wondered if he thought I'd get lost in the crowd like a child but I just let him pull me along. 

We finally arrived at Skip's Diner and Cafe and I saw that it was a very retro looking place with bright colours and big advertisement posters for a new flavour of milkshake. There were booths and tables as well as arms chairs and a couch next to a coffee counter near the back but it was currently occupied by two lovebirds. 

"Let's snag that booth", Scorpius said pointing to one in a corner.

"As long as it's not near the bathroom, it's fine by me", I shrugged. 

Scorpius snorted and I gave him a small smile before he handed Nate, who was fine now, to me and got a baby chair for him. 

"Have you never been here?" He asked me once we were seated. 

I shook my head. 

"Really, Rose, you got to get out more", he said. 

"I just...I don't know", I sighed. "I've lost interest in everything". 

Scorpius nodded and we were both silent for a couple of moment before he spoke. "It been three years", he said in a gentle voice. "Perhaps...it might be time to let go? Move on".

I shrugged but before I could say anything, a young and pretty girl in a red and white plaid shirt appeared with a name tag that read 'Abigail'.

"Good evening, my name's Abby and I'll be serving you today. Here's the menu", she placed one for each of us and poured us some water. "I just want to let you know the all-day-breakfast is over for today but everything else is still available". she smiled at the both of us, Scorpius a little longer than me, and waltzed off. 

Scorpius hadn't noticed as he was absorbed in the menu. "I am so hungry..." 

I chuckled. "What should I get?" I asked him.

"They have the best steak and bacon burger I've ever had", Scorpius offered. "I'm getting the lobster sandwich". 

I decided to just go with Scorpius's suggestion and we placed the order with a side of onion rings between the both of us. 

"I'm gonna fatten you up", Scorpius joked while we waited. 

"I'd rather you don't", I laughed. "How do you even know about this place?"

"I used to come here a lot with James when we were drafted to the Kenmare Kestrels as rookies".

My eyes grew wide. "You're still a quidditch player?"

Scorpius nodded with a sheepish grin. "Do you play for England?!" I asked with an excited whisper. 

"I have been for the last two years", he said.

"I remember you and James got scouted by Puddlemere United in the spring of fifth year—well, your seventh year—during the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match but I never thought you'd stick to it". 

"Yeah!" Scorpius said. "I remember that match. I caught the snitch first but Gryffindor still won because of James. He was on fire with that quaffle! The recruiter was impressed, I get good money, fame and lots of benefits. Why not, right? Besides I had James with me too..." 

We both sighed at the memory of James and grew silent for a while until I spoke up. 

"So you lived in Kenmare? that's--"

"Just across the bridge from Valentia? Yeah". 

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. "You actually lived like an hour or two away from me and I never knew it!"

Scorpius smiled and shrugged. "If I'd known I'd drag you straight home to your mother". 

"Not funny..." I muttered but he didn't apologize.  

"I was there a while ago", I thought. "Remember when you first came? I went to the baby store in Kenmare the next morning". 

"Oh right", Scorpius said recalling. "I don't even know if I've thanked you enough for all that you've done for Nate and me". 

"It's nothing", I said looking sheepish and pink-cheeked. 

Scorpius noticed too and he chuckled. "It's weird", he said before taking a sip of his water. "I had come here because...Kenmare was the only place I knew besides London or my childhood home in Wiltshire. I never thought—that night—if I cross the bridge...I'd...I'd find more of a home than I've had these past few years".

Scorpius's words had touched me, I couldn't deny that, but they made me wish I could be as lucky as him because even after all these years at my parents', at Hogwarts, at the cottage, I still had no place I could call 'home'. I did not know what to say to Scorpius so I was grateful the waitress arrived with our dinner. She brought us two big platters with our burgers, and loads of chips and ketchup. I never really ate this sort of stuff because my mother hadn't allowed me and Hugo to have greasy fast food growing up so I grew partial to sandwiches and salads and stews.  

"This is a lot", I said looking at it all. 

"Don't worry, it's so good, you'll finish it all!" Scorpius said before taking a bite of his lobster sandwich. I passed Nate a French fry and he chewed on it happily while we ate but a while later, he got bored of it and became restless. We watched Nate try to unsuccessfully free himself from the high chair before he started screaming. 

"Why must you be so annoying, Nate?" Scorpius muttered as he put his food down, took Nate out and placed him on his lap. Nate took hold of Scorpius's spoon and started banging the table loudly with it. "Nathanial!" Scorpius exclaimed as he wrestled the spoon out of Nate's grip. Nate snatched the napkin instead and started tearing it into bits and pieces. "Don't put it in your mouth!" Scorpius cried out as he snatched the ripped napkin from Nate who finally burst into tears and tried to hit Scorpius. 

"You just made him cry!" I said annoyed and wiped my hands. "Give him to me!"

Scorpius did not argue as he handed the crying baby to me and I held Nate to my shoulder. "Did mean Uncle Scorpius scare you?" 

"Really? Mean Uncle Scorpius? Real mature, Rose", Scorpius said in an annoyed way. I smirked at him as I reached into my bag and pulled out Nate's pacifier and his colourful keys. I rattled them in his face which he really liked so I put him back in his high chair and he played away with them. He did occasionally bang the toy on his little table but we had to ignore that. 

"How did you know he'd need that? I mean how did you know to pack his stuff?"

"You always have to pack with a baby, Scorpius. I even brought his bottle because I knew you wouldn't think to", I laughed. 

Scorpius turned pink. "It's just really hard to remember everything; all the rules. This means I'll have to start carrying one of those _man_ - _purses_ ". He said it like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"You really need to work on patience", I pointed out. "How do you expect to be a father if you can't understand the child?"

Scorpius looked up at me alarmed. "A father...?" He whispered before looking down again. "I never...holy hell...I never thought...of myself—as a _father_ ".  

I hadn't meant to startle him with the idea but I hoped he'd understand his parenting skills needed work. "Don't worry too much", I offered. "You just need some help and practice, that's all". 

Scorpius nodded but I could tell he was still skeptical. Fortunately he didn't let it affect his mood. "I have loads to learn", he smiled. "By the way, do you want to try this? It's really good!" He offered his sandwich. 

"I can barely finish _mine_. It's huge", I said. 

"Are you sure? Just try it. I doubt you'll ever find a lobster sandwich like this one. It's super creamy and cheesy".

"Not very into cheese...", I said. 

"Don't be fussy, Rose!" He laughed. "Have a bite, you won't regret it". 

Before I could say anything more, Scorpius held his sandwich out and I took a bite. 

"Too much..." I said with a mouthful, which he found really funny. "Feel free to have some of my sandwich", I offered once I finished.

Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice from behind me. "Scorpius Malfoy? Well if it isn't Mr. Ladies-Man, the womanizer himself!"

We both turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a young woman. She was tall and beautiful with nice hair and dressed in a very fashionable manner.

"Mindy?" Scorpius said chuckling and standing up.

She and Scorpius exchanged a brief hug before her gaze flickered to me and Nate. "Never took you for a family man, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Just really missed this place", he said. "By the way, this is Rose".

"Hello", I greeted her politely.

"I'm Mindy", she said as I shook hands with her but her eyes flickered to Scorpius looking at him questioningly.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I just got off work. Picking up take-out and heading home", she smiled.

"Are you and Ricky still...?"

"Yeah!" She held her left hand out. "He proposed last month!" I noticed a big, sparkling stone on her ring finger

"Congratulations!" Scorpius said before giving her another hug. I sort of just sat there awkwardly and just smiled while Scorpius chatted with his friend. Though I noticed her eyes flickered to me again as I wiped Nate's pacifier when it had fallen into his lap and put it back in his mouth.

"He's absolutely adorable!" Mindy said pinching Nate's cheek. "How old is he?"

"6 months", I said quickly but then I realized that question was probably meant for Scorpius so I just felt even more awkward. Scorpius didn't seem to mind though.

"Well. I should be off now", she said.

"Tell Rick I said 'hi'" Scorpius said.

"Sure. And if you're in town now, give me call sometime. We'll get coffee or something. For old time's sake", she said smiling with a gleam in her eye.

"Uh...sure—Yeah", Scorpius said putting his hands in his pocket as we watched her leave.

"By, Rose! Nice meeting you", She said before heading out.

Scorpius came back to his seat. "She's a Quidditch writer here in Dublin. I met her at an after-party hosted by one of our sponsors a couple years ago". He said but I hadn't even asked him.

"So you guys are old friends or something", I nodded.

"We, uh, we were sort of together..."

"You dated her?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"Not exactly. We just, sort of", Scorpius turned pink. "We used to just sleep together", he mumbled. I was not surprised. I had known Malfoy during his Hogwarts days and the description that Mindy had used for him just now, the womanizing one, was most accurate. "It's all in the past though", he said quickly. "I was really immature".

I nodded again. "Are you going to see her for coffee?"

"I don't think I should", He said.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"We sort of had a falling out. She wanted serious commitment. I told her I didn't want a relationship because I just, sort of...wanted to have fun while I was young so she put an end to whatever we had and started dating Ricky who was one of my older teammates".

"I see", I said. I noticed Scorpius didn't look too pleased with himself though. "I'm not judging you if that's what you're wondering". I said.

Scorpius gave me a small smile. "I'm happy for her", he said. "But I don't think I should meet her".

"Why do you say that?"

"She told me she was in love with me and I don't know if she's over it yet or not. I just don't want to get in her way now. She's doing well, I don't want to disrupt it".

I nodded again but I didn't offer much opinion because I didn't know the first thing about dating or relationships. I had never been in one. Heck I had never even kissed a boy! So we just ate quietly for the rest of the time. I forced myself to finish the huge burger but I left the fries unlike Scorpius who finished all of his. The girl came back to take away our plates and returned back with the bill.

"Oh we wanted separate—" I said before Scorpius cut me off. 

"No we didn't", Scorpius said pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. "My treat" He said before placing his credit card on the table. 

"You didn't have to do that", I said when the girl left. "I'll pay you back, you know".

Scorpius shrugged, "you can pay next time, alright?". 

I nodded. The girl came back with the credit card machine and, once Scorpius paid, we got ready to leave. Scorpius got Nate who looked very tired and we headed out the door but not before the girl reminded Scorpius he had forgotten his receipt and shoved it in his hand. 

Once we were out, we began walking towards the dark alleyway again. 

"What do you know? She wrote her number on the back of this receipt?" Scorpius snorted. 

"How'd she know you're single? I mean how would she even know if you'd call her?" I asked him. I had always wondered how people in movies know the person they give their number to would even call them.  

"She didn't know I'm single", Scorpius said. "I don't think she really cared".

 "Are you going to...?" I began.

"'Going to' what?"

"You know, call her?"

"I don't know...particular reason why you're interested to know?" He smirked at me. 

I shrugged and turned my head away. "Just curious", I mumbled. 

We apparated back just the way we had come. I held Nate and Scorpius held me but this time, Nate was asleep so he didn't feel the dizziness. I did, so I plopped on the couch as soon as we landed in the sitting room. 

"I am so full", I said. 

"I hope you liked it", Scorpius said. He put Nate in his cot and put the cot in my room before taking a seat next to me on the sofa. 

"I hope I was able to take your mind off losing your job", he said. 

"You did", I said when I realized I hadn't thought about that for a while now. "Thank you". 

Scorpius nodded, "I'm really sorry again. I should have told her you had a muggle job". 

"Just forget it", I gulped. 

"She's going to help me with Nate", Scorpius said. 

"Your mum?"

"Yeah. She's going to talk to my dad about getting Nate and me to the manor. I can't raise him by myself in an apartment in downtown London. I mean, it's not the ideal place for kids to grow up in". 

I nodded. "Will your dad agree?" 

"He wasn't ever really against having Nate. He's not very opinionated to be honest. He's one of those people who usually just goes along with whatever's going on". 

"So what's the problem then?" I asked curiously. 

"My granddad. He's psychotic with his pureblood nonsense. It's ridiculous!" Scorpius said frustrated. 

"It'll be fine", I offered. "Maybe your dad will take a stand for you?"

"I hope so", Scorpius sighed.

"Is it still unsafe for you to be in England?"

"Yeah. Being a quidditch player has its downsides. Everyone knows who I am. I shouldn't have been in Dublin either but..."

"But what?" I pried.

"I dunno, I guess I just really wanted to take you out".

I smiled, "It was very nice, thanks. But, Scorpius, can't we _prove_ the authorities that Nate's dad is an alcoholic. Can't you fight for Nate's custody in court or something?"

"It's not that easy. He has a clean record. My sister never reported him when he beat her", Scorpius said bitterly. "I know he sells muggle drugs to wizards. She had told me but we have no way to prove it because he doesn't keep his stock at home and I don't know who he's working with".

"Will he fight for Nate though? What if it turns out he doesn't even care?"

"I asked myself the same thing", Scorpius sighed. "But I think he will to spite me after our fight when I took Nate".

"I don't want him to have Nate", I said sadly. Although Nate was Malfoy's responsibility, I still felt a sense of attachment towards him. "I think you should fight for him. It's unfair". Scorpius and I both became silent and looked towards the window where the moon glistened the washing sea under the dark sky. Scorpius was the one to break the silence though.

"You should have fought, you know", he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"For your dad", Scorpius said quietly before his voice got louder. "He was murdered, Rose and he would have wanted you to bring his killer to justice!"

I was astonished and alarmed like the air had been sucked out of me. I had tried to put the thought behind me for so long, to forget what had happened that night, and for the first time in three years, my heart burst like a bleeding wound and I let myself shed the cascade of tears I had been holding in for so long.

...

_"Where is he?!" Rose cried out in frustration as she looked down at her watch. "He was supposed to help me practice before my test"._

_"He probably got caught up at work, love", Hermione said as she tried to calm her daughter. "Why can't I help you practice?"_

_"Because I want dad to help me!" Rose said angrily. Hermione suddenly became silent and turned away. Rose sighed, "Oh mum, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that. It's just, dad's cancelled on me a lot lately. I'm just mad"._

_"It's alright", Hermione sighed sadly. "I don't know what's going on with him. He's working late hours and he's barely free to spend time_ _—"._

_"He's not at work", Rose muttered._

_"What?"_

_"I just called Uncle Harry. He said dad left work an hour ago", Rose finally revealed to her mother. Hermione however, look paler than Rose had ever seen. "Screw this stupid apparation test! I don't even care anymore"._


	9. Restless in the Irish Highlands

_Rose Weasley could barely keep her grip steady on the steering wheel of her mother's car. She could not even make out the traffic in front of her. She was dangerous and she was the victim. Her vision was blurred with tears and her mind was racing with thoughts that made her want to intentionally crash this car and end everything. She was too distraught and disturbed to even reach the phase of anger that was bound to come with betrayal._

_She had been at a muggle shopping centre when she saw him. She had been waiting for her friend in the food court when she saw him with her. It was the hand of a younger and beautiful woman with dark red hair that her daddy was  holding. He was smiling at her, lovingly no doubt. It was the same way he smiled at her and her mother all of the time. Rose had watched him let go of her hand and turn his attention to the child sitting in her lap. It was a toddler with hair that strikingly resembled the Weasley clan's, a toddler no more than two years old. She watched her father take the child from the young woman and plant a kiss on top of its head. Rose could make out it was a boy but she didn't care to further contemplate what she had seen. Tears brimmed in Rose Weasley's beautiful blue eyes. Eyes she was sure she wasn't the only one to inherit from war-hero Ronald Weasley. Rose did not care to shop with her friend anymore. She did not even care to explain to her friend why she was leaving without a word when her friend arrived not long after. Rose ran and ran until she found the exit doors. She did not care as people watched with peculiar gazes or glanced at her, annoyed, when she pushed past them. All she cared about was going..._

_Where though? Rose wasn't sure where she even wanted to go. She certainly did not want to go home anymore. Not where her mother was preparing her father's favourite for dinner because he had been having such a rough week and working late every night. Come to think of it, Rose wasn't even sure if it was work that kept him out till late. Rose realized she wasn't sure of anything anymore._

_"Not him. This can't be true, Not him!" She yelled to herself once she was inside the safety of her car._

_She could feel the rush of tears as she cried out to no one and dangerously pulled out of the parking lot. "Not him! It can't be!"_

_"Not him..."_

...

" _Not_... _him_..."

"Rose!"

" _Not_... _true_..."

"Rose!"

" _Not_..."

"Rose, wake up! You're screaming in your sleep!"

My eyes burst open, alarmed, from being shaken awake. I woke up to the familiar eyes of steel and tried to sit up. 

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked me worriedly. "I think you were having a bad dream". 

I groaned as I felt I the beginnings of a headache. It was strange though, because I had been sleeping and yet I felt like I had been deprived of rest and my head would split in half soon. I looked around and noticed it was still dark and quiet and even the sound of the sea washing the rocks was unheard. 

"What time is it..." I groaned in a quiet voice. 

Scorpius, who had been watching me worriedly, said in a quiet voice, "it's the middle of the night. Almost four am. What happened? Were you having a nightmare?"

Not exactly. I pursed my lips and shook my head. It was a memory I had been trying to forget since the day my dad was...was...I realized I couldn't even say the word in my mind let alone out loud! 

"Was it about your dad?" 

I shoot Malfoy a wide-eyed look. How...how had he...did he guess that or had I voiced my entire dream while I was unconscious?

"Was it about...that night?" 

"No", I squeaked. I pursed my lips again and tried to shut my eyes tightly so I wouldn't cry. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to feel like this. Not in front of Malfoy. In fact, I didn't want to feel anything. Not ever because I just couldn't bear to go through it if I did. 

"Rose..." Scorpius said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands. 

"Rose", Scorpius said again as he gently peeled my hands away from my now wet face. "Please don't try to ignore it. It was real and it's only natural to feel the pain", he begged. "Don't block yourself from hurting". 

"I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to cry", I said through quiet sobs. 

"I know but you can't turn off your emotions, Rose!" He insisted. "Your dad was tortured and murdered before your eyes. You have to let yourself hurt and cry it out or you'll never be able to overcome the pain!" 

My sobbing increased as Scorpius reminded me of the horror I had tried so hard to block out of my memories. I cried because I wished I hadn't been there but more so because I wished I had never made that mistake. It was my fault that he was murdered and my punishment had been that I was there to witness it.  

Scorpius watched me while I cried. I thought I had heard soothing words from him but I could not be sure as I hadn't been paying attention to anything but the battle raging in my mind. 

"Rose, I wish I could do something..." Scorpius whispered with sorrowful eyes. "Something to help you".  

I wished so too so I leaned in and when he realized this, he put his arms around me and held me while I cried at the fact that I haven't had a shoulder to cry on in years. How had I survived the pain alone for so long? How had I survived for three years without someone to hold me as I released it all. I was grateful more than I had ever been because as I cried, I realized the ache numbed when Malfoy stroked my back and whispered comfort in my ear. I felt that a load had lifted off of me.

We had lost track of time and I didn't remember when we finally went back to sleep but my eyes had stirred open around noon to a sight I had never imagined. I had woken up to the face of a sleeping Scorpius Malfoy on who's wrist I had a tight grip on. I immediately released his hand and noticed the reddish-purple bruise forming  on the fair skin just above his palm. 

Scorpius was in my bed. I faintly recalled that after weeping to him, I had attempted to go back to sleep but I was afraid to be alone. I remembered he had assured me, "It's alright, Rose, I'm not going anywhere". I had fallen asleep easily after that. I never thought he'd be so keen to keep that promise that he'd spend the entire night next to me. I couldn't help but allow myself a small smile when I noticed he had placed a whole bunch of extra pillows in the middle of the bed like a wall to divide our spaces. I was surprised at how thoughtful he was to stay by my side yet respectful enough to maintain appropriate distance. For the first time since I met him again, I realized this was not the same Scorpius Malfoy he had been at sixteen. 

"Scorpius", I whispered. I reached my hand over our pillow wall and nudged him. "Scorpius", I said again, slightly louder this time. 

"Wh-what?!" He said, suddenly waking. 

"Sorry..." I smiled shyly. "I didn't mean to startle you". 

"It's fine", he groaned, lifting himself up as he scratched his head of messy, blond hair. "Sorry I...I got up really early 'cause Nate was hungry and I had back pain this morning. I don't know why. I think it might be because of the couch. I hope you're not too mad I came here". 

"Of course not", I said quickly. "I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me last night", I sighed. 

Scorpius yawned before smiling, "it's nothing compared to how kind you've been to us". 

I turned pink and I wasn't entirely sure why. "By the way, where is Nate?" I asked. 

"He was up since six and only went back to sleep at ten", said Scorpius as he rubbed his bruised wrist. 

"Sorry for that", I whispered. 

He shrugged, "don't worry about it. You were pretty freaked out last night".  

"No, I'm really sorry", I said. "I woke you up and worried you". 

"Rose, relax", Scorpius insisted. "We're friends aren't we?"

I nodded.

"Then you don't have to apologize, silly".  

As much as I tried not to think about it, I could not sleep without the same dream every night. Scorpius suggested it was because I had pushed it out of my conscious mind but the memory still lingered somewhere in my subconscious only to come out when I didn't intend it to. I began to leave my bedroom door open at night now because I felt safer just by listening to the sounds of Scorpius's soft snores coming from the couch. It reminded me of his presence which made me feel secure and in a way, the snoring lulled me to sleep. Nate continued to sleep in his cot outside with Scorpius since Scorpius assumed responsibility now that he was all better.

Scorpius suggested we talk about the night dad died and what I had seen. He said my description could even help identify the killer or the killer's red-haired girlfriend. She was the same girl I saw my dad at the mall with though I didn't tell Scorpius that. His persistence became much to overwhelming and even reduced me to tears. He apologized and ceased to press on the matter further so our conversations became minimal again. Like every time we have nothing to talk about between the two of us, we divert our attention to Nate and this time was not an exception. Scorpius made Nate cry most of the time since he wouldn't let Nate throw around the television controller or his mobile phone or even my flower vase and these were Nate's favourites. So Nate usually crawled his way to me with a patchy, red face and bawled with his arms held out to me until I'd pick him up. Scorpius was becoming worried because Nate was developing a bad habit of always wanting to be carried and this made strapping him in his seat a real nightmare. 

"You can't have it! It's mine!" Scorpius said sternly as he tried to wrestle his expensive wrist watch out of Nate's grasp since Nate was banging in on my coffee table and the minute hand had come loose. Scorpius managed to free his watch but Nate began to scream at the top of his lungs. "Nathanial! NO!" Scorpius said harshly with his finger pointed in front of Nate. I noticed his anger and frustration begin to surface as his voice got louder. "Stop! Stop screaming! Bad Nate!" Nate became startled at Scorpius's yelling and started to whimper before crying even louder

"Stop it, Scorpius! You're scaring him!" I yelled, utterly horrified. "He's too young for discipline", I said from the kitchen where I was making a lasagne dinner for Scorpius and me. Scorpius barely knew how to cook and I had fed him frozen leftovers for the past couple of times. I felt guilty so earlier today, I had planned to drive down to the grocery store and Scorpius had decided to joined me. Since he was able to drive now, we took his car and I found myself in the passenger seat quietly gazing at the moist fog that had found its way in our air as August neared its end. I suspected he pitied me for being unemployed and did not want to burden me with fuel expenses  but I had to remind myself of the possibility that perhaps he was just trying to be nice and helpful.

"He's so badly behaved!" Scorpius defended himself after he forcefully strapped a shrieking Nate in his seat before coming to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I glared at him with immense fury before washing my hands. "He's _seven months old_!" I yelled, astonished as I went to the sitting room and unstrapped Nate who was crying in hysterics and pulling at his belts. His face was bright red and tear-streaked and he held his desperate arms out to me so I release him. I cradled him in my chest so I could soothe him and he'd feel secure. "How do you _bear_ to listen to his cries?! You can't expect him to understand you", I yelled at Scorpius who was licking away at the spatula I had been using to layer marinara sauce on the pasta sheets. "He doesn't exactly have a _moral_ _compass_ yet!"

"This is so good!" Scorpius said.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" I said annoyed. "You can't just _tie_ him up whenever he's restless! He needs to release his energy somehow. You need to comfort him".   

"What do you want me to do?! Let him trash the place?!" Scorpius retorted.

"No. You're going to play with him. Put him in his walker and take him outside while I finish dinner".

"You're going to make me play with a seven-month-old baby?" Scorpius said with a furrowed brow. I nodded and he groaned.

I forced a mumbling, reluctant and unamused Scorpius to dress Nate and take him outside where he ran around in his walker happily pressing on the colourful, musical buttons. Nate was tired out when they came back in so Scorpius fed him plain mashed potato I had prepared for him earlier and let him crawl around freely for a bit (he did follow Nate around to keep an eye on him). He finally put Nate to bed around eight, just when the oven alerted us the lasagne was ready to eat.

"You've got to realize he doesn't think like you and me. He doesn't realize your watch is not a toy. All he sees is a flash of silver shine and he wants it".

Scorpius nodded, "I'm not cut out for this. I never even wanted children before Nate. I'm not saying I resent him. I love him with all my heart but I hate that I can't relate to him. This whole family thing...it's not for me. I don't want marriage or kids or a house with white, picket fence. I just wanna go back to my old life at my downtown London apartment and live the way I want".

I listened quietly while Scorpius released his frustration.

"I thought...in my twenties I'd spend my Saturday nights in bars getting drunk with my friends—not _babysitting_. I thought I'd spend my days at the gym or playing quidditch, not changing diapers and burping a baby. I didn't think I'd have to be responsible for anyone but myself. How am I going to be a good parent when _I'm_ not even done growing up?! I mean I love him—how could I not—he's my own blood and I'm his uncle but I don't know if I'm ready to be more than his uncle. I don't know if I can be his parent. A good parent".

"Scorpius, there's no manual for this stuff. It's just something you learn with time and the more time you spend with him, the more you will learn about him. And you _will_ relate to him. Once he's older, he'll look up to you", I said encouragingly.

"But you don't get it! I'm not the best role model. I don't do well with people or relationships. I barely speak to my dad, my grandfather and I can't even be in the same room without arguing about my career choices, my grandmother nags me about not wanting to settle down and I'm not even _twenty-five_ yet! I haven't had a relationship last for more than three months and if it did, it usually ended with the girl finding someone better and referring to me as the 'jerk'!"

I pursed my lips to keep from letting out a small laugh. "Why were you referred to as a jerk?" I asked.

Scorpius shot me a look and snorted. "I don't think I want to corrupt you just _yet_ so let's just keep that a mystery".

"Tell me!" I insisted, suddenly curious.

"Some other time, maybe", said Scorpius. "I can't really cook", he changed the subject. "So I wish you wouldn't spoil me—Nate too— with all this good food. It's going to be hard without you..."

I grinned. "I'm quite vindictive like that aren't I? What did you usually do for food?"

Scorpius smirked and for some reason, that face of his etched itself in my mind. "James. He was the chef when we lived together", Scorpius sighed. "His mum gave him a whole recipe book filled with _her_ mum's recipes. And I guess after he...well I just started getting takeout".

I sighed and nodded, "Granny taught everyone how to cook. Even my recipes come from her. She wrote books for all our parents one Christmas and I brought the one she had given my mum with me".

 "No wonder you're so good at it", Scorpius laughed and I chuckled as well.

"What about you? When you were younger, who made dinner in your home? At the manor", I asked curiously as Scorpius helped himself to seconds.

"The house elves. They were trained for cooking. I've never really had anything my gran made except for maybe chicken soup when I'd get sick. My mum doesn't cook but she loves purchasing expensive cutlery we don't use", Scorpius snorted.

"Are you close with your grandmother?" I asked.

Scorpius stopped to think for a moment. "I guess you could say so...Father and grandfather were usually busy with the family business so I was practically raised by my mother and my grandmother. And grandfather's a bit old-fashioned so I never really saw eye-to-eye with him".

"Were you her favourite? Your grandmother's".

"She didn't really have favourites since it was just the two of us growing up but I could tell she always doted on Bea because we haven't had many Malfoy girls in our family", Scorpius said. "What about you? I'm sure with so many grandkids it must be hard to be noticed".

"Actually", I smiled. "Being the youngest Weasley granddaughter, I'm a hundred percent positive I was granny's favourite. She called me her sous chef!" I laughed. "We bonded over baking. She taught me how to perfect a souffle when I was fifteen".

"You've got to make one! I love those! Did you, like, fall from _heaven_ or something...?" He said jokingly.

I turned pink. I didn't know why I was doing that so much today. I hoped Scorpius didn't notice but it was hard not to since I was a pale girl. "I've forgotten how though. It won't be as good", I said feebly.

"I don't care! I'll eat _anything_ those beautiful hands can produce!"

Scorpius and I both laughed and finished the rest of our dinner I realized I preferred conversations with him rather than silence. I decided, from now on, I'd try to find something to talk about even when there's nothing left in our conversations except for Nate and his needs. Sometimes, I pretended he and I were the only human beings to exist in this world. I pretended that my cottage was the only place on earth and there was nothing to cry about anymore.

Scorpius had been receiving tons of letters every morning from his mum and Ariel, his owl, never failed to bring the Daily Prophet.

"Listen to this", he said at breakfast one morning. " _'Acclaimed Quidditch player and World Cup Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy, is now facing multiple charges including break-and-entry, violation of property, and even the abduction of his infant nephew among others. Mr. Malfoy has been missing since the August 2 nd now and the Aurors believe he could be armed and dangerous. He was last seen in a black car at the British-Welsh border by muggle immigration officers. It is believed that he may have performed magic on the officers though the ministry has not detected any traces from his wand as of yet. His father, who runs a monopoly of wizarding apothecaries throughout the continent was brought in to the ministry earlier this month for questioning. The Malfoy family has chosen not to comment at this time. It is known that Scorpius Malfoy is the heir of the Malfoy fortune as well as the grandson of former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, known to be part of Voldemort's inner circle..._"

"Oh my goodness", I said shaking my head. "Armed and dangerous? Now that's just silly!"

"Cunning little bastards, these media people! Always know how to bring up my grandfather's history no matter how much charity he fucking does for St. Mungos and Hogwarts! All they care about is their revenue!" Scorpius said angrily as he crumpled up the newspaper. Soon after, a small group of owls began to peck at my window. Scorpius rushed to open the window and received a whole bunch of letters as well as more copies of the Prophet. I thought I even saw a howler or two in there.

"Fuck", Scorpius groaned.  

"What's wrong?" I asked once he came back to the kitchen table.

"It's my manager", Scorpius said bitterly. "He's sent me a howler. I don't even have to _open_ it to know what it says. Blah blah blah, my sponsors no longer want to do business with me. I'm no longer the face of energy drinks or new broomsticks or men's underwear. Boohoo", Scorpius rolled his eyes and snorted.

A small giggle escaped me. "I didn't know you were a model", I said interested.

Scorpius shot me a rather unamused look and I immediately apologized. "There's a howler in here from my grandfather", Scorpius groaned while going through the rest. "A letter from the owners of Appleby Arrows. I was supposed to be drafted to the Arrows this fall. A couple from former teammates and friends...ah, one from former coach of Puddlemere United..." 

"What's going to happen now?" I asked. "It's not quidditch season right now but come October, you'll have to go back to work. How can you just raise Nate when you're not even supposed to have him".

Scorpius sighed, "I'm not worried about that, my parents will take care of it. I just wanna find Nathanial and beat the fuck out of him! This is all his fault".

"What?!" I said alarmed.

"Not Nate!" Scorpius said quickly. "His father, Nathanial Sr."

"Nate's named after his dad?"

"Unfortunately", Scorpius said bitterly.

I looked to Nate who was still asleep peacefully in his cot. "If we could prove Nathanial Sr.'s drug business then it'll be your parents who get custody of Nate", I suggested. "You're still under criminal investigation but your parents will be the best candidates—"

" _If_ grandfather agrees", Scorpius reminded me.

I sighed and Scorpius and I both resorted to our breakfast half-heartedly and Scorpius started writing to his mother while I cleaned up the dishes.

"By the way, Rose. Something came in the mail for you", He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "Who'd send me—"

"Just look at it", he said with a twinkle in his eye. Scorpius handed me a large, yellow envelope that had my name written on it.

"Who sent this?" I asked but Scorpius didn't respond. I looked closely at the watermark on the envelope and noticed an emblem. It was a wand crossed with a bone. I tore open the packaging immediately and to my horror, it was an employment letter.

" _'Dear Miss Weasley. We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited for an interview for the position of a Mediwitch at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Your application has been approved and we believe you can be an excellent addition to our team of staff members..._ WHAT?!" I yelled. "I never even applied! You did something didn't you?! What did you do, Scorpius?!" I demanded.

"Nothing! Honest!" He said, _faking_ bewilderment.

"I'm not stupid! You sent in an application for me didn't you?!" I yelled.

"No", he said in a small voice. "Okay, you're much smarter than I thought. I don't like it", he said.

"Scorpius, wh—" I stopped midsentence because I wasn't sure what to be mad about! I mean, I wasn't even sure if I was angry with him. I was sort of amused but when I really thought about it, I was also touched that he cared for me.

"Just go for the interview", he urged me. "They have a whole ward for children. I know you love that".

"I-I can't" I said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't...I can't go back to our world now...I've...I've forgotten..."

"Forgotten what? Forgotten who you are? Rose, I told you before, you can't forget magic, it's in your blood".

"No, I can't. I just can't..."

"Yes you can! I'll help you refresh your spells and all and they will train you. For two years", Scorpius said insistently.

"You don't understand!" I yelled. "It's not that easy. What if I meet someone I know?"

"So?!" Scorpius snorted. "Who cares! Sometimes you just have to say 'screw the world' and do what you want. You know what, you're going to think about this. I don't care if you doubt yourself. I'm gonna help you practice and you're going for an interview. Once you get a job offer, then you can decide whether you want to accept it or not".

" _If_ I get an offer", I corrected him. "Though I don't think I will".

Scorpius rolled his eyes and smiled smugly. I felt like I had lost and he had won this time. No matter. If the score was one to zero now, I'd just have to catch up.

Like he had promised, Scorpius helped me search for my wand and decided to be my professor for the next couple of evenings as he tried to re-teach me my seven years at Hogwarts. It wasn't very hard catching up though. Scorpius commented on my wittiness but I assumed he wasn't wrong when he said magic is in one's blood. Scorpius helped me pronounce all the words right and he showed me how to flick my wand the proper way. I noticed that although he was be a bit harsh and dominating at times, he was a very gentle and calm teacher. 

"Okay, now this is the last basic one for tonight. This one is really good in case of deep cuts. I should've told you about it when I was injured though I suppose it slipped my mind then", Scorpius said to me while he went through my old textbook. We were sitting on the couch one night after putting Nate to bed and Scorpius was helping me practice. " _Ferula_. Say it with me, Rose. _Ferula_ ".

"Ferula", I repeated.

"Good. This is supposed to instantly bandage the bloody wound", he explained and I nodded. "Okay, let's try this...let's try this on my hand".

I nodded again. "Okay... _ferula_ ", I said. I saw a small piece of loose gauze try to place itself on the back of Scorpius's hand before slipping away to the floor.

"It's alright, that was the first try. Here, do it like this". Scorpius performed the same spell and I saw a long piece of gauze emerge from the tip of his wand and wrap itself around his left hand. He whispered another incantation to undo the spell.

"Try again", he said cheerily. So I did and it was the same result this time as well.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong", I said annoyed. "Ferula. Ferula. _Ferula_!"  

"Okay, just relax", Scorpius said. He suddenly wrapped his right arm around me and placed his hand over mine to guide my wand movement while he held his left hand in front of me to practice on. I could feel the hair of his arms tickle mine and I felt goosebumps form. "It's just like an 'O' shape with a flick at the end", he said almost whisperingly near my ear.

I suddenly felt very warm and my heartbeat grew faster with every breath I took. He was close. Almost too close. His musky scent was enveloping and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I shivered and I realized he had felt it because he distanced himself almost immediately.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "just, erm...just try it again like I showed you".

I nodded. "F-Ferula!" I said as confidently as I could manage. I remembered to move my wand the way he had shown me and surprisingly, a long strand of thick gauze wrapped itself on his hand.

"You did it!" He said excitedly taking hold of my hand. I locked eyes with him for a moment and he let go instantly.

...

We pulled Nate's cot into my room that night and I let Scorpius sleep in my bed because his back pain was getting worse. I was pleasantly surprised he had put up the pillow wall we had while I was in the washroom brushing my teeth.

"Scorpius, are you awake?" I whispered a while after we had turned out the lights. I turned to face him and I saw he was laying on his back straight with his hand over his head, staring at the ceiling. "Is your back hurting?" I asked. 

Scorpius nodded so I handed him the painkillers I had been keeping on my bedside table lately. I sighed and turned back in an attempt to sleep but it just wouldn't come. I turned around again to my other side and stared at Scorpius who was layying just as he had been before. I wondered if something was troubling his mind. 

What are you thinking about?" I asked in a soft voice.

Scorpius sighed, "nothing..."

"You must be thinking about something", I lifted my head just a little bit in order to face him. 

Scorpius sighed again, "just about Nate. I'm going to look for an apartment in town tomorrow, on the island. or even a smaller house".

"Why?" I said confused. "You can stay here as long as you want, you know that".

"Thank you, Rose", he turned to face me and smiled warmly. I noticed the moonlight shined strands of his hair like highlights. "You've been very hospitable but I've been here a month now and I think I ought to look for my own place".

"But I don't mind having you here. Honest! I...I actually like it", I admitted shyly.

Scorpius sighed and gazed at me intensely for a moment. "Nate's not going to be the only one to miss you", He whispered. I felt his eyes pierce in to mine like he did when he let my hair down that day. Like he was searching for something. His intense face softened and he whispered, "you're eyes sparkle like blue jewels in the moonlight, did you know?" 

We stared at each other silently while we were absorbed in our own worries. I sighed and broke the gaze after a moment or so. "Don't go..."

I was caught off guard when suddenly, he  smiled and reached his hand over to touch my face. I felt his fingers push my soft, auburn curls aside and his thumb stroked my cheek before resting there. "It's not right. I could get you into trouble with all that I've got going on".

"I don't care", I said quietly. "Besides, weren't you the one who said sometimes we just have to say 'screw the world' and do what we want?"

Scorpius chuckled and I took his hand from my face and wrapped it in my own. "I want you to stay and I don't care about anything else".

"I don't want to take advantage of your sympathy..." He gave me a small smile but it did not reach his worrisome eyes. 

I shrugged. "Well I'm taking advantage of your company and I don't really care to apologize for it. You might as well do the same", I said teasingly. Scorpius laughed and withdrew his hand.

"My mum says the allegations can be taken off me and she's placing charges on Nathanial for abusing my sister and for alcoholism and all. She's turning his case around. I'm going to see her again soon. I think it might actually work...Will you watch Nate for me for an afternoon?"

"Of course", I said. "And you're welcome to invite your mum here. I don't mind".

Scorpius nodded. "I think you should sleep now", He said.

I yawned but resisted. "I'm not...tired"

"Yes you are", He chuckled.

I was beginning to feel drowsy now and I tried to keep my eyes open to show him I wasn't sleepy but I couldn't do so anymore. I was letting myself slip away but before I could fall into dreamland, I felt Scorpius pull my blanket up higher on me and play with my hair before resting his hand there. 

"So innocent you are..." came a whisper and I wondered if he watched me sleep. 

...

My eyes stirred opened around early morning and I saw Scorpius sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out and his back against the headboard. I noticed he was cradling Nate who was wide awake, staring at Scorpius, and I heard Scorpius whispering to him while he gently planted kisses on the planes of Nates face.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy. I won't ever scare you like that. I promise I'm gonna try to be a good dad. I'll never yell at you again...well not unless you come home drunk or start doing drugs— _Don't_ do drugs by the way. They're bad for you. _Very_ bad".

I almost laughed even though I was only half awake but I couldn't even explain how happy I was. I felt like I had won and I didn't even care to keep score so I went back to sleep with a much better dream in mind.  

 


	10. Enchantment in the Irish Highlands

I tried to take a deep breath and relax myself as I waited inside the boardroom in the office of the St. Mungo's governors and important personnel. It was the day of my interview for the position of a mediwitch. I had discovered that I'd be interviewed by not one but multiple people and Scorpius had  _conveniently_  kept this piece of information from me until the morning of...

...

"I didn't want to tell you 'cause you'd panic and freak out", he said to me at breakfast.

"I'm not mentally prepared to be interviewed by a  _group_! Do you have any idea how  _stressful_  this is?!" I said. I felt my insides churn and I was sure it wasn't because I was having coffee on an empty stomach.

"Eat your eggs, Rose", he said, pointing to my full plate of breakfast in front me as he sipped his coffee.

"Not hungry", I mumbled and turned away to look at Nate who was proudly smearing banana all over himself.

"Consider yourself blessed, you're the only woman I've ever made breakfast for", he said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's your turn to clean that up by the way", I said to him, pointing at Nate, before resuming my stress about the interview.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me, "You'll do fine, stop over thinking it, okay? I'm going to go take a shower. Have you seen my black shirt by the way?"

"I hung it up in my closet for you", I said.

"You're an angel!"

Scorpius's clothes, bag and other belongings had been lying about the cottage for so long now that finally, when Scorpius had been out, I decided to clean it all up. I emptied out the left-side drawers of my dresser, which didn't have much in them to begin with, and put away all his things in there.

"This is the most organized drawer I've ever used. I don't usually even know where my stuff is!" He had said happily before giving me a quick hug.

After Scorpius came out of the shower, I went in and proceeded to get dressed for my interview. Scorpius cleaned and dressed Nate in the mean time and dropped him off with his mum who was staying at an inn in Kenmare. Scorpius was going to take me to St. Mungo's since I couldn't fully apparate yet. He tried to teach me but I was never in the mood to since it reminded me of all the times my dad had tried to teach me. It reminded me of all those times we'd fight and laugh and argue and joke at the same time. The idea was just too much for me to bear. I hadn't realized but I had scrubbed myself a rash on my arm and the hot water started to sting it. I quickly washed the rest of myself and stepped out, clumsily and almost slipping in the bathtub. What was wrong with me I knew very well. I was anxious and nervous about going to St. Mungo's. it was the first time in three years that I'd be going anywhere in wizarding Britain. What if I didn't fit in well anymore? What if I was just too muggle now? I was worried about running into someone I know. The only person from my past that I was comfortable with now was Scorpius. How would I ever get on with other witches and wizards? Scorpius said I was in newspapers as a missing case, I didn't want to attract attention. I hated being noticed anyway.

I stepped into my room and pulled out my attire for today. I was going to wear a robe over my clothes. I hadn't worn one since my Gringotts interview in which I had worn an eggplant colour over my suit. I wouldn't have even thought about it if it hadn't been for Scorpius.

"What's this?" I had asked, mildly surprised when he handed me a large gift box at dinner yesterday.

"Just open it!" He had said excitedly.

"Did you get me a gift? But it's not my birthday..."

Scorpius nodded happily. "Stop asking questions. I want to see the look on your face when you open it!"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed as I tore away the packaging. "Robes?"

Scorpius nodded, "It'll look better if you wear robes to your interview tomorrow".

"But these must have cost a fortune..." I said as I recognized the designer label. "I can't accept this, Scorpius". I put them back in the box and pushed the box towards him.

"Why not?" His face fell.

"It's just too much", I said quietly.

Scorpius's face hardened and he looked straight at me. I felt almost scrutinized under his gaze. "For you, Rose", he said. "There is  _nothing_  I could do that would be too much".

I tried to match his stare but his demeanour was hard. I felt like I was breaking under his dominating gaze. I gulped and decided it was better I keep my mouth shut than start stuttering nervously. So when he placed the box back in my hand, I had no choice but to comply.

I was still skeptical about accepting the robes but I agreed with Scorpius that wearing robes to my St. Mungo's interview would make a much better impression on the interviewers than a suit would. I accepted the robes because I did not have any of my own at the moment and upon putting them on after my shower, I realized how beautiful they looked. The robes were made of satin and were a rich, dark shade of sapphire that complimented my eye colour and I wondered if he had done that on purpose. The fitting was slim and perfect and I was shocked at the way my figure looked so... _womanly_.

I had always been a sort of scrawny teenager and only filled out when I was seventeen. After dad had died and I moved out here, I lost a lot of weight and looked a bit like my fourteen-year-old self once more. Recently though, I found I had gained some shape back. I didn't know if it was all the delicious food Scorpius and I had every day but I felt better about looking like all the other women. Though I did plan on asking Scorpius to limit takeout to once a week but last time I hinted that, he had insisted he'd rather I spend time in his company than in the kitchen cooking for him for which he still felt terribly about since he had no idea how to help me in there and I had no idea how to make him understand that I didn't  _need_  help. Cooking for two people was really not all that hard...

"Why do you have to put  _olives_  in there? I  _hate_  olives!" He had complained as he munched on the vegetables I was chopping for a chicken stir fry that I had been preparing for dinner that day when he decided to come in the kitchen and pester me.

"You also hate green beans and tomatoes and brussel sprouts", I pointed out.

" _Everybody_  hates brussel sprouts!" He said as he crunched on my veggies.

"Stop eating all the broccoli! Why are you even  _here_?"

"I want to help. And why can't we just put in the vegetables _I_  like".

"What do you like  _besides_  carrots and broccoli?" I said annoyed. I sighed, "I promise you'll like the this. But please just go away for now. Go watch some TV or something".

"But I want to help. I can chop onions...I might have to wear goggles though".

"Scorpius, you're just getting in my way", I grunted.

"Then give me a task. I want to help you", He kept asking so I had given him some garlic to chop. I figured it was small and he couldn't really wrong. Boy, was I wrong because he had accidently cut the skin of his fingertip off.

"Are you okay?! Oh my goodness, it's bleeding! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have given you the sharpest knife!" I had panicked as I hunted savagely in my first-aid kit for a bandage.

"No need to freak out, I'll be fine", he had chuckled while there I was in a fit of stress. I had wrapped his finger in gauze after washing the blood off. "I love how you worry about me...feels kind of nice", he had said quietly to me as he watched me finish wrapping his finger. All of a sudden, he hoisted me up and sat me on the counter while he stood in front of me, holding my palms out. "Do you have any idea how gentle your touch is?" He whispered to me. I felt the warmth spread across my body but I just shook my head. I had no idea what he was trying to say but it made me nervous. "I'll cut my finger everyday just to have you tend to me", he whispered with a gleam in his silvery grey eyes. He put both his hands on the counter on either side of me, closing in on me, and suddenly, I felt very claustrophobic.

It got too much for me so I had just pushed him aside gently and hopped off so I could resume mincing the garlic he hadn't managed to. "I have a lot of work to do", I muttered.

"Right, I'll...I'll leave you to it then", he had said before leaving the kitchen. He didn't say much or come back after that until it was time to eat and thankfully, it got normal between us again and neither of us spoke of the incident since that day...

I dried my dark auburn hair with a simple heat charm that Scorpius had shown me during my lesson a few nights ago. I decided to leave my hair down today and I knew Scorpius preferred it that way too but I only did it so I could use the hair to sort of hide my face when I go to St. Mungos. It had been much shorter three years ago so I suppose having it long helped with staying unrecognizable. I applied a bit of pink blush and mascara that Maya had given me for my birthday last year and I made a mental note to call and check in with her since she had been a very good friend to me. I never really applied mascara before so I was frightened of stabbing myself in the eye the entire time! It took a few tries and lots of black stains around my eyes before I finally got the hang of it. I used the cleaning spell Scorpius had told me about to clean away the black spots. I finished with the blush and my rose-tinted chap stick before stepping out to the sitting room. I noticed Scorpius's black car pull up (he had driven Nate to his mother's) and I hurried to get my shoes on.

"Damn, the rain's making it chilly", he said, shivering, as he stepped in the house. "Rose, are you read—" He stopped midsentence upon looking at me.

"Hi...I'm dressed", I mumbled sheepishly.

Scorpius nodded as he scanned me entirely before stopping at my face. He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah I can see that...you look very different though".

"No I don't", I said quickly as I turned my face away before he notices the makeup. "I always look like this".

"Really? Guess I never paid attention then...", he shrugged.

"To what? my face?" I asked curiously.

"To how pretty you are", he whispered. I didn't think he had meant for me to hear that because his eyes grew wide and I thought I saw his ears turn pink.

I on the other hand was shocked and red as a raspberry. I almost tripped on my robe! Never had I been called pretty before! Never. Boys barely noticed me as anything more than the stringy bookworm. And boys like Scorpius Malfoy, well they wouldn't notice that girls like myself even exist.

At Hogwarts, there was an exclusive group of the prettiest girls in the school that every girl envied and every boy desired. All of Scorpius's and James's girlfriends were from that group. And then there was a group of 'late bloomers' (as my mother preferred to call it) and that was where I had belonged. It was all teenage stupidity really and it didn't matter now.

"I, erm, I have to run some errands but I'll pick you up in an hour. If your interview ends early, then give me a call and I'll come earlier", Scorpius said as he put on a grey toque, black sunglasses and a black leather jacket for disguise. "Ready to go?"

I nodded after checking my wand was safely in my pocket. Scorpius wrapped his arm around my waist and just like before, he engulfed me in his powers and transported us to the main foyer of Britain's single magical hospital.

"Come on", Scorpius said in a low voice. He took my hand and pulled me to the welcome witch's desk. He kept his head turned away while I asked the women where I was to go for my interview and she directed us to the elevator.

Before heading up though, Scorpius had taken me to the children's section which was filled with kids under Hogwarts age who had had no clue how to control their magic. I shared smiles and handshakes with many of them and I decided I didn't feel so uneasy anymore. I received quite a lot of stares in the hospital and I was sure many people found me familiar if I had been in newspapers three years ago. Hopefully I looked different enough to get out of here before someone really recognized me as Rose Weasley. I was overwhelmed the entire time with the rush of crowd here. There were spells and wands waving all around me. I saw stretchers with people on them levitated in the air and bandages and gauze magically wrapping itself around those who needed it.

"I look like a fool wearing glasses indoors", Scorpius snorted once we were alone in the elevator going up.

"Scorpius, what if I don't get the job...?" I said worriedly.

"It won't be the end of the world", he shrugged. "We'll try again elsewhere".

I felt pale—paler than usual—as we got closer and closer to the top floor.

"Hey, Rose", Scorpius said noticing. "Just try to stay calm. There's no pressure. It's not life and death here".

I nodded. "Can you please just stay here. Whatever errands you have, do them later? I'd feel a lot better knowing you're just outside".

Scorpius took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Alright...I will wait for you outside".

And he held it until we reached the large office. Scorpius walked me to the meeting room where a nice lady told me to wait inside.

"Good luck", he whispered to me. I gulped. I found it hard to let go of his hand. "You'll be fine", he chuckled when he noticed my resistance. "I'll be just on the other side of this door, alright?"

I nodded and waved him goodbye. And this was how I found myself seated in the St. Mungo's office as I waited for my interviewers.

...

Just like he had promised, Scorpius was waiting outside the meeting room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a handsome smile on his face.

I stumbled out hurriedly after saying goodbye to my interviewers who were a very nice but strict group of people.

"How did it go?" Scorpius asked me excitedly.

"Take me home, please", I said. "I'll tell you when we get home".

Scorpius nodded and the two us hurried out the building, trying to cover ourselves from being recognized as best as possible. We apparated back to the cottage just as we had come here and I plopped down on a chair while Scorpius got me a glass of water.

"So?" He said.

"I was so nervous!" I cried. "I was stuttering the entire time. They asked me why I worked in a muggle hospital for three years and I had no idea what to tell them!" I felt depressed and pathetic so I buried my face in my arms and rested it on the table. "I don't think I got the job", I cried. "And one of the ladies said I looked familiar! Oh gosh, they're probably calling the aurors now. It won't work, Scorpius. I can't  _work_  there. I probably won't even get hired anyway".

Scorpius sighed and took a seat across from me. "Rose, it's not a big deal if you didn't get the job. At least you experienced the interview. You can apply again after some time and you'll be better prepared next time around".

"Scorpius, you don't understand", I said. "You're so used to getting everything handed to you because you're handsome and wealthy and charismatic. I'm not! You don't know what it's like to be in the background. I haven't got anything to make me stand out".

"Yes you do", he said. "You're the nicest girl I've ever come across—and believe me, I've come across many! I don't know what sort of magic you did on me but I've only been here for a couple of weeks and I hate the thought of being away from you".

I hadn't expected Scorpius to say what he did and I suspected he had surprised himself as well. Scorpius's ears turned pink like they did this morning and he muttered something I didn't quite catch.

"I have to go, I'll be back around dinner", he said quietly as he put on his jacket.

I nodded, "a-alright". And he rushed out.

I sat there stumped because I could not make out what was going on anymore. Scorpius and I...I had no idea what was happening to us because I thought we were friends now but things were suddenly becoming stranger. Stranger than we had been before he came. A part of me wanted to stop him, tell him to put off whatever he had to do. A part of me just wanted to rest my head in his chest, wrap myself in his wonderful scent and stay there for as long I could. Another part of me was frightened and appalled by this fantasy. Was I becoming weak and vulnerable again? Had I ever been strong though?

I went to my room and changed into my pyjamas. I laid in there in my bed sadly alone. I hadn't been alone in so long now. If it wasn't Scorpius than it was Nate who'd keep me busy. I almost called out his name before remembering he was spending the day with his grandmother. I didn't know when I dozed off, I suppose I was tired since I hadn't been able to sleep last night because of the anxiety but I woke up around late sunset to the sound of a bird pecking at my window. I opened the window when I saw a small owl with a white envelope in its clutch. It was clearly a messenger owl. I led the little bird to the sitting room where Scorpius kept food and water for Ariel. I let the bird rest there and help himself. I saw my name on the envelope so I tore it open without even looking at who sent it.

 _'Dear Miss Weasley, we are pleased to offer you a position as a mediwitch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies. We reviewed your application and we were pleased with your interview. You are invited to attend orientation for your training program which is to begin in January. Your orientation will take place in November and further information regarding the details will follow..._ '

I read and re-read the first sentence multiple time before I was able to believe it. I had been hired by St. Mungo's! They wanted me...I didn't even know how this happened, I had thought the interview went horribly! Oh sweet Merlin I had to call Scorpius!

"You're  _kidding_?!" He said when I read it out loud to him.

"I'm not! Oh my goodness I can't believe this. Scorpius, they want  _me_!" I said flushed.

"I  _knew_  it! See, Rose, I  _told_  you, you could do it! All you need is a little push".

"Where are you?" I whined. "Come home already!"

"Do you miss me?" He said and I detected cheekiness in his voice. I couldn't see it but I knew he had his smirk on right now.

"Maybe..." I teased. "Just come home quickly!"

Scorpius laughed, "Okay I'm just merging on to the highway now. I'll be there in half an hour".

"Okay, see you in a bit", I said.

"Oh one more thing", he said before I could hang up, "Don't make dinner. We're going out tonight".

"But I already marinated the chicken last night".

"We'll have it tomorrow, Rose. Nate is with my mother tonight, we can actually have a peaceful evening to ourselves. Do you not understand this glorious opportunity?"

"You are terrible!" I laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up unless you want me to crash into this truck next to me and die. Then by all means, continue engaging me".

"Okay, okay, see you soon", I said laughing as I hung up.

I excitedly dashed to my room and tore off my pyjamas. I stood in front of my closet in my underwear as I hunted for something nice to wear. I almost gave up and settled with my pencil skirt and blouse which I was bored of now. That is, if I hadn't spotted a piece of pale pink lace. I gently pulled at it and out came a crumpled up, petal-pink coloured, mid-length dress. I charmed it clean and hurried to the iron board to salvage it. I was amazed at how new it looked even after years of sitting in dust. It was a pale pink lace dress with fitted, transparent lace full sleeves and a narrow waist that flared out to just above my knee. I almost forgot why I had brought it with me and I suddenly remembered I had worn this when my granny had thrown a graduation party in the summer for me and my cousin Albus. I suppose that was the last family get-together before dad's funeral. For tonight though, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and excitedly began to get dressed before Scorpius could get here.

I was excited to go out with Scorpius tonight because there was something about him that made me want to be a girl who lives in a world outside of the small cottage. A bigger world. I hadn't told Scorpius this but he made me want to be a different kind of Rose and with him there, I wasn't afraid of that girl.

I quickly washed myself and re-applied the makeup. I noticed I had done a much better job this time and I suppose I was getting the hang of it now. I also put on some scent, it wasn't strong, but I had received it as a graduation present from my nana and granddaddy on my mum's side hence why I had brought it with me when I left. After that I put on sheer black leggings under my dress since I didn't want to take any risks now that I know people (Scorpius) notice my appearance and the idea of that made my stomach turn. I put on my dress next and struggled with the zipper at the back. How was a person supposed to twist their arm completely? I remembered my sweet mother would always zip me up and I smiled to myself at the thought of her. Oh how I missed her.

"Need help?"

I jumped and screamed when I turned around. "What the  _hell_  are you  _doing_?" I yelled at Scorpius who had been standing behind me.

"I wanted to surprise you", he frowned.

"By popping up in my room?!" I said angrily as I fidgeted with the zipper. "How long have you been behind me?!"

" _Relax_ , I just got here", he said. "Let me help with that zipper".

"No!" I said, appalled and partly embarrassed. "You should step out. Now".

"Don't be such a prude, Rose", he said coming closer. "I sleep next to you, woman. Do you know how many times your shirt rides up in the night?"

I backed into the wall with my hands still behind me working furiously at the zip. Stupid thing was stuck! I was sweating because I hadn't known that bit of detail about my night shirt! I felt embarrassed that Scorpius saw me like that! I was only thankful I hadn't been wearing a night dress or that would ride up too! God this was so embarrassing I just wanted to disappear. I wished I let Scorpius teach me how to apparate! I would've transported myself to the moon!

"Remember when you used to button my pants? It can't get any more embarrassing than that", he smirked.

"Th-that was different", I protested. Scorpius chuckled and turned me around. I resisted at first but then I let him. He easily loosened the zipper from its base and pulled it up.

"Not so hard was it?" He said touching my nose. "I'll wait outside"

I nodded but I was still very flushed from embarrassment. I loosely side-braided my loose curls and grabbed my black shoes before stepping out.

"Scorpius?" I said when I noticed he wasn't there.

"SURPRISE!"

I almost got a heart attack when I turned around to find Scorpius behind me. Again.

"Stop doing that!" I said annoyed.

"You didn't let me surprise you before so I'm doing it now" He said mischievously.

I yelped when he hoisted me in the air and spun me around. "Put me down! Oh my goodness! Put me down!" I cried out. "Have you lost your  _mind_?! What is the  _matter_  with you?!"

Scorpius shook his head goofily, "Of course not!" He put me down gently. "I'm just really really happy for you...Should we get going now?"

Suddenly, I smelt it. His breath smelt like alcohol. He had been drinking. He didn't look drunk but I was sure he had something to drink. I suspected he had a drink or two to relax himself but I wasn't sure why he needed to. The idea didn't sound bad though...maybe I should try; I need something to calm my nerves almost all of the time.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Belfast", he said.

"What?" I said astonished. "Northern Ireland?"

Scorpius nodded. "There's an excellent steakhouse in the city; a bar and grill. I've been there once with my dad last year and I really liked it. I planned on going back with James but I guess we never got to it".

I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about all the people that left us. I just wanted to spend the evening in Scorpius's company, just the two of us, and for now, forget all the people that I never got to say goodbye to.

"I can't wait to try it", I said excitedly to him as I took his arm. "Take me there!"

A grin spread on Scorpius's face and, once again, I was in a whirlwind of places before my feet landed on the ground of a small, red phone booth in which Scorpius and I were squished together.

"Merlin, Rose, you stepped on my foot!" Scorpius said looking down at the stain on his black shoe.

"Sorry", I said as I tried to move my arm which was squished so tightly between our two bodies that I could feel the hardness of his chest. He and I looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before bursting into laughter for some odd reason. I didn't know what it was but we were just laughing until Scorpius held me and we disapparated again only to find ourselves behind a dumpster in an empty parking lot.

"Ew, I smell like rotten bananas", I said, disgusted. Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered a spell to clean us both up.

"Happy now?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly we saw a light. Like the light of a flashlight.

"Who's there?!" We heard a voice we couldn't recognize.

"Shit! It must be a guard!" Scorpius said. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

Before I could process my next thought, Scorpius took my hand and we were running across the empty parking lot while the guard waved his light on us.

"HEY! STOP!" Yelled the guard as he began to come after us.

"Run, Rose! Faster!", Scorpius yelled as he pulled at my arm.

"I'm trying!" I said. I really was running as fast as I could. I didn't even know I could run like this but I was scared of getting caught and put in jail!

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Came the guard's voice.

Scorpius pulled me into a dark alleyway and told me it was a shortcut into the backside of a pub not far from the restaurant.

"You...you think he'll come...after us?" I asked, panting, as we both tried to catch our breaths. I clutched my side but I noticed Scorpius was not as tired out as me.

"No, he was...by himself, he can't leave his post", Scorpius said through deep breaths.

"I don't want to get caught by muggle police", I said worriedly. "You and I can't exactly get caught in public right now".

"You're right", he nodded but grinned. "Which makes it all the more fun".

I whacked him on the arm and we both burst out laughing again.

"You have to admit, I ran pretty fast there!" I said.

"Only because I was pulling you", he rolled his eyes.

"Oh gosh", I panted again. "I really hope we don't get in trouble..."

"Hey, don't worry we won't", he assured me. I truly hoped so. We cleaned up and walked out of the alleyway and around the building.

"Welcome to the heart of Belfast, Rose", said Scorpius as he lead me out. "Nothing too exciting like Dublin but it's still very lively and they've got some great restaurants here".

"You're lucky you get to travel so much", I sighed. "I've always wanted to explore Europe. Austria, Italy, Turkey..."

"I've been to Austria and Italy", said Scorpius. "It was a summer tour with a bunch of friends after graduation. Took a train Amsterdam to Vienna and then Vienna to Bologna".

"Roxanne went with you too", I said quietly, remembering.

Scorpius nodded but looked away. I wonder what happened with them. Roxanne and Scorpius had split from each other on that trip. I remember James had told Albus who had told me that there was a fight that happened at a nightclub with a German guy that Roxanne was dancing with. Everyone was intoxicated and things got violent but they had been rocky for a while before that and that was the last straw. I wondered if Scorpius was thinking about her. I hoped not. I didn't want him thinking about her anymore...

"Well I want to go to Eastern Europe. I've seen pictures, it's beautiful", I sighed.

Scorpius looked back at me, "one day, Rose, when we both sort our shit out, I promise I'll take you to Italy".

I linked my arm in his and held it. "I want to go to the wineries in Tuscany".

"Where ever you want", he nodded and we continued to walk to the restaurant.

Belfast was filled with huge buildings like Dublin. Though Dublin seemed a lot more exciting with all the different types of unique people and the bright lights. But I appreciated the historic buildings here in Belfast when Scorpius showed me the old city hall and the university. It seemed like the kind of place my mum would love.

"Here we are", Scorpius said leading me to the inside of a nice-looking restaurant. It wasn't the fancy, high-class type where they serve little portions in big plates but it was a nice atmosphere. We waited in the front until the hostess came to greet us and led us to our table.

We were lucky enough to get a table near the back where two-people tables were. I liked that the lights were nicer in this part of the restaurant and privacy was plenty. Scorpius was happy the bar was closer too and ordered a drink after he helped me into my seat. I didn't really need help but I found it very sweet and gentlemanly of him to pull out my chair for me.

"Do you want a drink, Rose", he asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't really drink", I said shyly. I had only had wine and champagne on a few occasions like birthday dinner with my family or friends but I never really liked the taste much anyway.

"You serious?"

I nodded.

Scorpius grinned, "most people your age  _love_  getting drunk".

I flushed in embarrassment. "I suppose you understand by now that I'm  _not_  like most people", I muttered turning my head away to look at a small group of fashionable young women sitting at the bar.

"I do", Scorpius snorted lightly. "But I like you better than most people".

"Thanks", I rolled my eyes.

"But you just got a new— _amazing_ —job!" Scorpius said. "You have to celebrate".

"Scorpius, I don—"

"I'm going to go get you something", he said as he got up.

"No, don't bo—"

Scorpius didn't listen to me and I just laughed quietly to myself as he went to the bar with a goal in mind. I noticed him chat for a moment with the prettiest of the girls and I was suddenly curious as to what she was saying. I didn't know why, it was silly, but I really wanted to know what she could possibly want to say to Scorpius because obviously she wasn't someone we knew. Scorpius didn't stay and chat for too long though because shortly afterward, he returned with my drink.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's cranberry juice, pineapple juice and coconut rum with a shot of melon liqueur", He said proudly as he set it in front of me.

"How tropical", I said as I took a sip. "It's...certainly sweet enough". I could taste a bit of the rum which tasted a lot like rubbing alcohol would, but I found the juices covered it better than I had thought. After a few sips, it got easier to drink. "What are you having?"

"Scotch", he said as he took a sip of his.

"Is it strong?"

"Yeah, you don't want this. Not tonight", he said shaking his head.

"What was that girl saying to you by the way?" I asked, casually slipping it in.

Scorpius cocked a brow at me, "If you must know...she was asking why I was ordering such a girly drink. Told her it was for you and she asked me if you're my girlfriend".

My eyes grew wide. I could never even dream of being Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend. His girlfriends were the types of girls that weren't even from this world. They could probably crush me with just one look. They were the incredibly beautiful ones with flare and attitude and...like Mindy! Exactly like Mindy. "Wh-what did you say?" I asked.

Scorpius smirked, "what do you think?"

"I...I don't know, to be honest", I said in a quiet voice.

"Then let's just let that be another mystery", he grinned as he took another sip.

"I'm beginning to hate mysteries..." I muttered.

Scorpius chuckled. "How are you liking that?" He pointed to my martini glass which was still pretty much full.

"It's good", I said. "Very fruity. I like it".

Just then, the waiter came by and Scorpius and I realized we hadn't even looked at the menu yet so we requested a few more minutes.

"What are you getting?" I asked him.

"The barbecued ribs, of course", he said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I'll have the salmon", I said.

"What? No! Come on, Rose, you don't come to a steakhouse to have  _fish_!" Scorpius said astonished. I laughed but he looked dead-serious, "have a steak or something".

"I want to eat healthy food", I defended myself.

"We are  _celebrating_  tonight,  _who_   _cares_  about healthy!" Scorpius said.

"Might I remind you I'm a nurse", I teased.

"Oh you cle—"

"Are you ready to order sir?" The waiter came back.

"Er, yes", said Scorpius and we both placed our orders and the waiter hurried away.

"I think we should start cutting down on all the cheesy lasagnes and creamy casseroles. And don't bring anymore takeout. No more hamburgers or fried chicken", I said a while later when our appetizer arrived and we began munching on it.

"Fried chicken is the only kind of chicken worth having", Scorpius protested.

"Have you seen your midsection? You're getting tiny little belly there!"

"You can barely tell when I'm wearing clothes though", he defended himself.

"I'm gaining too", I said.

"But at least you don't look frail anymore", he said.

"I never looked frail!"

"Okay,  _okay_  maybe I was exaggerating", he laughed. "Point is, we only get one lifetime. Let's just enjoy it. At least for now. I mean, who knows where we'll be once all this is sorted out".

I sighed and the smile faded off my face. "I don't want to think about that..."

"Hey, don't be sad", he said. "We'll still see each other and we still have that trip to the Tuscan wineries, remember?"

I laughed and so did Scorpius and a short while later, our dinners arrived. Scorpius still thought I was crazy for ordering healthy food—well, much healthier than him—but I really enjoyed the salmon and the sides that came with it. During dinner though, the conversation shifted from jokes and laughter to a more serious note.

"I talked to my mum again. I want to tell you about it", he said. "I'm having the charges lifted off me. She and my dad are pulling some strings at the ministry. She told me I'm going to have to apply to legally adopt Nate with the muggle law and our ministry. This...this could really change everything". Scorpius tensed and I noticed his fingers became a little shaky. "I...I might have to sell my apartment and move to a house. I might have to retire from Quidditch...much earlier than I had ever thought", Scorpius gulped and put down his fork and knife. I did the same.

"Scorpius...Scorpius, this is a really big decision, a really big responsibility. Are you sure you want to adopt Nate? I mean, you're still so young and it will be hard. Even harder if you're a single parent. You have to know if you really want to commit to this", I said. I wanted the best for Scorpius and Nate but I wasn't sure if they'd be the best for each other. At least not yet. I mean, there was no way either boy could get on without help, that much was pretty clear. Even during the time they've spent with me, Scorpius required a lot of my help with caring for little Nate. Nate had needs Scorpius didn't understand and Scorpius had a lifestyle with little room for children. He loved Nate but he was much too young himself to be a parent. Especially a single parent.

"That's the thing. I mean the commitment part. I don't do well with commitment. This is not a relationship that can break up and make up easily. We're talking about a dependent minor here".

"Exactly", I said.

"I can't even file for adoption until October. That's when I turn twenty-four", he said. "I guess I have a little time to think".

"You should go home and speak to your parents and grandparents about this. I have a feeling that being at your manor, he might have a better childhood with all his grandparents around him than in an apartment with just you".

Scorpius nodded and I was glad he understood.

"And I promise", I said. "I will always help out as best as I can. I'll always give you my best".

Scorpius's eyes lit up and he took hold of my hand. "I went to look for rental apartments around your area today", he said. "But every time you say things like that, I don't want to leave".

"Then don't", I whispered.

"I want to pay rent though. To you".

"What?"

"I'm serious".

"You're my friend—my guest. I'm not going to make you pay rent! That's stupid!"

"I've been there for more than month! No guest stays that long", he said.

"I don't mind honestly!" I said, trying to convince him as best as possible. I didn't know how I'd go on if Scorpius and Nate left. I'd break. I wasn't ignorant or stupid. I knew I was like glass that had been glued together but holds no chances if someone close ever leaves me again.

"We can be housemates", he said. "And I'd pay rent and help you with chores. I can't stay there any longer if you don't accept my offer".

"Is this about my whole unemployment thing. I have a job now. My training will be paid. And I'm not completely broke or anything. I inherited a lot from my dad".

"I believe you but this has nothing to do with that. I want to pay rent and be your housemate, that's my offer. My conscience doesn't allow me to take advantage of you anymore".

"Fine", I sighed. "I'll accept your rent but I highly doubt you'll be helping with chores..."

Scorpius grinned goofily. "I will, I promise!"

I rolled my eyes at him and we went back to our meal.

"It's my turn this time", I reminded him when the bill arrived.

"No way. Not this time. I'm treating you for getting a job, woman!"

"No but remember last time. You said it would be  _my_  turn!"

"I say a lot of things", he said as he snatched the bill from the tray.

"Scorpius!" I whined. I leaned over to grab it from his hand but he held it away from me and laughed.

"What, Rose?"

"It's my treat, it's only fair", I said.

"Next time, alright? You can take me out on my birthday okay? I promise".

"You make a lot of promises, don't you?" I huffed.

"If you asked me for the moon, Rose, I'd promise you that too", he said with a twinkle in his eye. I turned pink because I was sort of flattered and I sipped the rest of my drink as Scorpius asked for the card payment machine.

"Thank you for the dinner", I said as I took his arm when we walked out of the restaurant. "It was really nice of you".

Scorpius put his arm around me, resting his hand on my shoulder and we walked down the street. "As much as I love Nate, I'll admit it's kind of nice not to have to go through the crying tantrums and the baby seats and all the mess during dinner".

"That's all part of raising a child", I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How do you know so much about kidds? I mean you haven't got a ba—dear Merlin, please tell me you haven't had a baby before!"

"Of course not!" I playfully punched him. "I remember a lot of Hugo's childhood. It's weird because I'm only two and a half years older than him but I remember because I watched my mum and dad take care of him. Plus I babysat in the summers for my cousin Victoire's baby Michelle. She'd be four or five now".

"She married my cousin, did you know?"

"Teddy Lupin?"

"Yeah his grandmother and my grandmother are sisters. My dad said they weren't close before but they get on well now. Teddy taught me how to ride a broom, he used to come over all the time".

"I only know he's Uncle Harry's godson but I didn't know he's your relative".

"He took me with him to James's eighth birthday party and we became friends instantly", Scorpius sighed. "I miss him so much, Rose. He was my best friend. Like my twin brother or something".

I sighed too and squeezed his hand. "It sucks isn't it. The people we need the most are the first ones to leave us and we're here so  _fucking_   _lost_  without them!" I said angrily and Scorpius jerked his head at me, surprised, when I swore since I don't usually do so.

"We'll find a way...to go on", he sighed and we walked silently hoping to find a secluded area to disapparate. I shivered a little because it was very chilly now and Scorpius offered me his jacket which I appreciated very much. We came to a stop at a closed printing shop and Scorpius used  _'alohomora'_  to unlock the door and we went inside to disapparate.

"I almost forgot I bought beer to celebrate tonight", he said. He quickly went out to his car and got a case of twelve from his trunk.

"I think I've had enough for one night", I chuckled.

"Oh come on, it's only beer", he said.

I went to my room and changed into my pyjamas before going to the washroom to brush my teeth. When I came out, I accidently walked in on a shirtless Scorpius taking off his pants.

"Sorry!" I said as I covered my eyes and rushed out the room. But not before I noticed his boxers had yellow smiley faces on them and I found that to be quite amusing. I wrapped myself in a throw on the couch and turned on the television. Scorpius popped open a can of beer and joined me on the couch after he had changed into his pyjamas as well. He gave me his can after taking a sip and went to get another for himself but instead he brought the entire case and sat it down on the coffee table.

"It should be against the law to drink and apparate", I said after some thought. "like it is with drinking and driving".

"It's against the law to be on a broom if you've had alcohol. I remember this one guy on Puddlemere United, the seeker, came to a match drunk. I was on the benches then, only a rookie, but they called me up and that's how I got my big break".

I took a gulp of the beer which was surprisingly kind of sweet. "Lucky you!"

Scorpius shrugged, "What can I say, I'm the best".

"Oh shut up!" I whacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but if you sound like a prick again, I'll have to hit you", I said, causing Scorpius to laugh. "I kind of miss cuddling with Nate", I said as I pulled my blanket close.

"I'll admit, I kind of miss him too. Especially now cause he's usually asleep by now and I love him so much when he's sleeping".

"Scorpius!" I whacked him again. "You are so horrible!"

"I really love him but he constantly needs attention!"

"Well, do you expect him to raise himself?"

Scorpius nodded and I just laughed shaking my head because I knew he was joking. I saw him take the last gulp of his can and reach for another one.

"Pass me another one too", I said without thinking as I tossed my empty can in the trash bin. Scorpius looked at me questioningly. "You bring out my wild side, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't know  _you_  have one?"

"Sue me", I said as I snatched his can out of his hand and he reached to get another for himself.

"Man...Why weren't we friends at Hogwarts?" He said after some thought. He sighed, "I should've gotten to know you then".

"I don't blame you. You didn't even know who I was then", I shrugged.

"Wait...what?! Didn't know...? Of course I knew who you  _were_ , Rose", Scorpius snorted.

I gave him a look, "Seriously, you expect me to believe that?"

"Uh—yes. I knew all about you. You were James's cousin", he said.

"Well yeah, of course you'd know—"

" _And_ , you were a Gryffindor Weasley two years below me. You were top of your class every year. You were best friends with that Longbottom girl, what's her name? Amy...Andy—"

"Ally"

"Yeah her!"

"Wow, Scorpius you were a lot less ignorant than I thought". I was pleasantly surprised by this. I had gone on for so long thinking he Scorpius Malfoy didn't even know who I was and...well, it didn't matter now.

Scorpius chuckled, "I knew all about you, Rose. I saw you in the library all the time. You'd be absorbed in your romance novels when you were supposed to be studying. And they weren't your ordinary Victorian Era muggle classics..."

My eyes bulged and I felt heat envelope my entire body as I turned scarlet. "H-How do you...?"

"Do you take me for some sort of moron? I feel like you don't give me enough credit. I'm not oblivious", he snorted.

"N-No but..."

"Remember that time I came into your common room looking for James?" I scrunched up my face as I tried to recall and to my horror, I did. "I asked you where he was and you were stuttering like mad and then I noticed you were trying to conceal the front cover of your book 'cause it had a picture of a naked woman and a vampire having se—"

" _Okay_! I  _remember_! I like vampire novels, alright!" I yelled in my defence. I hadn't realized how transparent I was! Oh god, I was still flushed. If Scorpius had noticed then maybe other people did too!

"hey, I'm not judging...to be honest, I thought it was kind of hot", Scorpius smirked. I felt even more scarlet...oh gosh this was like an eternal nightmare.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "So you caught me reading a racy romance novel, so what? Doesn't prove you  _really_  knew me or gave me a single thought. You pretty much ignored me throughout your last year..."

Scorpius became quiet and still all of a sudden. His expression shifted from light to serious now and he looked at me with his hard gaze, "I also happen to know", he spoke softly, looking at me directly in the eyes, "That you were madly in love with me despite...despite my efforts to push you away".


	11. Drowning in the Irish Highlands

The half-empty can of beer fell out of my hand as my eyes grew wide and a moment of utter silence fell between us.

"Wh-what the _hell_ are you t-talking about?" I meagrely managed to say.

 In love with him? Was I...Did Malfoy just...I was startled by what he had said to me that I hadn't even fully processed the true, deeper meaning of his words. I didn't even want to. His words were an all new territory I had never explored before. I suppose I was afraid to. He accused me of being in love with him? I had no idea how he came up with that or who had tried to convince him. Love. It was all a joke to him so how dare he take an emotion as heavy as love with such a light heart. I was angry but I was shocked and curious too. Had I given him some sort of reason to believe that? He can't have just come up with that out of the blue!

"Rose..." Scorpius said. I blinked twice before returning to my senses and fixated my eyes on him. He took a gulp and finished the last bit left in his can. "Don't do this to yourself, you—".

"That's enough, Scorpius", I whispered without even waiting to hear what he had to say. My eyes flickered to his hands which were reaching for yet another can of beer. More than half the case of dozen was gone and I had had only two—one of them spilled all over the floor now. I avoided meeting his gaze as I took the unopened can from his hand. He didn't protest but was rather surprised and watched me curiously. I took the case to the kitchen and put the remaining cans in the fridge. I disposed of the cardboard case and emptied the trash bin by dumping it in the big bin behind the house before coming back in to clean the mess I had made. Once I was done, I had a few glasses of water to re-hydrate myself before I cleaned the kitchen spotless for the night. 

"Y-You're pretending like nothing happened", Scorpius suddenly spoke from the couch where he had been. "You do all this...this work...so you don't have to think about things you don't want to". 

"You should go to bed", I said in solemn voice.

"I'm not sleepy", he grumbled. 

I didn't listen to him or cared if he protested. I marched my way over to him and pulled at his arm so he stood up. I helped him as he drunkenly stumbled to my room. I lead him to his side of the bed where he laid down and I got him some water. 

"This will prevent the headache tomorrow", I said as I urged him to have the water. Scorpius did not resist so I kept giving him more. I filled one last glass for him and placed it on the bedside table on his side in case he feels dehydrated in the night. 

I went ahead and turned off the light and turned on the lamp as I prepared for bed. I noticed his eyes flutter tiredly but he was doing his best to keep them open and watch me as I moved about the room. When I returned from the washroom though, I noticed his eyelids were now shut so I got in on my side and turned off the lamp. I pulled my blanket higher on me and made sure his blanket was on him too. I didn't bother putting up the pillow wall tonight but I edged as far as I could and laid there silently as I counted all the things I needed to do tomorrow. I had to head down to the supermarket and get bread and milk and coffee creamer. I also had to fill in my contract form for St. Mungo's and find an owl to mail that. I needed to take the trash to the garbage site since the garbage removal truck didn't come up here—

"I kept them", I suddenly heard Scorpius. 

I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked, incredibly confused. His silvery grey eyes sparkled and shined under the moonlight as they were fixated on the ceiling of my bedroom before turning to face me.

"S-sure I had a laugh with my friends at first, but I kept them. I don't know why..." He looked away

"What are you talking about, Scorpius?" I grunted. I was confused yet curious because I really had no idea what the hell he was saying.

"All the Valentine cards you sent me every year". 

"What? I don't remem--"

"Stop pretending!" 

"Go to sleep, Scorpius! You don't know what you're saying!"

"You can be embarrassed all y-you want but...but it doesn't change..."

"I sent those to everybody I knew" I said through gritted teeth. "Now let me sleep". I turned to my other side and I just ignored him. He was barking mad! Eventually, however, I heard him yawn and I realized he was drifting into sleep too.  

...

_"Hi, Al!" A young, blond third year student came into the compartment occupied by a nervous Rose Weasley and her cousin Albus._

_"I don't believe we've met before", the blond had turned to her and held his hand out. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy"._

_"I'm...uh...I'm R-Rose", she said as she shook his hand._

_"Rose like the flower? Nice name. She's your cousin, right?" He turned to Albus who nodded._

_"She kind of looks like your mum..."_

_Rose smiled a little, "a lot of people say I take after my aunt"._

_"Im sure your just as cool as her! Thanks for letting me put my trunk in your compartment, guys"._

_"No problem!" Rose said beaming._

_"Well it was nice meeting you, Rose. And if you guys ever need help or any tips, feel free to ask me. I know first year can be nerve-racking"._

_"Thanks, Scorpius!" Rose said._

_"We'll let you know", Albus shrugged._

_"Better go find your brother before he blows up a compartment or a first year or something", he chuckled as he spoke to Albus. After that, he waved the pair goodbye and hurried off to his friends._

_"He's so charming!" Rose said excitedly but Albus just shrugged again._

_"Yeah, he's okay"._

_Albus wasn't as convinced as Rose but perhaps that was because he was so used to Scorpius now. It was true though, Rose could not stop thinking about how friendly and mature James' friend was. Quite the opposite of James and all the other thirteen-year-old boys Rose knew._

...

I didn't sleep entirely well throughout the night. I woke up around three in the morning with a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. I laid there on my back and tried to breathe deeply. I debated whether I should wake Scorpius in case I needed to go to the hospital or something but I realized I was just making a big deal. I sighed to myself and felt stupid for being so fussy and such a worrier. I turned to look at him and he was sleeping peacefully like a baby with his quiet little snores, reminding me a lot of Nate. I noticed how much Nate resembled Scorpius. The light hair, the button nose, the pouty lips. I missed Nate dearly. Sometimes when he slept in my bed at night, he would clutch my shirt to make sure I was there and if I had to get up and release the cloth from his grip, he'd stir and whimper so I'd have to pat him until he was back under the sleeping spell and assured that I was not leaving him. It was no secret by now that Nate was attached to me much more than Scorpius but I had no idea Scorpius was attached to me as well. Literally. He had a tight grip on the hem of my shirt and it took me a good minute or so to release myself.   Somewhere during my silent thoughts, my eyes slowly shut again and I fell back into dreamland.

...

_"How many are you writing this year?" Allison Longbottom asked her friend Rose with whom she was sitting on her bed, doodling hearts and flowers in their charms textbooks._

_"No fair, your hearts look better than mine!" Ally whined as she munched on a toffee._

_"Ew, are you still eating last year's Halloween candy? For Merlin's sake, Ally, that thing's probably stale now, it's February!"_

_Ally grinned, proudly showing her friend the chocolate in her teeth. Rose cringed and shook her head._

_"Don't say I didn't warn you if you have an upset stomach tomorrow", Rose said darkly._

_"Lighten up, it's just one toffee! So are you making your Valentines this year or buying them?"_

_"I'll probably buy them", Rose shrugged. "Who has the time to make them anymore?"_

_"You're not going to make one for me? But I'm your best friend! Unless you found a new best friend..."_

_"Okay, I'll make you one! And you're still my best friend if you promise I'm still yours", Rose said._

_"Obviously, Rose!" Ally rolled her eyes._

_"Hey, who's 'S'?" Ally asked Rose when she noticed Rose was drawing hearts with an 'S' written in them. "Do you have a crush, Rose?!" Ally squealed._

_"No! Ew..." Rose said as she quickly scribbled and scratched over the drawing._

_"Don't lie, Rose! Who is it? I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Ally whined._

_"It's nobody!" Rose muttered._

_"Is it Shawn? Ew, Rose, he picks his nose in class and charms his boogers to fly into Melanie Hawthorne's hair!"_

_"Ew!" Rose squealed in disgust._

_"I swear I saw it with my own eyes. You can't have a crush on Shawn, Rose, he's gross!"_

_"It's not Shawn!"_

_"Then who is it?"_

_"It's nobody, mind your own business..."_

_"Fine, don't tell me! Even though I told you when I liked Derek Smith last September..." Ally said huffing._

_Both girls became quiet for a while as they continued to draw and Ally realized that Rose wasn't going to spill the secret._

_"So guess what?" Ally said after a moment._

_"What?"_

_"Mum's taking me shopping during Easter break. She reckons I need to start wearing a bra! Can you believe it?! Finally! I'm so excited!"_

_Rose shrugged. She didn't know what all the fuss was about. Her mum had told her she could probably go another year or two without one._

...

I woke up again with a splitting headache and I saw the my head was jabbed in the corner of the bedside table. I realized I was pushed to the very edge of the bed, ready to fall off, while Scorpius was sprawled in the middle like the American eagle. 

"Scorpius, move over!" I hissed at him, annoyed, as I tried I push his heavy body to his side. 

Scorpius, however, continued to sleep like he had never slept before and I blamed the alcohol. Thankfully, I finally managed to roll him over to his side. I reached over his body to his nightstand where my painkillers were and popped two pills in my mouth. After that, I went back to sleep almost immediately because I was so tired out that even when Scorpius's heavy arm found its way around my waist, I didn't have to energy to push it away. 

...

_Rose and Ally watched from a distance as a small group of fifth year boys huddled around the Gryffindor table at dinner laughing at something Scorpius Malfoy, who had joined their house table this evening, was showing them._

_"What do you reckon they're all laughing about?" Ally asked Rose._

_But before Rose could respond, her cousin Albus joined the two in the seat next to her._

_"What's going on over there?" Rose asked Albus._

_Albus shrugged, "James won't tell me what Scorpius is showing him but I think it might be one of those adult magazines because they won't show it to anybody else"._

_Rose and Ally gasped. "They'll get suspended if a professor sees!"_

_Albus shrugged. "I don't think they care"._

_"Won't your dad be mad if James gets caught with those?" Rose asked worriedly._

_"Yeah but what can he do? Ground him? James doesn't listen to my mum and dad anymore. They blame Malfoy for being a bad influence on him. I blame James for being stupid enough to befriend Malfoy"._

_Little did Rose know the cause of such laughter had not, in fact, been an adult magazine._

...

I woke up around nine and I was glad my headache wasn't as severe anymore but the rest of my body felt stiff and even ached. I looked around me with squinted eyes as the sun shined brightly in my face. Scorpius was on his side now but he was sleeping at an angle where his legs were in my space and his feet were touching mine. I sighed and sat up as I pushed his legs to his side. Then, I pushed his body a little further but I was scared he'd fall over so I pulled him back towards me but I froze when I heard him groan.

"Baby, you want me?" He muttered as he dreamed and wrapped his arm tightly around me so that I was squished in him.

"No, I don't _want_ you", I said disgusted as I released myself. "Stupid Malfoy!" I hissed as I crawled back under my blanket and drifted back to sleep.

...

_Rose was studying in the library for her Transfiguration final when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder._

_"Hey, red!"_

_It was James. Rose groaned, "this better be important. I'm trying to memorize the properties of gillyweed"._

_"All you need to know is its slimy and you can smoke it"._

_"Please don't get high on our school's lab equipment", Rose sighed, unamused while James snickered._

_"I'm only joking, red!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Wanted to ask you if you'd convince my brother to un-quit the team"._

_"Did you swear at him again?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Then I won't do it because you don't deserve a seeker as good as him"._

_"Come on, Rose, please! We're up against Slytherin next week and he's the only match for Scorpius! We'd get murdered out there if he doesn't play!"_

_"You should have thought of that before you were so mean to him like you always are", Rose said sternly._

_"If you do this for me, I'll get you Scorpius's autograph..." James wiggled his eyebrows._

_Rose looked at him, unamused. "And what good will that ever do for anyone...?"_

_"All the other girls love him!"_

_Rose became serious all of a sudden. She slammed her books shut and piled them in her bag._

_"Oh come on, Rose!" James grunted._

_"You should know I'm not like all the other girls! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an exam tomorrow and I really need to finish studying"._

_And with a huff, Rose Weasley carried her flaming, red-headed self out of the library._

...

I finally woke up around noon with a yawn and a sigh. I had had a rough and sleepless night yet I could not sleep any longer so I decided to start my day. My body ached and I felt like my muscles were stiff. I tried to turn but the hard body of Scorpius was pressed behind me and his face was buried in my hair. I groaned in annoyance but suddenly, it made Scorpius wind his arm around me and pull me in tightly. "Anna..." he groaned and my eyes grew wide. Was he having some sick sexual fantasy of some Anna?! Oh gosh! I felt disgusted as I pulled myself free and sat up. I rubbed temples and had myself some water before heading to the bathroom to wash up but I made sure to be as quiet as I could so not to wake the giant baby sleeping obnoxiously in my bed. I decided I wasn't going to put up with this any longer. Scorpius had to go back to the couch.

I grumpily tore off my pajamas, stepped into the tub and turned the knob for hot water. I sighed and shut my eyes from bliss  when I felt the rush of heated water pour down my back and I even felt the muscles of my shoulders relax. I wished I could stay in the shower for as long as I want...

...

_"Rose, why are you not eating?" Ally asked her friend at dinner._

_Rose shrugged, "not hungry, I suppose?"_

_"Are you nervous about tonight?"_

_"Why would I be nervous?"_

_Ally shrugged. "What are you wearing tonight?"_

_"I don't know, I'll just keep this on I guess..."_

_"Rose this is a seniors party! We're invited for the first time to party with the sixth and seventh years and you're going to wear jeans and a sweater?!"_

_"What's the big deal? It's just a whole bunch of students getting drunk and dancing with each other to obnoxious music that only objectifies women", Rose rolled her eyes._

_"James Potter, the most popular boy in school, is throwing this party for Malfoy who's probably the second most popular one. If this isn't a big deal to you, then I don't know what is"._

_Rose shook her head and grunted, "You have some serious misconceptions about my priorities". Sometimes she didn't even know why she was friends with the girl. Rose sighed and got up to leave the great hall. She was walking down the corridor towards the girls bathroom when suddenly she heard voices..._

_"I don't want you talking to her again! That's all there is to it!" Said an angry female voice. Rose immediately recognized the voice as her cousin Dominique's_

_"It's nothing like that", muttered a male voice that was undoubtedly Scorpius Malfoy's. They were arguing again. There were rumours around school that it-couple Scorpius and Dominique weren't getting on well anymore. "She was just wishing me a happy birthday"._

_"I know Roxanne like the back of my hand!" Dominique said angrily. "She doesn't just intend to wish you a happy birthday! And you enjoy it! Don't think I don't know she sneaks off to the kitchens with you and James and Damon and them!"_

_"It was one time, Dom! We were studying and we got hungry, fuck, woman. She's your cousin, why the hell do you have this vendetta against her?!"_

_"I don't! I see the way she looks at your Scorpius! She wants more than friendship and this bitch better realize learn she can't have what's mine! And frankly, I just don't trust you anymore!"_

_Suddenly, there was silence and then, Rose heard footsteps. Rose realized Scorpius must have stormed off. When she turned around the corner, she bumped straight into him._

_"Sorry", muttered Scorpius Malfoy as he stepped aside._

_"Oh hello, Scorpius", said Rose. "Happy Birthday!"_

_"Er, thanks...Rose, right?" He mumbled as he slid his hands into his pocket. He was clearly is a hurry to leave. "See you la--"_

_"I hope you have a good time tonight", Rose said quickly._

_"Right, thanks", he gave her a curt nod before hurrying back to the great hall. When Rose had come back, she noticed him at the Gryffindor table with his arm around her cousin Roxanne not too far from where she was sitting. She looked at him a few times but he turned his head away when he saw her._

_..._

I reluctantly turned the water off, wrapped myself in my bathrobe and stepped out. I felt annoyed when I saw Scorpius's razor and shaving cream on my side of the counter. I had given him one of my vanity drawers for his stuff so why was it lying here? I was beyond annoyed with him this morning.

While I brushed my teeth, I decided I wouldn't talk to Scorpius today. I felt very cranky today and I knew I would snap at him for one thing or another so I might as well not speak to him more than necessary today. 

But when I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard a groan coming from my bed. 

"Rose...?" Groaned Scorpius like he was an old man in pain or dying. 

"What?" I said harshly. 

"Everything hurts..." 

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I snapped. 

"Can you put the shades down? Stupid sun..." He asked, squinting. Scorpius put his duvet over his face to block out the sunlight. 

"Do you know what time it is? It's almost one", I said. "Get up". 

Scorpius ignored me and turned to his other side. I heard him start to snore quietly again and I realized he had fallen asleep again so I huffed and got dressed. 

I had breakfast and began to work on my St. Mungo's paper work with a nice cup of coffee and some warm apple and cinnamon oatmeal.

"Rose!" 

I startlingly dropped my pen which scribbled my form before rolling off the table. It was Scorpius and he was calling me from the room. What the hell did he _want_?! So I angrily marched to him prepared to snap at him if he said something stupid.

"What?" I said annoyed. "I'm _busy_ ". 

"I have a headache..."

"Have a painkiller then", I said as I took two pills out for him. 

Scorpius sat up and rubbed his temples. "Why'd you let me drink all that beer?" He mumbled.

"Who am _I_ to stop _you_?" I muttered as he took the pills from me and swallowed them. 

Scorpius didn't respond and I left to go back to my paperwork while Scorpius cleaned up. 

...

_"Oh my gosh I can't believe James is eating that Ravenclaw girl's face!", Ally said angrily._

_"I can't believe you thought he'd eat yours..." Rose said as she sipped on her punch. She had made sure to get it from the bowl that wasn't laced with tequila. The music was incredibly loud here in the room of requirement and the heat of the large crowd made Rose feel stuffy and claustrophobic._

_"Just because Malfoy doesn't pay attention to you doesn't mean you have to be mean to me", Ally said bitterly._

_"Who says I want him to pay attention to me?" Rose said, disgusted._

_"I saw you looking at him at dinner", Ally shrugged. "So, I was just looking, what's the big deal?"_

_"I saw him in the back with your cousin Roxanne", Ally said. "She was cozying up to him. I bet his girlfriend won't be too happy about that..."_

_"I don't think they'll be dating any longer now", Rose snorted. How petty life was for so many. Dominique, James, Scorpius, Roxanne...people like them. They only cared about sexuality and pleasure when life had given mankind so many_ _—_ _much more valuable_ _—_ _goals to attain and accomplish._

...

Scorpius emerged into the kitchen around two pm, dressed for the day in slacks and a t-shirt. He plopped down in the chair in front of me.

"Can I have some coffee please?" he groaned as he rested his head on the table.

"Yes, there's some more in the pot", I said as I filled my form away.

"Can you get it for me?" he groaned again.

"I'm not your servant", I said annoyed. "Get it yourself".

"Fine..." he sighed and lazily picked up his body like it was the hardest thing to do. He came back to the table and watched me work away while he sipped his coffee. "So last night's dinner was fun", he commented but I only nodded.

I waited to see if he would act any differently around me or whether he'd mention last night when he brought up that silly theory of his that I had been in love with him. But he didn't. I watched him carefully to see if I could read discomfort or embarrassment on his face but it was like he had no recollection of anything. I decided it was best if I tried to forget too.

For the rest of the day, Scorpius lounged on the sofa and flipped through TV channels. He got up occasionally to fix himself a sandwich, a beer or a snack. As for myself, I cleaned around the place, changed my bed sheets, fixed my bathroom and vacuumed the carpet. Scorpius offered to help multiple times but I told him I didn't need help because I didn't expect him to do it right anyway. Once I finished all my work around evening, I grilled some chicken and boiled asparagus for dinner.

" _This_ is all we're having...?" Scorpius made a face.

"And bread rolls", I said.

" _Argh_...but _why_...?" He whined.

"If you have a problem with my food, then you're welcome to cook for yourself", I snapped. Scorpius's eyes grew wide and he apologized immediately.

"Why are you so cranky today? You remind me of my grandfather? Are you on your period?"

This time, _my_ eyes grew wide. How dare he ask me about my...my cycle?! That's personal! "No! You can't just _ask_ me that, Scorpius!" I said as I turned crimson and my voice became small.

"Oh grow up, Rose! I'm not some fifteen-year-old boy!" He chuckled.

"Still!" I insisted. "You and I aren't close enough to talk about my...my..."

"Menstruation?"

I blushed again. Scorpius grinned. "You are such a little girl".

"No I'm not!" I said mustering up some courage, hoping to prove him wrong. "I am _not_ a little girl...And you can't go running your mouth about your grandfather and periods in the same sentence, it makes me uncomfortable!"

Scorpius burst out laughing, "Sorry I should have realized how that would sound".

I even allowed myself my first smile of the day, which Scorpius pointed out.

"See, it doesn't hurt to laugh a little now and then", He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I never said it does".

"You glow when you laugh...so do it more frequently", He said and I couldn't help but turn my face away to hide the blush that crept on my cheeks.

"We're going to detoxify and cleanse our systems with this healthy food", I said excitedly when we sat down to eat but Scorpius rolled his eyes at me.

After dinner, I got dressed to go out to do my errands and Scorpius decided to come along. He drove me to town while I went over my grocery list in the car. Scorpius didn't have a list with him but when we started shopping, he kept putting random items he'd excitedly pick up into my cart.

"We have to get cheese puffs! They're my favourite", he said piling a couple packs in the cart.

"Okay, fine how about _diet_ cola?" He insisted when I said no to a case of cola.

"We _have_ to buy bacon! How am I supposed to have breakfast without bacon?" He tossed the pack in my cart.

"You said you wanted vegetables, here's carrots and broccoli", he said when I asked him to get turnips and arugula.

As we stood in the line to check out, Scorpius suddenly remembered Nate's food. "Can you grab his baby food and his glucose biscuit. I don't know which one he eats".

I nodded and hurried away to get baby Nate's things. It took me a while to find the specific flavours of baby food that he likes which are usually apples and carrots. I also picked up his glucose biscuits and as I passed by the produce section again, I got some bananas and potatoes since he loves when I mash those up! By the time I got back to our checkout lane, Scorpius was standing near the door with shopping bags in his hands.

"You already paid?" I asked quietly.

Scorpius nodded. I paid for Nate's things and we went back to the car quietly.

Once we were back on the road, I spoke. "You didn't have to do that, you know".

"Do what?" Scorpius said softly.

"Send me away so you can pay for my groceries..."

"More than half are mine..." Scorpius said. "And you paid for Nate's things".

"But still, Scorpius, I don't like it..."

"When are you going to stop making it awkward between us? Who cares who paid..." He shrugged.

"I do!" I yelled. "I'm not like one of those girls that sees a rich man and thinks she's got her insurance premium! Every time you do this, I feel like I have no dignity and I'm needy just because I'm a women! I feel like I'm not independent..." I burst out crying.

"You are making this a way bigger deal then it really is", Scorpius groaned, annoyed.

"No, I'm not! You are just insensitive!"

"Why the hell are you _crying_ about _groceries_?!" He yelled bewildered.

"It's not about groceries!" I said as I wiped my tears.

"Why is it so important for you to be so independent and on your own?" Scorpius asked. " What is your problem with companionship?"

"I don't have a problem with companionship", I retorted.

"Then why can't you just be happy that I'm helping out?"

"Because I'm not like that. I'm not like those girls, Scorpius. I want to be able to do things on my own. It's about self fulfillment", I tried to explain.

"I hope you know your argument is shit", he muttered.

"You won't understand", I said quietly.

Scorpius was silent for a moment but then he sighed. "Then explain it to me".

"I don't know...I was always immature because I had my dad take care of everything. He spoiled me and I never even knew how hard life could be, in so many ways, without him". I didn't even know what the hell I was saying or what I even meant. I was only glad Scorpius didn't ask me to elaborate because I didn't think I'd be able to make him understand me. So I shut my eyes and rested my head back and looked at the passing road through my window. Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I looked to see Scorpius was holding my hand while he drove with his other one. I didn't know whether I should withdraw it. Was this where he was getting his stupid theories from. If I allowed him to hold my hand, he'd think I have feelings for him...

"Okay, Miss Independent", he said softly, interrupting my thoughts. "From now on, you call the shots". And with that, he brought my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. My eyes bulged wide and I was silent in shock. That was the first time he ever did that and for a moment, I had no idea what to make of life anymore. 

"Don't", I said feebly and my voice started to crack. I pulled my hand back.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Don't kiss me. Ever", I said and my lips quivered again.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking back and forth between me and the road ahead of us.

" _Me_? What's the matter with _me_? Did you forget last night Scorpius?" I said, upset.

"Wh-what happened? Did I do something?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"You forgot?"

"I was drunk..." He reminded me. We finally arrived home and I let myself out of the car immediately and hurried off into the house. Scorpius followed behind me.

"Rose, you're freaking me out. You have to tell me! What happened?" He said as he barged in while I was taking off my coat.

"You accused me of being in love with you!" I blurted angrily.

Scorpius's eyes widened in horror, "I...I...s-said that?"

I nodded. "I'm _not_ in love with you, Scorpius!" I snorted.

"I'm sorry, I say really stupid things when I'm drunk", he said quickly.

"Just because I'm letting you live here doesn't mean I'm in love with the likes of _you_ , Malfoy! Don't mistake my sympathy for anything more!"

"' _The likes of me_?'" Scorpius said, his brows furrowed. "What exactly do you mean by _'the likes of me'_?"

"Forget I said tha—" I said quickly. I hadn't meant to sound that harsh but I hadn't wanted to make myself out to be weak in front of Malfoy.

"Hang on, I want to know this", he folded his arms. "What does the pious, _perfect_ little Saint Rose have to say about people like me?"

"You don't need to be mean!" I said.

"Don't try to turn this on me, Weasley", he said holding his finger in front of me. "I have been nothing but nice to y—"

"That's because _you're_ the one currently camped on _my_ sofa in _my_ house!"

"You're the one who wanted me to _stay_!" Malfoy spat. He came closer, suddenly backing me into the wall. "Just because I've been nice to you doesn't mean you can say whatever the fuck you want abou—".

"You said I was in love with you for years!" I said. "Since Hogwarts".

Scorpius and I both became silent for a moment. I saw him looking at me with his intent glare. It wasn't an angry one, it was the one where he looked focused. Like he was searching for something in my face. He finally sighed and backed away.

"And why are you so appalled by the idea of that? I'm not..." He sighed.

"Because you are so insensitive and selfish", I sighed. "Every time you passed by, I always greeted you but whenever you were with your girlfriend or your friends, you just ignored me and passed by like you never heard a thing. I want to know why. You could have just told me you didn't want to be seen with me. That I was below your rank or something. We were friends once. You showed me around when I was a first year. You were nicer then. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me", Scorpius grumbled. "And it wasn't about you...I can't believe you're still holding that against me". Scorpius stalked to the kitchen where he plopped down in a chair.

I took a seat across from him. "If I held that against you, you would be in a prison instead of my house right now".

"So why didn't you turn me in?" He pried.

To that I had no reply. Instead, I got up and left for my room where I shut myself in for the rest of the evening. I heard the front door open and close and I assumed Scorpius was getting our groceries out of the car. I slipped into my bed, under my covers and waited for the dark blue sky to turn completely navy. Why did I have to go at it with him? What good did that do for anyone?! I hated myself for ruining everything. Scorpius and I were doing so well...we went dining, we talked, we joked...like friends. I had basically just ruined the only friendship I had had in so long. I couldn't fall asleep and it was only ten so I decided to just read. After I got tired of that a few hours later, I tried to shut my eyes and sleep but it I couldn't so I laid there at two in the morning with a head full of thoughts and a body full of aches. It wasn't until I was I heard my door creak open when I snapped back into my senses. I quickly shut my eyes and turned to my side because I really wasn't in the mood for late-night conversations with Malfoy.

I felt my bed dip behind me and after that I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. "Rose?" Came his soft whisper. I didn't respond. "Rose, are you asleep?"

"Obviously", I groaned.

"No you aren't".

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"No".

Suddenly, Scorpius yanked my blanket off.

"What the hell, Scorpius!" I said turning to face him.

"It wasn't a question".

"What do you want?" I grunted.

"I want to talk", he said.

"About?" I sat up.

"About what you said earlier. Listen, Rose, I never meant to hurt you or offend you back then. You were James' younger cousin an—"

"Do you honestly think I still care about that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I don't care how you treated me then, Scorpius, you didn't matter to me", I said coldly.

"That's not true", he whispered. "I know you liked me, Rose".

"I didn—"

"Stop lying to yourself", his face softened.

"Even if I did...I was thirteen. It was just a childhood crush", I said.

"I know you liked me until I started dating Roxanne near the end of my last year and your fifth year. I don't know about after that but I know you did, Rose. And I only ignored you because I didn't want to encourage it or lead you on".

"You are so bloody _full_ of it!" I said annoyed but I turned my face away and looked out my window at the silent, moonlit sea below the cliff. "Maybe I just thought you were attractive but all those times I tried to talk to you and you ignored me, that was because I was being friendly, not because I was _lusting_ after you. I only talked to you to be nice. Doesn't mean I was madly in love with you. God, Scorpius you are so _full_ of yourself!"

Even in the dark with nothing but the moonlight to aid our sight, I glared at Scorpius but I couldn't see his expression clearly. I just knew that for a moment, all that could be heard were our soft breaths. Finally, Scorpius sighed, "alright, I just...I just want to forget all of this".

 I couldn't help but notice the rather disappointed tone of his voice. Had he expected me to say 'oh Scorpius I was _so_ very much in _love_ with you because you are just so _handsome_ and _incredibly talented'_. Had he been looking for something for his big ego to feed off of? I was sure he received much attention and admiration, being a quidditch star and all, but I sincerely hoped for the sake of his delicate ego and easily-manipulated self-esteem, that he did _not_ expect _me_ to be head over heels about him!

"Rose", Scorpius said. "I want to forget all of this ever happened. I don't want to talk about Hogwarts...I just want to start over".

I couldn't see him very clearly but his voice sounded soft and I had no choice but to agree. I also wanted to forget my awkward relationship with him because I felt pathetic every time I thought about how stupid I was to think he and I could have been friends. But if I lived in the present, I couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different had I not been caring for him and nurturing his baby.

"I never thought of you as below me or anything of that sort", he whispered. "We had an age difference of almost three years...I saw you as a little girl then and I didn't want to ignite any sort of feelings in you".

"But now you know I never had any feelings", I insisted. It was important to me that he knew that.

"You're not like how I remembered you to be", Scorpius said softly after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. I suddenly saw his hand reach up and find its way in my auburn hair and I saw the golden-brown hair of his arms shine under the moonlight.

"For one, I don't see you as a little girl anymore...", he sighed as he continued to finger my curly waves.

"Wh-what do you see me as now?" I asked without thinking, without contemplating what he could say to that. Without even thinking how this could possibly redefine every boundary we had set and grown accustomed to.

I felt his soft finger trail from my hair to my neck and along my collarbone before he spoke. His head was tilted in a direction where I saw nothing but darkness casted over his face. But I heard him breath softly and sigh. "Now? Now...I see you as beautiful...and delicate and..."

"Scorpius..." I said as I backed away. I didn't want him to go any farther or say anything more. I'd be lost if that ever happened and I couldn't afford to get lost when I had worked so hard to find a place for myself. "It's late", was all I could say. "You should go...I need to sleep".

"I know you can't sleep", he said.

"I was until you woke—"

"Don't lie", he tilted his head back towards the window and I saw him smirk. "Don't send me back to the couch", he said, almost pleading. "Let me stay here".

I didn't respond to that but I gently laid back down and turned to my other side. I couldn't even make sense of the jumble of thoughts in my mind. Scorpius tracing his fingers along my collar bone, I had never been that intimate with anyone before. He called me beautiful and I almost believed him. I didn't want him to go yet but I was too proud to ask him to stay. I was afraid of his presence yet the fear of loneliness exceeded all.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and I realized Scorpius was lying right behind me . "Tomorrow, it'll be your choice to decide if this night ever existed", he whispered in my ear.

I was too afraid to look at him so he turned me to face him. I look him in the eyes because I didn't know how to even feel about any of this and I didn't want him to read the confusion and fear behind my eyes. So I did what every girl wanting to hide herself would do. I buried my face in his chest and stayed there until sleep could consume me and I could leave this world behind for the night.  

 


	12. Breathless in the Irish Highlands

**blog: madamamfanfiction dot wordpress dot com**

**my email: madamamfanfiction at gmail dot com**

**...**

For the first time in so long, I slept through the night as a free woman. Free from the frightening dreams and haunting memories. It felt nice to open my eyes under the morning sun with the realization that I might not have to dread another night anymore. I wanted to rub my eyes but when I tried to reach up, I realized my arms were locked under Scorpius's heavier one. I looked to my right and saw the familiar, fair face of Scorpius peacefully asleep. He was unconscious as he slept but oddly enough, his arms were so protectively around me as if he was consciously guarding me. I couldn't help but smile widely to myself. I was so used to taking care of myself that it sort of felt nice not to worry, knowing there's someone else worrying about me.

I gently pulled my body free from Scorpius's grip. I had a sudden urge to stroke his face. It was soft, almost as soft as Nate's. I pushed as strand of his short blond hair out of his face and he immediately reached up to scratch himself where the hair tickled him before sighing and continuing to sleep. I knew Scorpius said it would be my choice if I wanted to start over but to be quite honest with myself, I liked where we were and I didn't want to put it behind me.

I got up as quietly as I could and I cleaned up for the morning. I was in a in chirpier mood and I couldn't wait for Scorpius to wake up so I could have someone to chat with. I put on a cup of coffee and went back to my room. He was still sleeping and quite frankly, I was bored. It was almost eleven and even Ariel had come by this morning. She was currently occupying herself with some graham crackers that I was going to have until she showed me her big, innocent eyes and I had no choice but to share.

Since I had nothing to do and I decided I'd have to wake Scorpius up so I laid down next to him, facing him and pulled one of his eyes open. "So grey", I said. Scorpius stirred and pushed my hand away and I laughed before poking his Adam's apple. When he still didn't wake, I pulled a lock of his hair.

"Ouch", he groaned. "Let me sleep..."

"Wake up, I'm bored!" I whined before yanking another single lock.

"Ouch! Stop that!" he said opening his eyes a little.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, or I'll pull out all of your luscious, golden hair", I teased.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"I'm bored".

Scorpius yawned, "How's that my problem?"

For that I yanked another hair.

"Hey!" He cried out, more alert. Scorpius took hold of my wrists. "Why are you pulling my hair out? What is wrong with you?"

I shrugged goofily.

"You are one strange girl", Scorpius laughed.

After that, Scorpius got up and got dressed while I went back to the kitchen to make pancakes for us, which Scorpius was delighted about. We didn't really talk about last night. We didn't bring up the fight or even the part where he had slept the entire night in my bed with his arms around me and I hadn't even protested. I was sort of embarrassed by that. I didn't know what had gotten into me! I was confused and overwhelmed by the idea of it all yet I felt flushed at the thought that I might have liked it.

Scorpius and I had a busy day which included me finishing and mailing my St. Mungo's paperwork and him writing letters to his teammates, his manager and even to his dad. After dinner, we watched some television while having those cheese puffs he got yesterday and chatted.

"When are we getting Nate back?" I asked him during a commercial break.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "I want to cuddle with him!"

"You could always cuddle with me", He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I found my face become warm and I was sure my cheeks were pink because Scorpius smirked at me. Thankfully, the commercial ended and I quickly diverted my attention back to the television since I had absolutely no idea how to respond to what he had said!

"I don't bite, Rose", Scorpius said, nudging me and leaning just a bit closer.

I noticed a piece of thread on the collar of his shirt and I gently removed it before smoothing his collar and buttons. "I know", I said, not meeting his eyes. But I didn't have to look in his eyes to know that they were twinkling with excitement.

...

My days at the cottage began to pass by faster than they had ever before. Every day was like a mystery because I didn't know what to expect anymore. I was living a life beyond my routinely one that I had grown so acquainted with before Scorpius had arrived. With him around, I didn't know what to think of that routine anymore and I was beginning to love it. Scorpius kept me busy with his company even if we weren't running around the city or dining in restaurants. At home, we could talk for hours. He made me laugh but he said I was the amusing one. We would watch television and he'd grab ice cream for me during commercial break. Or he'd run out and do errands like getting milk when we'd run out. He even went to get painkillers and heat pads and ginger ale for me when I had terribly painful abdominal cramps. He had even cooked dinner that night even though it was only French toast...

 _"I don't know_ why _you're complaining", he said offended. "I've been running around the city all day trying to find an open pharmacy on a Sunday. I've been heating and reheating that pad for you and I even made dinner and now you tell me there's too much cinnamon! Do you know how hard this is for me?! I don't cook for anyone. I don't even make food for myself but I made_ you _dinner, woman!"_

_"Thank you, Scorpius", I said in a small voice after a moment or so. I motioned for him to sit next to me on the couch and he did, after huffing and grunting._

_"Thank you for taking care of me", I said taking his hand, even though I realized I've probably taken care of him more times. "And I'm sorry I've been incredibly moody today and snapped at you"._

_"It's fine", he grumbled. Scorpius sighed and fingered the ends of my hair._

_"I feel awfully special. You made me dinner even though there's too much cinnamon_ and _sugar..."_

_"What?!" He snapped pushing me off. I laughed._

_"Relax, I was kidding!"_

_"You better be..."_

_"God, Malfoy, learn to take a joke", I said._

_"God, Weasley, learn to be funny", he rolled his eyes._

_"I am funny!" I defended myself._

_"Right...", he said, rolling his eyes again._

_I playfully punched him on the arm and he did the same back to me. So I threw another gentle punch to his belly and he pushed me down on to the couch._

_"Fine, Rose", he laughed. "If that's how you wanna play..."_

_"I can take you down with my eyes shut!" I giggled like a girl...gross. "HA!" I  shoved him off, "you can't hold me down Malfoy!"._

_We punched each other back and forth, he was more gentle than I was, until finally, I threw one with all my might. He quickly bent backward and caught my wrists.  I fell on him before we both fell off the couch and landed on the ground with a_ thud _. When I opened my eyes, there he was. His face was hovering above mine his heavy form pressed down on me so I could feel the heat of his body. He was breathing in my face with a lopsided grin and his blond hair was a mess on top of his head. He was so close that I could smell his scent. I had never paid mind to it before today. He smelt like baby powder. I could tell it was the strongest note on him. I smelt a lingering musk too as well my strawberry milk body wash that he's taken a liking to lately. I smirked as I remembered when I confronted him about it. "What? It makes my skin soft...", he had said while his face blushed a beet red._

_"What are you thinking about?" Scorpius said with a brow raised. He released my wrists and sat himself up before pulling me up too._

_"Certainly NOT you..." I muttered. And with that, I hopped up and marched off to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me so I could giggle like a girl in private._

...

 Just like my days, my nights were also a mystery. But I liked the night because after a long, tiresome day, I could go finally be at peace. Scorpius and I put up our pillow wall again after the night I had slept in his arms but the next night, we ditched the pillow wall altogether. We had a sort of silent agreement that both of us quite liked the physical contact. I couldn't even believe I had admitted that to myself and accepted it! It wasn't like me at all but I felt flushed and excited and confused and I couldn't explain any of it!

"Hey, Rose", Scorpius said to me one night while we were on the couch, in front of the television with bowls of mint chocolate ice-cream. Post-dinner television time was sort of becoming our routine and Scorpius and I were religiously following an Italian soap opera about a mafia family.

"hmm?" I said as I ate my ice-cream.

"I'm gonna go out for a little bit at around ten", he said looking down at his watch.

"Are you going to see your mum? Oh please get Nate back!" I insisted.

Scorpius laughed, "no I'm going to go see a friend. My mum took Nate to the manor to meet everyone else. She said grandmother absolutely loves him!"

My face fell a little but I also couldn't help being glad for Scorpius and Nate. "Alright, when will you be back?"

"I dunno", he shrugged. "Uh... maybe an hour or two", Scorpius looked down at his feet and mumbled.

I looked at him with a curious gaze and he looked away towards the television set. I didn't know what to say to him. He would usually tell me where he was going but he didn't say so I didn't ask. I watched Scorpius get ready as I prepared for bed around nine. He smelt like aftershave when he emerged out of the bathroom with a clean, shaved face and wet hair. He was wearing a nice collared shirt and dark jeans. I was already in bed, reading a novel but I watched him from the corners of my eyes as he sprayed himself with cologne, put his watch around his wrist and shoved his wallet in his back pocket. I'd have to be stupid not to realize he was going to see someone important. Or perhaps a girl...I didn't know but the thought had suddenly made me anxious and slightly nauseas.

"I'll see you later", Scorpius said before he mumbled a goodbye. I walked him to the door and locked it behind him. Once he was gone, I sighed. So what was I supposed to do now?

I was feeling incredibly melancholic but it was stupid of me. I should be able to go on just fine on my own. I was alone before Scorpius came and I did just fine. I kept myself busy, I cared for myself, I kept going. But it was hard to drag my feet back to my room and focus on my classic romance novel. I didn't want to read. I wanted to talk. I wanted company, I was craving for it and I only wanted Scorpius. I was so bored that I decided to drag the television set into my room. I had to use all my energy because the old, damned thing was so heavy! I got tired halfway down my small hall so I set it on the rug and pulled it like a sled dog. If Scorpius was here, he'd be able to carry it with no problem...So after struggling and finally making it to my room, I managed to set it on my dresser across from the bed. After getting the cable plugs and all the wiring in, I finally collapsed on the bed and turned on the television. Unfortunately, all I saw was the buzz of bad connection. I grunted, annoyed, as I rolled to the edge of the bed. I kicked my legs free of the comforter on me and reached my toes to the top of the little T.V.'s antenna. I grabbed the antenna between my toes and tried to wave the darn thing around until I finally saw some fuzzy colour. And then there was a face and a background. Television galore, I finally had entertainment!

I flipped channels until around eleven when I settled on a channel that was playing a Saturday night movie about two lovers on a cruise ship in 1912. I had seen this film countless times but because I had nothing better to watch, I stuck to it. I tried to keep my eyes open but I was growing more and more drowsy by the second. I even turned down the volume of the movie and thought to myself, it was late now and Scorpius should have been home. He said he'd be back in an hour or two. How long had it been any way? It just felt like a really long time...

I awoke with a jerk and tried to reach for my clock on my night stand. Somehow, I managed to knock it over along with my lamp. What the hell had happened? What time was it? Had I dozed off? I squinted my eyes and saw it was past three in the morning and I could hear the T.V. was still on except it was playing some infomercial about an exercise machine now. I turned the thing off and turned to my side. Scorpius wasn't there. Was he still out? Or did he just crash on the couch outside? My door was open. If he did come home, he'd have heard the television and would have come to turn it off. Maybe he didn't hear? Maybe he's not home. May be he's with his mum...

...

When my eyes opened the next morning, I noticed it was almost noon. My lamp was still lying on floor and I was still lying on the bed alone. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. Perhaps he was on the couch? I got up and went outside to check. He wasn't there and I had to conclude that he didn't come home last night.

My mind was full of thoughts as I stepped into the shower. I had been alone the entire night. After so many weeks, I was alone again. But it didn't feel like before when I lived by myself and worked at the hospital. For one, Scorpius's clothes were still lying around and his blue toothbrush still stood in the cup next to my pink one.

I fixed myself a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch once I had cleaned up for the morning and decided to head to town. I didn't have much to do by myself and I needed to buy myself some new clothes anyway. I was growing tired of my old ones and I felt very unattractive in them. So I stopped by a small but fashionable boutique on the Island that I had heard friends at the hospital rave about. It was the only one in Valencia Island and I decided it couldn't hurt to stop here before I cross the bridge.

"Hello, miss, how are you doing today?" Said a pretty young women, probably around my age if not a year or two older, when I entered the shop, ringing the chimes. It sort of reminded me of Madam Malkin's.

"I'm well, thank you", I said as I began to browse.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" The girl asked.

"No thanks, just browsing", I muttered. She nodded at me but continued to smile. I looked at her a few times and she was just watching me while I looked around. It was beginning to get sort of annoying. How did she manage to keep that perfect, glossy pink, smile on? She was a blond, I noticed, and her hair had golden-brown highlights just like Scorpius's. Except her hair was long and curled with a bow hair clip. To think of it, her highlights probably weren't natural like Scorpius's. She did look like the type that Scorpius would like...clumpy black mascara, obvious cleavage, tight pants and high heels. I had to guess she probably never went to college. Girls like her get so used to the attention that boys like Scorpius give them that they think they won't need education if they've got a rich man. Ha! Funny how she's a sales girl now. Why did she even have black lashes when she's blond anyway? Why were her stupid eyebrows _brown_ too? And why was I thinking about Scorpius? I tried to forget about both of them as I picked out a dress and a floral-print romper-like thing.

"Those are in fashion", said the voice that belonged to the sales associate.

"These?" I said holding up the romper. The girl nodded. "They have no straps..." I said noticing. "How will I hold them up?"

"They have an elastic", she said, nicely. I noticed it immediately and felt stupid for not seeing that before. At least she was nice enough to not sound condescending.  "Would you like to try your items on?"

"Yes please", I said and she led me to the fitting room. I came out after putting on the romper and looked in the mirror. "Isn't it sort of revealing", I said looking at my exposed shoulder.

"You can always put a cardigan on top", she suggested. "Do you want me to show you a strapless bra? You probably don't want your straps showing", she laughed.

I frowned. "I don't think I'll be going with this one. It's too...revealing".

"It looks lovely on you!" She insisted. "You've got such a nice, petite frame. It 's one of our prettiest pieces from summer. I tried that one on too but it just made me look so busty, ugh..."

"Is it on sale?" I asked.

"Yes, it's on clearance. seventy percent off", she said, amused. "It's a good deal. Plus you'll have all eyes on you".

"I don't really like all eyes to be on me", I said nervously.

"In a good way, I mean. You look very pretty". I gave her a small smile. Only Scorpius had called me pretty before.

"It's kind of short too...", I said, looking at my exposed legs. "Besides, summer is basically over", I sighed.

"Alright then", she said. "But it's a great deal and you can always save it for next season".

I didn't know what had happened then. I had been so sure that I wasn't going to buy the romper, or anything from this store for that matter, but when I stepped out, I was carrying the romper in my shopping bag as well as another safari style, half-sleeved one, a nude-coloured summer dress with a belt, a striped sweater and a white cardigan. I would have never been able to pick those things out by myself but the girl, Carly, said they flattered my physique and I guess she wasn't so clueless after all.

I gleefully walked to my car, humming a tune, and I was about to open my trunk until I heard my name. I turned around and saw that walking towards me was a pretty, light brown-haired girl with big brown eyes and lightly-tanned skin.

"Maya?" I said.

"Rose! How have you been?!" She said, hugging me. "I tried calling you so many times but it kept saying that your number doesn't exist".

"I changed my number around the end of July", I said truthfully. "How have you been...I should have called you, I'm so sorry".

Maya shrugged, "it's okay, I guessed you were busy. Besides, I went on holiday for two weeks!"

"Where did you go? You look sun-kissed!" I said noticing golden highlights in her hair.

"Greece. My aunt lives in Corfu and she sent me a plane ticket. She hasn't got a husband or kids of her own and she'd been feeling kind of lonely", Maya chuckled. "Are you shopping today?" She said looking down at my bags.

I nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you said shopping's a waste of time!" Maya laughed.

"I needed new clothes!" I defended myself. "Are you shopping too?"

"No, I just came by to drop off my resume around here. I need another job if I want to go back to school in January", she sighed.

"Are you still saving to go to school in London?" I asked.

Maya nodded. "Yes. Hopefully by January I'll have enough to finish my bachelor's and pay for housing and other expenses".

"Congratulations, you finally did it", I said happily.

Maya was my age but had taken time off after her first year of university due to financial troubles. She was raised by a single mother who worked as a manager of a department store but it wasn't nearly enough to pay for expensive British schools.

"Would you like a ride home?" I asked her.

"Oh no, I'm alright—"

"Why don't you come over for tea? I've really missed you", I sighed. Without Scorpius around, I realised I really needed some friends to talk to.

So Maya agreed to come for tea and we drove up the dirt road laughing and talking about her adventures in hot, sunny Greece while fog and drizzling rain filled our Irish skies.

"Oh, I have to tell you about this boy I met!" Maya said excitedly as we stepped in the house. It wasn't her first time coming over so she hung up her coat on the coat rack and helped herself to the cookie jar that was filled with baby biscuits while I made tea. I was glad she hadn't asked me anything about the hospital since I just wanted to forget it all. I was glad she was going on about her new friend. "I'm still in contact with him!"

"Greek man? Lucky you..."

"Actually, he's Egyptian but he was born in Turkey. Oh, Rose he's so handsome with his black eyes and dark hair!"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Gabriel—Gabe!"

"Have you got a picture of him?" I asked, as I poured tea into cups for us.

"Yes I do, but they're at home", said Maya sadly. "His friend Ahmed was visiting from Egypt and he invited me to go sightseeing with them".

"Was his friend cute?" I asked. I wished I could go on a holiday. Some place exotic and historic!

"Oh yes! I should have his friend talk to you!  Oh, Rose just imagine you and I having Egyptian boyfriends!"

I laughed at the thought. I was sort of bewildered though. I couldn't imagine myself having a boyfriend at all let alone a foreign one.

"The rain's stopped", I said looking out the window.

"Finally", Maya groaned. "Can I use your washroom by the way?"

"Sure, you know where it is".

Maya got up and headed towards my room. "Hey, what happened to your T.V.?" She asked, noticing the empty stand in the sitting room.

"I took it to my room", I shrugged and she went off. I took a sip of my warm tea but suddenly spilled some on my lap when I hurt a loud yelp.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Maya yell. "I should have knocked first".

"What happened?" I asked when I rushed to my room.

"Your boyfriend—brother—I don't know! I walked in on him?"

"What?"

"I haven't got a boy—Scorpius?" I said, realizing. He was home? When did he get home? He must have apparated home because I hadn't seen his car outside when we came in. Where was his car then? I looked around and saw his clothes were thrown on the bed, his socks on the floor and his wallet and wristwatch were on the dresser.

A short moment after, Scorpius stepped out in a t-shirt and sweatpants and wet hair. I noticed he had bags under his eyes and he looked very tired.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to use the bathroom..." Maya said, embarrassed since she was still red in the face. Once Maya was inside, I turned on my heel and marched back out to have my tea.

Scorpius had followed me out and poured himself some of the tea. He took the seat that had been previously occupied by Maya across from me. "How's your day?"

"Fine".

"I see you've brought the T.V. in the room".

"hm".

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing...I didn't come home last night because it got really late and I just crashed at my friend's place".

"I didn't ask", I shrugged.

"You're angry".

"No I'm not", I snorted.

"Yes you are. You waited for me?"

"No. I watched a movie about a girl who let her lover drown in the Atlantic ocean rather than share her raft with him. And then I went to sleep".

Scorpius cocked a brow at me.

"I was not waiting for you, Malfoy".

"You only call me Malfoy when you're mad".

But before I could respond to that, Maya came back out and introduced herself to Scorpius. She kept blushing every time he would talk to her and I just rolled my eyes. Maya and Scorpius became fast friends and I discovered Scorpius played football like Maya. I didn't even know he played muggle sports. Scorpius invited Maya, _my_ friend, to dinner like _he_ was going to make her dinner with his own hands. She, however, politely declined and around four, I drove her home. Once I came back, Scorpius was wiring the television back in the sitting room.

"Hey, I never said I wanted it back here", I said folding my arms.

"You don't need it in the room".

"Yes I do, I get bored".

"I'm back, you won't be bored anymore. I promise", he smirked.

I just grunted annoyed which made him snort like he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You when you're mad".

"I'm not _mad_!" I said angrily. First of all, he thinks he can tell me he'll be back in an hour and not come home the _entire_ night, then he throws his stuff around my house like he _owns_ the place, then steals _my_ friend, and then moves the T.V. out of my room _without even asking me!_

"It's kind of cute you know", he said getting up and coming towards me. "When you get mad at me for being out all night but can't even muster up enough courage to tell me you missed me".

"Shut up! I didn't miss you! Just in case you forgot, I lived alone before too so get over yourself!"

"Yes but now you love when I'm around", he smirked and folded his arms.

I made a gagging face and Scorpius laughed. "Correction. I love when Nate's around, but you? Gross! And put your dirty socks in the hamper!"

"Damn, Rosie, so _forceful_ you are", Scorpius winked before turning around to go back to my room and clean up his stuff.

I felt flushed. I was angry and amused. I felt defensive yet vulnerable and I couldn't even understand how. It was how he could make me feel all these different emotions at once that had me pink-cheeked every time he was around.

"It's not as foggy anymore", I noticed while I was staring out the window at the sea below while Scorpius washed the teacups.

"Have you ever been down there?" He asked when he joined me at the windowsill seat.

"No", I shrugged.

"Are you afraid of the ocean?"

"No—I mean not like that...but then again, who isn't?" I turned to gaze at the waves washing upon the rocks. "It's so vast...and deep...like I could be lost in there".

"Let's go!" Scorpius said suddenly, standing up.

"What?"

"Let's go down there! Touch the water", he insisted with a gleam in his eye.

"Alright", I said. I was kind of excited.

Scorpius and I put on our running shoes, grabbed some towels and walked to the edge of a cliff and a couple steps downhill where there were the long, run-down, wooden stairs that led to the rocks below. The narrow stairs creaked as we carefully went down. The last step was a little high so Scorpius jumped on a large rock bellow and then helped me down too. He didn't let go of my arm as we hopped on the rocks, going closer to the water. I could smell the salty, ocean smell of the Atlantic. I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of the waves hitting the rocks with a _whoosh_.

"Be careful, Rose", Scorpius said as he gently pulled at my arm to steady me when I was about to step on an uneven surface.

"Thanks".

Suddenly, I felt my socks get soaked as water went in my shoes. I looked down and saw the waves came up to my ankles.

"Let's sit here", Scorpius said.

"Oka—aah!" I yelled when I felt my foot slip on the wet rock.

"It's alright, I've got you", Scorpius said. His hands were wrapped around my waist, holding me steady. "Sit here", he said and I carefully lowered myself onto a rock. Next thing I knew, Scorpius was beside me, taking his shoes off and rolling his pants up. I did the same.

"The water's so cold!" I shivered when the waves embraced my legs. I looked at Scorpius and he had a mischievous grin on his face. Before I could say anything about it, Scorpius thrust a palm full of cold water at me, splashing the front of my shirt.

"MALFOY! What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I yelled. He only responding with more water. Some of it got in my face this time but he didn't even give me time to wipe my face before splashing me wet. In that moment, I decided I'd have to retaliate. "Don't mess with me, Scorpius", I said in a dangerously low voice.

Suddenly, Scorpius came closer. His eyes were like glistening sliver, sparkling with mischief and excitement. He was so close it was like he was all around me. His baby-ish scent with that hint of sweet musk, it was everywhere. His lips were so close to mine I could swear I would feel them move. "Or what?" He whispered.

I gulped. I felt weak. I felt like he had breached the boundaries that divided us and invaded my territory. He was the offense and I was the defense. It was like he'd claim every part of me and I would succumb to every heart beat that he made faster and louder and faster and louder and faster...

"You don't want to know", I said in my lowest tone of voice. But before he could say anything more, I retaliated like any cunning commander would to protect what's mine. Surprise attack. I shoved him hard off the rock and with a burst of water spraying all over me, Scorpius fell into the deep shore of the blue Atlantic that danced off the coast or Ireland.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROSE!" Scorpius yelled when he floated back up to the surface of the water.

"I told you not to mess with me", I said. I smirked at him.

"What if I didn't know how to swim, huh? I could have drowned, you know?!" Scorpius said, panting angrily as he made circular motions with his arms and legs to hold himself up. But I knew he was only putting on a show.

"I know you can swim Scorpius, I saw you do it all the time", I said laughing.

"Do you stalk me?" He smirked. His face was entirely wet and his messy blond hair slicked back because of the water but his smile looked as perfect as always.

"No!" I said quickly. "I watched you and James dive into the Black Lake a couple of times".

Scorpius's looked up and sighed. He was smiling and I knew he was thinking about James. "So you're admitting to watching me?" He smirked at me again.

"No! I w-wasn't watching y-you!" I stuttered.

"But you just said so", He pointed out as he swam to the rock and rested his arms there, next to where I was seated.

"I didn't say I watched _you_ ", I pointed out. "Maybe I watched James?"

"You watched _James_?" Scorpius cocked a brow at me. "I don't even want to know _why_ you'd watch your _cousin_ swim naked!" He shook his head.

"Oh my, gosh! No, Scorpius, not like that!" I said turning pink. "You're so disgusting!" I pushed his hand of the ledge of the rock and he went gliding backward.

"Don't be embarrassed, Weasley. You know some African cultures promote relationships between cousins. To keep the inheritance in the family and all", he shrugged.

"Ew, Scorpius, stop it, you know I didn't mean it like that!" I huffed. "And did you really swim naked in the Black Lake? That's disgusting..."

"I did it for the mermaids".

"Oh shut up!"

Scorpius swam towards me and rested his arms on my knees. He looked up at me and smiled, "your face looks kind of weird from down here. I can see your double chin".

"I don't have a double chin!" I laughed. But that was just a facade because on the inside, I was burning up from embarrassment. His chin was resting on my thigh and his face was pretty much across from my lower stomach. I wanted to push him away but I didn't want to seem like a prude. I couldn't help but wonder why Scorpius was in such a playful mood today. Was he drunk or something?

"Tell me, Rose, do you know how to swim?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Lucky for you, you're about to learn!"

"Wha—"

Suddenly, his arms wrapped themselves around my hips and he pulled me off the rock and into the icy cold water. I shrieked as loud as could. I flailed my arms and legs around and slapped Scorpius's chest a couple of times before he glided away and I started to sink. My heart beat so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest and hop away. I was frightened like never before. I was holding my breath as I tried to reach the surface. My only thought was that hopefully Scorpius would realize I can't swim and come looking for me before I sink to the very bottom. I wasn't sinking though, I realized. The more I moved my arms and legs, the higher I went. I was going up and up until my head finally emerged from under the water. I was panting as I tried to breath.

"SCORPIUS! Scorp—" I felt water in my mouth as my head went in and out of the water and I frantically tried to reach for him. I yelled even louder. "Come back! I'm drowning! Help—me! Scorp—Scorpius! I'm going to—die!"

Finally I found Scorpius's hard body. He was laughing but I pulled him towards me wrapped my arms around his shoulders to keep from drowning. All of a sudden, I felt Scorpius's hands on my thighs and I felt my body rise. My face turned entirely scarlet when I realized Scorpius had wrapped both my legs around his own hips.

"There, I'm holding you up", he rolled his eyes at me but I didn't care.

I had a look of horror on my face. I wasn't sure whether it was because I had almost drowned to my death or because I could feel every single part of Scorpius's body in ways I should never even imagine. _Every single one_. My eyes were wide and Scorpius's face was completely red. He looked away because I think he had realized what had just happened as well. I tried to pull away immediately but I was nose deep into the water and so I clung back on to him but made sure to keep distance from waist below.

"You almost killed me!" I finally burst into tears. "I could have drowned!"

"Holy shit", He muttered. "You're actually crying?"

"I could have died!" I cried.

"But you didn't", he said. "Did you really think I'd let you drown?" I shrugged.  "I've got you, Rose", He said quietly. "Don't worry, I've got you...I know you can't swim". I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you try making circular motions with your legs?" He said as he pushed me off him.

My arms were still holding on to his. "How", I asked.

"Like this. Watch my legs", he said. "Move your legs like a blender. You know that blender you use to whip lemon mousse. Yeah just move it like that".

I laughed at the thought but I did exactly like he said and before I knew it, Scorpius was slowly letting go of me and I was holding myself up.

"There we go! Look at you!"

"I'm swimming!" I yelled happily. I continued to float as Scorpius swam to the rock. Before I could I ask what he was doing, I saw him pull his pants out of the water. He threw it on the rock before taking his shirt off as well.

"Scorpius!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"The clothes will pull you down", he shrugged. He looked at me and I realized he was motioning for me to do the same.

"I am not swimming naked!" I said firmly. "Especially not with _you_!"

"Don't worry, we'll keep the underwear on", He laughed. I watched his pale body swim circles around me. but I made sure to move closer to the rock in case I started drowning and he's not close enough to save me. "What's the big deal, we're under the water?"

I blushed.

"Do you want to drown?" Scorpius asked.

I shook my head. "Then, take off those jeans, they're too heavy. And you're wearing a sweater for Merlin's sake!"

I sighed. He had a point. "Fine!" I said. "But don't look here".

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Get over yourself. It's not like I've never seen a girl strip before".

I blushed even more.

"I don't care. Turn around", I said firmly.

"Fine", Scorpius chuckled, rolled his eyes and turned away.

Slowly, I pulled of my jeans, The task was kind of hard because they were stuck on my body and I couldn't take them off without stopping my circular leg movement.

"Are you done already", Scorpius asked.

"No. Don't look", I said. I pulled the sweater off and threw it on the rock next to Scorpius's clothes and our towels. I finally managed to get the pants down to my ankles. I finally decided I'd have to go under so I took a deep breath and went under water. I emerged with my jeans in my hand and threw them on the rock with the rest of our things.

I was wearing nothing but white cotton underwear and a baby pink, cotton bra. I looked down and felt thankful that it was padded and not see-through. I gulped and tried to pretend like I was at the beach in a bikini and this was completely normal. Except I had never, _ever_ worn a bikini before.

"This is weird..." I said and Scorpius turned around.

"Don't you feel a whole lot lighter now?" He asked when he swam back to me.

"Kind of", I shrugged. "But it's still weird... And stop looking!" I snapped when I noticed his eyes trail down.

"You don't like to match?" He smirked.

"Scorpius!" I yelled as I frantically tried to cover myself with my arms.

"Okay, okay I'm _sorry_ ", he said. "It's just really funny when you freak out".

I splashed him with water. "You're mean!" I yelled.

Scorpius splashed me back but even harder and faster.

"Hey stop it, I didn't splash you that much!" I yelled as I held my hands in from of my face. "Stop it, Scorpius, I surrender!"

"I win!" Scorpius laughed and swam to me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked when I noticed he was gazing at me.

Scorpius didn't reply, he smiled and suddenly went under water.

"Scorpius?" I yelled. "Come back! Scorpius!"

Before I could do anything more, I felt a pull at my legs and before I knew it, I was under water with Scorpius. I kicked around but he was holding me down and muttering something, his eyes fixated on me. Suddenly I couldn't hold my breath anymore so I let go. I thought my lungs would drown but to my surprise, I was breathing. I was breathing underwater!

Scorpius pushed up to the surface and pulled me by the waist with him. "I was casting a charm on you", he said when our heads were above the surface again. "To breath underwater".

"Thanks!" I said.

"Want to swim over there?" Scorpius said pointing at what looked like a small island but was really a very large group of rocks that stood above the water.

"Not really", I said. "It's too far".

"Oh come on, don't be scared", he laughed.

"I'm not scared", I muttered.

"Then let's go!"

"Maybe another time...please? Let's just stay here, near our rock".

"Alright", Scorpius sighed.

"Thanks for helping me swim", I said.

"Want a piggy-back ride?"

I laughed at the idea but soon found myself on Scorpius's back as he swam around.

"Don't go too fast", I said.

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry!"

Scorpius and I played in the water, moving further and further away from our rock, for what seemed like hours until I finally noticed it was beginning to get darker. I pointed it out to Scorpius. Because I couldn't swim as well or as fast as him, Scorpius pulled me on to his front and swam on his back, back to the rock. I rested my head on his chest since all my muscles felt so tired out. I don't know what happened after that but I found myself pushed against the rock by Scorpius who was gazing at me.

"What?" I said when he placed both hands on the rock on either side of me, caging me in.

"Did you really think I'd let you drown earlier?" He asked quietly.

"I thought, maybe you didn't know I can't swim", I shrugged.

"You can now", he smiled.

"Thank you", I whispered. I didn't know what came over me or what made me do it but I wrapped my arms around his neck and I placed gentle kisses on the crook of his neck and along his jaw. Scorpius froze all of a sudden because we both began to sink. I pulled away immediately and turned beet red as I pushed up again. Why had I done that? Oh gosh! I wanted to hit my head on the rock for being so stupid! What if he didn't like that? Oh gosh I had just made everything beyond awkward between us!

"Scorpius?" I said. He was still under the water but I couldn't see him because it was dark now so I ducked my head in to see if I could find him. My eyes burned so I pulled out and tried to feel him with my legs. "Scorpius!" I called out again. I was starting to panic now. I made him drown! I killed him! I should have never kissed him like that! "Scorpius! Scorpius, where are you?!"

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and a pair of lips on the centre of my stomach just below my belly button. My eyes grow wide and I was still as I felt lips trailing upward on my stomach and to the valley between my breasts. I could swear he heard my heart beat like drums because he paused before gently kissing the centre of my chest again. I was shivering but I felt like I was on fire. Like his lips burned every part of my skin that they touched. I wanted to pull his head out of the whatever and ask him what the hell he was doing but a part of me didn't want him to stop. I was shaking from fear and excitement. I was horrified at what was happening because no one had ever kissed my body like that before. I wanted to tell him to stop but I wanted to tell him to never stop! It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. My pulse rate was rising and I felt shocks of electricity down my legs! Finally his head emerged out of the water and his lips latched on the my neck before he sighed and faced me. He was breathing hard and we were so close our chests gently collided with every breath we took. I could hear his heart beat. The waters were loud but I could still hear his heart beat fast. He was taller than me, even under water and he was looking down at me with that commanding gaze of his that I could never match. So I kept my gaze low and at his lips. They looked incredibly soft and wet with salty ocean water. It was as if he knew what I was looking at because those same lips found themselves at my forehead and his arms wrapped around my waist.

This time, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Iclosed my eyes because I wanted to stay in the water like that for as long as I could but suddenly, I felt Scorpius's hand on my hips again. He hoisted me us and sat me on the rock. I quickly wrapped my towel around my chest while Scorpius lifted himself on to the rock. I tried not to look at him below his waist but he wrapped the towel around himself any way. We both quietly picked up our clothes, put our shoes on and hopped on the rocks back to the broken down wooden stairs that led to the top of my cliff.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Scorpius had done back there. I realized he had now seen me in only underwear, kissed my breasts and basically had me feel what a man has to offer. What the hell was wrong with him today? This was unacceptable. If dad was alive and had seen us like that, he would have had a fit! When we got inside the house, I ran to my bedroom and slammed to door shut. I heard Scorpius call my name but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk. I should have headed straight to the shower but I collapsed on my bed and burst into tears at how much I loved Scorpius's lips on my skin and how ashamed my dad would be if he were alive to see the type of scarlet woman I was turning into.    


	13. Disparity in the Irish Highlands

I slipped my wet undergarments off and tossed them in the laundry hamper. I wrapped the towel around my chest again, collapsed back on my bed and closed my eyes as I tried to remember the feeling of Scorpius’s hands on my hips and his lips just above my navel. I laid there in bliss as I tried to feel his warm, wet lips cushion my skin and his hands glide up my sides in my imagination. Oh gosh, what was happening to me? Why had I allowed him to do that? Why had I even liked that? I should  _not_  have liked that. It was so wrong…but it was my fault. I shouldn’t have kissed his neck! That’s what started it all. Actually, I never should have went down in the water with him or let him hold me in there or let him talk me into taking off my clothes. It was all  _my_  fault! I had made him think I was no different from all the other girls that kiss any boy that comes along. I should not have let him think that I was one of  _those_  girls and that he could get his way with me. I had to make  it clear that I was not Dominique or Roxanne. I was  _Rose_  Weasley and I had enough self respect to not throw myself at the first handsome man that came knocking at my door…But he  _wasn’t_  knocking at my door. Not really. Scorpius wasn’t the type to knock. The word ‘breakthrough’ seemed more appropriate. Scorpius Malfoy was the type to break down doors to take whatever catches his eye…

Putting all rhetorical references aside, I thought he would do just that moments later when he was furiously jamming at the knob of my locked door before bursting in.

“Malfoy, I’m  _naked_! Haven’t you heard of  _knocking_?!” I yelled as I pulled my blanket over me. I noticed I had made my bed and pillows wet too.

“I just wanna talk” he demanded.

“You  _broke_  my door knob!” I said, annoyed.

“I’ll  _fix_  it. But first, I wanna talk to you”, he said commandingly as if he was ordering me to talk to him. I was really beginning to resent this aggressive, bossy nature of his.

I didn’t say anything for a moment or so. I didn’t really know whether I wanted to talk to him. What would he even say? An apology for what happened down at the shore? I didn’t even know whether it was his fault or mine. I didn’t even know whether I should be mad at him or act like nothing happened…I couldn’t act like nothing happened though. No matter how hard I tried, the memory of that moment was etched in my mind. Though I couldn’t deny that I was offended. He thought me to be just another girl he could get his way with and I wasn’t like those girls with little self respect and an abundance of insecurities. Like my cousins.

“I’m not like Dominique or Roxanne”, I said in a low voice. “Or any of the other girls you’ve been with”.

“I know, you’re—”

“Don’t treat me like them!” I said angrily as Scorpius came and sat on the bed.

He sighed, “I would never”.

Scorpius and I were both silent for a moment. I was sitting with my knees brought to my chest on the bed with my entire blanket wrapped around me and Scorpius sat there in his towel. I was staring down at my wet bed sheets but I noticed Scorpius was staring at me…with almost an amused expression. Did he not take me seriously?

“Scorpius, you…you can’t j-just do wh-what you did?” I insisted. I didn’t even know what I was trying to say though. I just needed to say something to get him to stop staring at me like I was a joke! I didn’t care if I even rambled.

“It’s okay, I get it”, he said. He gave me a smile that really set off my annoyance.

“No you don’t”, I grunted in frustration. “You don’t get it. You’ll never get it. You’re…you’re different from me. You’re…you’re used to…all this. I’m not like you, I’ve never…never…”

“Never been kissed?”

I was caught by surprise so I turned away and looked towards the window.

“It’s not a bad thing, you know”, he said. I looked back at him. “To want to kiss so—”

“Stop talking, Malfoy”, I said through gritted teeth.

Scorpius obeyed and shut his mouth immediately. He sighed and stared at his hands for a moment or so. “I’ve got to use the washroom”, he mumbled and stood up. I collapsed back and sighed as I stared at my ceiling. Scorpius turned around. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had opened his mouth, shut it, and gazed at me for a second before turning around and heading to the washroom. I wondered what he had wanted to say, it was clear he was going to say something. I wondered what he was looking at and when I looked down at myself, I realized that through my blanket, a tiny part of my left thigh was exposed. Was he looking at that? No…I shook my head, can’t be.

…

_“Rose?” She looked up from her Easter break homework to see her father standing at the doorway of her bedroom. He had a solemn expression on his face, perhaps even some annoyance and frustration masked underneath. Her father had never excelled at hiding his anger, his dislike or annoyance. But recently he had mastered his poker face._

_“What?” Rose said rather curtly. She had no care for politeness unlike her mother._

_Ron shut the door behind him and took a seat on her bed. Rose turned around in her chair to face him. “What the hell have you been telling your mother?” It seemed that Ron did not care to disguise his rudeness either and perhaps, Rose thought, she might be more like him than her mother._

_Rose didn’t bother to ask what he meant. She wasn’t one to beat around the bush. “Just what’s been on my mind and what I think she ought to know”, she said looking him straight in the eyes._

_Ron grunted, “If you had questions then I wish you had come and asked me rather than fill your mum’s head full of childish ideas. Very immature of you, Rose”._

_Rose flushed a deep shade of pink. Mum had told him what she had told her. But Rose had decided she wouldn’t allow him to make her out to be the bad guy here. “I asked Uncle Harry and he said you weren’t at work on Thursday. You were supposed to take me to Gringotts on Thursday to open my new account”._

_Both of them grew silent and Ron thought for a moment before he sighed, “I know, baby, I’m sorry”._

_“Where were you on Thursday?” Rose demanded even though she knew exactly where he was. At the mall eating ice cream with some horrid wench! She had seen it with her own eyes!_

_“I had some things I needed to take care of”, he said rubbing his temples._

_“Like what?”_

_“Stop interrogating me, I’m your father!” Ron said taken aback._

_“When you bail on me, I’d like to know exactly what it is that’s more important”, Rose said._

_Ron just grunted again, stood up and headed back to the door._

_“Or who…” Rose said just as he was about to step out._

_Ron froze. Rose thought he would walk away but a second later, he turned around. Only then did Rose notice the tired, aged look on her father’s face. The wrinkles on his forehead, the bags under his eyes; like he hadn’t slept for days._

_“Perhaps”, he began. “Perhaps what you see may not be what it seems, Rose. For a girl who prides herself in her intelligence and exceptional perception, I would have expected more from you. Go help your mother with dinner”. And with that he shut the door behind him and left._

_Rose was left stunned at his words mainly because she didn’t know whether he was referring to what she figuratively “sees” or what she literally saw._

…

The next few days were the slowest to pass since Scorpius had arrived that stormy summer night in August. Perhaps slower than the days when I had lived entirely alone in the cottage. The reason for that was the tension that had grown between Scorpius and I…on second thought, was I imagining the tension? I wasn’t even sure. I wasn’t sure of much anymore.

I had told Scorpius I needed to be alone that night after the swimming incident. He understood and quietly took to the couch outside. Since then, he had been on that uncomfortable couch every night without protest. I found Scorpius to be out a lot more distant than before. He’d have brunch or lunch, get dressed and head out, only to come back around the late afternoon, take a nap until the evening, get dressed again and head out again. Sometimes he’d have dinner with me and sometimes he’d have dinner out while he did whatever it was he did. Sadly, whenever he did have dinner at home, we’d barely talk like we used to. I missed him getting in my way while I prepared the food. I missed the way he’d glide his hand across my back and ask what I was making. I missed the way he’d tuck in my annoying fringe behind my ear when both my hands were covered in sauce.

“How was your day?” I would ask after he’d come back for dinner from his post-nap shower.

“It was good. How was yours?” He’d respond but I would only shrug.

“The spaghetti sauce is really tasty”, He would say.

“Thanks. It’s my granny’s recipe”.

And then he’d nod and we’d eat quietly. I’d ask how Nate and his mum are doing and maybe he’d comment on how rainy it had been these past few days. After eating, He’d help me with dishes and cleaning up the kitchen spotless for the night and then he’d get dressed and leave me again to watching  _our_  soap opera alone with an entire tub of ice cream and no one to share it with. I never bothered to ask where he usually went during the day or in the evening since it wasn’t my business but I helplessly found myself staring at the clock in wee hours of the night wondering whether he’d come home tonight or not and if he did, whether he’d come stumbling in, drunk and sleepy. Scorpius gave me an envelope that had ‘rent’ written on it during one of our quiet dinners. I was reluctant to accept it at first but he jokingly threatened to pack his bags and leave if I didn’t. I didn’t want to admit it but the thought of that made me nervous so I took it.

Tonight I had decided to make a healthy dinner because I noticed Scorpius’s little belly become just a tiny bit bigger. So quinoa, a green apple salad and lean chicken was on the menu. While I had been preparing, Scorpius came by and sat on the counter top. He hadn’t done that these past few days so I was pleasantly surprised and grateful for the company.

“Something you need?” I asked.

“Nope”, he shook his head. Scorpius gave me a small smile. “I’m just here to watch you?”

“Uh…why? I’m chopping vegetables not swinging off a trapeze like a circus animal?” I tried to joke.

Scorpius chuckled, “Yeah…I don’t expect you to be  _that_  interesting!”

“Shut up, you!” I said laughing.

“I wanted to tell you, Rose”, Scorpius cleared his throat. “I have a hearing next week. At the ministry”.

I put my knife down on the chopping board next to the minced onion half. “A hearing?”

Scorpius nodded. “For my charges. I have already surrendered Nate to the ministry and he’s in temporary custody with the Greengrasses, my mum’s parents. We are still under investigation because the ministry thinks my parents helped me”.

“What about you?”

“I’m still charged with kidnap, break and entry, property damage and all that other good stuff”, Scorpius rolled his eyes but then his expression changed into a serious one. “I don’t know if I’ll be off the hook that easy”.

My breath was caught in my throat. Scorpius was going to be criminally charged! They were going to throw him in prison. No! They couldn’t! Scorpius was  _not_  a criminal. He was kind and responsible and so fiercely protective. They had to see that!

“No…” I said quietly. “You’re not a criminal. No! They can’t lock you up in Azkaban!”

I was frightened and fright always brought me to tears but I had to fight them. I couldn’t let Malfoy see that I was crying for him. I couldn’t let him see how much it bothered me. But I wasn’t strong. I used to be but in the last few weeks, I realized my strength was diminishing and I didn’t know why.

Scorpius looked at me alarmed as I sniffled and my eyes turned blurry with wetness. I turned away immediately and focused my attention back on my onions. “Shit, Rose!” He said. I felt him come closer. “Are you crying?”

“No!” I said immediately. “I’m chopping  _onions_ “.

Scorpius sighed. “They’re not gonna put me in Azkaban”, he said softly. Suddenly, I felt Scorpius wind his arm around my waist from behind. “I’ll be okay. My dad’s hired a Wizengamot Attorney for me”, Scorpius sighed and he stroked my hair. I moved away from him and I put the onions from the chopping board into a pot on the stove where they sizzled in safflower oil with garlic and other vegetables.

“I’m just worried about you, Scorpius. And Nate”, I sighed.

Scorpius nodded. “That’s why I wanted to ask you”, he cleared his throat. “If you’d like to come with me?”

I froze and stared at him. He wanted me to go to the ministry with him? I hadn’t been anywhere near the Ministry of Magic in years!

“I-I don’t know…I mean if you want me to watch Nate, I could take care of him fo—”

“This isn’t about Nate”, he cut me off, clicking his tongue…in annoyance? “ _I_ want you there. You…you comfort me”.

“I don’t know Scorpius”, I sighed. “You know my m-mum w-works there”.

“No”, Scorpius said quietly. “Not anymore”.

“What?” I looked up at him in shock and he nodded.

“No, that can’t be right”, I insisted. “She was the head of department. She was going to be chief of the Wizengamot!”

“She gave it all up”, Scorpius said.

“B-but why? My mother’s the most intelligent witch I know”. My voice began to break. Why had mum done that? Why had she given up her dream?

As if Scorpius knew what I was thinking, he sighed and said, “you and your mother, Rose, you’re not that different. She gave her ministry job up to be a muggle nursery school teacher. She dealt with her grievances the same way as you, I suppose”. Scorpius went to the sink to fill a glass of water. He handed me the glass and I went to sit at the table. “Losing your dad was hard but when you left, she broke. Completely. I remember, I used to visit her with James or Albus and Lily. Al, Lily and I were just with her and Hugo a few days before the night I came to you”.

“Is she alright? What happened to her?” I asked but I couldn’t meet Scorpius’s eyes.

Scorpius paused for a moment. Perhaps trying to remember. “She barely ate, took a lot of antidepressants, lost a lot of weight… She grew very sick for a couple of months. She thought you’d call. But years passed and you didn’t…and then…” his voice choked up. “And then James d-died and she just gave up. I thought at first…maybe she assumed you were dead too but she didn’t. She knows you’re alive”, Scorpius said solemnly. He took a seat across from me.

“How does she…”

“How does she know? I dunno. I guess she just does. Motherly instinct or something”, he shrugged.

I sighed. I took a sip of my water and stared out the window above the kitchen sink that looked towards the long winding dirt road. I wished I could just get up and leave. Drive and drive and keep on driving. I’d drive where ever the road should take me. I wouldn’t look back. But I couldn’t do that. I was sick of taking one detour after another every time life got the best of me. I wanted a path that could lead me somewhere I was meant to be. Somewhere I could be at peace. Somewhere with no memories.

“Why are you telling me all this?” I said to Scorpius as I fought back my tears.

Scorpius sighed. “I don’t think you made the right decision”, he said quietly, almost whispering, and he kept his gaze low.

I stared at Scorpius. I wasn’t sure whether to be mad at him for offering his unwanted opinion or ashamed that he too thought me to be a coward. “You were selfish, Rose”, he said firmly this time looking straight at me. “You broke your mother’s heart”.

“You don’t know what happened!” I said. I couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore. “You can’t judge me when you don’t know anything!”

“Rose”, Scorpius said, reaching out for my hand. I yanked it away as I turned away from him and let my tears flow freely. Scorpius seemed persistent because he took my hand again and held it firmly. “You can’t punish yourself for not being able to stop it”, he said gently. “Your dad would’ve wanted you to be strong. To take care of your broken mother and your little brother”.

“I can’t, I can’t”, I cried. “You don’t know…”

“Don’t know what? I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I know, Rose, is that you’ve only got one parent left and you need her. As much as you like to think you’re independent and you don’t need anyone, I know it’s not true. You need your family. Like I need mine. No matter how old we get, we always need our parents and you should cherish the one you have left”.

I didn’t respond and Scorpius sighed. “The fact that you have a mother is a blessing, Rose. Don’t you get it? Look at my Nate! His mother’s dead and his dad’s a criminal! He’s got no parents! Just an uncle who can barely give him the home he deserves and grandparents who may never even accept him! You’ve got a dad who gave you the happiest memories of your life before you left and a mother who just wants you in her arms again. Why don’t you  _get_  it, dammit, _Rose_?!” Scorpius slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

“ _You_  don’t get it! _I_  killed him, okay?! It was  _my_  fault! How am I supposed to tell my mother that?!” I yelled as I got up. Neither of us noticed the glass tip but Scorpius caught it before it rolled off the table. I left Scorpius wide-eyed as I stormed off to my room and locked it behind me. I couldn’t think about anything he said without crying. I felt like the worst person ever. I was the worst daughter ever. I had hurt both my parents. I had ripped both their hearts out. How was I supposed to go back after this? How was I supposed to face her? She’d hate me if she knew what I did. Everything was my fault. I had to stay away from everyone or I’d hurt them all. But after what Scorpius had said, I didn’t know what to think and I too wanted to run into my mother’s arms. I could still feel the warmth of her soft embrace and I could still smell her patchouli and vanilla scent that came with it. I was torn. I wanted to forget London more than anything. I wanted all the memories gone. At the same time, I wanted to pack up my things, leave this ruddy, old cottage and just go back home. My home. All I could do now was cry. And so I did. I cried into my pillow. It wasn’t even  _my_  pillow. It was Scorpius’s and I buried my face in it, finding comfort from the musky scent of his pillow because I was not even brave enough to go outside and ask if he’d let me cry in his chest.

…

I barely talked to Scorpius for the next few days. I didn’t know what to say to him. I was mad because he put his nose where it didn’t belong but I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed because I realized he was beginning to read my every thought like words on a page. I felt exposed and insecure so I avoided his as much as possible. Scorpius did the same at first but the next day he tried to spark conversation. The day of my outburst, I went to sleep without dinner. The next morning I had noticed he had put the half-ready dinner in the fridge and he must have gotten himself fast food because there was an empty box of crispy fried wings and French fries in the kitchen garbage can. I huffed, annoyed at his poor eating habits. So that evening, I had resumed the quinoas, salad and chicken dinner. This time, Scorpius stayed in the sitting room watching television as both of us had less than little to say to each other.

When I called him to the table, I realised he had dozed off. So I went to the sitting room and turned off the television before trying to wake him. “Hey, Scorpius?” I said gently as I touched his cheek. “Wake up, dinner’s getting cold”. He mumbled something I didn’t quite catch. I knelt down and shook his shoulders gently. “Come on, Scorpius. You haven’t had anything to eat today. You can go sleep on my bed after”. I gently shook him again and tugged at his arm.

“No Anna, I can’t…” He mumbled as he took my hand. My eyes grew wide and I yanked my arm back and Scorpius awoke suddenly. “Wh-What? What happened?” He grumbled.

“Dinner”, I huffed before marching back into the kitchen. I could swear I had heard him mumble in his sleep about this Anna before too and I didn’t care if I was being irrational because whoever she was, she was getting on my nerves and I wanted to stab her with my kitchen knife! I was in an edgy mood during dinner until Scorpius enthusiastically complemented the food and helped himself to seconds.

“You’ve got to stop eating deep fried foods”, I said to him.

“I don’t know how to cook”, he shrugged. “I have no other choice”.

“Don’t give me that, Scorpius!” I said. “If you’re going to buy food, why not buy a wrap or a salad?”

“That’s no fun”, he teased.

“Do you want to be fat?”

“I’m not fat!” He yelled defensively.

“I never said you are. Not yet”, I said with a look of amusement on my face. It was actually kind of fun teasing him.

“Oh shut up”, he said grumpily. “I’ll go to the gym tonight, okay?!”

“Aren’t you going to go out tonight?” I said curiously. Scorpius looked up at me, he too had noticed this was the first time I had addressed his night time adventures.

“You finally noticed”, he smirked.

I shrugged, “So? We live together, how can I not?”

Scorpius just shrugged and the both of us became silent as we finished the rest of our dinner. Scorpius helped me clean up the kitchen and once we were done, I plopped on the couch and turned on the television. Surprisingly, Scorpius joined me.

“Aren’t you going to go make yourself pretty before you head out?” I said sarcastically.

“I’m not going until later”, he said, smirking. “So you can have me to yourself for the next couple of hours”.

I shot him a look and edged away from him on the sofa. The git thought I missed him. I didn’t. Really. Scorpius chuckled when I didn’t say anything. Soon after, I caught him gazing at me and I wondered what he was thinking because I was just about as boring as it could get.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing”, he said. And I tried to look away but I could see him still staring from the corner of my eye.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I said feeling self-concious.

“No reason”, he smiled.

“Stop it, Scorpius”, I said, laughing nervously.

“I’m not doing anything!” He insisted but I could tell he was teasing me.

“Stop staring at me”, I said as my cheeks flushed pink.

I was so confused. First the whole intimacy thing down in the water and now the staring. What was happening to me? Why was I suddenly blushing like I was nervous? And what the hell did he think he was doing making me feel awkward like that? I didn’t even know what to say to Scorpius anymore and I guess that was part of the reason why we weren’t as friendly as we had been before. I was sad about that but I had no idea how to overcome that weirdness. I mean, the fellow kissed my nearly-naked body for Merlin’s sake! What did that mean anyway? These past few days I had tried to ignore what had happened that afternoon. I had tried not to even think about it but I couldn’t ignore it any longer. I mean, it was still fresh in my mind and there was a very high chance it will be for a very long time. What did that say about us though? Scorpius kissed me because he had wanted too. But I did it first. Why had I wanted to kiss his neck and his face? Ugh, I couldn’t even remember why I had done that, only that it felt nice. But why didn’t he just tell me to stop rather than responding like that. I mean people only kiss each other if they like each other. Or if they’re attracted to each other. Did Scorpius like me. Did I like him. Oh! All this was too difficult to understand! I sighed, I should not have dug up that memory because now I was confused and a part of me might have wanted to kiss him again. I didn’t realize but my own thoughts had brought heat to my face and I was probably as red as a tomato! Unfortunately, Scorpius had noticed too.

“You know, I can’t even tell where your face ends and where your hair begins right now”, he chuckled.

I didn’t respond but I laughed like I was silly. I  _was_  feeling silly. Nervous and silly because now I was going to be blushing every time he and I are in the same room and he’d catch on that I’d be thinking about what had happened between the two of us every time I see him.

“What is the matter with you, you’re such a girl today?” He said amused.

“And I’m a man all the other days?” I asked, taken aback.

“No I didn’t mean it like that!” He said quickly. “I just mean…you…I…I don’t know what I mean, actually”.

“It’s okay”, I said giving him a light-hearted smile.

“Like that!” He said.

“What?”

“You’re eyes”, he mumbled. “Their soft and bright—when you smile. Like pretty, blue diamonds”.

If I had been a tomato before, I was probably a cherry now. Not just any cherry. That super dark, burgundy red one that leaves a scarlet stain on your lips. Why was Scorpius being so…forward? I didn’t know but I grinned shyly at the complement because I was just so pathetic like that. But I was sick and tired of feeling pathetic and hiding my face every time he talked about me and used the word pretty in the same sentence so this time, I looked straight at him in the eyes. If he liked them so much, well…he can stare his heart out! I saw a piece of blond hair on his shoulder and I felt the sudden compulsion to pick it off. I was about to but I held back. It felt weird. I was hesitant when it came to physical contact ever since the afternoon in the water. I knew it was stupid and I didn’t know why but I just felt awkward and even touching his shirt now made me nervous. That never happened before and I was beginning to stress myself.

“I…um”, I began.

“What is it?” Scorpius asked.

“I…um…I’ll come with you to your hearing”, I said. I didn’t know what possessed me to do that but everything about Scorpius made me want to help him and do anything to make it easier for him.

“Really?” His steel grey eyes lit up like silver. I nodded. Scorpius grinned and pulled me into a hug before I could even pull away. “Thanks, Rose”, he said. “For everything”.

I smiled and put my arms around him. He was warm and smelled so wonderful that I could get used to this, and the thought made me a woman torn.

…

Scorpius’s hearing was scheduled to happen on the last day of September giving me ten whole days to keep Scorpius calm and his nerves at bay. It was harder to do that though when I myself was freaking out. And not because I was stressing about how the hearing would go but also because it would be my first time at a place so public as the ministry where people were bound to recognize me. I mean at St. Mungo’s was different since I didn’t have to come across so many people but here I would be sitting in a court room filled with witches and wizards and I was willing to bet that half my Weasley family would be in that room. I was more interested to know whether my missing persons case was still on the table but Scorpius had found out from his mum that my mother had closed the case before resigning after she decided I just didn’t want to be found.

I hated talking about my mum or anything on the matter because Scorpius and I were clearly at a disagreement there. I knew now that Scorpius thought it was my fault that my mum was so broken, even though he didn’t exactly say that, I could tell. And I hated that feeling of guilt so we avoided the subject altogether.

“My manager’s going to be at the hearing too. As well as a couple of teammates, the coach and the owner of the Appleby Arrows”, Scorpius told me while we watched our soap opera one night. Scorpius had cut down his nights out quite lot and today was one of those days that he felt like staying in with me and watching television for the evening.

“Does that mean you’re not fired?”

“I was never fired”, he smirked. “I’m the only World Cup player on that team, baby”.

I rolled my eyes. “Stop boasting…and don’t call me baby”.

Scorpius smirked again, “Aren’t you just overjoyed by the fact that I’m dedicating my evening to you?”

I didn’t know whether I was. I mean I guess I was sort of happy. “meh”, I shrugged. Dare I inflate his big ego any more. “It doesn’t matter to me”.

“Stop kidding yourself. You know you missed me”, he said, suggestively. I was sort of surprised that he was so forward with me again. But the banter was fun so I didn’t mind it too much.

“If that helps you sleep at night”, I said flatly.

Scorpius chuckled and I could tell he enjoyed the back and forth teasing too.

“Hey can I ask you something?” I said a moment later.

“Yeah. What is it?” He said, curiously.

“I didn’t want to ask before—I mean—It’s not my business. But I’m just curious—”

“You wanna know where I was these past few nights?” Scorpius said looking serious.

I nodded.

“I was just with friends”, he said looking towards the television with a flat expression.

“Drinking with friends?”

“Yeah”, He said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

“Why did you not come home some nights until morning?” I pried further.

Scorpius shrugged. “Didn’t wanna wake you so I just stayed with a friend”.

“You don’t have to worry about waking me if you want to come home”, I muttered and Scorpius turned to look at me. I didn’t know why but he wore an expression of surprise, perhaps amusement. He didn’t say anything though, just gazed like before.

I didn’t have to ask Scorpius anymore questions as I did the math in my head. Scorpius and James had been Hogwarts’ notorious partiers who snuck in firewhiskey and beer into the school on many occasions. They always threw parties when their teams won a quidditch game and had probably been wasted during their naked diving trips into the Black Lake. Scorpius need not say anymore because now I knew exactly why he was out. I just wasn’t sure it bothered me.


	14. Eloquent in the Irish Highlands

“I was planning to drive to Cork today”, I told Scorpius one Saturday morning at breakfast. “Would you like to accompany me?”

“Sure, why not. We’ll take my car”, he muttered without taking his eyes off of the Daily Prophet that had come by owl mail this morning. “Why do you need to go?”

I stirred my tea. “I need to buy some more towel sets from the superstore. And I want to go to the shopping centre in the city”, I said before taking a sip.

Scorpius put the newspaper down and focused his attention on his eggs. “Alright. But we better hurry because it’ll take us two to three hours to get there”.

I nodded, “so what time should we leave?”

Scorpius thought for a moment. “Let’s target for eleven at the latest? If we leave by eleven, we’ll probably reach Cork by two with Saturday traffic”.

“Okay, I’ll be ready by eleven”, I said.

“Oh and I need to pick up Nate from my grandmother’s first”, Scorpius said, suddenly.

I put my cup down. “Nate’s coming back?!” I asked excitedly.

Scorpius nodded, smiling. “Yes! Gram said I could have him for the day. No one will find out”.

“Your grandmother is wonderful!” I said cheerily as I sipped some more of my tea.

“Both of my mum’s parents are”, he sighed. “Sometimes I wish I was a Greengrass rather than a  _Malfoy_ “.

“No you don’t. Not really”, I smiled and took his hand. “You’re proud of who you are no matter what. That’s just the kind of man you are, Scorpius”.

Scorpius thought for a moment and then beamed at me while I downed the rest of my tea. I knew he didn’t take his eyes off me as I got up to put our dishes in the sink. Soon after, he left for the shower while I washed our dishes. I wiped the counters and put the television remote back in its place before going to my room to find something to wear for today. Scorpius was still in the shower when I went in but emerged from the washroom ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Are you done?”, I asked him. I caught myself staring at his bare upper-half. More than the contours of his abdomen muscles, I was gazing at the scars and aged bruises that were dispersed across his front and back; unsuccessfully hidden by the light brownish-blond body hair. I quickly averted my gaze before he could notice my occupied eyes.

“No, I still need to shave”, he said as he went through his underwear drawer. He was most likely picking out a pair for today; the grey ones, no doubt. He always wore those on the weekend…I shuddered. I suppose the fact that I knew that bit of information was slightly disturbing…but, really, it wasn’t my fault that I was so observant when I did the laundry on Monday mornings.

I plopped on the bed and groaned, “how long will you be? I need to shower too”.

“I’ll only be fifteen to twenty minutes. I Promise!”

“That’s so long! It’s already a quarter passed ten! Do you  _have_  to shave?”

“Yes!” Scorpius laughed. “I look like an unkept, homeless drug addict if I don’t!”

“No you don’t”, I insisted. “You look  _manly_ “.

Scorpius cocked a brow at me, amused. “You know…you’re welcome to shower while I shave and brush my teeth”.

My eyes widened. “Shower with you in there? I don’t think so…”

“What’s the big deal?” He chuckled. “You’ll be behind the curtain. I won’t look”.

“Thanks for the offer”, I said with a frown. “But I think I’ll pass”.

“You’ll take so long to get dressed and its Saturday  _and_  there will be a lot of traffic on the mainland  _so_ …suit yourself”, he shrugged and went back in the washroom, closing the door behind him.

A moment later, I was knocking on the bathroom door with my towel and undergarments in hand because it was almost half passed ten and I was growing very anxious. Perhaps punctuality was a trait I had inherited from my mother because dad, according to my grandparents, hadn’t managed to arrive to his own wedding on time.

“So you decided to not be such a prude?” Scorpius teased me. I glared at him but he was happily shaving away the foam off his face.

“I’m  _not_  a prude”, I muttered. “Turn around and  _don’t_  look until I’m behind the curtain” I warned him in my most threatening tone of voice.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before”, he smirked but I ignored him.

I stripped my body of the clothes and stepped into the tub. I pulled both sides of the curtain to the very end and said, “You can go back to whatever you were doing now”.

…

By the time I stepped out of the shower and into my bedroom, Scorpius was already gone. I suddenly realized how chilly it was becoming. I suppose I had noticed it more after a bath but there was no doubt that fall was beginning to show it’s colours. I counted the weeks on my fingers and realized Scorpius had been with me for almost two months. Strangely enough,  it felt like he had always been here because I just couldn’t remember how I lived before he arrived. I was looking forward to going shopping for some new fall and winter attire today. I had planned to go the day I had run into Maya. I just remembered she had called a few nights ago and we were supposed to have lunch tomorrow since Sunday was the only day she could take off from work. She had promised to give me all the insight on the small-town hospital drama and I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I put on a casual white and navy dress with black leggings and my burgundy-brown oxfords that I had purchased on a shopping trip with my old friend Allison Longbottom. It was in the summer before our last year. That was the year she had vowed to herself that she would find me a boyfriend so I could have my first real kiss, but I was never interested and I had assumed no one would be interested in me either. I sighed and chuckled at the bittersweet memory as I messily braided my dark auburn, unruly waves and pulled it to the side. I put my annoying fringe behind my ear for the third time before I put on my usual hint of makeup, all the while happily humming to myself a lovely tune.  I studied my face in the mirror and noticed how skilled I was becoming at the art of it.

I was very excited to go to the city mainly because Scorpius was coming along and looking back at past experiences, I happened to enjoy myself in his company. Not to mention, I’d be indulging in some personal things for myself and it felt nice to do that again. Just as I was putting extra cash into my wallet, I heard a crack and a burst of crying. I dropped everything on my bed and ran outside to see Scorpius standing in the middle of the sitting room with a wailing Nate in his arms. Nate was dressed in a red shirt and light blue overalls that had _‘Grandma’s_   _baby’_  written on them. He was also wearing a sailor hat on his little blond head and red booties on his tiny feet. I melted at the sight of how sweet he looked and I wanted to devour him!

“Look who’s here, Rose!” Scorpius happily said. I stole Nate from his arms and placed kisses all over his little face as I held him tightly. It only made him scream louder when I squeezed him though.

“I’ve missed you so much Nate!” I said as I cradled his squirming body.

Nate cried a little more from the shock of apparating and being attacked by my kisses before he became silent and stared at me.

“You don’t think he’s forgotten me do you?” I asked Scorpius worriedly.

“No, I think he’s starting to recognize you again”, Scorpius said happily as Nate tried to put his fist into his own mouth all the while purring and burying himself in my chest like a little kitty. He whimpered when Scorpius took him from me and reached out to me.

Scorpius picked up Nate’s baby bag, “I’m going to go put him in his seat. Why don’t you be out in five minutes?” I nodded and he turned to head towards the door but then he suddenly turned around again and studied me for a moment. “You look nice”, he said and then left.

I sighed, feeling flushed as I took two water bottles from the refrigerator, two diet sodas, a bunch of oat bars, Nate’s biscuits, a bag of cheese puffs for Scorpius since those are his favourite, and dried fruits and nuts for myself. Putting all the items in my canvas grocer, I checked the windows, and headed outside, locking the door behind me. I went to Scorpius’s car which was parked on the side of the house while mine was parked up front. I noticed how crummy and old mine looked with its yellow-tinged grey colouring and rust along the bumper. On the other hand, his was sleek and black and shiny and I couldn’t help but wish it was mine.

Scorpius groaned when he saw me. “We’re not going on a  _road_   _trip_!” He said as we got in the car. “It’s only two and a half hours away, Why’d you bring the entire  _kitchen_?”

“That’s a long time! What if we get hungry?” I insisted. “We haven’t even had lunch any way”.

“I was planning to take you to a fish and chips place near the docks for an early dinner”, Scorpius muttered grumpily as he pulled on to the narrow road that lead downwards to the town where we’d cross the bridge.

“Well you don’t have to eat, okay?” I said annoyed. “I got the snacks for myself. I get hungry during long drives”.

Scorpius snorted but I ignored him. I turned around in my seat to see Nate excitedly abusing his toys and putting them in his mouth. He was sitting behind Scorpius who was catching glimpses of him from the rear view mirror.

“Someone’s in a good mood”, Scorpius commented.

I looked at him gravely, “don’t jinx it”.

Scorpius chuckled and we were both silent. I leaned my head back and watched the scenery pass me by. I sighed as I stared out at the serene sight of the sparkling ocean as we drove alongside it. I could see through the fog that some trees were still a very dull green but a lot of them were transitioning into beautiful warm shades. I noticed the fog had reduced a fair bit when we arrived into town. It was quite busy in town today, well, as busy as it could get here. We finally came to a stop at the lineup for the bridge. It seemed like everyone wanted to head to the city today. Perhaps it was because they wanted to enjoy the last days of summer before the chill really filled our Irish air. Nate was now squealing and pulling at the belts of his seat so I pulled his snack out of the bag that was sitting in my leg area and handed him a biscuit.

“This is why I like to prepare”, I said giving Scorpius a smug grin.

He was quietly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he hummed to himself. Finally, the traffic started moving and we were on the bridge to the mainland. “So  _smart_  you are”, Scorpius teased me.

“That’s not news”, I smirked. I had smirked like Scorpius to mock him and he hadn’t failed to take note of that because his eyes lit up and he allowed himself a small chuckle.

I turned on the radio and browsed through the channels but we had a hard time finding reception until we had successfully crossed the bridge on to the mainland. I browsed channels until I found some soulful music and reached in to my bag for my trail mix. “Do you want some”, I offered to Scorpius but he refused.

“Give me the cheese puffs?” he said.

“I thought you said you didn’t want a snack during this short drive?”

“Oh shut up!” He laughed. “I’m craving”.

“Alright…but first you have to admit that I was right”.

Scorpius snorted. “Right about what?”

“That you would want a snack during the drive”, I teased.

Scorpius grinned. “I just want it because I  _know_  we have it”.

“Uh uh!” I said. “Admit that I know everything!”

“Know you don’t!”

“Yes I do. I know you better than you know yourself”, I said teasingly as we came to a stop at a red light. Perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement but there was some truth to it, I suppose. I could not deny that in these past two months, I had come to learn so much about him as I saw more and more of the person he was with every passing day. He, most likely, was not even aware that I had picked up on his every routine and his every habit. I knew everything from his morning ritual to how he liked his coffee to what foods he couldn’t digest well. I knew his favourite whiskey. I knew that he never went to bed without flossing and he secretly used Nate’s baby oil to moisturize and tried to cover up the scent with cologne. I looked at Scorpius but his expression wasn’t as playful as mine. He looked like he was lost in thought and for a moment, I wondered whether he was thinking about how well he knew me. “Scorpius?”

“Huh?” He said looking at me.

“The light’s green now”, I pointed out.

We began driving again and Scorpius said, “I don’t believe you. No one can know someone better than they know themselves”.

I thought for a moment. “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe was an overstatement. But I still know you well enough to know that you crave junk food whenever you skip out on a meal”, I said as I reached into the bag and pulled out the orange plastic bag of cheese puffs. I opened it and held it for Scorpius who reached in and pulled out a piece that he popped in his mouth as he steered with his other hand.

“I wouldn’t crave it if I didn’t know you brought some with you”, Scorpius said.

“You would have still craved something”, I pointed out and he took another one.

“Oh Merlin, Rose, you are hard to argue with”.

“No, I’m just never wrong”, I said proudly. I knew I was being slightly full of myself but I was only joking.

“You’re driving me nuts”, Scorpius grunted with a smile.

“Just admit I was right”, I teased.

“Nuh uh! Just because you might be right about one thing—by sheer coincidence—doesn’t prove you know everything about me!”

“I do!” I insisted and Scorpius took another cheese puff. “I know the first thing you do every morning is get dressed and ready to go even if you don’t have any plans for the day. Unless you’re hung over and that’s when you need to have coffee or you look like you were raised from the dead”.

“I don’t look that bad. And you only know that because we’re living under the same roof—”.

“And you take your coffee black and your eggs over-easy because you’re paranoid that your yolk won’t cook through”.

“Who wants to eat raw eggs?” He laughed.

“It’s supposed to be a little runny”.

“What are you trying to prov—”

“Oh and you don’t like Chinese food”.

“I do, it’s just—”

“It makes you gassy?”.

“You know?” Scorpius turned pink.

“Who do you think put fruit flavoured antacids on your bedside table? Oh and you get up in the middle of the night to pee—”

“How do you know  _that_?!”

“I’m a light sleeper”, I shrugged.

“Okay what else?”

“You never have dinner before seven which is why  _I_  was forced to change  _my_ dinner time from six to seven so we could eat together”. Scorpius became quiet as soon as I said that. “You have a feminine fondness for soft skin”, I snorted. Scorpius let out a small laugh but I noticed his ears turned pink. “You use baby oil”, I teased. “And you try to cover it up with musk…and you always smell nice”.

“You’re sniffing me now?” Scorpius cocked a brow.

“No!” I said quickly as I felt the heat rush to my face.

“Sure”, he rolled his eyes. I sighed as I watched him merge on to the freeway.

“Now do you believe I know you a lot better than you think?” I asked him.

“No”, he said. “You wouldn’t know these things if I didn’t live with you”.

I thought for a moment, “I also happen to know that you smoke cigarettes when you’re out with your friends. And you drown yourself in your expensive cologne thinking I wouldn’t be able to pick up on the smell”.

Scorpius’s eyes grew slightly wide and he became quiet for a moment. “Rose, I—”

“It’s alright”, I said. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m not your mother”, I chuckled.

“How did you find out?”

“I can smell it on you when you’re lying next to me”.

And Scorpius became quiet again until I changed the topic and commented on how cold it was getting. I wanted him to know it was alright and I didn’t really mind if he was a smoker. Well…I did care, of course. it was a horrible habit that could lead to health problems  _but_  it wasn’t my place to judge him.

“Can you put another cheese puff in my mouth”, he said as he drove on the freeway, requiring him to use both hands.

I put two in his mouth and another in mine. “Not even real cheese!” I said as I swallowed it.

“Don’t eat all  _my_  cheesies! And feed me another”.

“Ouch, Scorpius!” I said when he caught my finger between his teeth.

“Gotcha!” He smirked.

I fed Scorpius his cheese puffs while he drove and we continued chatting and teasing each other. I became tired around an hour later and shut my eyes for a bit. I realized Scorpius probably thought I was asleep because, a couple of minutes later, his hand found its way into mine which was rested on my thigh. I felt him softly stroke the back of my hand with his thumb and I had to keep myself from opening my eyes to gape at him. He would have never done that had he known I was awake and would probably withdraw if I fidgeted the slightest bit. I decided I didn’t mind holding his hand at all. In fact, I liked the feeling of his soft, cool palm in my warm one, so I let it be. I had dozed off into a real nap a while later, only to wake when Scorpius let go of my hand to take the exit for the city. Finally, we reached the city of Cork where our first stop was the shopping centre.

“How long did I nap for?” I asked him.

“Around an hour I guess?” He said.

I noticed my hair was no longer in the braid and I looked around for the hair tie. Had it fallen out? And then I noticed it in Scorpius cup holder. Scorpius’s gaze followed mine and I looked at him questioningly.

“I like your hair like this”, he shrugged as he pulled into the front parking lot and into a parking spot.

Had he been playing with my hair? I didn’t know what to say to him but I knew I didn’t want to tie my hair up again. I got out of the car, fixed my dress,  and ran a finger through my dark red locks before I unstrapped Nate from the back while Scorpius got his stroller from the trunk. He strapped an unhappy Nate in it and put his baby bag in the little compartment under the seat before we headed inside.

“Where would you like to go first?” Scorpius asked me.

“All the boutiques!” I said excitedly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me. “Well I’m going to the food court to get myself an ice cream cone”.

I frowned, “you’re not coming with me?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!” I giggled. “I need your advice”.

“Oh alright”, he groaned but with an amused expression. So we began walking, Scorpius pushing Nate, towards the elevators to go to the upper floor where all the nice shops were.

“I must warn you, I don’t know much about women’s clothes”, he said.

“You’ve had a lot of girlfriends”, I pointed out.

“What difference does that make?” He snorted. “I wasn’t their  _fashion_  stylist”.

“But still. You should know all about women and what they wear”, I playfully punched him on the arm.

“I do know all about women”, he smirked. “Not about what they wear though…actually—correction—I know all about what they wear  _under_  their clothes”. He said flashing an attractive smirk at me and my ears turned pink.

“Don’t be dirty”, I shook my head in disapproval.

“But they love me that way”, he insisted.

“Of course they do, Scorpius, you handsome devil, you”, I said sarcastically.

“I know I’m handsome, Rose, no need to tell me”.

I snorted. “Well, now you’re obnoxious too”.

“Thanks!”

We waited for the elevator with a large group of seniors in wheel chairs and walkers, and parents with infants in strollers. I glanced around me and realized that to all the people around us, Scorpius and I probably looked like Nate’s parents and it felt weird! I peered into Nate’s stroller and saw that he was awfully quiet and still, almost ready to fall into his daytime nap.

“He’s falling asleep”, I said as I adjusted his little blanket on him and set his furry bear next to him.

“Perfect! If he’s asleep, he’ll be less annoying”, Scorpius said, rather loudly, and some of the mums turned to look at us, giving him disapproving looks.

I felt my face burn and I turned to Scorpius angrily. “It’s embarrassing what a horrible parent you are!!” I scolded him under my breath but one of the ladies had heard me and turned around.

“It’s alright, love”, she said looking at us with warm, brown eyes and a soft smile. “My husband was like that at first too”. She looked to be in her late twenties or maybe early thirties and had a double stroller made for twins. Once again, someone else had assumed Scorpius and I had had Nate together. I wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or to let it go. I realized it was just stupid to get annoyed by a silly mistake but it made my interaction with Scorpius quite awkward. Scorpius being Scorpius, didn’t seem too bothered by anything because he just wore a polite smile. “He looks just like you”, she said to Scorpius.

“Oh yes, we’ve been told that a lot of times”, Scorpius smiled.

“He’s so precious!”

“Thanks!” Scorpius said. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me into his side, and said, “He’s a symbol of our endless love”.

“Well, aren’t you the hopeless romantic”, The nice lady laughed.

As for myself? I was beet red and debating whether to burst into laughter with them or strike him on the back of his head. What did he think he was doing telling people we were in love and having a baby to prove it?! I was awfully silent because in my mind, I was somewhere between livid and amused. The worst part of it all was that I was scarlet in the face as a horrible mental image of Scorpius and I making babies suddenly flowed into my mind. What was wrong with me?! Why was I becoming so shameless. Never could he know about this! I tried to relax myself by attempting to push the thoughts out of my mind and think about the things I was going to treat myself to today. It was a difficult task though, because day by day, Scorpius- _godforsaken_ -Malfoy was turning me into a royal tart! Fortunately, the elevator finally arrived but because of the large group of people pushing past each other, Scorpius and I stepped aside and decided that we’d just wait for the next one.

Once most of the shoppers left, I turned to him and slapped him on the arm angrily. “A symbol of our  _endless_   _love_?!”

“Yes, darling”, he rolled his eyes. “When two people are in love, they make babies to symbolize—”

“Enough!” I said before the mental images could return. “You’re disgusting”, I muttered as I turned away so he wouldn’t see my flushed face…on second thought, there was a very good chance he was used to my red face by now.

“No, I’m charming”, he grinned.

“That’s what you think”, I muttered.

“Hey, you’re blushing! If that doesn’t say I’m charming, than I don’t know what does”.

“Malfoy, are you flirting with me?” I blurted before I could even think about the implications of what I had just said. Come to think of it, the sexual innuendos and putting his arm around me must imply something. Then again, Malfoy…flirting…and  _me_? Was it possible I could even put all those words in a sentence together?! It was all much too strange for my understanding. Scorpius would never flirt with plain old me yet it just seemed like it…I decided it really wasn’t an idea worth losing my peace of mind over and I supposed flirting could be somewhat enjoyable if I knew how to do it correctly…and maybe if I didn’t turn pink from embarrassment every time he said something racy.

“What do you think?” Scorpius raised his brows in question.

I shrugged and turned to look away before turning back. “By the way, it’s two points for obnoxious and zero for charming”.

Scorpius smirked but I saw a twinkle in his silvery-grey eyes.

The elevator arrived again and soon after, we were headed up. As we walked, I latched onto Scorpius’s arms and pulled him to all the stores I wanted to visit. I decided I wouldn’t let his strange behaviour consume my thoughts and I wasn’t sure how I found the will to admit it but it felt enjoyable and quite flattering when he flirted with me. I wondered if he perceived me like all the other girls though? I had been angry about that before but perhaps…he might have thought I was worth his time. If he did, I’d have to ask Maya about clever ways to flirt back.

The first  store we visited was a women’s clothing store based in London that had recently opened a location here. Scorpius followed behind me, pushing a sleeping Nate along as I squealed in delight and gathered all the items I wanted to try on myself. I picked up a couple of dresses, fitted pants, blouses, skirts and jackets before I made my way to the fitting rooms. There were some things that I found looked awfully unflattering on me so I took them off right away, but the items that did catch my eye, I stepped out in them to show Scorpius.

“Scorpius?” I said looking around for him as I stood there in outfit number two. He was just here a minute ago and I wondered where he had disappeared off to. Finally, I spotted Nate’s stroller by the underwear table and Scorpius was casually strolling in the intimates section. “Scorpius!” I called out to him and he turned around and hurried over to me. “Why are you looking at women’s underwear?” I demanded.

“It’s the most interesting thing here”, he shrugged. He jerked his finger to the counter before muttering, “besides that blond cashier of course…damn”.

Suddenly I felt the heat rise to my face and it was not because I was feeling flushed or embarrassed. No…this time, I was annoyed and very frustrated with Scorpius.

“What do you want to show me?” He asked.

“Nothing!” I said angrily before storming off, leaving a confused Scorpius to ponder on what he had possibly done to upset me. Perhaps he should think harder!

I didn’t come out again and judged all the clothes by myself. When I came out after changing back into my own clothes, Scorpius was waiting outside. “Weren’t you going to show me all the clothes. What happened?”

“I don’t need your help”, I brushed him off as I went to the cash counter. I made sure to go to the one with the blond cashier so I could get examine her properly. I didn’t find her very pretty! She was wearing a full face of makeup but even the extra layer of skin could not cover the two pimples on her forehead…and that plastic pink colour of lipstick looked like Nate’s bubblegum flavoured baby cough syrup!

“Will this be all for today?” She asked me in a high pitched voice. I nodded, not daring to say anything because I knew I’d end up being rude and I really did not want to appear as ill-mannered. It really wasn’t fair if I took out my annoyance with Scorpius on her. Scorpius came and stood by me at the counter as I paid and once we were done, he politely took my bags, and hung them on Nate’s stroller.

Once we were out of the store, I turned to him. “Did you get her number?” I asked sarcastically.

“What?! No!” He said taken aback.

“You should have, you could use a blond face full of makeup in your life”, I muttered.

“What’s the matter with  _you_?”

“Nothing!”

“What do you have against that girl?”

“ _That_  girl? I thought she’d be your girlfriend by now”.

“What the  _hell_  are you saying? Oh Merlin…is this about what I said in there? I was just messing around”.

I didn’t respond.

“It is about that, isn’t it?” Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face. “Are you…jealous, Rosie?”

“No!” I said as I picked up my pace but Scorpius kept up with me.

“I’m not your property, you know. I don’t appreciate you objectifying me like this”, he wiggled his brows.

“Shut it”.

“I had no idea that you’re so possessive of me”.

“You wish…” I said flatly.

“It’s kind of hot if you ask me”.

“make that three points for obnoxious…”, I said. Scorpius burst out laughing and I couldn’t help but smile a little too.

I overcame my silly anger and Scorpius faithfully accompanied me to the rest of the stores where I tried on clothes and had him judge this time. “Alright, what do you think?” I asked as I stepped out in a business-casual nude dress. “I’m thinking of wearing this to your hearing”.

“Didn’t you already show me this one three dresses ago?” Scorpius yawned.

“Yes, but I sort of like it again”.

“It looks the same as before”, he groaned.

“Do my hips look wide?”

I probably shouldn’t have asked Scorpius that because now he was surveying me and I suddenly felt very conscious. “Your hips are lovely. I like them…a lot actually”. Suddenly, Scorpius and I both turned pink when we locked eyes. I hadn’t known that bit of information but I was flattered even if I did feel awkward.

“Does it make me look short?”

“um…yes…no? You look five-three like you always do”, he sighed.

“Are you sure it looks nice?”

“Yes, Rose, It looks fantastic”, he drawled.

“Scorpius, be serious”.

“I told you I don’t know much about this stuff. Can I just go get something to eat?” He sighed.

“Fine, go have your ice cream, you giant baby!”

And soon after, Scorpius left with Nate and headed for the food court while I appointed one of the sales associates as my helping elf. My arms were filled with shopping bags as I headed for the department store to take a look at some luxury cosmetics. I still had a lot left in my budget so I decided to treat myself to an expensive face cream and a designer lipstick. It was my first lipstick and I knew it was ridiculously overpriced for a piece of pink paste in a tube but it was the prettiest natural shade of pink I had ever seen! Once I paid, I decided I had done enough shopping for today and headed towards the exit in to the mall. I was walking by the mattresses and bedding section of the department store when I suddenly felt someone walk into me, almost knocking my shopping bags down and me along with them.

“I’m so sorry!” Said the man as he helped me steady myself. Suddenly, I recognized him.

“John?”

“Rose?” We stared at each other until he broke the silence. “Rose, how have you been?” He asked in his soft voice.

“I’ve been well”, I said happily. It was nice to see John’s smiling face again. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital saving lives, Dr. John Ellis?”

John chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. “My work with Gibson ended at the end of August. I work here in the city now”. John looked slightly nervous as he spoke to me and it became apparent that he still fancied me. “You look very…very good”, he said shyly and I smiled at complement.

John was a soft-spoken heart surgeon probably at age twenty-eight or twenty-nine but his boyish appearance made him look young. Seeing him in something other than work attire, I couldn’t help but notice that he really was as handsome as my colleagues had always insisted. I found myself comparing him with Scorpius, where Scorpius had a rugged, athletic appearance, John, with his neat, brown hair and glasses, looked mature and put-together.

“Do you recall what happened the last time we met?” John began. I looked at him curiously until I recalled that humiliating day when Gibson practically threw me out of the hospital.

“Oh, don’t remind me”, I said warily.

“I’m sorry”, he smiled. “But if you look back at the entire thing, you’ll find it to be quite amusing now!”

“You might be right”, I chuckled. “It was embarrassing still”.

“I knew it wasn’t true though. The moment I saw you with your friend for the first time. I knew you were fibbing!”

“How?”

“I don’t know. I suppose I just didn’t believe that you would have gotten married so suddenly”.

I turned pink. “It was so stupid of me to think it would work”.

“I’ll give you credit for your dedication to the job though”.

I rolled my eyes and John chuckled politely.

“Where are you headed?” I asked him.

“The food court. I need to get a coffee because furniture shopping is really very tiring”.

“I’m going there too”, I said and we began walking together. “You’re buying furniture? For your new apartment?”

John nodded. “You should visit when it’s ready”.

“I’d love to”, I smiled.

“So that friend of yours…?”

“He’s a friend from school. He needed a place to stay temporarily after his sister’s death. The baby is his nephew”, I clarified before John could assume anything silly.

“Excellent”, John smiled.

“What?” I turned to look at him.

“I just remembered that you never responded to my lunch offer”.

I tried to remember. That was the day I had been terminated for the  _first_  time. I had never thought John would still want to have lunch with me. I thought he would assume I was a lying cheat or something of that sort.

“The offer’s still on the table in case you’re wondering”, he said, like he had read my mind.

“I…I…” I didn’t know what to say. I had never been on a real date. Sure I had gone to have ice cream or watch a film with a boy when I was in my younger years but I had never been on a real date with a man. Except for Scorpius of course but that didn’t count, did it? I suppose not.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to decide now. I’ll give you my number so you can call me if you’re ever in the mood for my company”.

“Of course”, I said. John pulled out a pen and wrote his personal number on the back of his business card which I put in my purse. We finally arrived at the food court and John and I joined the line for the coffee counter.

“Did everyone at the hospital find out what happened?” I asked him.

John thought for a moment. “No”, he shook his head. “You know how professional Gibson is. He never discusses anyone’s personal matters with other employees”.

I sighed. “Thank goodness”.

“Where do you work now?”

“I’m not working at the moment. But I’ll be starting a new job in January”.

“What will you be doing?”

How was I supposed to tell John that I’m going to be a mediwitch? “Uh…nursing”.

“Around here?”

“In…uh, London”, I said.

“But you will visit once in a while?”

Oh dear. Little did John know commuting was not going to force me to relocate when Scorpius had promised to teach me how to apparate.

“Of course!” Was all I could say. It was finally our turn and John got a coffee and a muffin while I got myself a warm, toasty tea.

“My friend Scorpius is here too”, I said. “If you’d like to meet him”.

“Sure! His name is Scorpius?” John asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. “Yes!” I grinned. I looked around for Scorpius in the crowd of people and finally spotted him strolling around near the back with Nate his arms. He was stroking Nate’s back and it looked like Nate had woken up. “That’s him”, I pointed him out to John. And we walked across the food court to Scorpius and Nate.

“Scorpius!” I said and he turned around. I saw that Nate’s face was tear streaked like he had been crying and he was sucking on a pacifier with his head rested in Scorpius’s chest. “Did you get your ice cream?” I asked Scorpius.

“No, Nate had woken up. I had to feed him a he start crying for some reason. I finally got him to stop”, Scorpius said. He looked at John who was standing next to me with a curious expression.

“Oh, John this is Scorpius. Scorpius, remember John? You met him when we went for your X-Rays. I used to work with him”, I said, introducing the two. Scorpius’s eyes grew slightly wide before narrowing and he nodded when he recalled.

John held his hand out, “John Ellis. Nice to meet you, Scorpius”.

Scorpius looked at him with an unamused expression. He looked wary of John and I could tell immediately that he wasn’t going to be the biggest fan of my doctor friend. It was becoming awfully awkward as John still had his hand held out so I gave Scorpius a stern look, and he quickly shook John’s hand. Scorpius’s smirked at John with pursed lips. “So you’re the male nurse?” Scorpius said eyeing him.

This time  _my_  eyes grew wide. Scorpius knew John was a doctor! I had told him when we went to the hospital. He was also perfectly aware of the fact that John had asked to me lunch back in August and thought very highly of me. I considered John my  _friend_  I expected some respect for my friend. I knew he said that male-nurse remark on purpose and frankly, I was offended on behalf of John! “Actually”, I said piercing holes through Scorpius with my angry eyes. “He’s a doctor. A heart surgeon from Cambridge University”.

Scorpius didn’t look too impressed and I hoped John didn’t notice. “It’s alright”, he said. “You probably thought I was nurse since I wasn’t wearing my white coat that day”, John chuckled. “But gee, Rose, that was quite the introduction”.

I smiled, embarrassed. “Patty had told me you went to school there”.

John nodded and the two of us sat at the table for four with Scorpius, Nate back in the stroller now, where we chatted and Scorpius made a sour face. “So, Scorpius, what do you do?” John turned to Scorpius after noticing he hadn’t said much. I was annoyed at how Scorpius hadn’t said one word to John the entire time when this was probably John’s third attempt at trying to acquaint himself with Scorpius. But Scorpius wouldn’t even look at him.

“I’m an athlete”, Scorpius replied without much enthusiasm.

“Oh I used to play on my university’s lacrosse team! What sport do you play?”

Scorpius and I became silent since neither of us knew how to tell John about Quidditch. “Football”, Scorpius lied.

“Nice!” John said. “Have you been playing since childhood?”

“No”.

“I see”, John said. “I used to watch football with my dad when I was younger but I never really got into it. If you keep working hard, I’m sure you’ll make it to the big leagues”.

“Great!” Scorpius said through gritted teeth as he stood up all of the sudden. “I’m going to go get a drink”, he muttered before stalking off.

I could tell by John’s face that he had taken note of Scorpius’s guarded behaviour now and I was feeling so incredibly embarrassed and angry at Scorpius for being so rude when John had done nothing to deserve it. I knew Scorpius was a very social and friendly person so making small talk was not exactly a problem for Mister  _Charming_ , as he liked to think of himself. I actually happened to like John and I was seriously considering that date with him so I would’ve appreciated it if Scorpius would have taken the opportunity to get to know him.

“Hey, Rose?” John said.

“Yes?”

“How about we just forget that lunch date?”

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Had Scorpius been  _that_  rude? “Wh-what? No, John—”

“I was thinking we’d turn it in to a dinner date instead”, he said in his shy voice.

“What?” I said suddenly feeling relieved. So John wasn’t going to change his mind about me.

“I’d like to take you to dinner, Rose. There’s this harbour front restaurant I really think you’ll like—one of my favourites…if that’s alright with you”.

“Of course!” I said, lost for breath. Oh dear! A harbour front dinner sounded fabulous!

John smiled widely. “How about Friday night?”

I nodded, barely able to contain my excitement. John and I continued to chat some more. I discovered that aside from being a doctor, he was also a volunteer firefighter and I could just picture him in his red jacket saving lives like a superhero. He owned a dog, a golden retriever named Rani, which meant ‘princess’ in the Indian language. He told me about his travels and that he had visited India and China last summer, and was going to Africa in December. He was a fan of murder mystery novels and I remembered I used to read so many of those as a teenager. We shared a mutual admiration for Hercule Poirot and Sherlock Holmes. John had grown up in Cahersiveen, where the small hospital was, and had returned to Ireland in June after he graduated in London. He had a younger brother, Dean, who was in school, also in London, to become a dentist and I told him my grandparents were dentists. John also played the cello and had told me that he’d play for me one day which I was quite excited about! We had been talking for so long that I realized Scorpius hadn’t come back yet. Soon after, John and I bid each other goodbye and I gave him my home phone number so he could call me.

Once John left, I turned to Nate who had fallen asleep again. I touched his forehead and realized he was quite warm and possibly coming down with something. I gathered all my things, tucked Nate warmly in the blanket and searched for Scorpius. I went to stand near the entrance doors of the food court that led into the back parking lot when I suddenly spotted him on the other side of the glass door, blowing smoke from his mouth. He had his arms crossed, a small cigarette between two fingers and a serious expression on his face as he watched the cars passing by. What was he doing? Scorpius was being so strange today that I had no idea how to even confront him. I didn’t even know where to start asking why he was unfairly rude to John. Why he seemed so cranky all of a sudden after being so playful and why he was smoking when I thought he only did it when he went out with his friends.

I headed out with Nate. Scorpius dropped the cigarette as soon as he saw me and crushed it under his shoe. “Let’s go”, he muttered and we walked around to the front parking lot. I didn’t say anything to him as we walked but I decided I’d confront him once we were in the car. Once we got to Scorpius’s car, I gently put Nate’s tiny little body in car seat and fastened his safety straps while Scorpius put the stroller and all my shopping bags in the trunk. Nate whimpered a little but I gave him a peck on his head and stroked his fine blond hair to put him back to sleep. After that, we both got in and Scorpius quickly pulled out of the parking and to the exit.

“I think Nate might have a cold or a flu or something. He’s a bit warm”, I said to Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. “I’ll ask gram to take him to the doctor”, he muttered before becoming silent again.

I didn’t say anything more until we were on the road. I didn’t know exactly how to confront him his behaviour in the food court or how to ask him what his problem was. Instead of thinking rationally, I just blurted, “John was making an effort to get to know you. You could have been a bit more polite”.

“Sorry”, he said bitterly under his breath.

“Why’d you ask him if he’s a male nurse. You know he’s a doctor, I had told you”.

“What’s wrong with being a nurse?” Scorpius shrugged. “You were a nurse”.

“Nothing’s wrong”, I said. “But I know you meant to insult him”.

“No you  _don’t_ “, he snorted, but it wasn’t in that playful tone that I had gotten so acquainted with during the drive here. “You don’t know anything”, he muttered.

I didn’t know what to say to him anymore or what he meant by that last comment. I remained silent because I noticed he was very annoyed but I had no clue as to why. He barely spoke to me as we drove along  and it reminded me of the time when he used to ignore me during our Hogwarts years. I hated the feeling of being ignored and it made me wonder whether he resented me, or regretted coming to my cottage in the first place…perhaps I was getting ahead of myself. If I focused my memory on all the good times we’ve had these past few weeks, I realized that he actually quite enjoyed my company. He was playful and talkative, much like he had been during the drive to Cork. He was also supportive and encouraged me to do things I never believed I had the capacity to do; like apply for a job in the wizarding world. And he was also affectionate. I knew that was an odd trait for him to express towards me but I couldn’t deny that he liked holding my hand and sleeping next to me…There was no way Scorpius could have harsh feelings towards me. It just didn’t add up. I sighed and leaned my head back. It bothered me to realize that we had been enjoying each other’s company and now, he wouldn’t even say one word to me unless I spoke first.

“He asked you out?” I snapped out of my thoughts when Scorpius suddenly spoke a while later.

“Yes”, I said and Scorpius nodded, pursing his lips again. After that, he was quiet once again until I asked him to stop at the superstore. He stayed in the car with Nate while I went in to get an extra set of towels since we ran short now that there were the two of us. Once we were back on the road, I noticed it was almost six o’clock and my stomach was grumbling.

“Scorpius, can we get dinner before we head home. There’s nothing to eat at home”.

“What would you like to eat?” He asked in a soft voice.

I was in no mood for that fish and chips dinner that Scorpius had planned and I assumed he wouldn’t be either so I asked for something that we could grab on the go and just head home. So we stopped at a cafe and this time, I stayed in the car with Nate while Scorpius went inside and got grilled sandwiches for us. He also got a coffee for himself and a tea for me. After that, we had no more stops and Scorpius headed straight for the highway. I helped Scorpius unwrap his sandwich since he was driving but he didn’t ask me to feed it to him. I discovered that he steered the car like an expert even with just one hand, while he used the other to eat his sandwich, and I wondered why he had me feed him the cheese snacks earlier.

Once we were finished with our sandwiches, I leaned my head back against the seat and wondered what had suddenly gotten into Scorpius when he saw John. Yes, it had to be something to do with John. But John had never offended Scorpius so why did Scorpius dislike him so much? And why was he not speaking to me? Why was he angry at me? What had I done? It felt horrible to realize we had been having so much fun on the way to the shopping centre and now we were like strangers in one car. He wouldn’t even glance at me for a single second when before, he would be looking at me more than the road. Suddenly a thought struck me. Our lives, Scorpius’s and mine, had revolved around only each other for these past few weeks. At least that’s how it was for me. Could it be that Scorpius was envious of John? He had accused me of being Jealous when he made the comment about that cashier. Could it be that he was now jealous of my attention towards John? I knew it was a farfetched idea yet I couldn’t help but wonder. Did Scorpius really care about me that much or had he just gotten used to my undivided attention and devotion?

“Scorpius?” I said touching his hand which was rested on the gear shift.

“Hmm?”

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” I asked gently. “It has to do with John, I know it. Why don’t you like him?”

“Who says I don’t like him?” he muttered. He put his hand on the steering wheel, to remove my hand from his, no doubt.

“You weren’t being friendly towards him”, I reminded him.

“I wasn’t in the mood to socialize”.

“But you’re always nice to everyone. Even that lady near the elevators…you were friendly”.

“I was tired, I had just fed Nate his bottle and he threw up on me”, Scorpius grunted.

“That’s not it”, I said persistently. I didn’t know why I was pushing him. Perhaps I wanted to hear him say it but I didn’t know exactly  _what_  it was that I wanted him to say. Scorpius only sighed and I grew slightly impatient.

“Scorpius, why can’t you just tell me what’s really bothering you instead of _ignoring_  me? What’s your problem with John because you were being _unreasonably_  rude”.

“I  _don’t_  have a problem”, he said through gritted teeth. I realized Scorpius was growing angrier by the second when I noticed his grip on the steering wheel had become so tight his knuckles were white. “I  _said_  I wasn’t in the mood to _socialize_. Stop  _pestering_  me, Rose!” Suddenly, I felt the car pick up speed and I realized he was pushing harder on the gas pedal.

“Slow down, we have a  _child_  in the car with us!” I said angrily, my voice getting louder. “And I just asked you a  _question_! You don’t have the right to be angry with me when I didn’t do  _anything_!  _You’re_  the one who was rude to John! And _me_!”

“STOP! JUST STOP TALKING, ROSE!” Scorpius yelled. “I’M SICK OF HEARING YOU GO ON ABOUT JOHN! JOHN THIS, JOHN THAT! JUST STOP, OKAY!”

Suddenly, Nate began to whimper like the yelling had woken him. I didn’t even notice Nate though because I was so shocked and lost for words that my mouth was hanging open. Scorpius had always been so gentle with me; he had never lost his temper with me until today and I felt belittled. I felt like I had been slapped in the face and I blinked as I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spring into my eyes. I turned away and looked out the window as all my happy memories of our time together washed away like letters in the sand.

“Rose, I-I’m sorry…”

I didn’t respond. I sniffled a little but I managed to get my emotions under control. Everything Scorpius said or did affected me so much more now. The way he’d tease me made me blush and when he made stupid jokes, I still laughed…and now that he had yelled at me like that, it hurt a lot more than I had ever imagined. I was angry at him for making me like this. For making me vulnerable. But I didn’t know what to say to him. I didn’t want him to know that he could affect me this much. I didn’t want him to know that he mattered. In that moment, I decided I wouldn’t yell back at him. I wasn’t frightened of him, no. I was just afraid that I’d lose myself to my roller coaster of emotions and he’d see how weak and pathetic I was.

“Rose…oh fuck, I’m so sorry…”, he said in a more gentle voice,  taking my hand. I yanked it away though.

Scorpius didn’t say anything more to me the rest of the way. I could see that he turned to look at me multiple times but I was looking out my window the entire time. I thought heard him say my name once but I ignored him. We reached home just before nine and I got out and headed for the house immediately and without a word to him. Scorpius, on the other hand, tended to Nate who had cried and slept and cried and slept on his own the entire way since neither of us paid much attention to him. I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. But I wondered if Scorpius would manage with Nate on his own. He was still very lost when it came to caring for Nate and I worried that he may need my help. But why was I still worrying about him when he had been horrible to me. Before I knew it, the tears sprang back into my eyes and began rolling down my cheeks as I angrily kicked my shoes off and threw them at the door, creating a loud  _bang_. I practically ripped the clothes off of my body and threw them on the ground next to the shoes. I changed into my pajamas and got under my covers in bed. I hid under there and cried because I hated the fact that I still could not hate Scorpius even after everything. I felt my heart ache as I longed for Scorpius and I to go back to the way we were. I hated everything. I hated how I felt so alone without his company. I had no one to talk to. I wanted somebody to share my worries with like I used to do with Ally. Perhaps a girl. Someone who could tell me all about men so I wouldn’t be this confused about John and Scorpius and basically everything else in my life!

I decided to take a long warm bath and went outside around ten to find all my shopping bags neatly set on the table. I looked around to see Scorpius watching television while he fed Nate mashed banana which I had told him was a good replacement for baby food. I didn’t say anything to him while Nate squealed in excitement when he saw me. I headed straight for the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I sat at the table and slowly drank it but really I was watching Scorpius as he tended to Nate. He cleaned Nate up after feeding him, changed his diaper and dressed him, and packed his bag. I didn’t have to ask to know Scorpius was going to go drop Nate off with his other grandparents. A part of me wished Nate didn’t have to go back so I could hold him against myself and absorb all the joy and comfort that he radiated. Feeling helpless, I went back to my room and searched for some of my old mystery novels to read in bed. I got under my covers again and spent some time reading about a murder on a train until I grew tired and turned off my lamp. I tried to fall asleep but I only tossed and turned until I got up to get water again. I noticed it was half passed eleven now and when I went outside, I saw that the lights were turned out, the television was shut off and neither Nate nor Scorpius were there. I did notice a piece of paper on the table and saw that Scorpius had left me a note. It said: _Out with friends. Will be home in the morning_. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He was probably out drinking with his friends again, not even caring that I was all alone here, upset and unable to sleep because of him.

I realized that I was wrong when I thought I had met a whole new Scorpius. Scorpius hadn’t changed at all. He was still the self-centered teenage boy who had no regard for me or anyone else for that matter. All he cared about were his stupid parties and his stupid friends. I bet he was with them now; having the time of his life, drinking his way to bliss. Or he was probably with that stupid Anna he kept dreaming about like she was his lover or something! The thought hit me like a punch to the gut and I just wanted to throw up. Was Scorpius with a woman? I ran into the bathroom and heaved over the toilet, feeling like my dinner would come back up. What if he was with that Mindy girl we once ran into? The one his  _insensitive_  self used to have casual sex with! What if he was doing that  _right_   _now_?! I started vomiting at the thought of him kissing her body like he had done with me that day in the water and I began crying as I hurled into the toilet.

Or what if he was with Roxanne again? What if he had made up with her even after all these years? Or Dominique? I could almost picture his face buried in her neck and his fingers in her long blond hair…like he used to do in the Great Hall during lunch before a professor would tell him off…I had to stop this. I had to push these thoughts out of my mind before I vomited all my organs out! I wiped my tears and flushed the toilet before heading over to the sink where I rinsed with mouthwash and brushed my teeth. I felt sick and tired and every part of my body ached so I crawled under my blanket, cold and shaking, turned off my lamp and called it a night…

…

_“Rose, what the hell are you doing here?!” Ron Weasley yelled, livid and purple in the face._

_“I came to ask you the same thing?” She yelled back._

_“You followed me?!”_

_Rose and her father Ron were standing in the parking lot of shabby, old, muggle apartment building. Rose had followed her father’s car because she was certain this was where his lover lived! She had borrowed her cousin’s invisibility cloak that her father was now holding because he had seen her feet. She had used the invisibility cloak to peer through  the window of the woman’s ground floor apartment. She had seen her father pull out his wallet and put cash in an envelope that he handed to the women. She had hugged him. Her father patted her on the back and had kissed the top of the red-haired baby’s head before heading out again. She had tried to get back into her car, her mother’s car actually, and get home before him but she had failed. Rose hadn’t planned the espionage very thoroughly and she was ready to slap herself for it if she weren’t so disgusted by what she had just seen._

_Her father had yelled at her. “Get back in your car and follow me home. You, young lady, are in so much trouble you won’t see the end of it!” Rose had nodded and home they went where she hadn’t expected that even her mother would yell at her like she was a child caught stealing._

…

I awoke with a jolt and looked at the clock on my bedside table; it was four in the morning and the night was as dark and silent as the moonless sky. I was sweating and it was because I had had a dream about my dad again. I wondered if I’d be able to fall asleep again because these dreams had a way of keeping me up at night. I tried to shift to my other side when, all of a sudden, I felt the heavy load on my torso and I almost screamed when I turned my head to see a dark blond head next to mine. Scorpius? What was Scorpius doing here? I looked down and saw that his body was pressed into me from behind, his face was buried in my hair and his arm was wrapped around my waist. What was he doing?

“Scorpius”, I whispered as I nudged him. I tried to gently push him off me because I was feeling frightened of the closeness. I felt almost claustrophobic because I had never lain in bed with anyone except Scorpius and to me, it felt very wrong yet so incredibly perfect that my own confusion made me anxious. Fortunately, he wasn’t in deep sleep as I had expected because he stirred immediately.

“Wh-what?” He looked up as he tried to open his eyes.

“What are you doing?” I asked pushing him away just a little. Scorpius rolled on to his back and sighed. “When did you get home?” I asked him.

“Just now”, he yawned.

I looked down and saw that his jeans and jacket were still on and he was still wearing his shoes. I sat up and tried to make him get up too. I pulled his shoes off and tossed them on the floor. “Don’t bring your  _shoes_  on the bed…ugh, Scorpius, at least change out of these clothes”, I insisted in my tired and sleepy voice.

He grumbled something and got up, heading straight to the washroom with his pajamas. He came back out a minute later and laid back down on the bed next to me, not even asking if it was okay that he slept in my bed but there we were, lying on our backs, next to each other and quietly staring at the ceiling.

I felt Scorpius slip his hand under the blanket and into my hand, closing in on my palm securely. I turned to my side to look at him and he did the same. I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was; how beautiful his eyes were. I knew he was very fond of mine, he had told me they reminded him of blue jewels, but I was slowly becoming fond of his eyes as well. They shined like silver even in the pitch black darkness, and they were so bright I almost forgot the moon was hidden tonight. Scorpius’s eyes were expressive but they were not like mine. Where mine masked guilt and sorrow and memories I wished to forget, his twinkled with fear and passion and excitement for mysteries beyond my imagination. I sighed and lowered my gaze to stare at the pieces of hair on his chest that peeked from under his unbuttoned collar. Scorpius suddenly brought my hand out of the blanket and up to his lips. I watched with an increasing heart rate as he opened my palm and kissed the inside. Suddenly I felt like I was in the water with Scorpius again and all I could think of was the way his soft lips felt. I looked at him with wide eyes but he wasn’t looking at me. Instead his attention was focused on each of my five fingers. I watched him with blank thoughts as he brought the tips of each finger to his lips and kissed them one by one. I realized my mind had no control over my own body anymore when I reached my hand up to touch his face, and my fingers lingered on his lips longer than I had intended for them to.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered and kissed the finger that rested on his lower lip. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I shouldn’t have yelled”.

“I-it’s okay”, I whispered, stuttering.

Scorpius was looking right in my eyes and I dared not blink for even a second to break the hypnotic power he was beginning to have over me. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, like he was begging to say something. But he didn’t. He didn’t say anything at all and I was left almost disappointed.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to come home until morning”, I whispered.

Scorpius sighed and then smiled, “I didn’t want to stay. I wanted to be with you”.

“Me?” I repeated, my voice choking up because I could not believe it. Scorpius nodded. And here I had been incessantly vomiting and crying until I was drained of tears while I pictured him with Roxanne and Dominique and every other girl I could think of. I took a deep breath and sighed like I had been rescued from drowning in the very bottom of the ocean.

I turned to my other side because I didn’t even know if I was awake or if I was still dreaming. I felt Scorpius’s body press behind me again and his hand crawled up my shirt to trace circles on my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes as I realized the Rose I was before he came to me would never have allowed his hand under my shirt. But the Rose that I was now wasn’t stopping him. I shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on the back of my neck. I felt him push my hair aside and I felt his fingers pull back the collar of my pajama shirt, exposing my bare shoulder and I shivered when I felt his lips latch on to my shoulders and travel their way to the nape of my neck.

“Scorpius, you can’t…” I sighed as I pulled my collar back up because I was shaking now. I wanted to relax and somehow, even if a part of me was calm, a bigger part of me was feeling anxious and lost.

I heard Scorpius groan from behind me and his grip around me tightened as he pulled me in even closer. I laid there wondering whether Scorpius was drunk…because even I was not sober right now and I had not one drop of alcohol flowing through my veins! I believed it was the night that intoxicated me because it was usually at this hour that all I could think of was hiding myself in Scorpius’s wings. Could it be that I was, in fact, intoxicated by Scorpius’s very presence? Could it? I was too tired to ponder on my thoughts now because my mind was leaving me again. I was drifting and drifting  and drifting away once more until I had completely surrendered myself to this merciless night.


	15. Perfection in the Irish Highlands

I groaned in pleasure as I dreamt about a pair of soft, wet lips sucking at the skin of my navel and trailing upwards to the valley between my two breasts...I sighed in my sleep. My body so desperately wanted to feel those rough, large hands on my waist again and those soft lips devour my neck...I took a deep breath as I began to regain some consciousness. It was these types of dreams that made me wish I had given dating a chance when I was in school because now, I was incredibly curious about intimacy and wondered whether I'll ever experience it in reality. I opened my eyes just a little to see that the sun was up and bright today and I could see the ocean from my window was sparkling blue from the reflection. I suddenly began to feel very hot and sweaty like I was burning up so I shoved the comforter off of myself. I realized I was lying on my back and Scorpius was next to me with his arm protectively around me like he was afraid I'd leave him in the night. His leg was intertwined with mine to the point where I felt so incredibly bound and hot and stuffy. I needed some space.

But then my memory of last night flooded into my mind like a thrashing wave, washing away all my sense of right and wrong. Scorpius had come home to me last night because he had wanted to spend the night with me. He had said he wanted to be with me. Had I been dreaming or had I heard that correctly? No...I was quite sure he had said that. I also remembered quite vividly that he had kissed me. He had graciously kissed my palm and each finger on my hand. He had also kissed my shoulder and the back of my neck. I shivered again as I remembered how beautiful and frightening that moment had been. I turned to look at his peaceful sleeping figure next to mine. I wondered if he was sober last night when he had done that? When I reached my hand to touch his warm face, all my senses were lost to me. He looked so delicate and peaceful and all I could think of was holding him in my arms like a child for as long as I could. He looked less like a man and more like a little boy as he slept with a serene, calm expression on his face. Like he had no worry or care for the world. I lifted my head just slightly to kiss the top of his forehead. Sleeping there like an angel, he looked so perfect and so beautiful and I wanted to put my lips on every inch of his fair face. It was then that I realized that Scorpius was the one radiating the heat that had me sweating. I lifted his heavy arm and untangled my body from his. I reached my hand up to touch his forehead and I realized it was burning hot. 

"Scorpius", I said gently. "Wake up". I was positive that Scorpius had a fever and he was coming down with a flu so I tried to shake him awake but he groaned. He pulled me back hard against himself, curled up like a baby and pulled the comforter over our heads. 

"Hey, you're squishing me!" I broke free of his tight grip. I lifted myself off the bed and stretched before heading outside to the kitchen where my medicine cabinet was. I went through the drawer until I found some pills for flu symptoms. Suddenly I heard Scorpius calling out my name in a hasty voice.

"Rose!" I rushed back to my room. Scorpius was sitting up, panting and sweating.

"Scorpius, are you alright?!" I asked him. 

"Where did you go?!" He demanded in a scratchy voice. 

"I just went to get you medicine. I think you have a fever", I said touching his forehead again. 

"I-I thought you're mad at me. I thought you left..." He croaked and looked down. My suspicion about his arm around me had been correct then. 

"I'm still here, Scorpius. Are you  _alright_?" I asked as I sat on the bed across from him. 

"I didn't sleep well. I don't feel so good", he groaned in a hoarse voice. 

"I know. Have this", I handed him two pills and a glass of water which he took without protest.

...

After cleaning up and dressing myself for the day, I went to the kitchen to put on a pot of chicken soup for Scorpius. I had insisted he stay in bed but he followed me out there and sat at the table with his head rested on it.

"Everything hurts..." he groaned.

"I'm giving you tea and a boiled egg for breakfast. Your chicken soup will be ready in the afternoon", I told him.

Soon after, Ariel arrived carrying a letter from Scorpius's mum that said that his grandfather, Mr. Greengrass, and Nate were also sick and Nate had been up crying all night. She asked Scorpius if I might know of a good baby medicine since I had worked with sick children before. I didn't know that Scorpius had told his mother about my work and I was pleasantly surprised. So I wrote to her, a letter addressed from myself, about muggle children's medicines for Nate. It was the first time I had ever had direct contact with Scorpius's mum and when I received a letter back from her in the afternoon, I discovered she wasn't the kind of Malfoy my dad used to describe. The letter read:

_My dearest Rose,_

_I am so delighted to finally speak to you! Scorpius has told us so much about you that my mother and mother-in-law want nothing more than to meet you! I have been pushing him to bring you to the manor or my parents' home for so long now but he never seems to have the time. I suppose you know Scorpius well enough now to know that he is usually quite careless and caught up in his own world._ (That I was not surprised to hear) _Nonetheless, please ask him to bring you along when he visits us again. You may have to nag him into agreeing but from what I heard, you have managed to make quite the obedient man out of my stubborn boy! He is very fond of you and I have never seen him so taken with anyone before._

_I can't tell you how grateful we are to you for opening your home and your heart to Scorpius and Nate when they needed you. When I found out what Scorpius had done over the summer, I lost my ability to sleep at night and all I could think of was how he was going to care for Nate, let alone himself, all on his own. And then he told me he was with you and you were discreetly taking care of my boys. That's when I knew instantly that our guardian angel had heard me. Once again, if you ever have the chance to drop by with Scorpius, we'd be honoured to have the opportunity to get to know you._

_I have just given Nate the medication you told me about and he is right here sleeping next to me. Thank you again for all your help and I look forward to the day we meet._

_Love,_

_Astoria_

My mouth was hanging open just a little the entire time I was reading. I suppose it was because Astoria—Mrs. Malfoy—was so kind and so intent on meeting me and I was flattered! His mum said in the letter that Scorpius had told them about me. I wondered what Scorpius told his mum to make her so  _fond_  of me? Perhaps what surprised me the most was that she said he was very taken with me, unlike anyone else before! And here I had thought he resented me when we had fought in the car yesterday. A part of me was nervous about meeting Scorpius's mum and his grandmothers but another part of me was excited at the fact that they  _liked_  me! 

Scorpius was curled up on the sofa now in front of the television, drowsy and coughing. I went over to him to feel his temperature again and he was just as hot as before. I pulled my blanket out from the drawer under the coffee table and wrapped it around him. 

"My throat's scratchy..." He said, his voice cracking up. 

"Your soup will be ready soon", I said to him as I ran my hand through this hair before resting it on the back of his neck, making Scorpius sigh.

Thankfully, we didn't talk about the fight last night. At least not yet. I wanted nothing more than to put it behind me and I hoped that he wished for the same thing. I suppose that's why he thought I was mad at him. Because of his yelling in the car yesterday. I admit was hurt but I decided that now was not the best time to bring it up. I hated confrontations and I avoided them as much as I could. Perhaps that was why I could never approach my dad. I only wished I had been less childish and stupid and had just asked him what was going on with that young, ginger-haired girl. It would've saved everyone a lot of tears.

Scorpius's chicken and vegetable soup was ready by two and I poured some out in a bowl. I pealed the chicken off the bone for him and put the bones back in the simmering broth to enhance the flavour. I put in lots of carrots and celery in his bowl because I knew he liked those. I got my bowl of Greek salad which I had made for myself earlier, sprinkled some feta on it, and headed to the couch where he was lazily watching a cooking show. 

"Here's your soup, Scorpius", I said handing him the hot bowl. 

"You're just like my grandmother", he mumbled and I turned pink. Not exactly the compliment I was hoping for but alright. "Thanks for the soup, Rose. It smells delicious", Scorpius gave me a small smile.

I smiled because I was glad he appreciated it. "Don't talk, just drink", I said to him

Scorpius and I ate in silence as we watched a woman teach the audience how to make taco shells from scratch. It was not very interesting for me because my granny had already taught me how when I was seventeen. Scorpius didn't seem to be too interested either but since there was nothing better on during the day time, we watched it to the end. Although, I could tell he was looking at me more than the chef on the screen. I wondered if he was thinking about yesterday. I wanted so badly to ask him if he remembered last night after he came back home but I didn't know how to even approach the subject. Surely he wouldn't think I was still upset if he remembered that I had basically let him in my bed and kiss me. I wanted to know if he was drunk or genuine when he had kissed me though. Although I didn't know what difference it would make now. When we finished with our lunch, I put our dishes in the sink and went back to the couch. 

"I'll put some egg noodles in the soup for dinner", I said to him. "So it doesn't feel like you're eating the same thing again". 

"I don't think I want dinner", Scorpius sighed. "It hurts my throat when I eat or drink". 

"Are you feeling any better since morning though?" I asked him. 

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess. I have a headache". 

"Do you want to lie down for a bit? On the bed?"

"Not really", Scorpius mumbled. He began switching through channels when the show finally ended with a delicious looking plate of catfish tacos. 

"I can take the television into my room", I offered. 

Scorpius shook his head and sighed after a moment of thought. "I'll just lie here. C-can I put my head in your lap...if you don't mind?"

I was caught by surprise and I didn't know what to say at first. "S-sure..." I said, putting my feet up on the couch and crossing my legs. Scorpius leaned his shaky body down and gently placed his head on the inside of my thigh. I adjusted the blanket around him when I noticed him shivering and curling up like a fetus.

I played with his hair as he flipped through more channels before settling for a daytime talk show where women talked about the hardships of raising confident teenage daughters when the media constantly gave them wrong ideas about body image. It was actually quite insightful to learn how images were enhanced nowadays and as I watched, I began massaging Scorpius's forehead. 

"Your hands feel like heaven", he muttered.

"Does it ease the headache?" I asked him and he nodded. Scorpius snuggled closer to my abdomen and coughed a little. "Can I ask you something?" I said after some thought as I played with his hair again.

"What is it?" Scorpius said as he lowered the volume and looked up at me.

"Do men expect all women to look like the models in magazines? The ones with perfect hair and perfect body. I mean, do you?"

Scorpius sighed, "Not all men are the same, Rose. I used to when I was young. Not anymore".

"What changed".

"Priorities. We just grow up", he sighed as he turned the volume back up.

"I guess that's why I never had a boyfriend before", I said, not even sure if he cared to listen.  "During Hogwarts".

" _Good_ ", he snorted. "They were jerks. They would've corrupted you".

"But it makes me wonder if I'm not good enough", I sighed.

 "You're perfect. You don't need a stupid teenage boy to prove it", he muttered.

I blushed and sighed. "Your mum wrote back by the way", I said. I started massaging his forehead again. 

"What did she say?" Scorpius asked, turned his head up to look at me curiously.  

"She gave Nate the medicine...and she wants to meet me", I said. 

"They all do", Scorpius mumbled. 

I ran my hand through it and pulled back his soft, short hair so I could see him clearer, "do  _you_  want me to meet them?" 

Scorpius shrugged and sighed. He turned the television off and turned to his other side, burying his face in my lower stomach. I felt him wrap his arm around my hip and sigh. "I don't care. If you want to go, I'll take you with me", he grumbled. And not long after, I heard soft snoring again and I realized Scorpius had dozed off into a nap. 

Now that I was confined to my seat because of his head in my lap, I reached my arm over to the telephone on the end-table and dialled Maya's number. There was no way that I was going to be able to make it to lunch anymore. Maya, thankfully was not too disappointed with me. Instead she was awfully chatty about her own life at the moment, her new job, and even a little curious about Scorpius and I. 

"There's no doubt he's handsome. Don't you think so?" She said to me on the phone.

"I suppose...I mean, yes—he's always been—since we were in school".

"Are you sure your relationship is just platonic?" She pried.

"N—Yes", I said. "I don't know..."

"Oh, Rose", Maya sighed.

I cleared my throat. "We're just friends", I said firmly.

"Sure? I'm just surprised you've been living together for so long now and you've never done anything sexy".

"Maya!" I whispered harshly. "We're not like  _that_!" I was so thankful Scorpius was asleep because it would be beyond embarrassing if he heard. I didn't want him to think I was  _fantasizing_  about him now!

"You're a strange one, Rose", Maya sighed. "Anyway. When I walked in on him that day at your house, he was naked and wet and I saw everything. His...thing...It was quite...fascinating. He's very blessed if you know what I mean". 

My eyes grew wide and I felt the heat rise to my face again. Suddenly I felt very stuffy again and I wanted Scorpius off of me. "Maya!" I said disapprovingly. I felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed even though Scorpius was asleep and Maya was miles away from me. I didn't want to picture Scorpius indecent and unclothed but now that she had said it, it was becoming harder not to do so. I had to force myself to think about Scorpius, pale and coughing helplessly so I could avoid all thoughts of his anatomy. It was true that I had always been secretly curious about what men really look like under their pants but I didn't want to think of  _Scorpius_  that way. I wasn't vulgar because my mother had always taught me lessons of grace and decency. 

"I'm sorry, Rose", Maya said. "I was just curious. You know I haven't had a boyfriend since I was sixteen and the furthest I went with him was making out on my bed". 

"It's alright", I whispered. "Still better off than me".

"Why are you  _whispering_?" She asked me. 

"He's sleeping right here on the couch. He's got a fever". 

"Are you nursing him back to health?" She asked teasingly. 

"Well...you know...who else would?"

"Why is he living with you again?"

So I told Maya the same thing I had told John but I felt that Maya had given the matter more thought than John did. 

"Has he made a move on you?" Maya asked after a moment of silence. 

"What does that mean?"

"Has he tried to flirt with you or kiss you? That sort of stuff?"

"Well, I...I don't know", I said confused. I tried to think to myself. I thought he flirted with me yesterday at the mall. Did that count? I told Maya about it. 

"He's kissed me—only my hand though". I decided I would not tell Maya about the event that occurred down at the rocks because I had kissed his neck first and I didn't want her to think I was a tart. 

"Maybe he's just waiting for you to give him the signal? Or maybe he's the shy type...Has he had a girlfriend before?" She asked. 

I snorted. " _Many_! He's definitely  _not_  shy, Maya". 

"So I think he might be waiting for  _you_  to make the next move then", she concluded. 

I sighed, "why does there need to be a next step? Why can't we just stay like this? I highly doubt he's waiting on  _me_  for a move when he could have any Helen of Troy". 

"Because you're not like them. You're different Rose. From the day I met you, I knew you were different—in a good way—I knew I wanted us to be friends. And you're not far from Helen of Troy yourself, you know. You just need to put in that tiny bit of extra effort and you can look like princess. You better be using that makeup I got you!"

"I am", I blushed at the complement. "Thanks for explaining this stuff to me", I said. "I'm so lost without you". 

"That's what friends are for silly! And once he wakes up, just keep in mind what I said and be more observant of him". 

"I will", I promised. "I'll observe him...but I highly doubt he feels that way about me". 

Suddenly, I felt Scorpius's head stir and his snoring stop. I quickly said goodbye to Maya before putting the phone back on the receiver. I hoped he wasn't awake. I hoped he hadn't heard anything! Scorpius lifted his head up slightly. "who doesn't feel what way about you?" He asked looking up at me. I looked a little alarmed. 

"N-no one!" I quickly said. "How are you feeling now? Do you want another dose of medication?" Oh gosh! Had he heard the  _entire_  talk. I  _hoped_  not. If he did, then I was in for a very embarrassing conversation and the idea of that did  _not_  sit well with me!

"You were talking about that doctor-guy, weren't you?" He said, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. I stared at him with a blank expression. Doctor-guy... _John_? John had completely slipped my mind until Scorpius mentioned him. "No", I said quickly. Even though I had a date with him this coming Friday, I wanted to avoid all conversation on the subject of John whatsoever because clearly, Scorpius wasn't too keen on him. 

"Why are you lying to me?" He demanded. "I don't care about it!" His voice became more hoarse as he tried to be louder. 

"Don't yell", I said gently. "It'll hurt your throat". 

"I don't  _care_ ", He growled. 

I tried to pull his head back down. At first he resisted but then he let me and nestled his head on the inside of my thigh again. I stroked his scalp, my fingers running through his hair before massaging his forehead again. 

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm sick and dying here and all  _you_  care about is  _that guy_!" He croaked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not  _dying_ , it's just a flu! And, Scorpius, I've been tending to you all morning", I said, frowning. Scorpius became silent. I had to admit, I was feeling very underappreciated and angry but I remained calm. "And I wasn't talking about John"

"I  _don't_  care. Talk about him all you want. It doesn't matter to me. I just don't get why you have to  _lie_  about it". 

"I  _didn't_  lie", I huffed. How was I supposed to explain to him that I was actually talking about him with my friend. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you just try to relax please?" 

Scorpius grumbled something I didn't quite catch but I ignored it. He took the remote controller and turned on the television again. "You want to watch anything?" He asked me as he flipped through the channels. 

"No, you can put on whatever you like", I said. Scorpius put the remote down after switching to the weather and news channel. He sighed and we watched the weather woman report  about next week's weather. Next Monday, the day of Scorpius's hearing, was supposed to be quite rainy here, according to the meteorologist, and I wondered if it was going to be rainy in London as well. Scorpius's hearing was exactly eight days away and I wondered how he was feeling about it. Was that why he was not being himself today? Was he stressed about the hearing?

"Rose?" Scorpius looked up at me curiously. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about your hearing. It's eight days away", I said before he could assume I was thinking about John or something silly like that. "How are you feeling about it".

Scorpius looked down and grumbled, "I don't want to talk about that".

"Alright", I said. "Do you want another dose of your medicine now?"

Scorpius looked up at me. "No. I don't want you to move", he said nestling his head closer to my stomach. "Stay like this".

"Okay", I nodded. "Have it with dinner then". I ran my hand through his hair again. It was brownish-blond, short and messy with a slight curl. I remembered it had always been like this, a bit more shaggier when he was younger. Even then I had wondered what it felt like. I hadn't known then that all these years later, there would come I time when he'd willingly lie his head on my lap and have me play with his hair.

"You're thinking again", he looked up at me and smiled. "Can you rub my temples, please?" I nodded and proceeded to do just that. Scorpius sighed, "Sorry I'm being mean and grouchy. I'm just not in the mood today".  

I wasn't quick to tell him that all was forgotten. His unreasonable dislike of John annoyed me. It wasn't about John though. It bothered that he took his bitterness out on  _me_. "That's the second time you're apologizing", I pointed out.

Scorpius frowned, "when was the first time?"

"Last night", I said. If he was not heavily intoxicated last night, then he would surely remember. 

"Remind me what happened?"

"Well...I don't exactly know  _when_  you came home, but I woke up and...and you were there". 

"Oh yeah", he said after some thought. Scorpius became silent again. "Rose, I'm really sorry about what happened in the car yesterday. I was  _way_  over the line". 

I nodded. "it's okay, I guess". I knew I should have stayed 'angry' a little longer. Or at least make him think I was so he could realize how hurt I had been. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't be mad at him no matter how hard I tried. Not anymore.

"Are you still angry with me?" He croaked.

"I wasn't angry. Not really", I shrugged. "It was more like disappointment". 

Scorpius sighed and looked down, "that's even worse".

"Do you remember what happened after you came home last night?" I pried. I needed to know if he did or I wouldn't be able to put it out of my head. 

"Vaguely. You'll have to refresh my memory". 

"Well...you s-sort of..."

"What?" Scorpius said looking up into my eyes. He took hold of both my working hands by the wrists to stop me and stared at me with hard eyes. 

"You apologized and you...well, you k-kissed my hands..." I didn't know how to say it without making it awkward but Scorpius became silent and thoughtful.

"I kissed your hands?" He asked softly after a moment. I nodded and suddenly, he brought my hand to his lips again and placed a slow and gentle kiss on the back of it. "Sort of like this?" 

I bit my lip and nodded, "b-but it was m-more like my palm..."

"Oh? You mean like this?" he said turning my palm over and kissing the inside. He was looking up at me the entire time without breaking his gaze but I was staring at his lips.

I nodded but I was too nervous to say anything. I wasn't sure how drunk he was last night but now, I knew he was completely sober and Maya's words came rushing back to me. Scorpius was willingly, and in his right mind, kissing my hand. Was this because we were friends or was he, like Maya said, making a move? Was he doing this because he was appreciative for all that I had done for him or was he doing this because he wanted to? What was odd was that I liked it. I wanted to kiss him back but I didn't know if he wanted me too.

"Rose?"

"hmm?"

"I remember...". I watched him bring the tip of my finger to his lips. "doing this", he said before placing a small, feathery kiss on my fingertip. And then another on the next finger and then another and so on. All the while, I sat there looking down at him, my other hand on his forehead as I thought how strange this was and how right Maya might me.

 I had learned in all the years that I had known Scorpius, that he was aggressive. He was an athlete after all. He liked feeling powerful and he liked being in control. Sure it was more obvious when he was a teenage boy. He'd strut around the school like it was his kingdom. He took his position as prefect very seriously, like it was his job to take care of the school and the students. I remembered he had even insisted on walking me to my common room from the library once when I was the only one there after curfew. He'd be willing to guide first-years like he did with Albus and I, and he was always ready to support and defend his friends like James and Roxanne when they needed him to. Even now, he never let me pay for my own dinner, he never let me be the one to drive, hell, he didn't even let me pay for my own  _groceries_!  Of course it could be his sense of responsibility but sometimes, I wondered if he had a need to feel like man, and I didn't know whether it was ego or instinct.

The funny thing here was that as he lay in arms on the couch or at night when he was sleeping next to me, he seemed less like a man needing to feel powerful, and more like one that craved the comfort and security that only a woman could bring. He seemed less in control and more like he was lost or afraid. Afraid to be alone or perhaps afraid to be empty. I had seen the longing in his eyes whenever I touched his hair or his arm. I had seen the silver twinkle in his eyes that brought out the fear and curiosity within him. I realized that every time I had thought he was searching for something in my eyes, he was actually yearning for something. Something from me. Did I radiate a soothing feeling for him? I knew the men of his family were not the most affectionate and he had been raised with the tender love and care of his mother and his grandmothers and I think even his deceased older sister. I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever found that same nurturing trait in Dominique or Roxanne or any of the other women he ever loved.

...

Scorpius's flu lasted for three days and during the next two days, I faithfully made him a variety of chicken soups and teas. He spent much of the day sleeping peacefully in my room but at night was when he became restless and he would be tossing and turning. Sometimes he'd kick the covers off, sweating with heat and a short while later, he'd be shivering and I'd have to cover him up again. Sometimes, he'd even get up and sit there on the bed, drinking water while coughing and panting. The first night, I had slept on the couch. I wanted him to be comfortable but I also didn't want to catch whatever he had. The couch was awfully uncomfortable to sleep on and I wondered how Scorpius had put up with it on so many occasions. The next day however, Scorpius asked me to stay in the room with him and when I saw how distressed he would become at night, I realized I needed to be there. I'd be sitting up with him in the dead of the night, stroking his back to sooth him as he tried to fight the nauseas, icky feeling of the flu and relax himself. He'd tell me to go back to sleep but I'd sit there with him until he was ready to lie back down. And then I would play with his hair and rub his shoulder until I had successfully lulled him back to sleep. After that, he would sleep continuously till the afternoon.

I woke up Wednesday morning, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and went straight to bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I was thinking about Scorpius as I lathered myself with my strawberry-milk body wash and I realised that I only ever kissed him when he was asleep. Except for that day in the water, I only kissed his face or his head when he was unconscious and wouldn't know it. I suppose it was because of what happened when I kissed his neck down at the rocks that made me shy. I suppose Maya might have been right about that. The minute I show him a fraction of affection, he'd respond with everything he had. I didn't know if I wanted that yet. Or ever. I was afraid because Scorpius was slowly becoming the centre of my existence. His face was the last thing I saw every night before falling asleep and the first thing every morning when I woke up. Whether he'd be sleeping soundly or wide awake, looking back at me, I needed him there. I was worried for myself because Scorpius was beginning to fill that very dark hollow that had been in me since the day that a part of me was gone with my father on the morning of his burial, deep under the earth we stood on. It wasn't good for me. I was becoming too dependent and one day, Scorpius would have to go back to his own life and I couldn't bear to have my heart ripped out when he did. I wasn't stupid. I hadn't been at the top of my class for nothing. I knew very well that Scorpius and I didn't behave like friends anymore. Friends didn't exactly kiss each other's bare skin or seek comfort in each other's arms every night. I supposed I just didn't know how to react to this new found territory I was treading in with Scorpius so I just behaved like how I always did.

After dressing myself in a pair of beige ankle trousers and a navy and white striped tee, I headed to the kitchen to see if I had any ingredients for soup left or if I needed to go shopping in town. I only had onions and garlic left and absolutely no more boned chicken. I made a pot of tea and had myself some toast as I went through the mail that I found in my mailbox outside. Shortly after, Ariel arrived carrying Scorpius's mail and I found a letter addressed to me from Scorpius's mum. We had told her about Scorpius's flu but I assured her that she needn't worry about him because I was giving him soup and his medication regularly. She was incredibly grateful and I felt proud of myself. As I read her letter, I found out, Nate and Mr. Greengrass were all better and she had gone home to the Malfoy Manor now while Nate stayed with her parents. She briefly mentioned that she and her family were also under investigation and the four of them were anxiously awaiting Scorpius's trial. The rest of the letter was her asking me about my recipe for chicken soup. She admitted she didn't know how to cook very well and that Mrs. Malfoy, as in Scorpius's grandmother, took charge of the cooking and managing the kitchen staff since my mother had liberated the house-elf race years ago. She briefly mentioned my mother being such a thoughtful woman but did not say much else on the matter.

I wrote back to her with a full recipe of my chicken-ginger soup as well as the chicken and vegetable soup. After that, I put the water to boil on minimum heat for Scorpius's eggs as well as another pot of tea for him. Just as I was gently putting the egg in, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"Morning", said Scorpius in a cheery, clear voice.

"Oh, good morning", I said. "You almost scared me. How are you feeling now?" I turned around to face him and I saw the colour was back in his face and the bags under his eyes had disappeared.

"I feel fantastic", he said and I noticed his arms were still around my waist. Scorpius sighed. "I'm in the mood for pizza and beer now".

"No way!" I said. "You're not having anything other than what I give you, mister! No argument".

Scorpius smirked. There it was! I had missed his smirk these past few days. "I love when you're forceful, Rosie", he said has he brought his head down to touch his forehead with mine, his lips just mere inches away from my own.

"Scorpius..." I said.

"What is it?"

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say but I could see he was holding his breath in anticipation. "I...I'm glad you're better".

Scorpius smiled at me and kissed the top my forehead and I knew it was his way of thanking me for these past three days. "I don't think I can have another bowl of chicken soup until the next century", he said and I laughed.

Scorpius was awfully quiet for the next few days and would occasionally mention the number of days left until his hearing. I knew he was nervous and stressed because when I'd stir and wake in the middle of the night, I would find him missing. When I would go out to look for him, I'd see from the window that he'd be outside standing near the tree staring at the ocean below with a cigarette between his fingers. After that, I'd go back to bed and when he eventually came back, I'd notice he didn't care to mask the scent anymore.

"Scorpius?" I said to him when he came back to bed just before sunrise on early Friday morning.

"You're awake?" He asked as he got back under the covers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

"I'm worried", I confessed. "About you. About the hearing".

Scorpius sighed and smiled. "You don't need to worry", he said. "I'll be fine".

I nodded. We both turned to face each other and Scorpius spoke. "My mum's invited you to lunch today. I hope you don't have plans because she'll be angry with me if I don't bring you".

I was quite surprised that I'd be meeting Scorpius's family. I knew they wanted to meet me but I had thought getting Scorpius to agree would take some time. Scorpius, however, seemed to be looking forward to it. I had heard a lot about the Malfoys. They were one of the wealthiest family in the wizarding world and lived in the most elegant of lifestyles. I was excited to see what they were like. Scorpius was so perfect in every way so it was impossible that they could be as horrible as my dad had always claimed. "I want to come with you", I said. "I want to meet her and everyone else".

Scorpius beamed at me and we both sighed and stared at each other with parallel satisfaction just at the thought of lying next to each other. Finally I began to feel my eyes flutter as sleep was coming to possess me again.

"I have a couple errands I need to take care of. I'll leave you with my mum for the afternoon and pick you up before dinner. How does that sound?"

"But I want come with you", I said tiredly. "Wherever you go, I want to go".

"Go to sleep, Rose", he whispered. I felt him adjust the cover on me and his hand rest on my waist before I was entirely consumed by my unconscious.

...

"Should I wear a dress or pants?" I asked Scorpius. He was standing over the bathroom sink with a towel wrapped around his waist and a face full of foam.

"Wear whatever makes you feel pretty", he shrugged as he shaved away.

I sighed. "I don't feel pretty. My skin looks awfully pasty and colourless today".

Scorpius glanced at me. "You're being dumb. It looks as nice as it always does. I've decided I'm not going to shave it clean today. I'll keep that rough, fuzzy look that you like".

I nodded happily, "It looks very manly! Now close your eyes. I need to go into the shower".

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned around. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I made sure to clean up really well and condition my hair evenly. I imagined Scorpius's mum and his grandmothers to be elegant and beautiful and I only hoped I wouldn't look out of place among them. When I stepped out of the bathroom in my robe, I saw Scorpius was already in the process of getting dressed. He was walking around topless in his dark, pressed jeans and I caught myself staring at his bare upper half again. I could see the band of his underwear peeking above the denim and I wondered how he looked without the pants. I hated how I was so distracted by these thoughts ever since Maya had put them in my head, but it wasn't my fault. I was twenty-one years old and I had never had a boyfriend before! It hadn't bothered me before but now I was beginning to resent myself for missing out on the experiences of youth.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpius asked, smirking, when he took note of my gaze.

I felt my ears become warm and I turned away. "Nothing", I mumbled.

"You can look all you want, you know? I don't mind", he said and I heard him chuckle.

"Actually I was looking at the scars", I said. I had been wondering about those. I walked towards him and reached my hand to touch the long line of rosy-brown spanning across his left ribcage. "Where did that come from?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't really know". I noticed the hair on Scorpius's body was just as soft the hair on his head. Scorpius cleared his throat. "If you're done checking me out, Rose. I suggest you get dressed", he smirked at me again.

"I'm not checking you out", I muttered.

"Oh don't get me wrong! I don't mind. Really. We're just running short on time".

"You're so full of it!" I exclaimed, partly annoyed and partly amused.

Scorpius chuckled. "I can't say I haven't done the same with you", he flashed a smile and as he leaned back against the dresser.

My eyes grew wide and I knew I was red in the face. "What?" I said quickly. I didn't know what to say. Scorpius checked me out? I wondered what he thought of me. Good things, I hoped. I couldn't deny that I was slightly giddy.

"I'm a fan of the legs", he said like he knew what I was thinking. "Which is why I think you should go with the dress". I looked at Scorpius, shocked at first but eventually, I let out a small smile.

Once I was dressed, perfumed and feeling beautiful, I told Scorpius I was ready to go. I decided to wear the nude coloured dress that I bought with Scorpius last week and I left my long, dark auburn, curly waves in their natural form. I knew that Scorpius preferred it that way and I noticed his eyes had lit up when I finally came out of my room wearing thin-strapped sandals with a small heel and my new lipstick.

"Rose...", Scorpius said with a sharp intake of breath. He came forward, put his hands on my hips, and looked down at me. "You look like perfection". 

I blushed from the compliment and looked down, biting my lip so I wouldn't smile like a goof. "I j-just want to look good enough". 

"We moved past the point of  _'good_   _enough'_  a long time ago", he said, without breaking his gaze. 

I felt my face flush but I couldn't look at him though. He made me nervous and self-conscious and I could never look up and meet his eyes. Instead I stared at the collar of his pale pink shirt and picked at a small brown eyelash. 

"I like this colour on you", I said to him as I straightened his collar and fastened a button when I noticed he had forgotten it.  

"Then I'll wear it more often", he smiled. "Ready to go?" 

I nodded and before I knew it, I was spinning around a jumble of places before my feet finally landed on ground. I almost fell at the pressure of the landing but Scorpius's arms were at my waist immediately to steady me. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

I nodded and dusted off my dress. I looked around me and I saw that Scorpius and I were standing outside the iron gates of an estate on what seemed to be a large acre of lush, green land. I saw a huge white manor, the Malfoy Manor no doubt, with rust coloured roofs and green vines on the building. I looked at the gate which had an 'M' iron emblem on it and I noticed how perfectly it was cut. 

"Is this your home?" I asked him, gasping at the vast gardens. 

Scorpius smiled sheepishly and nodded. "It was for eighteen years". 

"It's beautiful", I sighed. 

"Shall we go in?" Scorpius asked and I nodded. He opened the gate by muttering a security spell and we began to walk up the pink and grey stone pathway. I saw the various trees and bushes and plants during our walk and I was tempted to pick an apple off a lush red apple tree not far from the house. When we arrived at the large doors, I noticed the vines that adorned the structure were rose plants when I saw the various shades of pink and red along the manor walls. I also saw petals that had fallen off, dispersed on the ground around the house. There were benches in the gardens, hedges carved into interesting patterns and a gazebo with a large, circular table. 

"Did you ever eat there?" I asked him. 

Scorpius nodded. "Brunch every Sunday with my grandparents". 

"Sounds delightful!" I exclaimed excitedly. 

Scorpius chuckled, "it wasn't always". 

Suddenly, the large gates of the house opened and on the other side was a fair women of slender built and raven coloured hair. She was wearing a Sunday dress with a scarf, pointy high heels and beautiful, deep red lips. 

"Scorpius?" She said excitedly. She rushed out to embrace him and for a second, I felt awkward as I stood there. "You came", she remarked in a delicate, soft tone.

"How could I not?" He said putting his arm around her. "Especially when you've made Yorkshire pudding all by yourself, Mum!"

"Hey!" She said chuckling. "I know how to make  _dessert_!".

I, on the other hand, was very relieved after almost becoming sick to my stomach. I would have never guessed she was Scorpius's mum and for a second I thought it was his girlfriend or something.  

"Mum, this is Rose", Scorpius said turning to me. His mother turned to look at me and I saw her face clearly this time. There was no doubt that there were some age lines near her eyes and around her mouth when she smiled. Even still, I would have never guessed she was the mother of a twenty-four-old. And Nate's mum had been older than Scorpius. Even more remarkable! 

"Oh, she's  _lovely_!" His mum exclaimed as she hugged me and I noticed how nice she smelled before she broke the hug. "Oh, Rose!" She said looking at me and taking my hand. "I've heard so much about you! Scorpius has told us so much that we just  _had_  to meet you!" I looked towards Scorpius who's ears seemed a little pink as he stood there uncomfortably and looked towards the gardens.

"He did?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, he's alwa—"

"Mum, can we go inside now, please", Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry, come in, Rose!"

I wore a polite smile and held my hands in front of me as I nervously walked into the foyer. It was a beautiful foyer with a large crystal chandelier and golden and white pillars. I saw a grand staircase leading up to the top floor and I wondered if that was where Scorpius's room was. I saw the hustle and bustle of men and women in uniform attire carrying large trays and dishes, coming and going in an out through various doors. I saw them turn to look at me, like they were surveying me, and some of them even smiled at me.

"Oh, Rose, I've been meaning to invite you over for lunch for so long but Scorpius here is always too busy to bring you along. I should pull his ears for making me wait so long", she chuckled.

I returned with a polite laugh of my own but Scorpius grunted. "Mum, you  _know_  I've had a lot going on". But his mum only rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Scorpius. You seem more tense than Rose", she joked.

I looked towards Scorpius and he really did look nervous. I wondered if he was worried that I wouldn't mingle well with them. But so far, his mum seemed to like me. I suppose that was a good sign. I rubbed his arm when she wasn't looking to let him know that I'd do my best to get on well with everyone and I saw him reciprocate with a smile of his own.

"Oh, Hector!" Scorpius's mum said to one of the young men who had been looking at me while carrying a large covered dish. "Take that back to the kitchens. I thought Madam Malfoy had told you it has stay on the stove until the last minute". The boy named Hector nodded and hurried back through a large door, towards the kitchen I presume. Scorpius's mum turned to us. "I have to go to the kitchen to check on the preparations. Everyone's sitting in the library. Why don't you take her there to meet them, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded. "Alright". She gave us another warm smile before leaving through the door that Hector had gone through.

"Your mum seems so nice!" I said to Scorpius. "And your house is magnificent! I've never been in a manor before!" I said latching on to his arm.

"Well, now you have", he grinned and led me to the large door opposite from the one that led to the kitchen. "This is the drawing room. The living room basically", he said when we entered the large room. I nodded as I took in the exquisite sight of delicately crafted furniture, extravagant textiles of the curtains and carpets and the elegant designs of the sofas and arm chairs. My own living room at my parents' house was probably less than a quarter of the size and I wondered if it would feel like a princess to live here! The living room had another door on the far side and Scorpius told me it lead to the library.

"So you have an actual library in your house?" I asked him.

"Well...it's more like a less formal sitting room", he said.

"I'll try my very hardest to get on well with everyone", I said to him as we came to stop before the door.

Scorpius looked at me for a moment, his eyes bright with that look of longing and curiosity. "You don't have to try hard for anyone", he said softly. "You're perfect the way you are. I just want you to be yourself. I know they'll lov— _like..._ you as much as _I_  do".


	16. Forbearance in the Irish Highlands

A moment later, Scorpius gently pushed open the door and pulled me along inside, his hand on my back. I found myself in a large and more recreational type of sitting room. It was smaller than the living room but had a far more familial feel to it. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books of all sizes and it was like they were all calling out my name! There must have been books on every subject here and novels with possibly every story I could imagine. In the centre of the room were sofas and arm chairs around a fire place and that's where everyone was seated.

"Oh, Scorpius, you're here!" Said a middle aged—elderly—woman with silver and pale blond hair. She was wearing a conservative dress like his mother, had slim spectacles hanging from a gold chain around her neck, and she wore an elegant, embroidered shawl around herself. There was no doubt that this was his grandmother. She was sitting on the three-seater sofa next to another older looking lady with salt and pepper hair who quite resembled Scorpius's mother, I noticed. Both seemed to be having tea in little china cups with floral patterns. On the armchair was a short, plump, and balding man in a waistcoat. He was peering at The Daily Prophet through his glasses and then I saw, in his lap was little Nate, sleeping soundly. The woman with the pale blond hair rushed to hug him like Scorpius's mother had done. I had to bite my lip to hold back my giggle when I saw Scorpius looking uncomfortable as she placed kisses all over his face.

"Grandmother, stop it", Scorpius muttered.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so glad you came! I thought you might...what with everything going on—"

"Grandmother, this is Rose, the one who I've been staying with", Scorpius said awkwardly. "Rose, this is my grandmother".

"Rose, what a beautiful name you have!" said his grandmother as she turned to me.

The other lady came to greet us as well and smiled at me warmly. "This is gram, mum's mum", Scorpius said to me and I said hello politely and kissed cheeks with both of them. "That's granddad—mum's dad", Scorpius said pointing to the plump, old man who waved at me before getting back to his newspaper.

"So nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you", I said shyly.

"Well, aren't you just the  _sweetest_  young lady", said the grandmother with the platinum hair. She took my hand and led me to the sofa. "Sit with us, dear, we want to chat with you". I sat on the three-seater sofa in the middle of the two women, sort of nervous, and I put my hands politely on my lap as I waited for them to begin conversation with me. Scorpius looked at his grandmothers with an uncomfortable look and I knew he was worried that they'd make me nervous but I gave him a bright look to assure him I'd be fine and he seemed to relax him a bit.

"Tell me, Rose, how long have you known Scorpius for?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. I saw Scorpius take a seat on the couch across from us.

"Since uh...since school", I said in a small voice. I cleared my throat. "He was three—no two—years my senior...so, we weren't really friends then".

"I'm not surprised he didn't befriend before. Scorpius didn't have his head on the right way most of the time", Mrs. Malfoy said. Scorpius shot her a look but she pretended not to notice.

"He wasn't that bad. He only took a little longer to mature", Mrs. Greengrass chimed in and I heard Scorpius groan in annoyance.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "I agree. He was quite the pampered young boy. I remember when he was sixteen and wanted that new broomstick. He threw a  _fit_! His friend had got one too. My son Draco, his father, promised he'd get the broomstick if Scorpius got all O's on his OWLs. Of course Scorpius didn't manage to do so but he still threw an angry tantrum, yelling about the house, slamming doors...he didn't speak to anyone accept Beatrix and he refused to eat dinner for a  _week_  until Draco and Astoria finally bought—"

"Gran!" Scorpius said annoyed. "This is why I didn't bring her around here before", he grumbled.

I uttered a small laugh. "I vaguely remember Uncle Harry had given James the Firebolt 5000 for his sixteenth birthday in February of my third year. Was that the one?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "My, you've got an excellent memory!"

"I saw them take turns riding around the pitch in the middle of a snowstorm", I said and his grandmothers chuckled.

"So you came out to the pitch to watch us?" Scorpius smirked, looking at me and suddenly the other two women became silent and aware. I turned red and I knew the two of them were curiously looking back and forth between Scorpius and I with amused expressions on their faces.

"I was on my way to the greenhouses and I just caught a glimpse", I said in a small voice. First the black lake thing and now  _this_. I was sure Scorpius thought I used to secretly watch him. He probably thought I  _stalked_  him. I didn't though! I just couldn't help how observant I was of my surroundings.

"Enough about Scorpius", Mrs. Greengrass said. "Tell us about yourself dear. What do you do?"

"Um...well, I used to be a muggle nurse", I said and immediately, Mrs. Malfoy began coughing and put her tea cup down. I saw the puzzled looks on their faces and I suddenly felt very insecure. "I'm going to be a mediwitch in January", I said quickly.

"Why a mediwitch?" Mrs. Greengrass asked. "Scorpius says you're brilliant and very intelligent. Have you ever given a thought to working at the Ministry? Or Gringotts?"

I thought for a moment. "I had a job offer from Gringotts when I graduated", I recalled. "But I didn't want it anymore".

"Why not?" His grandmother pried. I could tell Scorpius looked a bit on edge but I guess I didn't mind answering a few questions to satisfy the curiosity of these two old ladies.

"I didn't really care for the bonus cheques anymore", I said. But I wasn't about to tell them anything about my dad and what had happened that summer that made me leave. "I've always wanted to help people. Especially children who can't help themselves".

"Like our Nate", Mrs. Malfoy said thoughtfully. "Thank you so much, Rose. For taking in Scorpius and Nate. I don't know what they would've done without your shelter and care".

"I enjoyed having them", I said but my eyes were only on Scorpius who gazed right back at me. "And I got the chance to know Scorpius after so many years".

We chatted some more after that. Scorpius's grandmothers were quite vocal and talkative while his grandfather discussed this morning's news with Scorpius in a hushed tone. I did manage to hear that news of Scorpius's trial was in the paper this morning and I looked at Scorpius to make sure he was alright. Scorpius had told his grandmother about his flu a few days ago and she was so impressed that I had nursed him back to health. For a moment, I thought she would hug me in appreciation! We discussed recipes for chicken soup. His grandmother told me he had requested that she ask me for all the recipes of the food I made for him because he loved it all. I knew he liked what I made but I didn't know he liked it  _that_  much! I was really flattered to be quite honest but I only wished he had told me so himself. I told her I'd be happy to let her borrow my granny's book.

I also found out that Mrs. Malfoy knew my parents and my grandparents and I told her that I knew all about her too. I didn't mention how my dad had hated her entire family but I told her that my Uncle Harry always said he owed Mrs. Malfoy his life and respected her for her role in ending the war way before Scorpius and I were born. He hadn't always said it like that but I had to add the extra butter if I wanted to get on her good side. Scorpius smirked at me the entire time like he knew what I was trying to do so he sat there listening to me flattering her with an amused look on his face. Mrs. Malfoy was absolutely flushed and overjoyed at the honour and I knew I had sealed the deal with her. Mrs. Greengrass was the quieter one of the two and although I interacted well with her too, I noticed that she was more of an observer and I found myself relating to her more than Mrs. Malfoy. Soon after, Scorpius's mum came through a door near the back to sit with us. A woman in white robes also came in behind her to take the sleeping Nate.

"Put him in the nursery, Matilda", Astoria said to her. The woman called Matilda nodded and left with the baby. "Lunch will be ready in another ten minutes", she told us as she took a seat next to Scorpius. "Now, what are you all chatting about?"

"Oh we were just getting to know, Rose", Mrs. Malfoy said. "Such a sweet girl she is. Your parents have raised you so well, Rose".

"We are so glad Scorpius has a friend like you", added Mrs. Greengrass.

"I can already see you're beginning to rub off on him. It's wonderful", chimed in Astoria.

"Oh, thank you", I turned pink and mumbled. I saw Scorpius roll his eyes. I tried my best not to be awkward but I had never been this admired before and although I sort of enjoyed the attention, it still made me self-conscious and shy. I wasn't used to so many compliments all in one sitting! But I didn't want to seem boring either so I tried to spark some conversation of my own. "Your manor is so beautifully designed. It has a very baroque appeal to it".

The younger Mrs. Malfoy—Astoria—nodded excitedly. "This is the newer model. The old one was destroyed in the war and this one was built around the time of my wedding so Scorpius's grandparents let me put my touch to it".

The older Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "It was time we moved past the darker, castle-type look. And Astoria did an excellent job!"

"It would take days to explore the entire structure!" I said, fascinated. Everyone chuckled and I didn't know why. I realized they all thought I was making a joke but I wasn't. I really did believe that it would take days.

"More like a couple of hours, love", Scorpius's mum said and I blushed a beet red when I realized they had been laughing at me.  "It is quite spacious but we tend to stay in the back more than the front. I used to play hide and seek with my kids when they were young and I could never find them. And if it was during the evening, Scorpius would come running out of his hiding spot a minute later because he'd be so afraid of the dark. I remember this one time, I held him as he cried  _hysterically_!" She laughed. "He insisted there was a  _monster_  in the broom cupboard where he had been hiding. I told him I'd go and check to prove to him that there were no monsters. But he pulled at my skirt and begged for me not to go or the monster would take me away to its dungeon".

I couldn't help but smile widely. Even Scorpius looked amused as he listened attentively. I found the little story so sweet and I tried to picture a tiny little Scorpius crying frightfully to his mum. If he was so handsome now, he must have been incredibly cute then too. I looked at Scorpius who was looking at his mum and I had a sudden urge that made me want to  _devour_  him. But then I quickly shook the thought away before it could show on my face. "So what was it then?" I asked, interested to know more.

Scorpius's mum gazed at me. Her smile faded and her expression became more somber now. "It was his sister trying to scare him", she said in a quieter voice. I didn't know what to say to her. I noticed her eyes avert to the window where she gazed thoughtfully. Everyone else became really quiet too and I was confused about what I should say. Should I express my condolences and say I was sorry that she passed away? But I didn't even know what had happened to her. I knew she was ill after giving birth to Nate but I didn't know if it was something that could have been helped had her family taken her back in. I didn't even know if she was thrown out or if she left on her own. Beatrix was a mystery to me but she was also Scorpius's sister. I decided I'd rather not satisfy my curiosity if it meant that it would bring pain to Scorpius and his family who were so kind to me. If the sadness in Astoria's eyes made me want to tear up, then I didn't know what I would do if Scorpius was upset. All I knew was that his pain would become my pain and the strength of my devotion to him frightened me out of my mind.

"Mum, I'm getting really hungry", Scorpius said standing up. "The faster we have lunch, the faster I can get to your 'do-it-yourself' Yorkshire pudding".

His mum looked up at his cheery face and smiled. "Yes, let's go have lunch now", she said standing up.

"I hope you're hungry, Rose", Scorpius's grandmother, Mrs. Malfoy, said to me. "Maybe after lunch Scorpius can show you around the manor. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I nodded and smiled. "I look forward to it". Mrs. Malfoy led me out through the back door from which Astoria had come through earlier. Scorpius and Mr. Greengrass followed behind.

I turned to look at Scorpius's mum who was standing in a corner and whispering something to Mrs. Greengrass. I looked at Scorpius who was looking right back at me with that hard look of his and I knew he had caught me taking note of his mum.

Mrs. Malfoy led us along while Scorpius and Mr. Greengrass walked behind us. The door had led into a red carpeted hallway where large, curtained windows lined the walls on one side while the other wall had moving portraits of old men and women, which I assumed were Scorpius's ancestors. Most of the people in the portraits were sleeping but there was one with the name plate, 'Abraxas Malfoy' that was awake and murmuring as he stared at us with beady little eyes.

"She may have pure lineage but she still carries the blood of muggles within her veins, Narcissa", he spoke in a low and croaky voice with disdain and disgust.

I was taken aback at the tone and very uncomfortable when I realized he was talking about me. Suddenly, my dad's words came rushing back to me and I wondered whether there was some truth to what dad used to say about the Malfoys' blood purity obsession. I looked at his portrait curiously and he stared at me for a moment before clearing his throat, and turning away as he mumbled something. I saw the figure of a woman in emerald dress robes enter his portrait and the two of them began whispering to each other as they watched me. Once we turned in the hallway on our right, I asked Mrs. Malfoy who that was.

"My father-in-law", she sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Rose dear. He's been dead for ages but he keeps talking like it's still the old days before the war. He's a barmy old man, I tell you. Even Lucius is sick of his constant jabber. And the woman was my mother-in-law.  _She_  was another story".

"She didn't like you very much did she, gran?" Scorpius smirked.

Mrs. Malfoy brushed him off in a monotone, "That's rubbish, Scorpius. They all loved me".

We finally arrived at what seemed to be a dining room complete with a grand table made for twelve, a pretty china cabinet and even a buffet which was filled with the dishes that the boy named Hector had been carrying earlier. I noticed the table had the most elegant placemats and silverware at each seat. Eight of the places on the table had plates on them. I quickly did the math in my head and counted that there were only six of us. I wondered who the other two plates were for. Scorpius's dad? Maybe his grandfather? Come to think of it, I hadn't met them yet and I was having lunch in  _their_  home. Before I could think of why, Scorpius's mum came swirling in with Mrs. Greengrass behind her and quickly picked up the two extra plates and what seemed to be folded name cards on them. Hector was right behind her as well and she asked him to take the plates back to the kitchen.

"Well, Daphne and Ava won't be in attendance so it's just the six of us", Astoria said and Scorpius nodded.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. I had thought the two extra plates were for Scorpius's dad and his grandfather.

"My older sister and her daughter", Astoria told me. "It's a shame though, you'd have loved Ava's little boy. He's just like our Nate!"

"I'll meet them next time", I said nicely.

"Yes I'll—"

"Mum, where should we sit?" Scorpius cut in. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh yes!" She said and began putting us in our seats. Mrs. Malfoy sat at the head of the table while Mrs. Greengrass sat to her left and Mr. Greengrass next to her. On Mrs. Malfoy's right was Astoria, then me and then Scorpius.

Once we were seated. Two men in black uniform came in and began serving us curried, butternut squash soup. It smelled delicious and while I ate, I asked Scorpius if his dad would be joining us.

"Not today", Scorpius shook his head. "He and grandfather are in Austria for business at the moment".

"Scorpius", Mrs. Malfoy, said. "Have you given any thought to assisting your father with the business now?"

Scorpius's light expression faded. "Not really", he muttered.

"I think Scorpius would be an excellent addition", Mrs. Greengrass said.

Astoria nodded. "His father thinks so too!" She chimed in happily.

"He'd be a great help. Lucius is just not fit for all the travel anymore", Mrs. Malfoy said as she adjusted her shawl.

"Grandmother", Scorpius sighed. "Can we talk about this later please?"

"You're a man now. It's about time you leave that  _silly_   _game_  behind and do something productive".

"Grandmother, please. I said  _later_. I don't want to talk about this", he said, annoyed.

He seemed to be upset by his grandmother's suggestion and I wished she wouldn't bother him like this. I knew he didn't get along with his granddad and didn't like the idea of joining his family business. But I also realized that she was his grandmother and knew her family better than I did. I knew that she cared about his well being but I only wished she'd just drop it for the moment. I didn't like seeing Scorpius upset. I looked around me and Mr. Greengrass was looking at Scorpius with a sympathetic smile. Mrs. Greengrass's eyes were locked with her daughter's and they looked like they were sharing a thought. I, on the other hand, day there quietly sipping my soup as I observed the family.

"Maybe this is not the best time..." Astoria interjected.

" _Thank you_!" Scorpius grunted.

Mrs. Malfoy didn't seem to think so. "Oh don't brush me off now, young man. I'm only saying what I think is best for you and that is to move back home and join the family business!"

"Can we change the topic already?!" Scorpius said angrily.

"And find yourself a pretty wife while you're at it, Scorpius! I'd like to hold your children in my arms while I still can!"

"Grandmother!" Scorpius put his spoon down with a bang and stood up all of a sudden. I saw him breathe deeply as he tried to contain his frustration.

"Mother! Why must you bring this up  _now_?" Astoria said turning to Scorpius's grandmother. I hadn't known that she addressed her like that and I wondered exactly how traditional they really  _were_? Was this why Scorpius was so resentful? Was this why he lived on his own even though he could easily live like a prince here? "He doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure, Rose doesn't want to listen to our arguments. Scorpius, please sit back down".

I pulled at Scorpius's sleeve and he sat back in his chair. I sat there quietly because Mrs. Malfoy's words about Scorpius finding a wife lingered in my head. I tried not to imagine Scorpius getting married and... _making_   _babies_  and having pretty children with some blond, voluptuous woman! I shuddered and I thought I might become sick to my stomach. Suddenly, the taste of the soup didn't feel so delectable anymore. I could almost picture Scorpius laying in bed and kissing the fingers of some other woman like he did with me and the thought made me want to burst in to tears.

"Narcissa", Mrs. Greengrass said gently. "You know these things only happen when the time is right. Scorpius will marry and have children when it's the right time and when he's ready. We can't rush this sort of stuff".

And suddenly, Mr. Greengrass spoke as well, "Young people take time to settle down nowadays. The world has certainly changed from when  _we_  were that age". I noticed Mr. Greengrass had a calm, soothing voice and I quite liked it as it drew my mind away from the imaginary wife I had for Scorpius.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed, "I just want to see him happy".

"I'm happy the way I am", Scorpius retorted, earning a disapproving look from his mother. As I had been seated in between the two, I was fully aware of their interaction but I wish I wasn't because it made me all the more uncomfortable. Scorpius sighed and mumbled an apology.

"How are you liking the soup, Rose?" Astoria asked me.

I had a mouthful so I quickly and painfully gulped the hot liquid and tried not to cringe as it burned its way down. "It's, um, it's delicious", I said, coughing lightly. "My nana always made something like this for Christmas dinner".

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "Is your nana an expert cook?"

"Not really", I said. "She's got a sister in America and they celebrate Thanksgiving there. Her sister puts a twist on her soup every year and shares the secrets with my Nana", I told them happily as I remembered my loving grandparents. "They always exchanged recipes. And my nana invited us over for dinner every other Sunday to test the new recipes out on us".

"That sounds wonderful!" Mrs. Greengrass said. "So Scorpius tells us you're quite the master chef. I assume that is owed to your other Grandmother?"

I nodded excitedly. "When I was fifteen, I wanted to be a chef and open up a five-star restaurant", I chuckled as I recalled. Scorpius looked at me, surprised, since I hadn't told anyone that. Not even him. "I had an interest in culinary art from a young age and my granny nurtured it. I always helped with our big Weasley Christmas dinners. I can't really make a turkey on my own though. I haven't done it in so long...I would need some guidance if I tried now".

"Oh mother makes the most  _wonderful_  turkey!" Astoria said looking at Mrs. Malfoy. "With all the trimmings!"

"Oh stop it, Astoria!" Mrs. Malfoy turned pink. "You're making me blush now".

"You should have Christmas with us this year", Astoria said excitedly. "The house is always full and It's loads of fun! We have my parents and my sister and niece come. And Aunt Dromeda, mother's sister, and Teddy...I'm sure you know who they are. Oh and Draco—my husband—has a friend, Blaise. He and his wife Adriana come all the way from Italy with their kids every year. Draco's other friend Theo recently split from his wife so he and his son are going to be around this year too. And my cousin Cassandra from Bulgaria always spends Christmas with us! You'll have a wonderful time with us, Rose, it's a party every day!"

"Don't forget the Rosiers, Astoria", Mrs. Malfoy said and Scorpius groaned again. "Evan's granddaughter Melanie just graduated from Salem this year and they came back from America this past July—"

"Grandmother, ple—"

"Such a lovely girl Melanie is", Mrs. Malfoy said. "And we've known their family for  _ages_! Melanie grew up right before our very eyes—"

" _Grandmother_ ", Scorpius said angrily. "I told you before it's  _not_  going to happen, she's only  _eighteen_!"

My eyes grew wide and I put my spoon down as I pieced it together. This Melanie girl...I grew wary of her. Clearly Scorpius didn't want to hear her name. Was she the one his grandmother was trying to set him up with?! She can't though. This Melanie was too young. Scorpius would never be able to bond with her. She wouldn't get him! She wouldn't be able to make him happy! She lived in America for Merlin's sake! Those girls there are different. This Melanie Rosier, whoever she was, she'd never understand Scorpius like I did. She'd never understand what he liked and didn't like, what he needed, what made him upset...She'd never make him a happy man!

"Scorpius!" Astoria said disapprovingly. "She didn't direct anything towards you. Your grandmother's just making conversation. You don't need to get so hyped up. Please contain yourself".

I looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass staring at me with thoughtful eyes. I looked towards Astoria who was also looking at me with a warm expression on her face. Had they all noticed the colour drain from my face? I looked towards Scorpius on my right and saw he had pushed his soup away and was sort of slouching in his seat.

I quickly forced the rest of my soup down my throat even though I thought I'd vomit. I thought back to last Saturday night when I had hurled and cried at the thought of Scorpius spending the night with some other girl. I had been alone at home then but I couldn't do that now! Not in front of Scorpius's family and especially not in front of his annoying grandmother! Thankfully, the men who had been waiting on us, took our soup bowls away and returned with the dishes of the food. They went around the table and allowed everyone to help themselves. I took some creamy mushroom risotto, eggplant casserole and roast lamb.

"I hope you'll like the lamb, Rose dear", Mrs. Malfoy said. I gave her a small smile but really I wanted to shoot arrows at her for trying to make Scorpius marry some little eighteen-year-old. "I've added some exotic Asian flavours like turmeric and cumin powder in the spice rub mixture".

I nodded. "It's...it's very delicious", I said in a small voice.

"But you haven't even  _had_  a bite yet!" Mrs. Malfoy said, amused and bewildered at the same time. "Are you quite alright, dear?"

"Ye-yes!" I quickly said and I immediately put a piece of the lamb in my mouth and chewed furiously before swallowing painfully quickly. They were all looking at me with confused expressions and at that moment, I wished to Merlin that I could just disappear like I had never been there to begin with. It was awfully embarrassing and they must have thought I was nuts! And then all of a sudden, under the table, I felt a masculine hand slip in to mine, gently squeezing my hand. I didn't have to look at Scorpius to know that he was trying to relax my nerves and I was glad it was working.

Thankfully, Scorpius's mum came to my rescue. "I think Rose is a calorie counter!" She chuckled. "Girls her age nowadays are so conscious of what they eat".

I smiled. "It's good to be in shape", I said. "I suppose I'd be doing a lot of running around at St. Mungo's".

Mrs. Malfoy sighed sadly, "You are so much like Beatrix. She would have  _loved_  you".

I saw the smile fade from Astoria's face again and she gently put her fork down. I saw her look down at her hands, not meeting anyone's eye and I felt my own heart ache for her. She was so sweet and bubbly and she didn't deserve to lose her only daughter.

Mrs. Greengrass spoke again, "It's not just ladies. Scorpius here is quite athletic too—"

"Except he'll eat anything", Mrs. Greengrass chimed in and they all chuckled, even Astoria. I ate quietly but I made sure to smile often so they didn't think I was  _completely_  off my rocker. Scorpius had let go of my hand now so I could eat but his hand remained on my thigh while he ate.

Fortunately, lunch ended soon after and we all made our way back to the library. I noticed Abraxas Malfoy was not in his portrait this time. Once we were in the library, Nate's nanny Matilda brought an awake, bathed and dressed Nate back to the library. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Greengrass swooned over the little baby. Nate was put in his walker and as he glided about, we all realized he was trying to get to me. He stood there in front of me, as I was sitting on the couch, and excitedly tried to hop in his seat as he banged his hands on the little rubber buttons that played music. He was laughing the entire time and reaching his arms out to me so I finally pulled him out and sat him on my lap. I stood his little wobbly legs up and turned him to face me. "Hi, Nate!" I said as I kissed his squishy little belly. Nate was stuffing his fist in to his mouth before pulling out and waving his hands with a smile on his face as I tickled his tummy. He was making loud noises and I remembered my mother always said that just because babies couldn't talk, that didn't mean they weren't trying to tell us something.

"Oh he's so fond of you, Rose!" Astoria said happily.

"It's because of all those weeks of taking caring of him", Mrs. Greengrass said. "Babies get attached very easily to whomever is nurturing them".

I hugged Nate against myself, rubbing his back, but he caught hold of my hair and I had to pull it out of his grip. Nate soon went back to the nanny when the waiters in the black uniform arrived with tea and the Yorkshire pudding that smelled like cinnamon. I had never had it for dessert before but I watched Astoria fill the little cups with hot caramel sauce and fresh cream. There were other fillings too in the glass bowls on the trolley. There was thick chocolate sauce, apple jam which Astoria said was homemade, caramelized pears, fresh blueberries, and a sweet cranberry reduction that reminded me how fast summer had passed and how soon autumn had come upon us. I helped myself to the apple stuffing and topped it with crushed pecans. I saw Scorpius, who was sitting next to me,  _over_ -fill his with the chocolate sauce which was now spilling out on to his little plate and I saw him add some shaved chocolate shredding for garnish.

"What?" His ears turned pink when he caught me look at him.

"Nothing", I snorted lightly.

"I  _like_  chocolate", he mumbled.

After dessert, Mr. Greengrass left saying that he had a meeting at the ministry. Astoria and Scorpius also headed out to discuss some important matter regarding Monday, and I was left with the two older women and Nate back in my lap.

"Only two more days, Narcissa", Mrs. Greengrass said.

"This hearing will be the end of me", Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "I just want it to be over so we can all go back to living our lives in peace".

"It'll be nice to have it all sorted out", Mrs. Greengrass agreed.

I was listening to their conversation but I was lost in my own thoughts as I rocked my leg for Nate. Had _I_  been living peacefully before this whole fiasco? I didn't really  _recall_  being entirely happy then. That morning had been gloomy as it was my dad's death anniversary. I remembered not wanting to get out of bed but I did. My last day at work had been boring and unsatisfying as usual...except for the children. They were the only reason I used to even go to work. I remembered driving home alone that evening with blank thoughts like it was any other evening where I had nothing but my own misery for company. But then Scorpius had come banging on my door in the dead of the night and I hadn't known then that him living with me would eventually make me the happiest I had been in these last three years. He gave me purpose; a reason to go on...he gave me  _someone_  to go on for and that someone was  _him_. I thought to myself how different everything would have been if he hadn't arrived. I would be jobless and sitting at home drowning in my own depression right about now. I didn't even know if I'd still have been alive if it weren't for him. What if I never found another job? What if I had just given up and ended my own existence. I pictured myself standing at the edge of my cliff, my arms stretched out. I pictured letting myself flying off the cliff and losing myself to nothingness. I pictured ending myself and the pain that came along...so I could finally be with my dad again. Forever.

"Rose, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy said. I looked up at her and she appeared blurry to me. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Ye-yes", I said as I sniffled and fought back my tears.

"We're all scared, my love, but he'll be just fine", Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Yes", Mrs. Malfoy agreed, "Draco's hired the best attorney in the Wizengamot. Scorpius will be coming home. He's so lucky to have a friend like you after losing James and his Beatrix".

I gave her a small smile and stood up. "May I use the washroom?"

"Yes, dear", Mrs. Malfoy said. "It's down the hall at the very end. First door on your left".

I handed Nate to her and went through the back door into the hallway. I had to get out of there before I burst into tears because of my overwhelming feelings regarding Scorpius. As I hurried down the hall, I noticed Abraxas was back in his frame but I rushed passed him because I didn't want to listen to his ridicule again. I walked past the hallway on my right which led to the dining room and the kitchen, and I kept walking straight until I reached the end where there was a smaller hallway on the right and two doors on my left. Just as I was about to open the door to the washroom, I heard a voice coming from my right.

"... _it's nothing like that. She's...she's really innocent_ ", I heard the grumbling voice of Scorpius.

" _Alright_ ", I heard Astoria's voice. " _Just remember, she's somebody's daughter and one day you'll have daughters of your own and you'll know how it feels_ ".

" _Mum, I know! You're starting to sound like grandmother!_ "

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I was suddenly very curious as to who they were talking about. I stayed rooted to my spot with my hand on the door knob because my curiosity had the best of me.

I heard Astoria sigh, " _I_   _don't mean to patronize you, my love_ ".

" _This hearing is stressing me. I just feel so frustrated with everyone lately. I even yelled at Rose last week_ ", said the voice of Scorpius.

Were they talking about me? I moved closer to the little hallway on the right to hear better.

" _You yelled at her?!_ " His mum said in a shocked voice. Was Scorpius telling his mum about me? Were they talking about me just earlier? Was I the one whom he had referred to as 'innocent'? " _Scorpius, why would you do that?!_ " She said in a disapproving voice.

" _I don't know!_ " He groaned. " _I was just angry. I don't know what happened. It's just...I don't know...I apologized though..._ "

" _What did she do? When you yelled at her?_ "

" _Nothing! She did absolutely nothing which made me feel like the worst kind of human in this world_ ".

" _You're not the worst, honey_ ", his mum said. " _I'm happy you apologized. You never used to do that before. It's a sign of humility. You're becoming a nicer_ _—_ _better_ _—_ _person_ ".

" _I'm not a nice person. You just see the good in me because you're my mother_ ".

" _Rose sees the good in you too_ ".

" _She sees the good in_ everyone _, Mum! She's not even human, she's like some sort of heavenly_ angel _or something!_ "

I heard a small laugh coming from Scorpius's mother but I stood there, surprised and frozen in my spot. I hadn't known Scorpius thought of me like that. Was that a good thing or bad? Well...I suppose being an angel wasn't too bad. I didn't know Scorpius still felt terribly about what happened in the car last week. But then I remembered I hadn't exactly told him I had let it go. I mean I told him I was disappointed. I sighed to myself, unsure if I should feel guilty or if he should. Scorpius's mum said he never used to apologize before and for some reason I was surprised to hear that yet  _not_  surprised at the same time. I always knew he was a bit of a bad boy before but I started to wonder  _when_  he really transitioned. Did this change happen before August or during his stay with me? I really did believe he was a good person because he showed it to me every day. But I wondered what he was like during these last three years before he met me. I had missed out on some of the conversation as I was thinking to myself.

"... _Mum, you thought Beatrix was the world's best daughter even after everything she did. All mums think their kids are little angels_ ".

" _Scorpius, don't bring up Beatrix. We've all forgiven her. May she rest in peace_ ", I heard Astoria sigh.

Suddenly, I was  _more_  curious about Beatrix than ever before. What had Beatrix done? Were they talking about how she got pregnant by Nathanial, a muggle-born? Surely that did not constitute as the  _greatest_  crime committed against humanity!

" _Aunt Daphne and Ava clearly haven't_ ", I heard Scorpius say. What did his aunt and cousin have to do with it? " _They never come over anymore_ ".

" _Well your Aunt Daphne still has her daughter so it's time she let mine rest in peace!_ "

" _Aunt Daphne has the right to be mad, Mum. And so does  Ava. You're just taking your anger with Beatrix and Nathanial out on them_ ", I heard Scorpius sigh.

" _I'm not angry. At the end of it, Daphne didn't lose anything. I did! I lost my twenty-six year old daughter! I lost everything..._ " I heard Astoria sigh.

" _Mum_ ", Scorpius said softly and I thought I heard sniffling. " _You didn't lose everything_ ".

I didn't hear anything more for a moment so I was about to go in to the washroom but then I suddenly heard my name again.

" _Have you told Rose about any of this? About her?_ "

My heart began to beat faster when I heard Astoria say my name. Did she  _not_  want me to know whatever it was? What had Beatrix done that made everyone so upset with her? All I knew was that she had gotten pregnant by a muggleborn out of wedlock and was disowned when she married him. But now, something told me there was a lot more to the story than Scorpius had let on.

" _No_ ", Scorpius sighed. " _I don't want to upset her. She's...she's delicate. She's fragile since her dad died_ ".

" _Didn't you say she was always a bit of a soft one?_ "

I was  _not_  fragile?! Was I...?  _No_! And I wasn't soft either! I could be tough and hard and mean...if I  _wanted_  to. I just didn't want to but If I had to, I  _could_  be...I was sure of it!

" _I've seen the way she looks at you, Scorpius_ ", I heard Astoria say. " _With so much admiration in her eyes. I'm telling you she lo_ _—_ ".

" _Mum, I_ told _you this before, it's_ not _what you're thinking. We're not in lo—_ "

" _Don't try to deny it, Scorpius. I know how happy you've been since you started living with her_ ".

Did Astoria think Scorpius and I were more than friends? I knew Maya thought so too and I thought back to when she told me he might be waiting for me to make the next move. Scorpius certainly didn't seem to be waiting on me for anything. He had just told his mum nothing of that sort was between us and for a moment, I thought I felt a pang of disappointment in my heart. But I also felt an uplifting moment of joy and hope when I realized Scorpius was happy at my cottage. He was happy with me.

" _It's not that...it's just..._ " I heard Scorpius say.

" _Just what?_ "

" _It's just...she's kind to me. She's not always picking a fight with me or telling me I'm a jerk and that she wants me out of her life and I'm her worst mistake_ ".

" _Did that awful Tatiana Parkinson say those things to you? I never like her or her mother. She doesn't even know who Tatiana's father is! Can you believe that? That woman has no shame! Don't let the horrid Parkinsons tell you who you are now, Scorpius_ ".

I couldn't imagine why this girl, Tatiana, had come to dislike Scorpius so much. I just didn't understand. He was so sweet and playful. Scorpius was anything but a mistake to me. In fact, he was a blessing.

" _Why do keep bringing up_ Tatiana _? You just hate them because Tatiana's mum dated dad, don' t you?_ "

" _I don't hate anybody. I just don't think they're very nice people_ ".

" _Whatever. I haven't spoken to her since James's funeral. But Rose just...she just makes me feel like a good person, mum...like I can be a better man_ ".

I didn't know that I made Scorpius feel like that and a part of me was so proud and excited at the thought. And I was able to ignore the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach upon hearing of my cousin's funeral. I knew I cared about Scorpius but now, I also knew that he noticed it! I made Scorpius feel like a good man! _I_  did!  _Me_! All  _me_! I almost tripped on my own heels in excitement and I collided with the wall to catch myself. I knew Scorpius and Astoria had heard the loud thump as they suddenly became quiet and I hurried back to the door of the washroom. Suddenly Scorpius and Astoria came out of the hallway and looked at me surprised.

"Is this, uh, is this the washroom?" I asked and Astoria nodded.

"Did you have a good time today, love?" Astoria asked me.

"Oh yes", I said quickly. "It was very enjoyable!"

"I'm glad! I'm going to go back to the library now. Why don't you two go take a walk out in the gardens?" Astoria said. "Or show her your old room, Scorpius".

Scorpius nodded and we watched her as she headed down the hall to the library. Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Scorpius. "I want to see your room!"

"Alright", he chuckled. "We will go". Scorpius and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Shall we go?" I said breaking the gaze.

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm waiting for you. Don't you have to use the washroom?"

"Oh right, yes", I mumbled and hurried inside. I really did have to relieve myself and I thoroughly washed my hands before heading out again. Scorpius wasn't waiting outside for me though. "Scorpius?" I called out. I went to where Scorpius had been with his mum and I saw that the little hallway led in to a small study.

"Hey!" Scorpius said looking up from some documents in a yellow file that he had been absorbed in.

"Let's go?"

Scorpius nodded and put the papers back in the folder. "Would you like to see the garden first or the upstairs portion?"

"The garden", I said. "I want an apple off that tree you have".

Scorpius smiled. "Alright! Let's get you that apple. They're very sweet. I don't remember the last time we even purchased apples from the market".

Scorpius got his jacket from the study and led me down another hallway that led to the back porch and we began walking around the vast, green  garden. It wasn't very warm or sunny but rather misty and foggy today. I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it.

"Your family's very nice", I said to him as I took his arm while we strolled past some yellowing trees.

"I'm sorry you had to see our argument at lunch", he sighed.

I shrugged, "not like I haven't seen that sort of stuff before. Might I remind you that I'm a  _Weasley_. I have more family than I can count!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Everyone's become really distant since Beatrix left. I just get annoyed by everything now. I start to hate everything and everyone around me. James and Bea were the only ones who  _really_  understood me. I've only become closer to my mum recently". I listened quietly as he voiced his heart to me. "I'm glad I have you though", he said in a quieter voice. "I didn't think I could become close to anyone again".

I gently squeezed his arm and gave him a warm smile. "Scorpius, if I haven't already told you before, I want to move past our fight in the car last week. I'm over it so let's just pretend it never happened".

Scorpius nodded. "Thanks. But I don't want to forget it", Scorpius said in a quieter voice again. "Because then I'd have to forget what happened after".

I leaned my head and rested it on his upper arm. He felt so soft and warm, and smelled like chocolate and cinnamon and musk! But then I looked up at him again. "Where did you go that night before you came home. Where do you go all those nights when you're not home. I know you only see your mum during the day time so where are you at night?"

Scorpius sighed. "I told you before, I go out with my friends. For drinks. Or I go home to my apartment".

"Your  _apartment_? Why do you go to your apartment?" I pried.

"Because sometimes I  _miss_  my own bed and my own things. It's not a big deal. I don't know  _why_  you're so curious, Rose", he said. I thought, for a second, that he sounded annoyed perhaps.

"I was just wondering", I said quietly.

Scorpius sighed again, "I can't always go there whenever I want, you know. Nathaniel's got his goons stationed at the pub across the street from me. He hates me so much I'm pretty sure he'd  _shoot_  me with a machine gun if he saw me!"

"I don't think you should go back there then! At least not until he's in Ministry custody".

"I'll be fine, Rose, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing", Scorpius said giving me a small smile.

"I always worry about you...Is there  _anything_  I could do?" I asked. " _Anything_  to make you feel more at home so you don't feel the need to go back there".

Scorpius chuckled, "you already make me feel more at home than you know. And not home as in my apartment. I mean the manor. You make me feel like I'm with family".

"I do consider you my family", I said. I couldn't believe I had voiced that! I hadn't meant to sound so clichéd or corny but it was how I felt. Scorpius smiled and put his arm around me.

"Here's the apple tree, Rose", Scorpius said.

"It's beautiful!" I sighed

There was an abundance of fruit on the tree and the apples that had fallen on the ground were dispersed like little red flowers in the grass. Almost all the apples on the tree were a ripe, bright red. Though some were still yellow while others had rapidly ripened to brown. My eyes scanned the tree and landed on a nice, round, and crimson apple. I reached up for it but it was so high that even my fingertips could barely touch it. I heard Scorpius chuckle as he watched me struggle to jump in my little heels.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be funny here", I said.

"It's so cute how tiny you are", he said as he reached up and easily gripped the apple before pulling it off its stem.

"Thanks!" I said reaching for it but Scorpius pulled away.

"Oh this isn't for you..." He said with a smug look on his face. My face fell and I watched as he took a bite out of my apple. "This is delicious. Good pick, Rose!"

"Hey!" I said, partly angry and partly amused. I looked around for another one. "I  _demand_  you pick another apple for me!"

"I don't have to listen to you", Scorpius teased.

"Well then...alright". I pursed my lips and nodded. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. I've spent a night on that thing and believe me, it was  _not_  fun!"

"You wouldn't do that to me?!" Scorpius said, feigning disbelief.

"Yes I would!" I said.

He took another bit of my apple and I watched longingly. "But you can't sleep without me".

"I slept without you for twenty-one years. I think I'll manage", I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but not anymore, Rosie, and you know that", he said as he reached up and picked another ripe apple for me. I took it and we began walking again. I took a generous bite and it tasted absolutely splendid. It was sweet yet tangy and so incredibly flavourful!

"You're the one who can't sleep without me, Scorpius. Not the other way around", I said teasingly.

"That's not true! Don't try to deny that you can never fall asleep until I'm squeezing you tight and keeping you warm". Scorpius winked at me and I felt my face become ragingly hot. The small detail about squeezing me tight only made me wish that night would fall already so we could be back home in our bed talking about anything and everything until Scorpius would tell me it was time for me to sleep. I'd insist that I was not sleepy yet but he'd wrap his arm around me and I'd let myself fall into dreamland.

But I couldn't let him know that so I playfully punched him on the arm, "you're the one who needs me. You can't fall asleep unless I play with your hair or rub your shoulder". Scorpius turned pink when I said that and I chuckled. It was amazing how we had the same effect on each other.

After that, we took off our shoes and carried them in our hands while we walked barefoot on the grass. Scorpius's mum sent a telegram with Ariel around four in the afternoon, saying that she was going to her mother's for the afternoon with Nate and Mrs. Greengrass, and Mrs. Malfoy was in her room napping now. This meant we had the manor to ourselves for the afternoon.

"But didn't you have some sort of errand you needed to take care of?" I asked him.

Scorpius smirked. "And miss the chance to spend some quality time with my  _favourite_  girl? No way!" I blushed again but I wondered if his mother had made him cancel his plans for the afternoon. Scorpius and I finished with our apples, buried the cores in the ground, and sealed the hole and put the grass back on by magic. "Compost should be good for the grass", Scorpius said.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" He said.

I shrugged. "I'd just like to lie in the grass and stare at the sky", I said jokingly.

"Alright", Scorpius said with some thought. "Let's lie in the grass and stare at the sky".

"But our clothes will--"

"Get dirty? So what? Clothes are just material things. We can always buy new clothes but we can't get lost moments back".

I smiled and sighed at how truly right he was. It was one of the things that made me love everything about him. He was so insightful about life. I was only knowledgeable about my books but Scorpius knew about people and life and this world like a wise man, mature beyond his years. So there we were a moment later, lying next to each other on our backs, our ears almost touching each others, in the green, dewy garden as we watched the light grey sky.

"Is it just me or does that cloud look like a butterfly?" Scorpius said pointing up to the cloud.

"It does!" I said surprised. "One of the wings is just a bit short at the tip but it does".

"And look, that one looks like a baby's bottom", he said pointing to another one with a chuckle.

I giggled, "it reminds me of Nate! Oh look at that one, doesn't that look like a face?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I don't see the face..."

"Use your imagination, silly! See that hole, that's the nose and those two slits, they look like the eyes".

"Rose! That looks like Lord  _Voldemort's_  face!" Scorpius laughed.

"It's still a face!" I insisted.

"Alright,  _alright_ , it's a face. Happy now?" He said as he turned to his side to face me and lifted his head up by the elbow, resting it in his hand. I looked up at him. "What are you looking at?" I asked when I noticed him staring at me.

"I'm looking at how different you are from when you were fourteen".

"I haven't changed  _that_  much", I muttered. "We weren't really friends then so you didn't know the true me".

Scorpius nodded. "But I'm talking about physical change. I always knew you were a nice girl but I never thought you'd become so beautiful one day".

I felt my face warm again and I turned my head to my other side, trying to contain my flushed smile. "Especially when you blush and try to hide it from me, Rosie", he said as he brought his hand to my face and turned it to face him again.

"I'm not beautiful", I muttered. "I've never even dated anyone..."

Scorpius sighed, a bit annoyed, I think. "Are we still talking about that? Let it  _go_ , Rose! There's more to life than boys and what  _they_  think of you".

"But still. I'm the  _only_  one!" I insisted. "I've never even had my first  _kiss_ ".

"The amount of attention you get doesn't define who you are or how pretty you are. I  thought for someone who claims to be so independent, you'd know that better than anyone", he said.

I turned my head away again, a little embarrassed. I suppose he was not entirely wrong. But it still bothered me because it only made me realize I lacked something that all the other girls had.

"It's not about that, Scorpius..." I said. "It's about feeling different. Like something's wrong with me and it sets me apart from everyone else".

"You  _are_  different. But it's in a good way. You think you're not as good as other girls? Well I think you're better tha—"

"Then why didn't you give me a chance?!" I demanded angrily. I immediately regretted that because for the first time since Scorpius had been in my life, I voiced my deepest wound. One that I had kept locked up for so long. "You dated almost every girl at Hogwarts except me. Why? Because I wasn't beautiful like them.  That's it, isn't it? If I'm so much better than them than why didn't you give me a chance?!"

Scorpius became silent and stared at me with that dominating gaze of his. He might have been looking down at me but today, I was looking up at him too, straight in his eyes with a glare of my own. His expression softened and after a moment of thought, he spoke with a voice so gentle that it did not connect with his harsh eyes. "Rose, we've already talked about this", he said in a quiet voice. "You were too young for me".

"I was mature for my age", I muttered.

"Yes you were but you were still thirteen—fourteen—years old. You were a  _little girl_! Imagine how James or your parents would have reacted if you and I went out".

I grumbled a "whatever, I don't care", and I sat up and crossed my legs.

Scorpius sat up too with his legs stretched out in front of him and watched me as I gloomily picked at the grass. "Rose..." He said. "Are you upset?

"No. Why would I be upset?" I shrugged.

And before Scorpius could say anything else, we heard the loud grumble of thunder and a second later, it started pouring.

"Oh shit", Scorpius sighed.

"It's okay, it's just rain", I shivered. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Should we head inside?" He asked me.

"Want to race", I suggested with gleam in my smile. "See who can get to the house first?"

"You'd lose!" He said standing up. I noticed his hair was now damp and limp and his shirt clung to his body. I stood up, picked my shoes up, and wrapped Scorpius's jacket around myself; zipping it up so I didn't look naked because of how soaked we were now. I pulled my wet hair back and said, "it's a challenge". And then I shoved him so hard that he fell backward and I made a run for it.

"ROSE WEASLEY, YOU CHEATER!" I heard Scorpius yell out but I kept running and running. I looked back a moment later, as I ran across the gardens, to see that he was hot on my tail now.

I pushed my legs harder. I felt my thighs and shins burn but I had to continue because I wanted to make him lose. "You won't be able to catch up to me!" I called out to him teasingly. I noticed he was getting closer and closer though. Just as I was about to reach the patio, I felt Scorpius's arms around my waist pulling me back.

"Gotcha!" He said as he turned me around and pushed me hard against the brick wall, both his hands next to my head, caging me in. Both of us were wet with rain and sweat as we shivered and panted and tried to catch our breaths. "Oh god, Rose! You...did better...than I thought". We were so close that my heaving chest collided with Scorpius's and at that moment, I decided nothing else mattered.

I put my hands on his hard chest and through the wet shirt, I could almost feel his bare skin. I could feel his delicious scent mixed with the sweet smell of rain and mildew linger all around me. I looked into Scorpius's eyes. They were twinkling with excitement and mischief like a little boy's and he was looking at me with so much determination. Like everything else was darkness and all he could see was me. His handsome face was wet with little droplets of rain that glided down his temples and disappeared into his scruffy stubble. I noticed a single droplet of water gliding from his jaw down to his neck and I had a sudden urge to catch it with my lips. I tried to ignore the impulse but a second later my hands were around his neck and my lips were where that droplet had been. Without thinking, without even  _realizing_  exactly  _what_  I was doing, I placed a slow and gentle kiss on his neck. I felt Scorpius's body stiffen as I kissed his neck again and then the bone of his collar.

"Rose!" Scorpius gasped and pulled back harshly, "what are you doing?"

I shivered at the loss of heat that radiated from his body but also at the sudden rejection. He didn't like what I did then. I wrapped my arms around myself, cold and embarrassed and I felt my knees wobble like I was going to be sick. Scorpius had pulled back. Did that mean he didn't appreciate that kiss? He didn't want me to do that? I thought he would have. Last time I had done that, he was kissing my bare stomach and chest a second later and now, he was just standing here staring at me with wide eyes. I found it hard to stay standing because I wanted to break down and start crying at the fact that Scorpius had just pushed me away.

"Let's go in now", he helped me steady myself as I was shaking a little. I nodded and we both put our now wet shoes back on. I didn't look at him again. I kept my eyes away from his so he wouldn't see the hurt and rejection I felt. I suppose I should have been used to it. I was silly to think everything had changed between us. I was silly to have listened to Maya! Scorpius was  _not_  waiting for me to make a move! I blamed  _Maya_  for putting this stupid theory in my head because before my chat with her, I had been perfectly  _happy_  with Scorpius the way we were! Unless...unless I had frightened him. But what could he possibly be afraid of?! Certainly not me because I was the least intimidating person he could know! I was shaking from how cold and weak I felt. I thought I'd be lying on the floor with a broken ankle a moment later if Scorpius hadn't caught me when I slipped in my own shoes, tumbled and fell onto the door.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Are you alright?!" Scorpius asked as he helped me pull myself up and steady myself.

I tried to move my foot but I yelped again. "I think I've twisted my ankle!"

"Shit! Okay, well, c-can you walk?" Scorpius said, looking at me alarmed. I tried to move but it hurt so much like I was putting pressure on a muscle I wasn't supposed to. I thought I'd fall again but Scorpius had his arm around me instantly. "Alright, let's get you inside", he said. He pulled my arm around his neck and had his other arm around my waist as he practically dragged me inside.

"Why'd you wear those shoes anyway?" He said to me.

"It's not the shoes!" I said annoyed. "They were just wet and so were my feet".

"Still", Scorpius said. "You women don't understand this but your life will be a  _hell_  of a lot easier if you stop wearing  _heels_ ".

"Stop lecturing me!" I said annoyed. And I felt myself slip again. "Just stop it!" I wanted to start crying and I knew it wasn't because of his nagging. "I'm sorry, can I please just sit somewhere for a second".

"I'm sorry", he said gently. "You don't think it's broken do you?" He asked me worriedly.

"I don't know...I mean, I don't think so...I've broken my ankle before but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did then".

"Okay, hopefully it's just a sprain then. I've got some potions in my medicine cabinet upstairs".

I stood up with the support of the wall and Scorpius's arm. "Alright", I sighed in a quiet voice.

Scorpius gave me a small smile, and a second later, one of his arms were on my back and the other under my knees, and he hoisted me up and carried me.

"Hey...hey what are you doing?!" I said alarmed.

"Getting you upstairs", he said as we headed down the hall towards a smaller staircase.

"You can put me down, I'll walk!" I insisted. "You don't have to carry me", I mumbled, embarrassed.

"You can't walk", he said. I didn't want to, but I had to put my arms around his neck to hold myself still if I didn't want to go flying out of his arms and fall down the stairs.

"This is awkward", I mumbled. "What if someone sees? What if your grandmother sees...?"

"Rose, stop making such a big deal out of this", he sighed, annoyed. I didn't really pay mind to my surroundings as we made our way upstairs. I turned my head and buried it in Scorpius's neck because I'd rather do that than have him see how flushed I was! Though I was sure that Scorpius had picked up on my fondness of his neck by now. "Besides", he said. "I'm not carrying you to my bedroom to make love to you! I just have some potions in there that could help you".

I looked up at him. My eyes widened in horror and my face was burning up like red lava had just erupted from a volcano within me. "Scorpius!" I said in disbelief. "Have you n-no shame?! You c-can't just say those things out of the blue!" Scorpius didn't seem to care because he only smirked at me. "Put me down!" I said. "I think I'd rather walk now!"

"You're being silly", he muttered, amused, and we finally got to his room. Once we were inside the large bedroom decorated with shades of dull, cool blue-greens, Scorpius sat me down on a black canopy bed so big that it could probably fit four of me.

"Do you want to take your clothes off?" He said and I shot him a wide-eyed look. Scorpius rolled his eyes at me. "I  _meant_ , would you like some dry clothes? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those any longer".

"Oh..." I said. "Yes please".

Scorpius went the black armoire and pulled out t-shirts and fleece pants for us. He threw a towel, a t-shirt, and a pair of pants at my head and went to the bathroom with his. I struggled to pull off the dress while still on the bed as I couldn't stand and I towel dried myself before putting the dark green t-shirt on. I noticed how I completely disappeared in it. It was big and long; almost to my knees. I laid down on the bed on my back as I struggled to put the fleece pants on but even with the elastic waist band, they wouldn't stay up and kept falling down off my hips. So I took them off and tried to pull down the shirt to cover me as much as it could before running the towel in my hair.

I noticed it was still pouring furiously outside. The loud grumble of thunder and the tapping of rain hitting hard against Scorpius's bay window made me want to curl up in bed and fall asleep. It was weird how rain always had a way of lulling me to sleep and a part of me wanted to pull Scorpius in bed too so I could lie in his strong arms.

"Scorpius?" I called out. He emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a Puddlemere United t-shirt and black fleece pants. He was carrying a box of what I assumed were medicinal potions.

"Woah, Rose! You look even hotter in  _my_  clothes", he teased me.

I turned pink again. "The pants won't stay up", I muttered.

"That's okay, I certainly don't mind", he smirked.

I gave him an unamused look before randomly bursting into a ridiculously embarrassing giggle. I had no idea what I found so awfully amusing but I just needed to laugh. "You annoy me so much sometimes", I said.

"But I still make you smile, don't I?" He said as he plopped on the bed next to where I was sitting.

"Maybe..." I smiled and ruffled his wet hair. "But I'm really going to need some pants now"

"Do you  _have_  to wear pants?" He smirked again, looking down at my bare legs. I quickly pulled the shirt over my knees and gave him a stern look. "Fine...I have grey ones with a drawstring. Let me see if I can find those for you", he said as he got up again and rummaged through his dresser drawers. "I've had those ones since I was sixteen so if you can't fit in to those either, than I'm just giving up on you..." Scorpius said. "found them!" He pulled out a light grey pair of men's fleece pants that had a huge crotch area and white drawstrings at the waist band. Scorpius looked away and rummaged through the potions box while I quickly put the pants on.

He finally found the muscle healing potion and mixed three drops of it with half a glass of water that he gave me to drink. After I had the concoction, I laid back down on Scorpius's bed and he put the comforter on me as I was still shivering from the chill. It was around five now but the  grey clouds outside made the skies darker. I heard the roar of thunder again and I turned to my side, curled up under the covers and watched Scorpius as he put the other pants back in his drawers and put the box of potions back in the washroom. He stood there for a moment, looking at me as I laid there, and then crawled in the bed under the covers next to me. I was mildly surprised because I didn't think he'd lie next to me since pushing me away back there. I wasn't complaining though. Perhaps he just didn't want me to kiss him? Perhaps he just wanted to be like regular friends? If he did, then I suppose there was not much I could do about it.

"Rose, I didn't mean to shove you off back there", he said, looking into my eyes, like he knew what I was thinking. Come to think of it, this was not the first time that I felt he had read my thoughts.

"You don't need to apologize", I said looking down at the logo of Puddlemere United on his t-shirt.

I felt his hand crawl in to mine under the covers. "It's not that I didn't like it..."

"Then what is it?" I whispered. Was I longing to hear the words that even I was not brave enough to admit? But Scorpius looked down as well and did not say anything more. I sighed. "I should be the one to apologize", I said. "I don't know what I was thinking".

"Don't. Please", he gave me a small smile.

"I'm just terrible at navigating my way around this...this sort of stuff. I mean you know I've never—"

"You've never dated?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm well aware. I am forced to listen to you complain about it every time you feel a rush of insecurity and emotional vulnerability!"

I felt my face become hot. "Excuse me?!" I said, smacking him hard on the arm. "Are you  _mocking_  me? I trusted you with my 'insecurities' and 'emotional vulnerabilities'! You don't have to use them to insult me!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Calm down! I was only  _joking_ ", he insisted. I grumpily turned around and shifted to my other side because I didn't want to look at him. How dare he poke fun at me when I had shared my truest feelings with him?!

I felt his arm wind itself around my waist from behind. "I was just trying to lighten the mood", I heard him say softly in to my ear. And then I felt his lips on the back of my shoulder and I shuddered.

I pulled away and turned to face him again. "How could you do that?" I demanded. "When I...when I kissed you, y-you pushed me away. And now  _you're_  doing the same thing".

"I didn't mean to push you away", he said. "I just...I don't know...I'm sorry".

"Stop apologizing already", I sighed.

"I never used to before I met you", he smirked. "I  _am_ , Scorpius Malfoy, after all. World Cup seeker, advocate for men's designer underwear  _and_  this year's Witch Weekly's sexiest wizard".

I had to push away the mental images of him in underwear so I rolled my eyes, "your obnoxious attitude never fails to amuse me".

"And your humble attitude never fails to inspire me", he said as he placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer. I sighed as he gently ran his fingers up and down my spine. I loved the feeling of his fingers on my back and I thought I'd burst like fireworks when his hand slipped under my shirt and the movement was on my bare skin. I felt myself go stiff for a moment when his fingers brushed past the back of my bra strap but I loosened up immediately and sighed. So we weren't 'regular' friends but I didn't really mind. His hands were very cold against my bare back so I moved closer to him to keep warm and I leaned my forehead against his chest for a moment before looking up at him. "If I inspire you, you wouldn't have just  _boasted_  about yourself like that, Scorpius Malfoy", I said.

Scorpius smiled mischievously and I saw that silver twinkle in his grey eyes. "I just want you to remember ..."

"Remember what?" I asked, a bit confused.

He brought his hands up and gently held my face, "I just want you to remember who gave you your first kiss".

And before I knew what was happening, Scorpius's lips came down on mine like a gentle wave washing away all my senses. My mind had abandoned me and I didn't know what to think or do. Scorpius was kissing me on the lips and his eyes were shut while I just stared at him trying to figure out what to make of the of life now. I had never been kissed on the lips before and I didn't even know how to kiss back! I didn't know where to put my hands or how to position my lips to please him as best as I could. He didn't seem to care though. I felt him gently suckle on my lower lip, moistening it with his tongue, before becoming more hasty. His kiss went from sweet and gentle to rough and savage like he had been deprived for so long. I laid there like a statue and I let him satisfy whatever hunger he had for the short moment that felt like the longest of my life. His lips finally left mine and I gasped at the intake of breath. I was shaking now because everything felt perfect but everything perfect never seemed to last with me.

He was looking down at me with gentle eyes. I was so used to his harsh, dominating gaze but I welcomed this tenderness. He leaned forward and met his forehead with mine. "Now you can cross that off your bucket list, Rosie", he whispered.

I was still flushed and out of breath and I was quite certain that my lips were probably bruised purple but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head while he placed his on my hips. I buried my face in his neck because I wanted to kiss his neck again and I wasn't going to let him stop me this time. I felt him groan and his body vibrated against mine when I touched my lips to the sensitive spot under his jaw. I felt him stiffen and his hands tightened on my hips as he harshly pulled me forward towards him. I looked up at him but his eyes were shut.

"Can you do it again?" I pleadingly whispered.

He opened his eyes and immediately looked down at me for a moment. "You...want me to  _kiss_  you again?"

I blushed and nodded. "I...I think I need more practice".

Scorpius smirked, "Uh huh..."

"I'm serious", I muttered and hid my face in his chest again. I was overcome with emotions but I hadn't decided whether I wanted him to see them yet.

" _Someone_  just can't get enough of me", he teased. And I blushed at how right he might be.

Scorpius's hand was stroking my hair now and I felt his chest rapidly rise and fall with every breath he took. The miraculous part was the way the rhythms of our heartbeats were synchronized now. I could feel both our hearts beat like one.

"As much as you try to deny it, Rose", Scorpius said. "I  _know_  you've loved me since you were a little girl".

This time, I did not respond. I did not confirm and nor did I deny.


	17. Ingenue in the Irish Highlands

I turned away from Scorpius and looked towards the window as I hid myself in his comforter. The rain had subdued but the windows were still glistening from the water. I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened. Scorpius had kissed me and it was the most wonderful feeling. As gentle and soft as his lips were, I was still trying to determine whether they were real or just a very sweet dream. But I had felt them; soft and plump. They were real alright. I had always been hopeful that one day, I'd find my first kiss, that I'd be brave enough to kiss someone, but I had never imagined it would be Scorpius Malfoy. I wondered if I should be wary of this newfound passion that had suddenly erupted between the two of us. Did it even mean anything? Was it all in my head? If it was real, then I should be grateful, right? But did I even deserve the compassion?

Scorpius didn't kiss me again and I didn't ask him to either. But I couldn't deny that I wanted to. When I was seventeen, I had walked in on Scorpius sharing lips with Roxanne in my Aunt Ginny's bathroom at mine and Albus's graduation party. I never admitted it to anyone but ever since then, I had pictured myself as Roxanne on many occasions, with my legs locked around his hips and my lips waging war with his. Most of those occasions were sleepless nights where I never understood why, even amidst all my problems, it was Scorpius who was always on my mind. I'd picture myself with him—or with anybody else but my own shadow really—and I'd wonder how it would feel to have another's voice in my head; another's skin against my own. it was during those sleepless nights where I'd try to picture myself in someone else's body and someone else's life, like Roxanne's. Or anyone like Roxanne who was far from alone and unlike me. But the truth was that for me, Scorpius had always been my cousin's—cousins'—boyfriend. I had always told myself that Malfoy was not for me, that he had no morals, that he was a horrible person, immature and silly, and I didn't need him. Maybe I did it to make myself feel less pathetic or maybe he really was awful, I didn't know. I had always told myself that there was someone better for me but now, as I laid there in his bed like Roxanne had once done, he didn't seem so awful.

I sighed and snuggled closer to my pillow. I liked lying next to him, knowing he was right behind me if I needed him, but I didn't want to talk to him. Though it was only because I didn't know what to say. What did two people who had just kissed for the first time say to each other anyway? I didn't ponder on the thought any longer because suddenly, I felt finger tips on my back again, gently stroking. I grew stiff and wary of the sudden touch but then I sighed and relaxed myself as I let his arm slip around my waist. Scorpius gently pulled at my waist and rolled me back to face him again. I looked up and into his bright, curious eyes.

"Are you alright, Rose," He said gently, almost whispering as he traced circles on my stomach.

I only nodded, as I had seemed to have lost my voice. His arms made me feel like a traveller who had found rest. I wanted to lie with him for as long as I could and I was grateful that he let me, but of course, eternity was only an illusion and as the sky began to darken, I looked down at my watch. "Don't you think I should head home now? It's almost 6."

Strangely enough, I noticed Scorpius's eyes grew wide but his calm demeanour returned a second later. "No..." He said in a quiet voice. He pulled me closer but with a grip so firm it was almost possessive. "I'm not done holding you yet," he whispered close to my ear, making me shudder.

I blushed a beet red and pulled away. I liked it when he held me but I grew shy and embarrassed when he addressed it. "I have to use the loo", I muttered before I got out of his bed and heading for the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and stared straight into the mirror at my own reflection. There was definitely something about me that was out of the ordinary. It was a good thing and Scorpius must have seen it because otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed me. Suddenly I let out an uncontrollable giggle and decided I wouldn't hold back my silly grins anymore. Once I came back out, I saw Scorpius was standing at the window reading something on a small piece of parchment. It was a letter, I realized, when I saw a tawny brown owl sharing Ariel's water.

"Rose, I was thinking, want to go out tonight?" Scorpius said turning to me as he folded the parchment and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Out?" I said as I sat on his bed. "Where?"

"I'm meeting my friends tonight for drinks...want to come with me?"

I thought for a moment. "But I don't even know your friends."

"So? You'll know them when you meet them. Besides, they _want_ to meet you...Especially Veronica," he said.

My ears perked up and I frowned, "who's Veronica?"

Scorpius grinned, "just a friend from school."

"A friend," I nodded as I got up. "Right," I said as I straightened the sheets and made Scorpius's bed . I knew he'd never do it and I just didn't want anyone from his family to walk in and think we were in his bed and, well...I didn't want them to think of me like Roxanne or Dominique.

"Rose?" I looked up. Scorpius was still smiling at me with his bright grey eyes and all I could do was stare back with a blank face.

"What is it?" I said folding my arms at my chest.

"Are you hungry? I mean, do you...do you maybe want to get something to eat? With me?"

"Don't we usually eat together?" I pointed out.

"I know, I know..." he said. "But would you like to eat out somewhere?"

"Are you asking me to dinner?" I said. I felt my face warm and I bit my lower lip to keep from grinning like a goofy, teenage boy.

Scorpius nodded, "it doesn't have to be fancy or anything."

"Like a date?"

"I suppose...If you want to call it that," Scorpius shrugged. My voice was caught in my throat and I was doing my best to hold back my excitement, so I only nodded. Scorpius grinned, "alright, be ready in ten minutes?"

"Twenty?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and grinned again. "Fine. Twenty."

...

As I was finishing up getting dressed and pretty, Scorpius came out of the bathroom and stood behind me at his mirror. I caught a glimpse of him watching me comb my hair and apply lipstick. He ran his fingers through my dark auburn locks, brought his face closer and sighed, "You smell like flowers and honey."

I blushed pink and smiled. "Stop sniffing me, that's creepy!" I giggled. "So where are you taking me tonight, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked as I twisted my growing fringe and clipped it to the side with a pretty barrette.

"To the stars!" He said close to my ear in a mystical voice.  

I shivered. I loved the feeling of Scorpius close to me but it frightened me to death. "No really, where are we going?" I asked as I brushed past him to sit on the bench where I put on my strappy heels. 

"London," Scorpius said, grinning, as he pulled his t-shirt off. I watched him rummage through his dresser for a clean shirt. 

I caught myself staring at his bare upper half again as I thought to myself. I wished he wouldn't take his shirt off in front of me like that;  It was distracting. Ever since Scorpius asked me to have dinner, I had a feeling like there was something wrong, like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't even think straight as to what it was because I couldn't stop thinking about him. And now, I couldn't stop _staring_ at him either. The contours of his muscles, the light brownish-blonde line of hair that trailed down from his naval and disappeared into the front of his pants. It was making me even more _curious_. He was so attractive and perfect and I just couldn't think about anything else. Perhaps that was why it took me so long to realize what he had just said. 

"London?! You want to go to _London_?!" I choked out when I caught a hold of my mind. "But you _can't_! I mean Nathanial—the aurors—we can't just _go_ to _London!_ " 

Scorpius chuckled again as he put on a white shirt and buttoned it up, "What's the big deal? You grew up in that city, you shouldn't be scared to go back."

"I'm not scared. And I grew up in the suburbs, for your information," I said. "I'm just worried. About you. I don't want any trouble. I don't want Nathanial to find you".

"He won't find me," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that _you're_ the one that doesn't want to be found," he cocked a brow at me.

"No!" I retorted. Scorpius chuckled. I crossed my arms and sighed, "You're not taking me seriously, are you?"

Scorpius was right and I hated that. I hated  that he knew what I was feeling before I could even realise it. And I hated that I couldn't hide myself from him. It was true; I _really_ did not want to go to London. I didn't want to be so close to home. I could almost picture myself running into one of my many family members...I'd have a lot of explaining to do and I just didn't know what I'd say to them.

"We'll be fine, Rose," Scorpius said as he put his arm on my back and led us out and down the stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy was in the library reading when we cut through on our way out. "Rose, dear, you're still here..." she said. I wasn't sure if it was a question or an observation. But I did know that the way she was peering at us through her glasses made Scorpius immediately remove his hand from my back. "Would you care to join us for dinner, dear? Since you're here anyway."

Before I could respond, Scorpius cut in. "Actually, we're going out."

"Out?"

Scorpius nodded.

"And when will you be home by?" She pried.

I noticed a flicker of annoyance flash in Scorpius's eyes. "I don't know," he shrugged. He put his hands in his pocket and looked towards the window. "I might spend the night at Rose's."

I wished Scorpius hadn't sad that because now his grandmother looked wide-eyed and displeased. She even glanced at me for a moment. "Alright. You do as you wish, Scorpius," she sighed. "Enjoy your evening."

Once we were out of the house and on our way down the stony path to the gates, I turned to Scorpius. "Why did you seem bothered when your grandmother asked you when you'd be home?"

Scorpius clicked his tongue. "Because I'm an adult and I shouldn't have to report to my parents and grandparents anymore."

"Oh...Maybe she just wants to stay involved in your life?" I offered.

"No! They just want everyone to live the way they do. With their rules. My grandmother likes being in control," he said.

"You shouldn't have said that though," I muttered.

"Said what?" Scorpius looked at me as we approached the gates.

"That you're spending the night at my cottage. I mean, you shouldn't have said it like that. It-it didn't sound right," I sighed at the lack of a better way to explain it. "She'll get the wrong idea," I muttered.

Scorpius smirked. "She probably already has." My eyes grew slightly wide and I turned red.

Scorpius opened the gate and showed me out before following behind me and shutting it.

"I don't want your family to think that way about me!" I said to him.

"Who cares," Scorpius said before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him. "I certainly don't." And before I knew it, we were spinning in a tornado of places before we landed next to a dumpster behind a building in a suburb of Greater London.

I forgot about our conversation as I straightened my dress and we headed towards the street. "Where are we going", I asked Scorpius as we walked around the building to the front of the plaza.

"Just wait...Rose?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been bowling before?"

"Once or twice," I shrugged. "I'm not very good at it tho—"

"By the end of tonight, I promise you'll be a whole lot better," Scorpius grinned at me. He took hold of my hand and led me inside the building to a loud and noisy bowling alley.

I froze in my spot. "James had a birthday party here," I said quietly. " _Ages_ ago."

Scorpius only looked at me and nodded. "Tonight should be in his honour then. He would've wanted us to enjoy ourselves."

"You're right," I said to Scorpius who smiled at me.

"We have one good thing we didn't have at James's birthday," Scorpius said.

"What's that?" I looked at him.

"Booze! There's a bar right there," he said excitedly.

Scorpius and I rented bowling shoes and headed over to our lane which was near the end. Scorpius was setting up our game on the screen while I went to the snack bar and ordered milkshakes and French fries for us.

"You're up first, love", Scorpius said.

"Not your love", I muttered under my breath but I couldn't stop blushing. Scorpius handed me a bowling ball and I swung it with all my might. But the ball didn't even travel a meter before it rolled off into the tunnel on the right.

"Wow", Scorpius said. "You really stink at this".

I frowned. "You gave me the heaviest ball!"

"No I didn't. You're just really awful at this," He shook his head as he picked up a ball. "Let me show you how it's done. Watch and learn, baby," he winked at me before taking a swing. Like I had expected, Scorpius's ball rolled fast and straight and knocked all the pins down.

"Show off!" I said as I stuffed some fries in my mouth.

"Years of practice," He shrugged. "And biceps help too."

"Shut up!" I snorted. "You're so bloody full of it, Malfoy!"

"I could show you how to do it," he offered.

"I'll do it myself, thanks!"

I managed to knock down four pins in my fourth attempt and after that it was just two or three pins at every turn. Unless if I got lucky; then it was four. Scorpius kept telling me to let him help but I kept turning him down.

"You just want more opportunities to show everyone how goo d you are, don't you?" I said as I popped a cheesy, jalapeño nacho in my mouth. I basically kept ordering food to eat away my frustration at how awful I was at this. 

"Okay, that's it." Scorpius said. "Come here. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Not long after, I found myself wrapped in Scorpius's arms as we practiced swinging the bowling ball. His touch was gentle and his voice almost a whisper in my ear. "Just focus on the target, Rosie," he said. "Picture in your mind where you want the ball to go."

It was hard to do as he had instructed because the entire time, his hot vanilla breath was down my neck and his finger tips at my waist. I thought I would suffocate but I didn't want him to stop. Weirdly enough, Scorpius was the one who sighed like he had been lost in my scent...

That night, I never managed to shoot a strike but I did knock down eight pins. Scorpius and I had a couple of beers as we bowled some more and at around ten, we finally stumbled out of the building and on to the street.

"I'm so tired", I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Let's go home".

"But it's so early," Scorpius said looking down at his watch. "Besides, you said you'd come for drinks tonight. I want you to meet my friends. You'll like them."

"Alright," I sighed. "you know, I don't even _like_ drinking."

"I can't believe you," Scorpius chuckled as he took hold of my hand and we walked around the building to our dumpster from earlier. "Who doesn't like alcohol?!"

"Me," I shrugged. "I can't take the bitterness of it."

"Fine, fine. We'll get you a cosmo or something of that sort. Alright?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I nodded. Soon after, Scorpius grabbed my arm and apparated us again. My mind was spinning once more until my feet landed on the pavement of an alleyway behind a building. Thankfully I did not land in anywhere near trash this time. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're still in London," Scorpius said as we began walking. "But in the city. The bar is just across the street over there, let's go," he pointed and picked up his pace. I had stopped for a moment to fix my dress which had ridden up during the transportation, when suddenly, I heard a low whistle coming from behind a shed. A group of dark looking fellows in baggy clothing emerged. I tried to walk past them but one of the men stood in my way.

"Ye shouldn' be back 'ere, miss," said the big one with a black hood in a low, grumbling voice as the others started coming towards me. "Not safe fo' pretty ladies like yourself."

Scorpius stopped in his tracks and hurried over to my side. "She's not alone," he said harshly and took hold of my arm. "Excuse me," He said in a stern voice as he pushed past the hooded man standing in my way. "Come on," he muttered to me and we hurried out to the main street, but not before hearing laughter and whistling coming from the group.

Scorpius continued to grip my upper arm tightly and pulled me like a child as we hurried across the busy street, almost getting hit by a _car_ in the process. "Try and keep up, Rose," he said, annoyed. "Stop being so _slow._ "

"Excuse me? I had to fix my _dress_!" I said when we got to the other side. I yanked my arm back and rubbed it.

"Well...just try to walk faster, okay," he said.

"I had to pull my dress down, sheesh, Scorpius! Stop _bullying_ me," I folded my arms while we walked towards the pub.

"I'm not _bullying_ you," he looked at me bewildered. "I'm trying to make sure you don't get... _harassed_!" I huffed. He didn't say anything for a moment but then I heard him sigh. "It's just...I got really scared."

" _Well_ , I'm not a child," I retorted. "I'm a grown _woman_. I can take care of myself."

"It's not about how old you are. I'm not trying to be your _parent_ here," Scorpius snorted and put his hands in his pocket. We walked for another couple of seconds until we arrived at the door of the pub and Scorpius held it open. Just as I was about to step in, he spoke  again but in a softer tone this time, "Your age has nothing to do with how much I care about you."

I stopped in my tracks and looked into his twinkling eyes. I knew Scorpius cared about me but never had I thought in my wildest dreams that he would admit it or say the words. "Let's go, Rose," Scorpius ushered me inside and followed behind.

I found myself in a large and dimly lit vintage pub filled with music and the chatter of people who were probably celebrating the start of the weekend. There was a bar on my right where people were having drinks and watching a rugby game on the mounted television. I caught a glimpse of a sweet couple whispering in each other's ears and stealing quick kisses. I didn't gaze at them for too long because Scorpius took hold of my hand and pulled me along towards the booths. He led me to a booth where two young men and a women, not much older than myself, were seated. As we approached them, they waved at us to call us to their booth.

"Hey, you made it!" Said the tall man with broad shoulders and light features. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

Scorpius grinned, "You know I always do."

"How are you, Scorpius," said the girl in a deep voice as she came in for a brief hug. She was very elegant with dark hair and dark eyes, and beautiful burgundy lips. "I've missed you."

I gulped because suddenly, I wondered if this was Anna.

"Rose, this is Veronica and Max" Scorpius said.

"It's so great to meet you, Rose. Finally!" She laughed and I tried to chuckle politely.

"Likewise," I smiled politely.

Scorpius pointed at the fellow sitting next to Veronica. "And that's Dominic, Veronica's twin brother." Dominic's face seemed the most striking to me not only because of how dashing he was but also because he seemed so familiar.

"Nice seeing you again, Rose," he said. "You look all grown up." I realized then that Dominic was another one of James' childhood friends.

"Yeah, so do you," I said nervously. He cocked his brow at me before chuckling. I had seen him at the Potters' on so many occasions. In fact, I think it was him that I had been having a chat with just before I left to use the loo where I awkwardly walked in on Scorpius and Roxanne.

"So I think we'll need an extra chair," Veronica said, looking at the booth for four. Scorpius and I came in on one side while Veronica and her brother were on the other and Max volunteered to get a chair for himself.

"When did you guys get here?" Scorpius asked his friends. I felt his arm crawl around my lower waist and his hand rest on my hip. No one could see it but it made me feel strangely confident yet nervous at the same time and I couldn't understand how that was possible.

"Half an hour ago," Max shrugged.

"You guys haven't ordered drinks yet?"

"We were waiting for you, dummy," Veronica cut in. "Rules, remember? No one orders until _all_ of us are here."

Max rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you and your _rules,_ " he snorted. "I'd hate to be your boyfriend."

"Shut up, Maxfield. You _wish_ you were my boyfriend," she laughed.

"Yeah...you keep telling yourself that," he teased and she playfully punched him on the arm.

"See what I have to listen to when you're not here," Dominic said to Scorpius and I.

"You went to Hogwarts, right?" I said to Dominic.

He nodded with a smile, "I was a Ravenclaw in Scorpius's year...and you were Gryffindor, right?"

I smiled. "Lucky guess or photographic memory?"

Dominic shrugged. "Memory...or maybe both—"

"Your entire _family_ was in Gryffindor," Scorpius snorted, interrupting.

I shot him a look. "So? _Your_ entire family's Slytherin."

Scorpius was about to say something until we were suddenly interrupted by a waitress who offered to get us drinks. Scorpius as promised, ordered a raspberry cosmopolitan for me. Once our drinks arrived and I started sipping on my cosmopolitan, I loosened up a bit.

"So, Rose," Max said to me. "You're James' first cousin right?"  

I pursed my lips and nodded. I avoided thinking about James as much as I could. I didn't want to think about the fact that I wasn't even there for my beloved aunt and Albus, who used to be my best friend in the whole world, when they needed me.

"Yeah, my dad is his mum's older brother," I said. I paused. "Well... _was_. He passed away".

"I'm sorry," Max said in a quieter tone and the rest became silent.

"Man, I miss James so much," Veronica sighed. "Hogwarts would've sucked if it weren't for him."

"You were a prefect right?" I said to her as I tried to avert the conversation away from my dead family members  and spark some light conversation again.

She nodded. "Yeah. For Ravenclaw. You remember, huh?"

"You took five points from me," I recalled as I sipped my drink. "For being in the library after curfew."

"Ronnie was always annoying like that," Dominic joked and Veronica turned slightly pink. 

"You took your job so seriously. Like you were getting paid for it!" Scorpius teased her. I wondered if she had always been just a friend to him. They were so easy in each other's company. But I didn't ponder on the thought much longer as I continued to sip my drink.

Veronica huffed, "Hey! Headmistress said being a prefect was a privilege and if you couldn't do your job right then, well, you don't get to be prefect."

"Blah blah blah", Scorpius snorted. "We all know you did it for the praise. Teacher's pet."

"Shut up, Scorpius! That's why I was made head girl."

"Scorpius's just jealous because he was never as important around school," I said teasingly.

They looked at me, sort of surprised but then their eyes lit up in amusement. I was more than relieved. "Is that what it is, Rosie?" Scorpius snorted as his arm around my back became a little more firm. I nodded.

"Scorpius was a jerk," Max laughed. "He thought he _owned_ the school!"

"So were you, Maxfield!" Scorpius snorted. "And give me a break, I was a _kid._ "

"So what's your excuse now?" Veronica said teasingly as she folded her arms at her chest.

Dominic spoke, "Leave the guy alone. He's got a lot going on, being an alleged felon and all."

"Hey!" Scorpius said. "Don't make me bring up the Carly thing, Nic."

"You wouldn't!" Dominic said.

"Don't make fun of me!" Scorpius snorted.

"I was _defending_ you."

"Oh boy," said Max.

"Wait, what's the 'Carly' thing?" Veronica pried.

"You don't need to know," Dominic quickly said.

"Are you talking about Carly Mabel? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid," Veronica said.

"Define stupid?"

"Wait," I interjected. "Who's Carly Mabel?"

"Veronica's boss that Dominic went on a date with once," Max clarified. "It was a disaster."

"You went on a date with my boss?!" Veronica exclaimed. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was back in July," Dominic said.

Veronica became quiet as she thought to herself for a moment. Suddenly she exclaimed, "oh no wonder! What the hell happened? She hasn't looked me in the eye since! She doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius snorted.

 "Let's get some more drinks here," Max said.

"Yes please!" said Veronica. "I need another sangria if I'm going to hear the rest of this story."

"No way," said Dominic. "Maybe another time."

I had myself another cosmopolitan as Scorpius, his friends, and I chatted away. Actually, it was mainly them chatting while I observed. They talked about their other friends who hadn't joined us today, current events in their lives and even their jobs. I discovered Max was a Quidditch player like Scorpius and also his teammate. Veronica was a reporter for the Daily Prophet and Dominic was an advisor at Gringotts. I decided that I quite liked Scorpius's friends. They were very inviting and Dominic and I had somewhat common traits.

"Scorpius, have you heard from Anastasia recently?" Max suddenly said.

Scorpius's eyes shot up at Max and widened. "No, why?"

"She's been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. You still haven't signed your contract with the Appleby Arrows."

I looked up at them and oddly enough, I noticed Veronica looking at Max like she was trying to say something with her eyes. Max looked at her and then back at Scorpius while Veronica wore a look of disapproval.

"Are you gonna do it?" Said Max.

Scorpius sighed and shrugged, "I dunno."

"They've given a statement in the paper. Said they'd be willing to negotiate the offer with you again if the Wizengamot rules in your favour. Everyone knows you didn't do anything, man."

"Max, I don't want to talk—"

"No _listen_! Remember a couple years ago, when Armin overdosed, everyone knew he was getting it from your cousin's husband—"

"Max, just drop it," Scorpius muttered.

"No! Once they investigate the guy, you'll be clear! Everyone knows you wouldn't hurt the kid. You've got to think about getting back to training."

"Max!" Veronica said. "Come with me to the bar for a sec?"

Max and Veronica stood up and headed towards the bar. I noticed her speaking to him in a hushed tone as he listened. Who was this Armin fellow and how much did Scorpius's friends know about the mess he was in? I thought I was the only one that knew. And what cousin were they talking about? Who's husband? How come I never heard about this cousin before? How come Scorpius had never told me any of this? I looked towards Max and Veronica and saw a small argument between the two. I saw their gazes shift to me so I looked away towards Dominic who was also looking at me with a curious expression.

"I have to use the loo," Scorpius muttered as he got up. I saw him exchange a brief dialogue with the other two on his way to the washrooms.

"You alright, Rose?" Dominic said to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

"So..." he said. "What's your nursing job like."

"It was nice," I shrugged. "Really different from a St. Mungo's nurse. I was in maternity so I was usually with the babies and deliveries."

"Wow. So you actually saw babies popping out left and right?" Dominic chuckled.

I snorted, "I suppose, yeah."

I chatted with Dominic some more until Veronica and Max came back. Scorpius also came back a couple of minutes later and ordered another whiskey. Veronica brought up the topic of Dominic's date with her boss and after some persistence, Dominic finally told his story. It was actually quite repulsive and involved a night of sex gone terribly wrong after Carly had invited him back to her apartment.

I was the least bit interested because I couldn't stop thinking about what Max had said about some Armin fellow and Scorpius's cousin's husband. I was even more curious because I realized Scorpius probably did not want to talk about it because _I_ was there. They way they had looked at me, it was like they all knew something I didn't. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got because Scorpius's friends seemed to know more about his situation than me. _I_ should know more. _I_ should be closer to him since he was living with _me_. I finished my drink and ordered a beer while Scorpius continuously downed his whiskey.

I was, perhaps the most, curious about Anastasia. Who was she? Anna? Were they the same people? Was she the one whose name Scorpius groaned in his sleep? Was she his ex-girlfriend? Was she his _current_ girlfriend? No...it couldn't be. He would've said something if he was currently seeing someone. He wouldn't have kissed me. Then again, he cheated on Dominique with Roxanne, her own cousin. Who knew what Scorpius could do. But he was seventeen or eighteen then. He wasn't the same man anymore, was he?

"How about you, Rose?" Dominic suddenly said.

"Huh?" I looked up at them. The three of them were looking at me with curious expressions. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"What's the most embarrassing date you've ever been on?!" Veronica said excitedly.

I stopped to think. I hadn't ever been on a date except for the occasional movies and pizza when I was fifteen. I didn't recall being asked to a date for a very long time. Hang on... _Date_! I had a _date_ didn't I? Was it Friday?! Yes, I was supposed to be on a date today. With John...Oh no. I felt my stomach drop. How could I have forgotten?! Oh poor John! I _knew_ I was forgetting something this evening. I had a feeling something was wrong. I shouldn't have stayed at Scorpius's. I should've gone straight home after lunch like I had initially planned to. I groaned at my own stupidity and they all looked at me. 

"Everything okay?" Max asked.

I looked towards a slightly tipsy Scorpius who looked away towards the almost empty dance floor, like he was avoiding looking at me. And then it suddenly hit me. He had known. _He_ _had to have known_. I hadn't remembered but I was damn sure Scorpius did. He had known all along that I was supposed to be on a boat cruise having a fancy dinner with John tonight. That's why he didn't want me going home. That's why he brought me here to this pub. Did Scorpius even care about me meeting his friends? He probably wouldn't have introduced me if it weren't for keeping me out of the house where I couldn't receive John's call. I had told him to call me so we could talk about our plans. Now how was I going to tell him I was stupid enough to let Scorpius manipulate me into forgetting?

I stood up suddenly. "Scorpius, I'd like to go home. Can you take me home, please?"

"What?" Veronica said, confused. "What's the matter? Everything alright?"

"Ye—no. I-I don't feel well," I lied. "Scorpius?" I said. We all looked towards him but he was sipping his drink like he had heard nothing. I was sure he knew that I had realized what had happened. Otherwise, he'd at least acknowledge that I was talking to him.

Instead, I got a response from Dominic. "Scorpius looks a bit wasted. I could apparate you home if you'd like?"

"How do you know I can't apparate?" I snapped.

Dominic looked taken aback but I thought it was because I had snapped at him so I mumbled an apology. "I-I just assumed...that's...that's why you asked Scorpius to take you home."

I thought for a moment. I worked hard to hide myself. Did I want to show Dominic the path to my house? Did I even care anymore? I sighed. "Sure," I mumbled. "Just take me home please. I don't feel well."

I wasn't lying. I actually did feel sick to my stomach but it was because suddenly, Scorpius felt like a stranger to me. Earlier today, I had thought he could be the closest companion I had but now, he felt so estranged from me. It was like I barely knew anything about him.  

Veronica looked at Scorpius and then at me, like she was trying to study us. I felt annoyed at being observed. She exchanged a look with her brother before getting up and letting him out.

"I'm fine!" Scorpius suddenly grumbled loudly. "Let's go home, Rose," he sighed.

Dominic looked at him. "you sure? I'll take you both home. You don't look like you can apparate without leaving a limb or two behind."

Max snorted and Scorpius shot him a look before getting up and following me out of the booth. We said quiet goodbyes to his friends with vague promises to see each other again. I was forced to take Scorpius's arm as we stepped out of the pub because my feet didn't feel so steady in these heels anymore.  

"You alright?" Scorpius muttered as I steadied myself again from almost losing my balance because of a pebble on the sidewalk.

I nodded. I was frightened of tripping and falling in the middle of the road so I asked Scorpius to stop. "I h-have to take these off," I muttered as I fumbled the stupid straps with my shaky fingers. After giving up, I just pulled at it and forced the back of my heel out. Scorpius watched me with his hands in his pockets. I kept grabbing the sleeve of his shirt to steady myself. "Can't we apparate somewhere here?"

"There's too much light here," he said as he motioned for me to come alone. I took my shoes off and held them as I tried to tip toe with Scorpius on the dirty road. "Oh, fuck it," he said and suddenly, he hoisted me into his arms like I was his bride.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said.

"You can't walk barefoot. You'll hurt yourself", he said. I put my arms around him and looked up at him as we walked down the street to the traffic light. He was quiet and his eyes were fixed on the pedestrian signal. I wondered if he was avoiding my eyes on purpose. I heard onlookers swoon over us like we were a couple but I didn't care because little did they know what we really were. In fact, I didn't know either. As we crossed the street, I felt my eyelids flutter and all I wanted to do was craw in bed under my covers. We apparated from the spot we had landed in but something strange happened this time. Instead of landing in my living room, we landed at the bottom of my cliff on the very rock where Scorpius had kissed my nearly naked body . I looked up at him and wondered if that's what was occupying his mind right now. It was dark and my vision was blurred but I thought I saw his ears turn pink.

When we finally got home and into our pajamas, I realized I wasn't sleepy anymore. It was because I couldn't stop thinking about what Scorpius's friends had said; the way Veronica and Max had a private chat and looked at me, the way Veronica had been judging our, but mainly my, every move tonight. The things Max had said about their teammate getting drugs from one of Scorpius's relatives. His cousin's husband? Who was he? My first thought was Nathanial but that didn't make sense. Was it someone working with Nathanial? Or working for him? How big was Nathanial's cartel anyway? But the main reason I was questioning everything was Anna. My intuition told me that this Anna was the Anastasia that Max mentioned. The one who had been trying to get a hold of him and the one who's name was at his lips during the nights. I wanted to know about her. Perhaps more than I wanted to know about why Scorpius had made sure I wouldn't go on my date with John.

When I stepped out of my room, he was sitting in jogging pants and a t-shirt in front of the television watching a late show with a can of beer in his hand and another empty one on the coffee table. He didn't look up or acknowledge me so I went and sat next to him. I watched him from the corner of my eyes as I tried to decide what to say to him or how to break in this conversation.

"Why'd you do it, Scorpius?" I said. I had no better way of asking but I did like the idea of getting a confession out of him while he was drunk. On the other hand, what if he didn't plot to ruin my plans with John? What if it was in my head? Maybe I was just stupid enough to forget. Maybe I just thought he manipulated me into forgetting about John because I wanted to think that. Did I like the idea of Scorpius being possessive of me?

He looked up at me, staring for a moment before he blinked. "Do what?" He grumbled as his eyes flickered back towards the television. 

"You _know_ what," I said. 

"I dunno what you're talking about," he grunted. He grabbed the television remote controller and switched to some infomercial about a treadmill. 

"Stop trying to play dumb. You did it all on purpose," I accused him. Why wasn't he admitting it?

"Admit what? I didn't fucking do anything." I noticed his eyes flicker towards me.

"You manipulated me, Scorpius," I said.

Scorpius shot me a look, almost panicked. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" He said. "I didn't...I didn't do anything."

I looked at him curiously. "You knew I had to be on a date with John tonight."

Scorpius continued to stare at me for a moment until his face relaxed, "Oh."

"Oh? Don't act so surprised. That's why you took me to your house and kissed me. So that I'd want to spend the evening with you".

Scorpius snorted, "I kissed you because you wouldn't shut up about it."

I blinked. I was incredibly hurt and lost for words. But it didn't end there.

"You complain that I've been with every girl except you. I felt embarrassed for you," he said as he finished his beer and grabbed another can.

After a moment of silence, I retorted, "I'm starting to wonder if I lucked out." My eyes welled up with tears but I sniffled and held them back.

"You probably did," he muttered as he slouched back.

"You're a jerk. Not to mention bipolar as well," I said angrily as I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Scorpius didn't respond. He followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table across from me. "V-Veronica thinks you don't d-deserve this," he mumbled in a shaky voice. "I-I should've listened to her."

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He didn't say anything for a moment but then he started muttering to himself again. "I was supposed to stay here for a month. I told Ava I'd only stay for a m-month."

Ava? Here I was worrying about Anna and now there was an Ava too? I remembered hearing her name in his conversation with his mum this afternoon. What did she have to do with any of this? Scorpius suddenly stood up and stumbled his way to my bedroom.

"Who's Anna?" I called out. "And Ava?" Scorpius stopped for a moment but he didn't turn around. He began walking again so I called out again. "Scorpius! You still haven't told me why you ruined my plans with John?"

Scorpius didn't stop this time. He headed straight for the bedroom door but just as he was about to shut it behind him, he spoke. "Because I can't let you go out with another man".

I followed him into my room where he was taking his t-shirt off and getting ready for bed. " _Let_ me?!" I yelled. " _You_ don't get to say that! I'm not _anything_ to you as you've made that very _clear_!"

"You have to stop with your feelings for me! " Scorpius retorted. "It's better that way".

"You don't get to tell me what's better for me!" I huffed. "And I don't have feelings for you, you brat!"

Scorpius looked at me curiously. "If you didn't, I wouldn't have come here!"

My eyes began to widen as I made sense of his words. _'If you didn't, I wouldn't have come here'_? What was that supposed to mean? What was he referring to? Coming here tonight, or that very first night when he was bloody and injured. Was it coincidence that Scorpius had landed at my doorstep?

"Wh-what the hell are you t-talking about?" Scorpius didn't respond. I watched him pull the covers off and throw them on the chair as it was suddenly quite hot in the room. "Scorpius, I'm talking to you." I thought he'd voice his heart to me tonight. I thought it would be easy to talk to him but it was for from it. Perhaps what I was really seeking was for Scorpius to tell me that our kiss meant something to him. I realized that this was only a road with no destination. Scorpius quietly got in bed. I was angry with him and a part of me didn't want him near me but I couldn't bring myself to push him away or tell him to leave the room. I got in bed as well and watched the moon from my window while I wondered why Scorpius was beginning to mean the world to me. I turned to my side, finally tired and pulled the sheet over my shoulder. I had already shut my eyes when I heard Scorpius calling out my name.

"Rose?" He said. "Rose, wake up."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yes!" I said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Don't fall asleep before me," he sighed. "I-I'm afraid...to be alone".

At that very moment, I realized that perhaps I was looking for all the wrong confessions. I realized that Scorpius's last words held his truest admission. His deepest fear. I turned around to look at him and I realized he was lying so close behind me that he was in the centre of the bed. His bright grey eyes appeared unsettled and the creases of his forehead spoke of stress.

"I am too," I whispered.

"But you chose to be alone," he said. "I just never found home. Not until I came here...I'm sorry Rose."

I looked at him curiously, "sorry? What for?"

"For keeping you away from John...I-I just can't watch you go out with him."

I continued to stare at Scorpius. "Are you afraid of losing me?"

"I'm afraid that you'll never be mine to lose."

"Scorpius, please," I said. "What's really bothering you? Why won't you tell me?"

Scorpius sighed. "You smell wonderful," he said as he wrapped himself around me, completely dodging my question.

I grew still as I felt him bury his face in my neck, suckling gently at my collarbone. I felt his, usually conservative, hands find themselves under my shirt in one swift movement. I began to breathe hard. What had gotten into him? I knew he had a lot to drink but he's had a lot to drink before and never has he done something like that.

"S-Scorpius," I stuttered. I knew I had beads of sweat trickling down my temple and I was grateful Scorpius had gotten rid of the comforter tonight.

"Yes, Rose," he whispered and suddenly, he had rolled on top of me, his hands exploring my waist and my hips while his lips stayed glued to my neck.

"S-Scorpius," I said again. "What are you doing? Slow down."

Scorpius grew still. He was still lying on top of me but his movements stopped. I heard him sigh in my neck. "Do you have any idea how hot you make me," he whispered close to my ear. My tired eyes suddenly grew wide and I felt my throat dry. Scorpius was hot for me? As in, he wanted to do things with me?! That's what that meant right? Was I dreaming...or drunk?

And with that he rolled off me. I laid there, still and shocked at what he had said. Scorpius had just admitted that he wanted to get physical with me. Should I have seen that coming? I turned to my other side, wrapped my arms around myself and I wondered if that was all there was to it. Physical attraction. I wanted Scorpius to be attracted to me but now I felt no different from Roxanne and Dominique.

"Hey, Rose," he said, yawning.

"What?"

"I don't think I ever wanna leave our bed." And with that, Scorpius pulled the sheets over us, wrapped his arms around me from behind, and buried his face in my hair. "You should be mine, you know," he mumbled before snoring away into slumber. If I wasn't so tired, I'd be up all night trying to make sense of everything that happened tonight. The only thing that really stuck with me was that despite everything, Scorpius still didn't say how he felt about me; _what_ he felt for me.


	18. Unveiled in the Irish Highlands

It was much past noon when I regained my consciousness the next day. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and the sun was shining much too brightly in my face, even through my shut eyelids. I groaned as I felt a headache form. I put the sheets over my face and turned to my side, reaching out to put my arm around Scorpius or some sort of pillow. However, all I felt was an empty bed. I opened my eyes to find that I was wrapped in my sheets entirely alone. I rubbed my temples and looked around the room. Scorpius wasn't there. I looked towards the bathroom but he wasn't there either because the door was left ajar and the lights were off. I noticed his pajamas lying on the foot of the bed and I concluded that he probably got an early start on his day. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up before heading out to have myself a mug of tea and an aspirin. I thought I would find Scorpius having coffee, reading the newspaper, or making eggs but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, all that was left was a note next to the coffee machine stating that he had a meeting with his attorney this morning. I wasn't in the mood to have breakfast alone so I got started on preparing a salad for lunch. After putting the ready bowl in the refrigerator, I cleaned up my room before calling Maya. I told her Scorpius's flu was gone and he was much better now and she informed me that she had taken up a pottery class in Kenmare. She invited me to join her for the first lesson so round three, I got in my car and headed towards town.

I was looking forward to pottery class. I supposed I could be called somewhat artistic as I did draw and paint as a teenager. However, the class was as boring as it could get. The first lesson consisted of the instructor babbling on about the divine art of sculpture-making and how ceramics was a vital part of  ancient cultures and histories and what have you. Only around the last half hour he let us play with clay. It wasn't too dreadful after that because once his lecture was over, I got the chance to properly chat with Maya.

"So how was your date with John?" She asked excitedly as we rolled our clay into a ball.

"Um," I began. "I...I didn't go."

"What?" She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I bailed on him," I sighed. "Totally stood him up."

"Rose!  _Why_?!"

"I don't  _know_ , I just  _forgot_. Scorpius invited me to his parents' place for lunch and then I went out with him in the evening," I recalled.

"What?!" Maya said. "Rose! How is it that you suddenly have  _two_  boy who want to go out with you?!"

I turned pink and shrugged, "I don't even know how it happened! I mean, I'm not even interesting."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. "You have to tell me everything."

"What do you want to know?" I shrugged as I poked a hole into my ball.

"What did you guys do? Where did you go? Did you look pretty?"

I chuckled. "We went bowling," I recalled. "And we went for drinks with his friends...it was kind of awkward. He wanted me to meet them—"

"Wait, hold on a second," Maya cut in. "First he has you have lunch with his family, and then he introduces you to his friends...he is  _so_  in to you."

I shrugged. "I don't know about that," I said. "I was sort of mad at him."

"How come?"

"He tricked me into forgetting about my date with John."

"What?" Maya looked at me confused. "What do you mean 'tricked you'? How'd he manage  _that_?"

"He distracted me. He took me out and made me enjoy myself. Now I think about it, he didn't want me to go home after lunch and now I know why..." I scowled.

Maya became silent and thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "He made you  _enjoy_  yourself? You sound  _ridiculous_! Rose, I'm your friend and I'm being honest with you. I think it's your fault you forgot. It was  _your_  date, not  _his_. It was  _your_  job to remember."

I frowned, "I know but  _he_ —"

"Blaming someone else is easier than blaming ourselves." I scowled at Maya. "Hey, I'm just being honest," she defended herself.

We were both silent for a bit as we made lopsided little cups with our clay.

"So what else happened?" Maya asked. "After you got home?"

"Nothing." I said. "We went to bed."

"Together?" Maya nudged me playfully. I only shrugged, refusing to look at her. "Oh, come on now," she sighed. "Don't be cross with me. I was just giving you constructive criticism. Swollow your pride."

"Actually, I just can't remember a lot after that. it's a bit hazy."

...

My memory of last night really was quite fuzzy and it was only during my drive back home from pottery class that I started to recall the bits and pieces. One thing that I clearly remembered was Scorpius lying on top of me. I remembered staring into his misty grey eyes. Even then I wasn't sure if that was really happening or if I was dreaming. But I remembered his lips against the skin of my neck and my shoulders. Soft and tickling as they explored my neck. I remembered his grazing fingers on my waist. There was no way that could be a dream! It was much too picturesque. Besides, I doubted I would have even had a dream last night considering how fatigued I was. Then again, they say we  _always_  have dreams; we just don't remember most of them.

The cottage was as empty as I had left it when I arrived back home but not long after I took my coat off, I heard pecking at my window. I rushed to open it when I saw Ariel the owl carrying today's  _Prophet_  as well as a pink envelope. I untied the load from her feet and filled her water and food trays. Just as I was about to place the items on the kitchen table for Scorpius, I caught sight of the name written on the envelope. It was addressed to Scorpius but it was from  _Anna_. I held the envelope in my hand and stared at the blush pink paper that had 'Scorpius Malfoy' written in pretty, curly handwriting.

 _Who was Anna_? It was eating away at my brain that Scorpius dreamt about her, his friends talked about her, that she seemed  _important_  to him. I was extremely bothered by that even though I had absolutely no right to be. It wasn't even my business but I just...I needed to  _know_. Was it Anastasia? Was she his friend? Was she his... _lover_? I gulped. I didn't want her to be the one he loved. I didn't care about being rational, it would break me if he was in love with her. I sighed. I wanted to know the contents inside this envelope. If it was a letter, I wanted to read it. If it was a photo, I wanted to see it. I just wanted to know. But it was sealed so how would I ever explain to Scorpius that I had a perfectly good excuse for going through his mail? If only I could seal it back somehow. With magic perhaps? There  _had_  to be a spell for sealing—or  _re_ sealing—envelopes.

So I darted to my room and searched through my charms textbooks, all seven of them, for a spell and I was stumped  when I couldn't find a single one. I did, eventually, find  _'reparo'_ ; the spell to repair. That had to work, no? I was too excited to give it a second thought. So I rushed back to the kitchen and just as I was about to tear off the top of the paper envelope, I suddenly heard a pop. I turned around to see Scorpius standing behind me with a distressed look on his face and grey bags under his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment, petrified. What if he had arrived only ten seconds later and found me reading his letter? The thought made my heart race and my fingers shake. I thought I would be sick.

"Ariel b-brought your m-mail," I choked out.

Scorpius looked at me silently, but curiously. I shoved the letter and the newspaper in his hands and he continued to study me, gazing at me like I had just grown a horn out of my skull. So I turned around and headed to the sink for a glass of water where I soothed my nerves.

If I hadn't relaxed myself at that very moment, I wouldn't have realized that Scorpius looked just as shaken as me. Perhaps even more so. He hadn't said one word since he popped back home and he was staring at me with a troubled look on his face that I would not have even noticed if I hadn't stopped to think.

"Scorpius? Wh-what wrong?" I asked nervously.

Scorpius opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something to me, but nothing came out. He looked down at the rolled up newspaper in his hands and I noticed his hands shook more than mine.

"Scorpius, you're scaring me," I whispered. I was scared because he looked scared. That wasn't supposed to happen. Ever. I was supposed to be insecure one of us. Not Scorpius. He was supposed to be the one to comfort me. Always. So why did he look more distraught than I had ever been?

"R-Rose..." He croaked. "We...y-you..."

"What is it, Scorpius?" I urged him even though the look on his face really didn't make me want to know whatever it was.

"We should get married."

Huh? I stared at him. Get married? Did I hear that correctly? I blinked. What in the world? Did Scorpius just say we should get married? As in, him and I? As in the two of us? As in be husband and wife? No I must have heard it wrong. Why would he just, out of the blue, pop a question like  _that_?!

"Wh- _what_?" I said. I put my hand on the chair to steady myself.

"We should—we  _have_  to get m-married...Like now." He said again looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you  _mad_?! H-how...why would... _WHAT_?!"

Scorpius sighed and looked away towards the window for a moment. He took hold of my hand and led me to the couch where he sat me down. I watched him unroll the newspaper in his hands before he handed it to me. I looked down, wondering why Scorpius would show me a newspaper after proposing to me like his life depended on it. But then I saw the headline and in that moment, everything changed.

**'SPOTTED: MALFOY IN MUGGLE LONDON WITH MISSING ROSE WEASLEY'**

And there it was staring back at me, a large moving photograph of us, taking almost the entire top half of the page. I stared down at it; at myself. There I was in Scorpius's arms looking around the street before burying my face in him. It was of last night when Scorpius had carried me to our apparating spot; the moment we had been waiting at the traffic light to cross the road. I saw my heels dangling out of my hands by the straps and I saw Scorpius looking around at the traffic and then at the pedestrian signal.

"I-I'm sorry, Rose," He said, whispering, as he sat next to me.

I looked down at the accompanying story and saw it was written by some Sue Chang. It read:

' _Just after midnight, Scorpius Malfoy was spotted leaving a bar in muggle London with Rose Weasley, the missing niece of Harry Potter. This is the first time Weasley has been spotted in public since her disappearance three years ago following the murder of her father, former auror chief Ronald Weasley. Authorities believe Weasley and Malfoy to be romantically linked and Weasley could  be an accomplice. It is to be noted that Scorpius Malfoy has not been convicted as of yet and is awaiting trial this coming Monday._

_Authorities have obtained a warrant to search  for Weasley and believe Malfoy had been hiding with her in August. Hermione Weasley, the former head of Magical Law and Enforcement was brought in to the ministry this morning for questioning. The Weasley family are unable to comment at the moment. Auror chief Dean Thomas has confirmed investigation into Rose Weasley but will not comment yet on whether there is enough evidence to place charges._

_The Malfoy family has also refused to speak with the press about the new development in this high-profile case. Former deatheater Draco Malfoy is taking legal action against two reporters from the Quibbler who had cornered and harassed his wife in Diagon Alley last Sunday..."_

The blood drained from my face and I was very still as I stared at the paper in my cold hands. I took a moment to swallow everything I had just read. How...how could this have happened? Everything I worked so hard for? Staying hidden, staying peacefully alone...it was all over. I was shaking as I realized that very soon, my world was going to crumble around me in a million pieces and I'd never be able to save myself. I looked up at Scorpius with teary eyes when I realized that he was the one who had compromised me.

An accomplice? That's what they called me? The worst part of it all was the realization that it was probably very accurate. I  _had_  helped hide Nate. Why did I not think?! I should have known it couldn't last forever. Why had I let Scorpius live with me for so long? How had I not realized everything would trace back to  _me_? How had I not seen  _any_  of this coming?!

I gulped. Authorities were searching for me. I was going to be found. I should have known. I couldn't stay hidden forever. I should have known, I should have  _known_!  _What in the bloody hell was I supposed to do now?!_

I thought I was going to faint and if Scorpius wasn't there to hold me steady, I would've collapsed. I looked at him, into his eyes. I wanted to hate him for doing this to me, for ruining my second chance at life. But no matter how hard I tried, I knew if he wasn't there at that very moment, I would've completely broken like a fragile china doll.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I didn't mean...I didn't think this would happen."

"Why did you stay?" I whispered. "You should've left."

"What?"

"You should've left Malfoy! You should've left with Nate!" I yelled at him. I began to cry and I didn't even realise it.

"I don't know...I...I wanted to be with  _you_ ," he said quietly.

"No! You're selfish!" Scorpius tried to put his hands on my arms but I pulled away and stood up. "Don't touch me, Malfoy! You don't think of anyone but yourself! How could you have let this happen to me. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone where I was!"

Scorpius stood up as well. "I didn't do it deliberately, Rose please, I have a solution! I'll fix this!"

"Like you had a solution with Gibson as well?! Let me recall, you got me fired!"

"Why do you have to bring that up?!" Scorpius yelled. "I fixed it didn't I?" I watched him go into the kitchen for water.

"By pushing me to St. Mungo'S?! Great solution! Round of applause!"

"If I recall, you were happy about that job!"

"It's the only job I have...How could you, Scorpius?! You've done nothing but leave me hanging for my life ever since you got here?!"

"Stop blaming your problems on me!" He retorted as he took a sip of his water. "I didn't ask you to quit your Gringotts job and runaway like a coward!"

I stared at him, processing his words. He wasn't even  _sorry_  for putting me on the line. I blinked and felt more tears form in the brim of my eyes. How dare he turn this around on me?! I felt used and betrayed. Hurt and angry, I picked up the television remote from the coffee table and without thinking, I chucked it at Scorpius as hard as I could.

I watched as Scorpius howled when the glass broke at his face and the water spilled on the front of his shirt. He was clutching his eye now and I couldn't see the damage I had done but I did see blood in his palm. I stood still as a statue, unable to realize what I had just done. What had gotten into me, I did not know. I had just hit Scorpius. Never in my life had I been  _violent_. I hated myself because no matter what he did, I never should've hurt him! My heart was pounding. I was scared of what I had done. I was scared of myself.

"S-Scorpius", I squeaked. I thought he would yell, or attack me. I think I deserved it. Instead he just glared at me, disgusted, like he didn't know who I was anymore. I saw that the blood was increasing and I watched Scorpius dart to my bedroom. I stood rooted to my spot, shaking, as I contemplated the amount of damage I had done. What if...what if I got glass in his eye? I gulped. What had I done?!  _What had I done?!_  My heart was pounding at the thought of damaging Scorpius's eye and I burst into tears as I searched for my first aid kit. I hadn't used it since Scorpius had first arrived so it took me a while to find it but I did. I rushed to my room with it and saw the bathroom light from under the door.

"Scorpius, p-please", I begged in between my uncontrollable crying. "Please open the d-door! I'm s-sorry! Scorpius!" I tried to listen but I couldn't hear any sounds of running water or anything! "Scorpius!" I cried as I furiously jammed at the doorknob. "Please, l-let me l-look at it!" I was most scared about his eye. What if I blinded him?!  _How would I ever live with myself if Scorpius lost his eye?!_

I was sobbing and pulling at my hair now in frustration, almost ready to give up, when suddenly the door opened. "Scorpius?" I stood there for a moment before stumbling in with my first aid kit. I saw Scorpius sitting on the ledge of the bathtub holding toilet paper on the wound. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his eye was alright and the wound was below it. I also noticed a bruise on his brow bone.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. Scorpius didn't reply so I kneeled before him and gently peeled his hand and the napkin away from his face. Scorpius only looked at me with silent eyes as I patted the wound with a damp face towel. I wiped my tears and sniffled as I quietly rummaged through the box and searched for my disinfectant. Thankfully the wound didn't need stitches like I had feared so I wiped the blood away and bandaged it. Scorpius was staring at me the entire time but I avoided meeting his eyes and kept mumbling apologies.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. I didn't mean to", I said in a trembling voice and I held his face in my hands.

Scorpius only nodded. "I have to use the loo", he muttered and I left the room feeling disgusted with myself.

I put the first aid kit back in the kitchen cabinet. Depressed, I headed back to my room and crawled under the covers in my warm bed. I stared at the sun outside my window. I hated myself. Scorpius would probably pack his things and leave. There was no way he'd still want to stay with me and the thought of being alone again brought back my tears. After some thought, I decided I didn't care anymore if I was being scrutinized by the law, I couldn't lose him. I saw the bathroom door open and I watched Scorpius come out, closing the door behind him. I watched him leave the bedroom for a bit before coming back to change his shirt.

"Get up, Rose," he said. "We don't have much time."

I slowly sat up and stared at him. Why was he still telling me what to do? Scorpius stared back at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Get dressed," he ordered.

"Not until you tell me where we're going," I said as I brought my knees to my chest.

Scorpius didn't reply. He looked away towards the window. Slowly, he moved to the bed and sat next to me. I watched him. He looked pained. It was like he was having an internal war with himself, like he was battling his own soul.

Scorpius sighed and turned to face me. I touched his face again; the bandage on his cheekbone just under his eye. Even then I was in awe of him. He felt absolutely precious and I hated that I had hurt him."I'm sorry," I said. I took his hand, I thought he'd pull it away, but he let me hold it.

"No," he whispered. "I'm sorry. Rose, I...I want to make it right. I want to take care of you."

"I know," I sighed. But did I? Or did I just say that because it felt right?

"Marry me, Rose," he looked straight at me,  _pleading_ , and all I could do was stare back. "They can't make you testify against me if you're my wife. And if they can't make you testify, there's no way to prove that you're a part of any of this. My attorneys will take care of everything. You can stay at the manor...My parents...they'll keep you safe at the manor."

I still didn't know what to think about any of this. I wanted to protect myself, I wanted to believe Scorpius but I couldn't just  _marry_  him. I couldn't just get up and move to his manor. "Scorpius there has to be another solution. I...I can't just—I mean—How can I just...just  _marry_  you?"

Scorpius looked down at his hands and sighed. "I don't know," he said looking at me again. "It doesn't have to be forever."

His last words should have brought relief to me but for some bizarre reason that I could not explain, I felt like I had just had the air ripped out of my lungs. I turned away from Scorpius and stared out my window.

"Rose, I didn't mean for this to happen," I heard Scorpius. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I swear, all I've ever wanted for you is to love life. To enjoy it and be happy. I swear, I never wanted to put you at stake. Spousal privilege is the only way I can make sure no one ever drags you to court. Especially not because of me."

I sighed and turned around. "You care about me?"

"Well,  _obviously_. you're...you're...you matter to me. A lot."

You're just a nice person." I whispered.

"No", he said. "Trust me. I'm really not." I suppose he was right. I didn't know why I said that, he really wasn't all that nice but I liked him. I really liked him the way he was.

"I'm sorry for that," I pointed at the bandage.

"I guess I deserve it," he snorted.

"You don't.  You're a good man, Scorpius. A bit rude and conceited," I offered a small smile. "But you're a good man."

Scorpius let out a small chuckle and sighed. "You're the only one who thinks that."

"Well..." I said softly. "As your wife-to-be, I think my opinion's the only one that should matter."

Suddenly, Scorpius looked up at me with bright eyes. "You're...you're serious? You actually want to do this?"

"Do I have another choice," I shrugged.

"I guess you don't...but I swear, Rose, I'll keep you away from all the shit in my life."

I wanted to point out that if I was going to marry him, then I'd probably be part of his 'shit' even more than before. But I didn't because I knew I could put my faith in him; I knew that he knew what he was doing.

"Scorpius, I trust you." I said. "More than anyone I think. But just...just promise me you'll never betray me. I wouldn't be able to take it."

I didn't expect Scorpius to know what I meant. I didn't know myself what exactly I was trying to say. Nonetheless, Scorpius gulped and nodded. "I promise," he said but I noticed his voice cracked. "I promise it'll be over once I'm cleared."

To that I had no response.


	19. Evolution in the Irish Highlands

It didn't take me very long to realize that being in the papers was not as big an issue as the _absurd_ solution that Scorpius had suggested. I agreed with him about spousal privilege working to our advantage but was it really the panacea we were looking for? _Surely_ there had to be another way to keep me from getting tangled up in his legal issues. And if there wasn't, then I needed time. I mean, I couldn't just put on a white gown and head to Town Hall with him! I needed to think this through. Was marrying Scorpius really the right thing to do? It seemed like too much trouble. Was the hassle even worth it? I mean, what if nothing comes of my investigation? What if there aren't any charges placed? Then what? We'd file for divorce, of course...but how would _that_ look in the papers?

And what if Scorpius _is_ convicted? My stomach dropped at the thought. Scorpius being taken away to prison...taken away from me. I'd have to stay married to him till the end of his sentence. That didn't bother me as much as the part about Scorpius being so far away from me. I knew I told Scorpius earlier that I'd do it—that I'd marry him—but suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore. I didn't voice my concerns to him, but I _did_ ask for time and Scorpius was more than reasonable.

So there we were on Saturday evening with nothing better to do than lounge on the couch and watch a soap opera about a mafia family. It was as if we had never even fought. He acted like I had never hit him or yelled at him. If he had done to me what I did to him, I would've thrown him out! The bizarre thing was that he thought he was the one who should be sorry.

"You know what I love most about you, Rose?" Scorpius said as he lowered the volume during commercial break.

I fixed the blanket over our legs and looked at him, "What?"

"You don't stay mad at me."

"I suppose that's good," I shrugged. "For _you_."

"I'm serious. My ex Lila...oh man every time she was mad, she wouldn't speak to me for days—weeks! Can you believe that?"

I snorted and bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Scorpius insisted. "How the hell is a bloke supposed to know what he did wrong if she won't _talk_?"

"As an adult, you're expected to know between right and wrong," I laughed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I _know_. That's how Dom and Roxy were too. Dom would give me the silent treatment until I apologized and most of the time, I didn't even know what I was apologize _for_. I _hated_ it!"

The smile faded off my face when he spoke of my cousins. Why did he call them by their pet name? Were they still friends? I hated how he still thought about them. Years later and _they_ were still on his mind?

"Roxanne usually nagged me until I did whatever she wanted me to but Lila was just awful. All she ever said was, _'no sex until you think about what you've done!_ '" Scorpius said, doing an awful impression of his ex-girlfriend. "Can you believe that? And she'd ignore me for a week after that."

My ears turned pink. "Too much information," I muttered.

"Oh grow up, Rose," Scorpius laughed.

"I'm sorry if not wanting to know the details of your sex life is considered _immature_ ," I said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Maybe that _was_ a bit too much...but point being, I appreciate how you don't give me the silent treatment even if I fuck up."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "You're welcome," I rolled my eyes.

Scorpius thought to himself. "You don't nag either, for that matter."

I thought for a moment as well. "Why would _I_ nag _you_? That's weird. I'm not your girlfriend or something."

Scorpius paused for a moment and looked straight at me. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it..." He said in a quieter voice

"Thought about what?"

"Me... Being my girlfriend."

Slightly wide-eyed, I shot him a look. "If you start with the whole me-being-in-love-with-you thing again, I swear Scorpius I _will_ start ignoring you!" I said, diverting the conversation away from his question.

Scorpius burst out laughing, "okay, okay I'm sorry."

"I'm not joking," I said with a stern look. "I'm done talking about that. Forever."

"But you've never given me an honest answer," Scorpius said.

"Why are you so arrogant? Sometimes I feel like you _want_ me to be in love with you."

"Maybe I do..." Scorpius said, turning his head away. _Typical_.

"So your big head can get even bigger?"

"No—"

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth!" I don't know why I said that. I knew I'd regret it but I was feeling beyond annoyed and maybe a bit daring too. But mainly I just needed to get it out of the way. "I might have had a crush on you. Actually I did. I had a crush on you. Keyword being _had_. So there! I said it."

Scorpius cocked a brow at me with an amused, lopsided grin plastered on his annoyingly adorable face.

" _But,_ " I continued. "It was only a crush and I grew out of it. I wasn't desperately pining for you, like you enjoy thinking. _Now_ we're done talking about this. Understand?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good," I said. Wow. That felt good.

"Can I just ask one more question?"

I sighed, " _What_?"

"What did you ever see in me?"

I rolled my eyes, "you want me to describe how handsome you are now?"

"No. I'm serious. I don't get it. I didn't have the greatest personality...and you don't seem like the kind of woman to be infatuated by the superficial things. So what was it?"

I didn't fail to notice Scorpius had referred to me as a woman rather than a girl like he always did. It felt sort of empowering, I guess, to be thought of as a woman in his eyes.

"You _were_ nice," I shrugged. "But then you got involved with all the wrong people."

Scorpius quietly nodded. We didn't realize it but the commercial was long over and the episode of our show was coming to an end, so I got up to fix myself a snack before the next one.

"You want something to eat?" I called out to Scorpius.

"What are you having?"

"Trail mix," I said.

"I'll have trail mix too," Scorpius shrugged.

"You sure? 'Cause I can make you a ham and cheese sandwich or—"

"No," He cut me off. "I'll have whatever you're having."

I ripped open the package of trail mix, dumped the contents into a large, plastic bowl and went to go take a seat on the couch. I put the bowl on the coffee table as I got comfortable and adjusted the blanket around my legs.

"Hey!" I said when Scorpius lifted the cover off of me. I watched him with my mouth slightly hanging open as he crawled closer to me and placed his head in my lap. "Wh-What's with you?" I asked uncomfortably as he nestled his head on my upper thigh, his ear near my crotch.

He looked up and smiled. "Dunno...you smell nice," he sighed before snuggling his face uncomfortably closer to my lower stomach.

I turned pink. "Scorpius, I want my blanket back. I'm cold."

Scorpius smirked, "I'll keep you warm." What's gotten into him? Was he flirting with me?

I felt the butterflies form in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I had no craving for my trail mix anymore. In fact, I started to feel warm. Almost stuffy. The next episode of the show began but neither of us were paying attention. Scorpius had his face buried in my midsection now and his arm had coiled around my hip. I placed my hands in his hair, since I didn't know where else to put them.

"What would I do without you," I faintly heard him groan into me.

I didn't exactly know what to say to that. "you'd have been fine," I managed to say.

I heard him snort lightly. I ran my hand though his soft, dark blond hair and I heard him sigh like he had liked that.

"Scorpius, can I ask you something?" I said when a chance thought occurred to me.

"Hm?"

"You used to go out a lot before. At night. You don't anymore. How come?"

Scorpius turned his head to look up at me again and paused before sighing. "There's no one worth seeing anymore," he said in a quiet voice as he brought my hand from his hair to his lips and kissed my palm.

Now I was getting really warm and nervous. Not to mention confused too...

He kissed my hand?

He only ever kissed me when he wanted to thank me or apologize. But tonight, neither was the case. So I gently pulled my hand out of his grasp and he looked up at me questioningly. I turned my burning-red face away towards the television. Scorpius lifted himself up and off of me. He turned his body to face me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I looked at him for a second, taking note of the worry on his face; the slight crease of his forehead, the widened eyes.

I didn't know what to say so I rubbed the creases of his forehead to erase them away. The truth was, everything was wrong. Really wrong. Scorpius wasn't supposed to be the one to give me butterflies and he definitely wasn't supposed to be the one to make me blush. I didn't want to like his kisses but I did and I hated myself for it. I didn't want to love everything about him; the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed and teased me or the way he played with my hair, telling me how beautiful I am. Scorpius was good-humoured but he was also fiercely protective. I had seen it in his eyes; in the way he held me. It was like he was a player and I, his prize.

Perhaps, what I loved the most was the serenity that washed over his face when I held him, like he needed me, like right now. I loved it. But he had no idea that I needed him more than he could ever need me. And that was why I hated everything about this. It scared me. I didn't want to be so attached to him. He'd leave and I'd break. I was setting myself up for a disaster, I just knew it.

Then again, I didn't know why I was afraid of him leaving. He could have packed his things and moved to his parents' a month ago but he was still here. I knew it was because of me. He had said so himself. He liked being around me. He liked living with me and he sure as hell liked sleeping next to me. But how long was this supposed to last? Our relationship was _bizarre_! We lived like a married couple, acted like we were in love but really we were barely even friends. Did _I_ want to be more than friends? I didn't know. Sure, at one point in my life I had fantasized about it but now that I knew the real him, I didn't think he deserved the pedestal I had once put him on. He wasn't perfect at all. Perhaps he was even more flawed than myself. He was moody; quick to anger. He was insecure and jealous. Sometimes rude and immature. Sometimes childish, needing attention. But I was used to it. It was all part of who he was and I wouldn't change a thing. I didn't know if I had always felt this way about him or if these feelings had developed during the last two months, but there was nothing about Scorpius that I hadn't learned to love.

"Rose...look at me," he said gently. I sighed and did so. Suddenly, his lips were latched on to mine.

It took me a second to realize it was a kiss. Scorpius's eyes were shut and he was kissing me on the lips. It was shy and tender, lasting as long as a breath, but it left me wide-eyed.

Scorpius broke the kiss, gently departing his lips from mine, and stutteringly, I whispered, "wh-why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't help myself..." he said, smiling sheepishly.

I didn't smile. "Or because you felt embarrassed for me?"

Scorpius looked at me for a moment, bewildered. "What? _No_. What are you talking about?"

"You said so last night," I reminded him. "You only kissed me yesterday in your garden because you felt sorry for me."

Scorpius sighed. "I don't even remember that. Rose...I've told you, I don't know what I'm saying when I'm drunk."

"Yes you do. You're very honest when you're drunk."

"You want me to be honest? I kissed you because I'm attracted to you. You said I never gave you a chance because you weren't pretty. That's not true. That was never the reason."

I blushed crimson. "I know, I know," I muttered. "Why'd you say it if you didn't mean it? It's hurtful."

"Because I'm an asshole. I was trying to push you away again. Like always."

I sighed. "You're certainly not doing it right now."

"Because I don't want to anymore."

I looked at Scorpius as my heart began to beat out of my chest. And with my voice cracking, I asked. "Then what do you want now?"

"Honest answer?"

I nodded.

"To be in a different life. One that's simpler," he sighed. "Where I can be with you. And not be scared."

I gulped. Scorpius wanted to be with me? Did he mean that literally like he wanted to be around me or in the other sense...like he wanted to be _with_ me? Like he wanted the two of us to be one.

Scorpius looked at me nervously, his face a little flushed, "Rose, you look alarmed. I hope I—"

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me so I could rest my head in his chest. Scorpius was, at first, hesitant but then he put his arms around my waist as well.

"I don't want to feel like this," I muttered and Scorpius chuckled. I looked up at him, "You're making the idea of marrying you sound really appealing."

Scorpius laughed again. "Is this _your_ way of flirting?"

I shrugged and blushed. "No. I'm just being honest."

"Will you be honest with me if I ask how you liked me kissing you?"

I bit my lip and nodded but instead of asking anything, Scorpius skipped ahead to the deed and this time, I shut my eyes and let myself enjoy it. I leaned back on my couch and slid down to lie on my back as Scorpius hovered above me, his lips not parting with mine for even a split second, fitting perfectly together. I felt his hands explore my waist before resting on my hips and I shivered. He broke the kiss and chuckled. I noticed his twinkling, excited, eyes. I was out of breath and red in the face, partly from the embarrassment. He sighed when I ran my hands up his front before resting on his shoulder. I felt his heavier weight on mine as he lowered himself on to me. Scorpius's lips were on my neck now and I turned my head to the side. He was leaving gentle, wet kisses, almost sucking at the skin. I couldn't believe I was doing this; lying under Scorpius, letting him devour my neck. I suppose I've always secretly wished to experience something like this, just to know what the other girls are talking about, but it still felt strange. But still nice, if that made sense. I felt desirable. I sighed. We had forgotten about our TV show so I grabbed the remote control to turn the power off.

"Quit being so beautiful, Rose," Scorpius muttered into my neck as his hands began to caress my thighs. "Or I won't be able to stop myself."

I turned red  and a little wide-eyed. I gave him a gentle push. Scorpius lifted his head up to look at me. "I-I need air..." I said feebly.

Being lavished with kisses felt incredible but I wasn't used to being touched or kissed or held like that. I needed a break for the night. I needed to wrap my head around it all. I needed to be on my own for a bit and when I told Scorpius that, he was understanding enough to leave the room to me for the night while he parked himself on the couch. That just made me admire him even more.

So there I was lying awake and alone in my bed, staring at the moon, wondering who I was becoming. I had never been particularly fond of myself. I had nothing to be proud of except for my intellect. I had never been confident enough to see myself as charming or remotely beautiful. But all that was changing and I knew it. I felt different and I was starting to like myself. I suppose it was sad that I only believed myself to be pretty because Scorpius saw it, but nonetheless, I felt beautiful. I knew I was becoming secure in my own skin. I felt stronger and I was sure Scorpius's companionship added to my strength. I wasn't scared of other people anymore. Or even myself, for that matter. And I certainly wasn't afraid of Scorpius's advances towards me. I liked them and I liked that I could enjoy his kisses without feeling like a tart. We never did anything more than kiss and he said he wanted to be with me. Did that validate our physical attraction? I wanted to be with Scorpius too but I wasn't one to play around. I wasn't like my cousins; I was serious and perhaps more sensitive too. I wasn't worried though because something told me Scorpius didn't need to be reminded of that. But laying awake at night, I also decided that this thing between us, I wasn't going to be afraid of it any longer. If I wanted it to go somewhere, I was going to have to initiate it. And so I got out of my bed in the dead of night, tip-toed outside to wake Scorpius up and lead him back to the room where he could put his arm around me and trace circles on my belly until I could fall asleep.

...

The _Sunday Prophet_ arrived with Ariel the next morning and slapped on the front page was an awkwardly magnified photo of my face with the headline: **ROSE WEASLEY CHARGED IN MALFOY CASE.**

"Rose, please, just try to relax," said Scorpius as he poured boiling water into his granulated coffee.

" _Relax_?!" I yelled as I paced around the living room and kitchen. "I'm _charged_ with kidnapping and conspiracy and child abuse and...and...they think I'm an _accomplice_ in whatever _you_ did! I wasn't even _there_ for the _breaking-and-entering_ and _violating_ _property_ part!  Do you not understand, Scorpius?! I'm a _criminal_!"

I was basically hyperventilating.

"You're _not_ a criminal. Come on," he said as he put another pot of boiling water on. "Let me make you some tea."

"I'M GOING TO PRISON!" I yelled. "AND YOU'RE OFFEREING ME _TEA?!_ "

"You're _not_ going to prison. They're just charges! You won't be _convicted_!"

"But they're _true_!" I insisted. I collapsed on the couch. "I _am_ an accomplice! I _did_ help you hide Nate!"

Scorpius sighed and came to sit next to me with his cup of coffee. "But you didn't _hurt_ him. You only cared for him and loved him. He probably still thinks you're his mother. Mum said he cried a lot for the first few nights...being away from you and all."

I snorted and turned away before sighing. "Tell that to the Wizengamot"

"My attorney will take care of it...Hey, Rosie," Scorpius said, pulling my shoulder gently so I would face him again.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"There's no evidence against you. You don't have to worry...and if worse comes to worst, we'll say I made you. I took you hostage and assaulted you. That you were trying to protect Nate as well as yourself."

"Stop it, Scorpius! I will never agree to that! How could you even suggest that?!" I wanted to slap him across his face but I only leaned into him and let his stroke my head. "Promise me you won't say that."

Scorpius sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Alright, I promise. Now Let's clean up this place by  the afternoon, pack your bags and head to the manor. I don't want you to around here when the aurors come with a search warrant."

"And you? You'll come too, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "I'd never leave you alone there with my grandmother. She'd eat your brains."

I gave him a small smile before nodding, "Alright. We'll leave today."

"I promise everything will turn out fine," Scorpius said looking at me with bright eyes.

I sighed. "Will you still make me tea?"

Scorpius smiled, stroking my hair, before he got up to go to the kitchen.

I followed him. "By the way, that's very _rude_ , you know. Talking about you gran like that. Some grandson _you_ are."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he poured boiling water into a cup and added a teabag. "Fine fine, I'm sorry. I'll be good to her."

"Good!" I rolled my eyes as I watched him add some milk.

He handed me the cup and I took it gently. "You know what? I'll even marry Melanie Rosier if it makes her happy. We'll buy a house together and make babies all day long—"

Wide-eyed, I angrily slapped him on the arm, pouting away. "Don't you dare!"

Scorpius smirked, "Hey, you're the one who said I should be a good grandson."

"I didn't tell you to go marry stupid _Melanie_ _Rosier_ ," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"You know...It's kind of hot when you get jealous," Scorpius said, amused.

I shot him a look and Scorpius smirked back.

And all I could think of were those lips.

...

By noon on Sunday, I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of Scorpius's car in a casual, white sundress and a flower in my hair as we drove to the Valencia Island Town Hall. Scorpius's attorney had obtained a licence for us to marry and all we needed to do was show up with a couple of witnesses and sign some papers. I suppose he'd be my attorney too now.

Even though I agreed to marry Scorpius, it still felt unreal. How was it possible that just yesterday we had been fighting, and then kissing, and now I was headed to the town hall to be his lawfully wedded wife?! I suppose this morning's news really changed everything. I couldn't deny that it was a tiny bit exciting—But it was far more _scary_! Did I make the right decision when I agreed? I knew it was for my benefit but I felt like I hadn't even thought this through. I had never pictured myself marrying someone this way, even if it was Scorpius. Ever since I was a little girl, I knew I wanted a big, white wedding dress with a train and lots of pretty jewels. I wanted to get married in a garden somewhere with hundreds of guests and I wanted to walk down the aisle with my dad and marry someone I loved more than anyone in this world. I wasn't going to get any of that. Especially my dad. He'd never be there for my wedding day and that realization hit me like an Atlantic wave and suddenly I felt like I was drowning again. I needed air.

"Scorpius, you have to stop the car," I suddenly said.

Scorpius looked at me and then back at the road before looking at me again. "What? Why? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I squeaked.

"No, _Rose_! Don't be sick in my car! I just had it _cleaned_!"

"Scorpius!" I yelled in disbelief. How could he not be serious _right_ _now_?! "I'm not joking!"

"You're just nervous," he said.

"I _know_! Stop the car, I'm going to throw up!"

Scorpius nodded and quickly pulled over on the side of the road near a small park a few blocks away from the town hall. Stopping the car really didn't help all that much but I rolled the window down and took deep breaths as I stared out at two kids playing Frisbee with their dog.

"Rose?" He took my hand after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

I did.

"What are you nervous about?"

I shrugged. "Everything."

"Are you scared of the aurors? The ministry? They're just doing their job. You didn't break the law, you don't have to worr—"

"It's not about that," I sighed.

"Then what?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't believe you're taking this whole getting married thing so lightly."

"Well...it's not that big of a deal, is it? It's just temporary, right? It'll be over once—"

"See that's the problem," I said. "I was always raised to believe marriage is the most divine and special event in a person's life..."

"Well...we don't exactly have time to throw a _wedding_ _bash_ here, if you haven't noticed."

I shot him a look. "You have no sentiments?" Scorpius grunted and stared straight ahead. I sighed again. "I never pictured ending up like this."

Scorpius looked at me again, surprised for a moment before he frowned. "Oh I'm sorry. You won't have to end up with me, _don't_ _worry_."

"That's not what I mean—"

"Whatever. You can go meet someone and have your romantic, fairytale wedding once this is all over."

"I never meant that I was disappointed to be doing this with _you_. It's just happening so suddenly and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I should have thought this through more."

Scorpius sighed. "I'm not tying you to myself forever," he said softly. I wasn't sure but I thought he sounded rather troubled as he said that. "I think whoever you eventually marry and start your life with...he's going to be one lucky bastard."

I didn't say anything because now, I just couldn't picture myself with someone who didn't have messy blond hair and silvery-grey eyes.

We began driving again and arrived at the town hall in a few minutes. Our talk in the car didn't quite do anything to help my nerves but when he took hold of my hand, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. Scorpius led me in to the building, his hand on the small of my back protectively. We were to meet his parents there. While Astoria had volunteered to be my witness, Scorpius's witness was his dad. I had never met him before and when I greeted Astoria, I saw that with her was a proud-looking, middle-aged man with a fit physique, platinum blond hair and those silver-grey eyes that I thought the universe had made especially for Scorpius. I noticed his eyes curiously judging Scorpius's hand on my back.

"Rose, this is my dad," Scorpius said.

His dad held his hand out. "Draco Malfoy," he said with a curt smile and nod.

"Rose, uh, Rose Weasley. Pleased to meet you," I said.

"Shall we do this now?" He said to his wife. I wasn't sure if sulking was his style but I thought I noticed frustration in his tone. Then again, I'm sure he had a finer vision of his son's wedding day in his mind. I felt pathetic.

I also met Scorpius's—our—no-nonsense attorney Mr. Corner who was waiting for us with all the paperwork. The ceremony was brief. I was barely listening to what anyone was saying because I just couldn't help but wonder if I would have agreed to this if it was with someone other than Scorpius. when it was time to sign the papers and Scorpius offered me his pen, my hands began to shake and all I could see were the words _'Rose Malfoy'_.

"Rose?" Scorpius said gently. "You need to sign here."

I stood still for a moment as I stared down at the name written before me; my name with Scorpius's. It didn't sound like a name that belonged to me. How could I just take _Malfoy_? Even if it was for only a couple of days or weeks or even a month. How could I just _not_ be a Weasley anymore? I've always been a Weasley; _Ron_ Weasley's daughter. It was my dad's name. I had a dad and even though he was gone, he wasn't forgotten. I kept him with me wherever I went in life, locked away in my memories. I couldn't lose his name. He won't feel real anymore. What if I lose his memory too and he fades away into nothing but a distant dream?

"I...I can't just...I can't just _not_ be a Weasley. I've always been..."

Scorpius's parents looked at each other and then at me. Scorpius also eyed me nervously for a moment, like he was afraid I'd have a breakdown in front of his parents. He exchanged a look with Mr. Corner and offered, "Would you rather prefer Weasley-Malfoy?"

I gulped and nodded. Once I was at ease again, I signed the papers and the minister marrying us congratulated Scorpius and I. We awkwardly pretended like we were happy in front of the muggle in case he's ever questioned. But being a muggle, I highly doubted Scorpius's trial was worth breaking the Statute of Secrecy. He tried to offer some refreshments to us but we declined and hurried out along with Scorpius's parents and Mr. Corner.

Mr. Corner turned to Scorpius. "Alright Mr. Malfoy. I must be off now but I'll be at the manor by eight. We've got a lot to discuss but we should be in an hour or so." With that he bid the four of us goodbye and headed to a closed bookshop across the street to apparate.

Once he was gone, Scorpius's mum turned to us. "Scorpius, be at the manor by dinner please." She then turned to me and smiled, "I'll have your room made and ready for you, dear. If there's something special you'd like to eat, I can have it made." I suppose it was safe to assume I was invited to dinner as well.

I shook my head. "N-no. Anything's fine."

Astoria nodded and after some awkwardly muttered goodbyes, they followed Mr. Corners route to apparate away and Scorpius and I quietly headed to his car.

Once we were back on the road, I broke the silence, "I don't feel any different."

"Should you?" Scorpius said, curiously.

I shrugged and looked down at our marriage certificate. "I wish I had this when I went to see Dr. Gibson again," Scorpius snorted and I couldn't help but laugh a little too. "You should've seen the look on his face when he saw _Ministry of Magic_ written on it."

"I'm glad you didn't get that job again. You don't belong there."

I couldn't deny how right he was. Then again, I didn't even know where I belonged at this point.

We arrived home and began packing. All of Scorpius's things needed to go before the search team could arrive, whenever they do. I helped him search high and low for every sock and shirt he had lying around the place while he cleared the washroom of his shaving creams and razors and his blue toothbrush.

I put away all the extra plates and cups and cutlery I had brought out for him, as well as the extra pillows and blankets, in my storage cupboard that Scorpius sealed with a spell. After that, I packed some of my own things to take with me on my trip to the Malfoy Manor and Scorpius helped me clean the house spotless. At around four, we were ready to go and while Scorpius went to pack our things in his car, I stood in the middle of my living room taking in the condition of my house. It was immaculate like it used to be before Scorpius and Nate had arrived. I went to check the bedroom one last time and the absence of Scorpius things lying around made me sick to my stomach. It looked like he had never been here . Like it used to. I tried to recall how I had lived without Scorpius and the mere thought of it depressed me. Where would I be today—who would I be today—if Scorpius hadn't entered my life again? I just couldn't imagine being me without him anymore. How had I done it for three years? Waking up to no one's bright smile, coming home to no one's happy greetings, having no one to play with me or hold me. How did one live without the affection of a person like Scorpius in their life? Eating alone, constantly cleaning, shutting myself away like a prisoner; that was _me_. How did I call this empty cottage home without Scorpius's laughter filling the rooms with excitement? Just thinking about my previous life brought tears back to my eyes.

"Rose! You ready to go?" Scorpius called from the front door.

I sniffled and quickly wiped my tears away. "Yeah. Coming." Scorpius was already in the car when I came out of the house. I quickly locked the door behind me before I went to join him.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at me, as he turned the ignition on.

I nodded and he pulled the car out. I watched from the side-view mirror as the cottage and my ruddy, old car got smaller and smaller as we drove away.

"Feeling homesick already?" Scorpius said casually. I noticed he was trying to make conversation.

"I don't know...it's not really that"

"Then what is it?" He looked at me for a moment.

"It's hard to explain," I said.

"We've got time."

"I was just thinking...the cottage looks like it used to. Before you came."

Scorpius looked at me confused. "I don't get it...is that a good thing or bad?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Sorry I'm so messy. I know you hate when I leave my things lying around," he offered.

"No, I didn't mean that. I like your things lying around. I like when you're around. I just don't understand how I didn't miss that before you came."

Scorpius looked at me and smiled warmly, "Well, you can't miss what you haven't had yet."

How very right he was. I gave him a small smile too, "so I don't think what I'm feeling counts as being homesick."

Scorpius sighed, "You're overwhelmed, I think. But you're happy with me. Right?"

"Well I don't think I have a choice anymore, husband dearest," I joked and Scorpius chuckled but I didn't fail to notice the red in his cheeks.

We drove to an abandoned lot an hour away and from there we apparated to the manor. Scorpius casted a spell on his car to shrink it enough to put in his pocket. He enlarged it again behind the house where the courtyard was. We walked to the back entrance of the house through the familiar garden Scorpius and I had ran through in the rain. Scorpius's hand was on my back the entire time as he led me to the house. We briefly stopped at the apple tree and picked one off before handing it to me.

"For you," he said. We shared bites from the apple before arriving at the back porch.

"I'm kind of nervous about seeing your grandmother again," I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Oh? How come?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't think she has a good opinion of me," I said.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She thinks I'm a fling!" I said sadly.

Scorpius grinned. "Don't worry, she's so old she probably doesn't even remember you."

I looked at him, unamused. "I was here the day before yesterday, Scorpius."

"Stop fussing, I'm sure she likes you," he rolled his eyes before he led me inside. We walked down the corridor to the sitting room where we cut through to the main foyer. The house was very quiet and empty until we ran into Astoria who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Scorpius, what took so long?" She said as she came in for a quick kiss on the cheek, like he was a little baby. I noticed she had to go on the tips of her toes and I wondered how she felt to see the tiny little human who had come out of her grow into a man larger than her. Suddenly, I longed to hold a baby and I wondered if Nate and Astoria's parents were here too.

"Hector!" She called and he came in through the doors of the kitchen. "Please put Master Scorpius's things in his room...and the young lady's in the guest room down the hall."

Scorpius shot his mother a look but she avoided his eyes. I wondered if Scorpius's family knew that my cottage only had one bedroom.

"Mum, Rose's things can go in my roo—"

I turned blushed a beet red.

Astoria looked at me for a moment and nodded. "I know but not now, Scorpius. Your grandfather is in the dining room."

Oh God, I hope she knew Scorpius and I weren't sleeping together like _that_.

"I married her! What's the problem now?" Scorpius grumbled. I had a feeling Scorpius was going to be in a mood for the rest of the evening and I sighed.

Did he realize how embarrassing this was for me. "It's okay, Scorpius. We'll deal with it later." I said taking his arm. His mother looked at me and nodded encouragingly. Scorpius grumbled something neither of us caught.

Hector came to take our bags upstairs to our rooms and Astoria invited us to the dining room for dinner.

"You father and grandparents are already in there. Let's go join them," she said.

"You all already started eating? Couldn't have waited ten minutes?" Scorpius said, annoyed as he looked down at his watch.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry you know how your grandfather is about his routine. He needs to have his dinner at six sharp," she said. She apologized to me as well and I told her it was no problem. In fact, I hoped they'd hurry up and finish. Dinner with them seemed intimidating.

"I don't care about me, but he could've waited for Rose. Dad and Grandmother too. She's our guest...and technically family now," he said, angrily. Oh Merlin, it was just a _paper_ marriage...wasn't it?

Astoria bit her lip and looked at me uncomfortably. "Scorpius, it's fine," I shrugged. "Let's just go and join in."

"I didn't start eating yet," Astoria nodded. "I told your dad I was going to wait for you. Both of you."

"You should've ate with them," Scorpius said bitterly. He paused for a moment. "You know what, screw this. Rose and I are going out."

"What?" Astoria and I said together. And I noticed the wide-eyed, hurt look on his mothers face.

"Scorpius, just come to the dinner table please. I've made your favourite macaroni and cheese with bacon," she said, almost pleading.

"Forget it," he said.

"What about me?" She reasoned. She looked at me too, like she was asking me to help her. "Why are you punishing me. I've been looking forward to having dinner with the both of you all day."

"Mum stop it! I don't care," He said angrily. He took hold of my hand and led me out the main door but I yanked my arm back as soon as the door had shut behind us.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I turned on him.

"What?" He looked bewildered.

"Why are you being such a spoiled brat?! How could you be so mean to your mum, Scorpius? I know you don't care about anyone else but you hurt her feelings back there!"

"Rose, you won't understand this," Scorpius said looking angry.

"I don't care! She _adores_ you and you basically told her you don't give a shit about her!"

"So what do you want me to do?!"

"Go in there! Who cares if they didn't wait for us at dinner. _She_ did!"

"I don't want—"

"Fine," I said. "You go out to dinner on your own. I'm going to have dinner with your mother."

Scorpius took a moment to think to himself and then grunted. "Fine. Let's go have dinner with them."

"Just do it for her," I said pulling him along by the arm. We went back in but there was no sign of Astoria. Scorpius led me to the dining room where his dad and grandparents were having dinner. His grandfather was a bespectacled man with long silver hair. He sat at the head of the table in a dark green cloak. On his left was Scorpius's dad with whom he was having a hushed discussion and on his right, Narcissa who seemed to be in the middle of her meal.

She was the only one who looked up when we arrived. "Scorpius!" She said. "What took so long? You _know_ dinner is always at six."

"Traffic," Scorpius muttered sarcastically. Narcissa frowned.

"How are you, Rose?" She turned to me. "Come take a seat. I'll have Hector fetch plates for you both."

"Where's your mother?" Scorpius's dad, Draco, asked.

"I'll go fetch her," Scorpius said before leaving the dining room and me all alone in the company of the last people I want to be with.

"And who is this?" The old man turned to look at me. He didn't seem very friendly but he didn't seem rude either.

"Oh, Lucius, this is Scorpius's friend Rose," Narcissa said. "Rose Weasley." I wonder if they knew I was a Malfoy too now, like them. Something told me the elderly couple were not yet informed.

"A Weasley? Arthur Weasley's...?"

"Uh, gr-grandaughter," I said, nervously.

"Ah," He said as he looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"You know him, sir?"

"Very well, in fact..." he said. "A pleasure to meet you, Rose", and with that, he went back to his conversation with Scorpius's dad who had also said a polite 'hello'.

Scorpius and his mum came back shortly after and I noticed both of them in a happier mood. I felt proud to have played a part in that. I sat next to Narcissa and Scorpius sat on my right while Astoria sat next her husband.

The servers filled our bowls with some chowder to start and I noticed the Malfoy's didn't socialize all that much. Only Lucius and Draco talked business but other than that, the dinner time conversation only consisted of Astoria trying to make small talk.

"So when's your training starting at St. Mungo's, Rose?" She asked me. I didn't recall telling her about it and I wondered if Scorpius did. I wondered if he talked about me to her. I couldn't deny the giddiness I felt at the thought.

"Uh, November," I said and she nodded. After some more discussion, I told her about the pottery class I had taken up and she informed me about her weekly yoga sessions. Perhaps that was why she still looked so young and beautiful. She invited me to come with her and I accepted. Half way through my bacon man 'n' cheese, I felt Scorpius's left hand on my lap, playing with the fabric of my dress, while he pushed his food around his plate.

...

Dinner finally finished and everyone went into the library to chat and have some herbal tea which was the routine. Scorpius's attorney arrived at eight like he had promised and while Scorpius and his dad  chatted with him, Astoria led me out and upstairs to my room.

"I want to thank you for that, Rose. Scorpius told him you convinced him to stay," She said when we stopped outside my door.

"Oh, um..."I began. I really didn't know what to say.

"He can be a bit childish at times," he chuckled.

I smiled and nodded.

she sighed, "But I'm glad he has you."

Astoria turned to leave but not before stopping. "I suppose I don't need to tell you which way is Scorpius's room. But I would like to request you don't ask Hector to move your things in there. I don't want the servants to start gossiping." I gulped and we gave each other embarrassed smiles before she finally turned to leave for good.

I had never realised before how similar Astoria and I were.


	20. Eruption in the English Countryside

I didn't know how I would break the news to Scorpius but after two awkward encounters with his mother in a single evening, I had absolutely no intention of scandalising myself by moving into his bedroom. It was quite obvious that Scorpius's grandparents had no idea that I had now married their precious grandson and I was almost sure nobody intended on telling them unless it became a matter of life and death. Considering how much his grandmother had been fantasizing about having Melanie Rosier as her granddaughter-in-law, I didn't expect she'd take the news too well.

_Melanie Rosier_ , I thought angrily.

I wondered if there was something I could break here...

I looked around my temporary new room. It was nicely decorated with overly large furniture that would have dwarfed the room if it hadn't been so big. In between two end tables, there was a queen-sized bed and atop it, a pile of pillows and cushions and a fluffy duvet that looked heavenly.  An armoire and a dresser with drawers for my things and a pretty vanity table with a cushioned little stool also occupied the room. I wondered if I even owned enough things to fill these drawers. I concluded that I didn't and I probably never would. I opened my suitcase and began putting my clothes away in the armoire and my underwear in one of the drawers of the dresser. I had also packed a couple of Scorpius's things that he'd forgotten at the cottage and I made a mental note to return them to him. My room was smaller than Scorpius's, but it was bigger than the room I used to have in my parents' home. It wasn't as cozy though but I decided I could easily live here for a while without any issues. And Scorpius was just down the hall which made everything worth it. I visited the washroom which was just as pretty as Scorpius's and decided to take a nice long bath. I'd never thought I'd say this but I wished I had a glass of wine at that moment. It was hard to count the hours until Scorpius would be done with his meeting. I was getting lonely and I missed him.

I got into my flannel pajamas and slipped under the covers of my bed with a book on the horrors of the African diamond trade. I had found it in my closet at the cottage when I was cleaning my things out along with some other books. I was absolutely sure they had belonged to my mother who always took at least two books everywhere she went.

But I hadn't even turned the front cover when I heard a light knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door gently opened to reveal Scorpius. "Oh hey. Is Mr. Corner gone?" I asked looking down at my watch, it was half past ten.

Scorpius nodded as he gently shut the door behind him and walked over to the foot of my bed.

"Yeah Mr. Corner left a while ago. I had some things to discuss with my family. Sorry I took a while," He frowned, putting his hands in his pant pockets, as he looked around and then at me, taking in my comfy state.

"Well...what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Why aren't you in _my_ room?" he blurted.

"Huh? Oh...um—"

"I want you to pack your things. You're staying with me," he said, bluntly, looking down at me with that steel gaze of him.

I bit my lip and hesitated. "Scorpius, I...I don't think I should."

Scorpius frowned, looking at me questioningly. "Did my mother say something to you?"

"No! Of course not—it's just..."

"What?" He said, his brows drawing together.

"Your family will think...they'll think I'm a loose woman," I said in a small voice, turning red.

Scorpius looked baffled before he sighed and pinched his nose. "This is ridiculous. Pack your things and come with me."

"Scorpius, I'm serious!" I said.

"We're technically married now! What's the big deal?!" He said scowling.

"but your grandparents don't know that," I reminded him in a small voice.

Scorpius peered at me, his jaw ticked. "Somebody said something to you didn't they?" He said through gritted teeth.

He turned around and swiftly headed towards the door. I realised what he was about to do so I all but jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm before he could exit. I gently closed the door he had managed to open and pulled him by the arm back to my bed.

I pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed and stood before him. "Nobody said anything to me! You're mother has been nothing but kind," I insisted.

Scorpius searched my face for a long moment, meeting my eyes, before I noticed his gaze travel south towards my chest and linger there. I folded my arms uncomfortably and I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

I watched Scorpius place his hands on my waist before sliding them down to rest on my hips. "Don't worry about my grandparents."

"But, Sco—"

"Rose, I want you to come with me tomorrow. To my hearing."

"What?" I said.

Scorpius sighed as he slid his hands up my shirt to my bare waist. "I need you there..." He said in a small voice.

"But I haven't been to the Ministry in years," I whispered.

"I know. I thought you'd say that," He sighed sadly. Scorpius removed his hands from under my shirt and got up to stand in front of the large bay window in my room.

I bit my lip. The ministry was the most public place in Wizarding Britain. How could I just make an appearance after so many years of being a missing person. It was absurd. But it was also where Scorpius's trial was going to be. I knew I had said before that I'd go with him but he was asking me again. Was it because of our fight. Did he think that had changed things between us. It hadn't...well, maybe it had but I felt even closer to him than I did before the fight. How _bizarre_ was that?!

I went over to Scorpius and wrapped my arms around his middle from behind. He seemed surprised and I placed a kiss on his back before resting my cheek there. He was so tall and handsome. "Of course I'll come," I said softly. "Wherever you go, I go."

Scorpius pulled me around to face him before taking my face in his hands and leaning down to kiss me fiercely on the lips. Oh gosh, I could really get used to kissing Scorpius. This was our third kiss and each time felt more amazing than the last. His mouth was scorching hot but I was still left shivering like shocks of electricity were coursing through my body. I was on my tip toes as I hesitatingly placed my hands on his chest before sliding them up and around his neck.

"My Rosie..." Scorpius whispered when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

...

Scorpius _always_ got his way so naturally an hour later, all my things were in his drawers and cabinets and I was planted in his big bed under his covers waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

"I can't find my pajamas..." He grumbled as he came out after his shower in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth. "Did I forget them at your place?"

"Scorpius! Cover up!" I said, blushing red and turning my head away.

"Oh for god sakes, Rose! Have _you_ seen my pajamas?!"

"Yes, you forgot them in my bathroom so I grabbed them," I said getting out of bed and going into my suitcase to get them. "Sorry I forgot to give them to you."

"Thank merlin, you found them or I would have come to bed like this," He grinned suggestively.

I did a quick scan of his nearly naked figure before I handed them to him. "No...you need to wear more clothes," I muttered as I went back to bed.

"On the contrary, my love, you needn't wear so many," He winked at me before slipping into his pajama pants. I turned pink and chuckled. I was starting to enjoy his flirtatious teasing quite a bit now.

Scorpius came to bed without a shirt and I watched the tight muscles of his arms flex as he lifted the duvet. I could see the protruding veins of his forearms and my heart began to beat a little faster. I watched him have his water before lying down and I couldn't help but stare at the little moving ball that was his Adam's apple or the taut muscles of his abdomen flex when he swallowed.

Scorpius put his empty glass back on the bedside table. "Merlin, Rose, the way you're checking me out is almost predatory."

I whacked him with one of the many cushions. "Are you calling me a creep?!"

Scorpius blocked my throws with his arms. "I don't know, are you a creep?"

"Oh shut it, you!" I said, laughing, as I continued to try and hit him. Scorpius grabbed the pillow out of my hand before throwing it across the floor. He grabbed both of my wrists.

"You're violent too...Should I be worried?" He asked teasingly.

"Hey! I am not!" I said as I struggled to get out of his grip. Scorpius loosened his hold on my wrists and I grabbed for another cushion. He threw that one across the floor as well before taking my wrists again and pinning them on the bed as he pushed me to lie on my back and hovered above me.

"You're out of control," He muttered. "I'm struggling to contain your wild side..."

I stared into his piecing silvery grey eyes. My heart began to beat faster again and I secretly wished Scorpius would kiss me again. I was liking it too much. But instead, Scorpius lowered his mouth to my neck.

I sighed as I felt Scorpius suckling and kissing my neck and chest. His hands released my wrists and slid up my shirt, daring to go a little further up and graze the under-wire of my bra. "Oh _god_ , _Rose_ ," he groaned. Scorpius's breathing quickened and I heard him mutter into my neck "You're my wife now...I-I could...I could..."

I wasn't sure what he meant. He was talking to himself. "What?" I said confused. Scorpius lifted his head and stared down at me intensely. I gulped. "S-Scorpius?" I said in a small voice.

Scorpius frowned and sighed before rolling off of me and on his back. I heard his heavy breathing as I laid there staring up at the canopy. What had just happened? Was Scorpius angry?

"Scorpius?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He was also staring up.

I turned to face him. "Did I do something? Are you upset with me?" I asked nervously.

Scorpius did not answer right away. After a moment, he turned to face me as well. "Of course not." He said, placing his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it without realizing. "I could never be upset with you."

Scorpius motioned for me to come close. I shifted closer so he could wrap his arm around me and I rested my cheek against his bare chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect. _You're_ perfect," He said as kissed the top of my head and stroked my arm.

Everything _was_ perfect. I was right where I wanted to be for so long. I couldn't even believe this moment was real. I could have never imagined Scorpius would one day lie with me, when he could have anyone he wanted. I wondered if it was because we were married. I wondered if he'd go back to being distant once it was over. I certainly didn't want him too. I loved this. The touching, the kissing, it was exciting! His intimate caresses sent tingles throughout my body, leaving me wanting more. I had never felt like this and I was a little bit embarrassed. But this was Scorpius. I remembered this was the man who had literally seen me at my worst. There was nothing that could be more embarrassing than the sorry state I was living in before he came along. Merlin, if he wasn't a blessing than I didn't know what was.

Feeling a bit daring, I kissed Scorpius's chest before caressing the trail of hair below his navel that I so admired. I heard his breathing become quick and shallow and I moved to twine my leg with his. Suddenly, Scorpius held my leg and pushed it away gently. I looked at him, confused, but he only shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. I was unsure but he kept me distant from waist below for the rest of the night. As I drifted into sleep, I felt him kiss my temple and I heard him whisper, "Merlin, we need to put you in _more_ clothes around me..."

...

I awoke the next morning alone but I could still smell Scorpius's scent in the pillow next to me. I shifted to lie my head on that pillow instead and sighed in contentment. Where was Scorpius? As if on cue, Scorpius emerged from the bathroom in a towel hanging around his waist.

"Good morning, I didn't want to wake you," He mumbled as he rummaged through his underwear drawer.

"Good morning," I stretched. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight," he said, motioning for me to look away. I buried my face in his pillow so he could wear his underwear and pants. I noticed he looked very somber this morning.

"What time do we have to leave for the ministry?" I asked once he was done.

"eight-fifty. The hearing is at nine. You should probably get up now. You always take long to get ready."

"I do _not_ ," I said. I searched his face but there wasn't a hint of amusement. I suppose it would be wrong of me to expect any.

I headed for the shower and emerged fifteen minutes later clean and fresh. With a bath towel around my chest, I stepped out into the room and noticed Scorpius was no longer here. I tried to decide what to wear and I went with the nude coloured dress I had gotten from the mall with Scorpius. I remembered he had complimented my hips. I allowed myself a small smile before I reprimanded myself for thinking about such trivial matters when Scorpius was clearly troubled. I wore a pair of nude coloured pointy toe pumps with a short heel and no other jewellery except for my watch and small pearl studs. I pulled my mass of hair into a large, high bun and put some mascara and blush on for makeup as well as my lip balm. I grabbed my long, white, wool coat that I had also gotten from the same shopping trip. I looked decent enough for court and once I was ready to go, I realized I didn't know where I should go.

I expected Scorpius would come get me but it was already half past eight. Should I wait for him or head out? Would it be weird if I went downstairs on my own? What if I ran into his grandparents? I sighed and decided to wait. At eight-thirty five, I grew restless and headed out the door. I was going to have to go look for him. A thought occurred to me...what if he forgot me?  Surely he couldn't...no, he definitely couldn't. I gently opened his room door, creeping out. I was very careful stepping into the hallway. I wasn't worried about his mum but what if his grandmother or grandfather saw me coming out of his room. I shuddered at the thought. They'd indeed think I was a loose woman.

I tried to tread softly so my heels wouldn't click so loudly and just as I turned the corner, I saw Scorpius heading up the stairs in black slacks and a white, button-down dress shirt with his hair gelled. I sighed at how handsome he looked. Would I ever get used to it?

"Where were you?" I asked. "Don't leave me alone like that."

Scorpius looked at me warily, brows furrowed. "I was coming to get you. You alright?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I didn't like being apart from him.

"Everyone's in the sun room having breakfast. Let's go."

"Do I have to? I don't want breakfast," I said, twiddling my thumbs.

Scorpius took my hand. "When will you stop being so scared of other people?"

"I'm not scared. I'm no Melanie Rosier so I don't know how your grandmother will react..."

Scorpius gave me a small smirk. "Wait, do you even _know_ what Melanie looks like?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well if you did, you'd know she's not even half as beautiful or perfect as you..."

"Only you think so..." I said, blushing.

"And I'm the only one that matters. Let's go," He said as he led me down the stairs. Hand in hand, we walked into the breakfast area and out to the large indoor porch where his family was having breakfast. I could sense the tension in the air as soon as I entered the room. Narcissa seemed very grim, his grandfather Lucius looked rather distant, his father looked stressed and finally Astoria looked incredibly nervous. This was the second time I felt myself relate to my new mother-in-law. Then again, maybe this wasn't a family of morning people.

"Good morning, Rose!" Astoria said, looking up when she saw me. She gave me a small smile and motioned for me to take a seat in the chair next to her. "Please join us for breakfast," she said, rather quickly as she looked around at the other Malfoys. Scorpius's dad looked up and nodded before muttering a polite greeting. The other two, oddly enough did not acknowledge me.

I felt my stomach drop.

They had found out. I was sure of it. I looked at them and then at Scorpius with a troubled look but he only gave my hand a gentle squeeze before urging me to sit. He took a seat next to me and poured me a cup of tea.

"It's earl grey," he said, placing it in front of me. "Just how you like it."

We heard a snort and I looked up to see it was from his grandmother. I hung my head and looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt nauseas. I was sure there was tension with his grandparents. His grandmother did not like me. I knew it. I knew this would happen. How was I supposed to make her understand the marriage was only for the case?

"Would you like a danish, Rose?" Scorpius asked me.

I shook my head.

"Carrot muffin?" He offered.

"N-no, thank you," I squeaked and gulped.

"You've got to eat _something_ , Rosie," Scorpius said taking my hand. "Have at least a toast." He said as he put one in my plate.

I saw his grandmother glaring at him from the corners of my eyes and I looked at him pleadingly. I wish he'd stop coddling me like this in front of them...they already didn't like me. I could feel his parents looking at me nervously as they sipped their teas and coffees, while his grandfather did not take his eyes away from this morning's Daily Prophet. I looked towards Narcissa only to find her glaring eyes now directed at me. She stared at my face for a moment before her gaze lowered to my stomach and back up to my face again.

Suddenly she spoke, "You're pregnant aren't you."

Astoria and Draco choked on whatever they were drinking and Draco began to cough as Astoria patted his back.

It took me a moment to take in her words. At first I thought I heard wrong. "Wh-what?" I said, panicking. I looked absolutely horrified.

Narcissa huffed, "No need to look so alarmed, Miss Weasley—"

"Malfoy! It's _Mrs_. Malfoy," Scorpius said through gritted teeth. "And she's _not_ pregnant! We haven't even..."

"Don't speak to me like I'm foolish, young man! What other possible reason could you have for _marrying_ her?!"

"I _told_ you! I'm in _love_ with her! I want a life with her!"

I looked at Scorpius. Shocked. What the hell was he doing? As if it couldn't get worse. He was lying to them. He was lying to his family because of me. But _why_?

"She's doing it for the money! I can't believe this. Since when do you _marry_ the women you _romp_ _around_ with?!" Narcissa said, shaking her head. "Lucius say something!"

"Mother!" Astoria cried out, looking at me.

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked up at her, wide eyed. "I'm not..." I whispered but I didn't think anyone heard me. I knew this would happen. I just wanted the earth to split open and swallow me whole.

I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. I wanted to die. Or disappear. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. This was so humiliating. I had no idea how cruel his grandparents could be.

"What would you like me to say, dear? He's made a foolish decision..." Lucius said.

I felt a small, soft hand slip in mine and I saw it was Astoria.

"Please," she said. "What's done is done. _Rose_ is Scorpius's wife now."

"Rosier was ready to give his entire business in America to Scorpius," Lucius said coldly, without taking his eyes from the paper.

I couldn't believe this. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I had no idea the extent of how much his grandparents resented this. And me. Tears were flowing down my face but I kept silent and kept my head down. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

"Father, Scorpius doesn't want the Rosier business, you know that," Draco finally said. "He's got his own career."

"Career! That silly game is _not_ a career fit for an _adult_!"

Astoria tensed, I could feel it in her hand. "What's wrong with being an athlete. It's a well respected career." She insisted.

Narcissa huffed again. "This is _your_ fault Astoria! You've let him get away with far too much! First Beatrix, now Scorp—"

"ENOUGH!"

The yell came from Scorpius and sounded like a volcano exploding in my ear.

" _Nobody_!" He yelled, " _Nobody_ dare say anything about Bea! And Rose is my _wife_ now whether anybody likes it or not and that's not going to change!"  Scorpius looked down at his watch. "Come on, Rose, we have to go."

He urged me up and I was more than ready to leave the room. Scorpius lead me back in the house and once I thought no one could hear us, I burst into tears into Scorpius's chest, staining his white shirt. I felt his hand stroking my back as he continuously planted kisses on my forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept saying.

"Wh-why did you make me g-go in there, when you...you knew what w-would happen?" I sobbed.

"I had no idea it would be that bad, I swear, I'm sorry, Rosie, I'm sorry."

"I knew this w-would happen. I told you...I told you. She th-thinks I'm a tr-tramp! We haven't even..."

"I know, I know..." He soothed me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rosie. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's my fault. I should have known. I'm sorry."

I sniffled and took deep breaths. I shook my head. "It's n-not your fault, please, don't you b-blame yourself..."

"I promise no one will ever humiliate you again. I'll protect you. Please don't cry anymore. I'll take care of you, I lo—"

I looked up at him.

Why did he stop? What was he just about to say?

I got my crying under control and pulled out of his arms just as Draco and Astoria entered the room.

"We should go now," Draco said and Scorpius nodded.

Scorpius took my hand and I looked at me but I looked ahead. What was happening? Everything was changing. I thought I would like this new change between Scorpius and me. We were becoming closer, intimate, romantic. I could have only dreamed of being like that with Scorpius and I had been so ecstatic that my dreams were coming true.

But never in a million years had I anticipated the trials and tribulations I'd have to face just to be part of his life because intuition told me this was just the beginning.

Did I still have time to run away?


	21. Veneration in the English Countryside

Scorpius held my hand firmly as he led me out the door of the manor. We followed the stony path to the gates; a good distant behind his parents who had quietly hurried along. I noticed they were a little skittish around me. I wanted them to know I didn't blame them for what happened. Especially Astoria. I liked her. It wasn't her fault. In fact, I felt worse for her. She was the one who got blamed for it all because, apparently, she wasn't strict enough. I felt awfully about the jibe Narcissa made about her dead daughter. That must have hurt her more than anything else. I watched them sadly; Draco had his arm around her and she leaned into him. I sighed and Scorpius gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why did you lie to your grandparents?" I suddenly asked.

"What?" He said looking at me confused.

"You told them we got married because we're...in love," I mumbled, looking down at the stones I was walking upon. "You could've saved yourself the scrutiny."

Scorpius didn't immediately respond. I heard his heavy sigh before he finally spoke. "They would've assured all their friends this isn't permanent. Especially the Rosiers who've wanted me to marry Melanie since we were kids. I can't risk anyone in the media or ministry finding out. No one knows except my parents and Veronica and Dominic."

"Max doesn't know?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, he's travelling out of the country for a bit. There was no reason to tell him. I don't even know if we'll still be like this by the time he's back."

"Be married?"

Scorpius nodded.

I was not sure how I felt about Scorpius admitting his declaration of love was a lie. When he had told his grandparents, I had been horrified. But now I was left disappointed. And I admitted it. I couldn't ignore the fact any longer. I may not have known what love was all about but at that very moment, I knew that I wanted Scorpius Malfoy to love me. The dreamy girl in me wished Scorpius Malfoy would fall in love with a plain old _me_. But the pragmatist that I was said it was far too unlikely.

I sighed and leaned my head against his upper arm, barely reaching his shoulder. He was so much larger and stronger and when he put his arm around me, I felt shielded. If I couldn't have what I really wanted from him, maybe I could pretend for a little while that it was true. It would be my secret paradise.

Maybe this was what Astoria was feeling right now. Maybe moments like this made marrying a Malfoy worth it. I had only been married to Scorpius for one day and I certainly felt that way.

We finally reached the gates and Scorpius's parents were waiting for us just on the other side. We had initially decided to apparate together but Scorpius told them to go ahead. Just as they popped away, Scorpius turned to me.

"Listen, Rosie," he said placing his hands on my shoulders. "You...you might hear some things today...things that will upset you. _Terrible_ things. But I want you to make a promise to me. Promise that you won't break down, okay? You won’t have panic or cry. Okay?"

Unsure, I only nodded. What was he talking about? "What…what _kind_ of terrible things?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Promise me you'll stay strong until we get home okay. I'll answer any questions you have once we get home, as long as you don't shut me out, okay?"

I nodded. If I hadn't been nervous before his little speech, I definitely was now. I touched his face, cupping it with my hands. "Okay, if you want...I promise," I whispered.

Scorpius leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering a moment longer than I expected it too. I closed my eyes and we were touching our foreheads like we did every time we kissed. "Rosie, you don't know how much you mean to me," he whispered and my heart fluttered.

I looked up into his eyes and then around me. To my sheer astonishment; we were standing in the middle of the ministry's foyer right in front of the fountain. When had he apparated us? When we kissed? I looked around and saw a cluster of reporters swarming towards us. It took me a moment to gather my wits.

_“Mr. Malfoy, is it true you kidnapped your own nephew?”_

_“Mr. Malfoy, is this your newest girlfriend?”_

_“Mr. Malfoy, is your lover the second suspect?”_

"Scorpius..." I whispered worriedly.

"It's okay," he said taking hold of my hand. "You don't have to talk. Just don't react to anyone. Put your best poker face on, baby."

I nodded. I was quite sure the reporters had gotten shots of Scorpius and me in such an intimate position. I was also sure it hadn’t been an uncalculated move on Scorpius’s part. I wondered if he was trying to publicize us; our relationship. I wondered if my family would see that in the papers. It was a little embarrassing to think they'd see me in a lip lock with him.

Suddenly, we heard another pop and next to us a pretty young lady, who Scorpius told me was Mr. Corner's associate, had apparated. She had come to lead us away with two young male aurors for our protection.

I noticed one of the aurors gave me a small smile and Scorpius's arm was immediately around me again.

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Corner's in the boardroom," said Andrea. "Your parents are in the courtroom by the way."

Scorpius nodded, "Thank you, Andrea."

"My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy." I gave her a nod as she held the door of the boardroom open for us.

We entered the nice, spacious room and found Mr. Corner at the table reading some documents while a pen was writing on a piece of parchment next to him.

Mr. Corner immediately stood to greet us, shaking our hands, and then looked to Andrea. "You can sit in for this one, Andrea. Shut the door behind you please."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Corner motioned for us to take a seat and began to brief us really quickly.

"Minister Shacklebot is running late so your hearing will be delayed for a bit. That should give us a bit of time to discuss some things."

Scorpius nodded and Mr. Corner continued. "The Wizengamot does not know that you are married yet but will discover today when they try to demand Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy come to the witness stand but according to article six, section three, As your wife, she has the right to refuse to testify."  
Mr. Corner than turned to me. "Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy—"

"Malfoy," I said. "Just...Mrs. Malfoy is fine—Or Rose." Merlin, that name was too long.

"Even better," Mr. Corner gave me a small smile. If I hadn't been staring at him, I would have missed it. "Now, the Wizengamot will try and pressure you to take to the witness stand but you've got to hold your ground. As your lawyer, I will say you have every right to your silence. But they will mention your civil responsibility to society and appeal to your conscience in order to pressurize you."

"In other words, they'll emotionally blackmail her." Scorpius said grinding his teeth.

I squeezed Scorpius's hand. I wasn't as strong as him but I could definitely be strong _for_ him.

I noticed Mr. Corner's jaw tick. "That's pretty much right. They'll create a scenario in which you are the metaphoric villain in the instance that you refuse to take to the stand. But at any point you feel too stressed, you can look towards Andrea and she and the two aurors outside will escort you to my office. It's a private chamber so you needn't worry about the media."

I nodded. "Okay...but I want to be with Scorpius. Through all of it," I said.

"Great. That's entirely up to you." He said. "But there's something else I've got to talk to you about. The Wizengamot will probably ask Scorpius some questions that may upset you..." Mr. Corner began to say, then looked towards Scorpius who nodded, and back to me.

"Wh-what kind of questions?" I asked nervously. I looked at Scorpius and saw he was staring up at the ceiling, his hands gripping tightly at the armrests. I looked to Mr. Corner.

"To put it very bluntly, Mrs. Malfoy, the Wizengamot will want to know if Mr. Malfoy has assaulted—or raped...you."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, horrified. Surely I hadn't heard right...No! Who in their right mind could even suggest such a horrible, vile act for Scorpius?! "Y-You can't be s-serious! Scorpius would _never_!"

"They'll ask him if he molested or abused you or the infant involved. They'll want to know if you were afraid or threatened at any point. For your safety or the baby's. To know if that's the reason you didn't seek the authorities. They'll ask you to take the stand and testify to clear your own name but you won't do that today. They'll make you think you'll clear Scorpius of such allegations but once you take that stand, you're forfeiting your right to spousal privilege and the Wizengamot will have every right to pursue you with charges and a trial of your own. You're still a suspect and if you preserve your silence, you can't be charged today. It'll allow us to buy some more time should we need to proceed with a hearing for you."

A hearing for me? I never imagined I’d have to worry about having to go on a bloody trial! For Merlin’s sake, I didn’t do anything wrong! In fact, neither did Scorpius!

But I couldn't think about that right now. I had to focus on the here and now. On Scorpius. Only Scorpius. So I nodded. "Al-alright...Anything for Scorpius, I'll do it. I'm willing."

We concluded the briefing and the four of us, joined by two aurors, made our way to the hearing chamber through a private corridor in the back to avoid the media frenzy in the main foyer. I was still shaken from what Mr. Corner had said. My legs felt like the Jell-O I used to give patients at the hospital to raise blood-sugar levels. If Scorpius hadn't been holding on to me, I'd have surely collapsed.

How could anyone think Scorpius, my sweet, playful, loving Scorpius could... _rape_ me or hurt Nate and I in any way. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought. In anything, he treated me like a precious piece of china. He was always gentle and careful, thinking me to be too delicate.

…

I was seated in the front row with Scorpius's parents, next to Astoria.

"Are you alright, dear?" Astoria asked me. "You look a little pale."

I nodded, "yeah." I sighed, "I hope Scorpius is okay."

We looked towards him and he was sitting up front with Mr. Corner and Andrea, absorbed in deep discussion.

"He will be," Astoria said. "Right, Draco?" She looked at Mr. Malfoy who was on her other side.

"Yes, dear," he said.

Astoria smiled at me, "We're glad he has you. He holds you at very high place in his life. But he's just not very good with projecting his feelings. Gets it from his Malfoy side."

I gave her a small smile and watched as members of the Wizengamot bustled in. I thought they’d all stare and point at me but no one really gave me a second glance. I was glad for that though but it still seemed like I had been forgotten. I suppose when my family realised I had willingly left, I was no longer a missing person and no longer media worthy.

"We're very sorry about today, Rose," Astoria suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked down, twiddling my thumbs and nodded. "My mother-in-law likes things to go her way. I think she was more upset that she was excluded from this major event of Scorpius's life."

Draco nodded in agreement, "They'll come around. Times have changed. They'll realize it soon enough."

I didn't know what to say. Why were they all making such a big deal about this marriage? "Surely, she must realize there's something fishy about me and Scorpius marrying. She must realize it won't be forever."

Draco nodded, "Yes, one would assume so."

But Astoria just gazed at me with an occupied expression. Draco was looking towards Scorpius when she leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "Well...we don't know that yet. But I promise I won't be that kind of mother-in-law." She gave me a small smile and turned to her husband after that.

Veronica and Dominic arrived with the crowd and Dominic took a seat next to me while Veronica sat next to Draco on the other side. They were very friendly in their greeting with the Malfoys and kept telling me not to worry, that everything would be fine. I only nodded and thanked them for their support.

I noticed Dominic's warm smile directed at me the entire time and I was glad Scorpius had such supportive friends. "Nervous, Rose?" He whispered into my ear when the Malfoys were in conversation with his sister.

"A little," I admitted.

Dominic smiled. "Well you sure don't look like it," he said, scanning my attire head to toe.

I quietly snorted. "I'm doing my best," I sighed.

"Well, I'm here— _we're_ —here if you need us," he said, with a gentle touch to my knee. I twitched.

Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name.

I looked around and right there to my blatant shock were my Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Of course! Uncle Percy was a high-ranking official at the ministry and Aunt Audrey worked in his department. How did I not see this coming?

"Uncle Percy?" I squeaked, standing up. The others all turned to look at us.

"Rose?!" Uncle Percy said again, in a cracking voice. I bit my lip. I couldn't avoid this forever. So I brushed past Dominic and walked over to them.

They both stared at me for a moment, repeating my name. I responded each time when I realized they were trying to assure themselves that I was real. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey had always been my least favourite of the family, but at that very moment when Aunt Audrey, my overbearing, pretentious, _annoying_ Aunt Audrey, pulled me into the tightest embrace of my life, everything changed.

All my misgivings and presumptions, all my prejudices, my unconcealed pride: they all shattered with the sound of my aunt's sobbing and my uncle's fingers stroking my head, him sniffling. Suddenly I was taking off my rose-coloured lens and seeing a whole new meaning to the idea of family.

"Rose, where did you go? Why did you leave us? Why did you never call?" Uncle Percy bombarded me with questions as he wrapped me in a hug once Aunt Audrey had let go of me.

"I...I don't know," I squeaked.

"We were so worried. We didn't know where to look! We didn't know if you were _alive_!" Aunt Audrey said, just a little hysterical. "Merlin! I can't believe this is real. I can't believe _you're_ really here!"

"Audrey, you're overwhelming her!" Uncle Percy scolded. Just like old times. That brought a smile to my face. I didn't even realize I had tears streaming down my face until they landed on my lips and disappeared into my mouth, making their salty presence known.

"Hermione! Oh _Hermione_! She'll lose her _mind_ once she sees you!" Said Aunt Audrey excitedly as she took hold of my hands.

I on the other hand, resembled a deer caught in the headlights! "Is...is she here?" I managed to ask.

"Oh heavens no! She resigned from the Wizengamot shortly after your disappearance. She's quite the hermit now—doesn't care much for social situations. Tends to her gardens mainly. She's also taken up some writing. Not sure what she writes about—always promises to tell us soon. We don't insist too much—"

"Good heavens, _Audrey_!" Uncle Percy reprimanded her again before turning to me. "What are you doing at this case anyway, dear? Surely you've come back for good, right?"

"I don't know Uncle Percy, I'm here for Scorpius—"

Aunt Audrey cut in, "So is Albus. James would have wanted—Oh!" Audrey’s face fell. "James..." she whispered. "Oh Rose, James..." She was teary again.

"I know...I heard," I said in a small voice. "I regret not being here then."

Uncle Percy pursed his lips and nodded, before patting me on the back, offering comfort.

"Where is Albus?" I asked.

"He'll be here with Harry—"

"Uncle Harry's here too?"

"Of course," Uncle Percy said. "He's Chief Warlock now." I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a hint of resentment there.

I only nodded.

Audrey jumped in, "Teddy and Albus work in the Law and Enforcement department. They'll be here as well...Oh no I forgot. Teddy won't be coming in. Victoire's due today."

"Due? Is Victoire having a baby?" I asked surprised.

Audrey gave me a smile and nodded. "It's going to be a boy this time."

"Oh..." I said, surprised. Suddenly I wondered how much I had missed.

"Molly and Dominique are also pregnant," She said rather excitedly. "Molly married Royce MacMillan about a year and a half after you left. He works for the ministry too," she said proudly. "And we keep telling _Dominique_ to just marry Wycliffe—her boyfriend of two years now—They're already _living_ together," She turned up her nose. "And now they're having a _baby_ too—I even offered to plan the wedd—"

"Quit your gossiping, Audrey!" Uncle Percy grunted, looking at his pocket watch. "We've got to take out seats."

"Oh right!" She said before turning to me and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't go anywhere, love. We've still got so much to chat about."

I nodded and gave a small smile. Merlin she really was overbearing. But I felt a love for my crazy aunt that I hadn't known before.

“Find me when you get the chance,” Uncle Percy said. "I want to talk to you."

I nodded and gave him a small wave as he went to his seat. I dreaded having to talk to them after, not because I didn't want to talk to _them_. But because I knew what they wanted to talk about and I knew they wanted answers I wasn't ready to give.

"Everything okay?" Dominic asked as soon as I took my seat.

I nodded.

The court was convened shortly after. The chamber began to quiet down and the person administering the trial announced the arrival of Chief Warlock. The main doors open and I immediately recognized the warm face of my Uncle Harry. He looked greyer than he did when I last saw him, sporting salt and pepper hair, but his round glasses and soft expression were still there. I wondered if he was allowed to be something other than stern and cold, as Chief Warlock, but Uncle Harry could not be that no matter what and I was glad. Uncle Harry cared too much and I hoped that would help Scorpius. It had to; especially when my Uncle finds out that I'm involved. There was no way he would lock my husband away knowing it would kill me.

…

Scorpius’s trial had me holding my breath at points but Scorpius maintained his calm demeanour throughout his time on the stand. I felt like I was having mini heart attacks every time the Ministry Attorney charged on him with questions.

_“On the evening of August 2 nd, did you or did you not cast an illegal enchantment to conceal all traces of dark magic from your wand, Mr. Malfoy?”_

_“I did not.”_

_“Mr. Malfoy, did you have a signed agreement with the guardian to take the infant Nathanial Draco Archer?”_

_“I did not.”_

_“Mr. Malfoy did you keep the infant in a remote island for forty-five days? Yes or no?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Did the guardian of the infant know of his whereabouts? Yes or no?”_

_“No.”_

I found some comfort when it was Mr. Corner’s time to speak. Mr. Corner brought up facts to emphasize that Nate was better off with us.

“ _Chief Warlock, I’d like to draw your attention to the patient files of the infant Nathanial Draco Archer obtained from the child’s physician as well at the children’s ward of the Central London Hospital. On July 6 th, the infant Nathanial was rushed to the hospital for an injury to the head. Your honour, you’ll find the photographs of the injury in that folder. On July the 14th, just a week later, Nathanial Draco was prescribed antibiotics for a viral pneumonia. On July the 25th, the infant was again at the hospital for a check up. In the reports on the second page, you’ll find the child’s weight had reduced by 4kg since his last check up in May due to malnutrition. You’re honour, my client acted out of fear for the health of the child in question. I’d like to draw your attention to the patient file of Nathanial Draco from last week. Under the care of my client and his wife, Nathanial had gained back healthy weight, and now his development is as normal as any healthy infant’s.”_

And then, during the second half, everyone’s attention shifted to me. The Ministry Attorney implied that I was a co-conspirator in the crime against Nathanial Wolfgang Archer, Nate’s dad. Mr. Corner had expected it and informed the court that I had never in my life met the man and that I had no idea what was going on until recently. The MA, Ministry Attorney, insisted that Scorpius and I were old flames from high school and had colluded for the obstruction of Nathanial’s home and kidnapping of his son.

The court, then, called recess for half an hour and the minister’s left the hearing hall for a private chamber. When they came back, they announced that the Wizengamot requested that I take the stand to clear my name so I would not be a suspect anymore. Of course, I didn’t do it. Scorpius went through too much trouble to protect me and distressed look on his face when they all turned to me broke my heart. He’d been interrogated and questioned relentlessly yet he’d kept himself so composed. But when the court requested Rose Malfoy to take the stand, I thought he’d jump out of the witness stand and apparate us some place where no one could get to us.

The voices of the Wizengamot faded away as I was hit with a sudden realization. I felt like everything was spinning. Everything except Scorpius. All I could see was him. Nothing else mattered except him. It was then and there, as I sat in the courtroom, locking my pained eyes with Scorpius’s equally pained ones, that I realised that Scorpius was the only person in this world that I could not be without.

Scorpius was my entire world.

He was literally the air I needed to breathe to keep going. If anything happened to Scorpius, I wouldn’t be able to survive it. I’d lost my dad, I’d lost my cousin, I lost so much. I could not lose Scorpius. I didn’t want to have my heart ripped out again. I was so tired of hurting. I didn’t want to feel pain anymore. That feeling, when your chest feels like it’s compressing, like you can’t breathe anymore, like you’ve taken a blow to your gut. That feeling always made me wish I would just cease to exist so I didn’t have to hurt anymore. I couldn’t go through it again because this time, I might just die.

So when Court ended with a scheduled retrial, I felt like I could finally breathe again. Mr. Corner and Andrea rushed Scorpius and myself out of the Wizengamot through a back passageway and into Mr. Corner’s office. They let us in the room but did not stay to chat, giving us the privacy I needed.

Scorpius and I looked at each other and suddenly I burst into tears. I reached up, cupping his face before wrapping my arms around his neck, my feet lifted off the ground slightly. I continued to sob.

“Oh god…I was so…s-scared,” I hiccoughed.

I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing but I started attacking his face with wet and teary kisses.

“Oh god…Scorpius…if anything h-happens to you…”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. “Nothing will happen to me…I promise…”

“I can’t…I can’t be w-without you…”

Scorpius pulled back a little, holding my face and looked at me with a hard expression. Suddenly he crashed his mouth down to mine and kissed me like he’s never kissed me before. It was like he had put all his passion and emotions and energy in there. Like he was channelling himself into me.

And when he pulled back, breaking the kiss, he came in for a gentle peck and said, “I will always be with you.”

Scorpius and I had been so overwhelmed by everything and when we’d finally calmed, we realised we wanted to continue kissing away but Mr. Corner interrupted us and had brought Scorpius’s parents along. After we’d all shared hugs, Mr. Corner called the nice aurors again to escort us back to the main foyer so we could apparate back home. Once again, Draco and Astoria went ahead of us while Scorpius stayed back for a quick chat with the attorney. Once Scorpius was done, he and I left Mr. Corner’s office hand-in-hand. We were walking down the back hallway to avoid the frenzy when suddenly I heard someone.

“Red?”

Scorpius and I turned around to find our selves face-to-face with Albus Potter, my dearest cousin.

At first, Al and I just stared at each other but then he rushed to me to capture me in a hug. “Red! Red, I can’t believe it’s you!”

I hugged Albus back, “It’s me, Al, it’s me. I’m back,” I whispered.

Al let go of me and gave Scorpius a brief hug as well.

“Goddammit, when I heard them say your name in there…I didn’t know _you’re_ Rose Malfoy until I turned around and saw you. Holy shit…is it really you?”

“Yes!” I said, half laughing, half teary.

Al hugged me again and asked if I’d like to come over and meet everyone. I told him not yet. I wanted to go home with Scorpius right now. But I wanted to meet my mum and Hugo first, before I met anyone else. Because although I believed my family would forgive me for deserting and accept me back with open arms, I knew my relationship with Mum and Hugo had been broken deeply and needed a lot more work to repair.

But I was ready for it.

Because now, I had Scorpius.

…

Scorpius and I went over to the Greengrasses’ for dinner that evening. We planned to go out somewhere far where no one could find us. Somewhere like Paris. However, since Scorpius wasn’t too familiar with the place, apparating there was a little risky. On the other hand, both of us felt like seeing Nate again so when Mrs. Greengrass called to invite the two of us, we happily agreed.

Seeing Nate was the best part because he was so happy to see us that it warmed my heart. I held him close and thought about what I’d heard in court. Nate had been neglected and ill. I wished it never to happen again to our Nate or any child. Every baby deserves love and attention and I felt honoured that Scorpius had entrusted me with Nate’s care.

Nate was growing very fast. He was almost eight and a half months now and although he was wobbly, he was starting to stand on his chubby little legs with the help of the coffee table.

“Nate!” I called to him. Nate turned to look for the source of the voice. When he saw me, he grew excited, laughing and drooling. He started waving his fists excitedly too but suddenly, he fell back on his bum and my hand was instantly on his back to hold him steady in case he couldn’t hold himself up in a sitting position.

Nate, crawled to me and started climbing into me. He stood on my thighs tall and proud, while I held him and waved his arms when he saw Scorpius enter the room. Scorpius came and sat next me. He took Nate from my arms. He let Nate hold on to his fingers as the little baby stood on his own again.

“Come on, Nate, walk towards me,” said Scorpius.

Nate put one wobbly, chubby little leg in front of the other but fell back almost immediately. He started whimpering, suddenly startled, and looked towards me. I held my arms out and he crawled over to me, letting his little blond head fall in my lap. I sat Nate on my lap while Scorpius played with him, making him squeal with delight.

Only when Nate was finally asleep, we bid goodbye to Scorpius’s grandparents and headed for home.

…

Scorpius was already in bed when I came out of the bathroom. He was sitting back with his legs stretched out in front of him, under the covers, and reading a file; related to his case no doubt. I put on my moisturizer and let my hair loose before crawling under the covers next to him.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Scorpius looked at me, “A letter from the Appleby Arrows. They’re following my case and they’re pretty keen on seeing a positive outcome. They’re willing to re-negotiate.”

“That’s great!” I said. “There’s nothing to worry about then.”

“Rose, there’s still another trial. It’s not over yet.”

My face fell and I looked away.

I felt Scorpius’s arm around me and he pulled me towards him, “I just want you to be prepared in case worse comes to worst,” he said.

I nodded.

Scorpius put the file away and turned out the lamp but wand-lit a dim candle across the room, working as a night-light.

We laid there, my head in the cook of Scorpius’s shoulder, my arm wrapped around his stomach. He was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“Scorpius?” I said softly when an idea occurred to me.

“Yes, Rosie?” He looked down at me.

I lifted my head up, and looked down at him nervously, biting my lip. “I want to make out,” I said in a small voice, flushing a bright red. I was glad there was hardly any light now.

But I could still see a grin creep its way on to his face as he fingered my hair, putting it behind my ear.

“Right now?” he asked, amused.

“Yes…” I sighed, still embarrassed. “I quite enjoy it with you…”

Scorpius chuckled lightly before pulling my face down and latching his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes this time and opened my mouth, touching his tongue with mine. I hoped my mouthwash wasn’t too strong. I’d made sure to brush and rinse extra thoroughly.

Scorpius slid his hands down to my hips and pulled me to sit on top of him, my legs on either side of him. I didn’t let myself feel like less than decent because Scorpius was not just any man. I loved him and technically he was my husband so anything was allowed.

Once we were both out of breath, I rested my head on his chest. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweats to bed today. I didn’t know what got into me but I reached to the hem of his shirt and slid my hands under, fingering the hair of his naval, before pulling the shirt up.

“Take it off,” I whispered shyly. “I just want to explore you.”

Scorpius took in a sharp breath and nodded, lifting us, and pulled the shirt over his head.

“I’ve never really touched anyone’s bare chest,” I said a little embarrassed.

“Good!” Scorpius smiled. “Or I’d really become a criminal…”

I looked at him, confused, but he brushed the topic away.

“Can I kiss your chest?” I asked, embarrassed.

“Please,” he whispered. “Be my guest.”

So latched my lips on to his stomach and kissed up to the centre of his chest like he’d done to me under water off the coast of Ireland.

I let my hands explore his abdomen and chest, my fingers brushing past his little, rosy-brown pecks.

I was so nervous he’d tell me off like he did that day in the rain. But he didn’t say anything. He quietly lay there, stroking my hair and patiently let me get familiar with his body. My hands slowly slid down to the waistband of his sweatpants, fingering the drawstring.

“Rose…” he whispered harshly. “Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish.”

I looked into his eyes, cupping his face in my hands, and timidly, I whispered, “I want to love you, Scorpius. I want to please you.”

Scorpius’s eyes softened, “You do please me.”

“I don’t want you to _need_ other women…” I said nervously.

“What do you mean?” He asked, curiously.

I felt my face burn and I knew I was flushing as I tried to sort my thoughts. I l looked away towards the window as I spoke, staring at the moon. “I-I can’t b-bear it…if you seek someone else—I mean—I realise you’re a…a man…a healthy man. You have…needs…that must be f-fulfilled and you…need a woman for it…I mean her b-body…so if you want—I mean—if you need one…you can…” I sighed, wanting to beat myself for being so embarrassing. I stared up at the ceiling, “If you want…you can use mine.”

And then there was silence so I looked towards Scorpius to find that he was staring at me with the most bewildered expression. A couple of times, I saw him open his mouth to say something before closing it again.

Scorpius reached over to turn on his lamp and sat up. “Did…did you just…offer me your body to _use_?”

My entire body burned a deep shade of crimson and I wished I hadn’t said anything. The fact that the room was more lit now made it worse. I could see Scorpius’s face better; he was judging me! Of course he was! Who wouldn’t?! I was probably the only girl in the world that told someone: “Feel free to use my body should you need. It’ll save you a trip since I’m right here at home!” God I hated myself. Why the hell couldn’t I have been programmed like normal people?

“Rosie?” Scorpius snapped me out of my thoughts.

“I’m so sorry,” I quickly said. “That was so wrong…I don’t know what got into me…just thinking about other girls…I don’t know. I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m saying—”

“Rosie!” Scorpius said. He looked at me curiously and slightly amused.

“Yes?” I said timidly.

“I want to do really dirty things to you.”

I stared at him wide-eyed.

“Y-you do?” I said, my spirits lifted.

Scorpius nodded. “And I want to do them _only_ to _you_.”

I looked at Scorpius, unsure, and he nodded. So I threw my arms around his neck and buried myself in his chest.

“I want to do dirty things with you too!”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on top of my head. “But I don’t want to use you…”

I only snorted at how ridiculous I’d been.

“Also,” he continued. “I’m not a caveman…my _needs_ , as you so kindly put it, are not the driving force of my life, contrary to popular opinion.”

“Sorry,” I muttered, embarrassed.

I sighed in Scorpius’s arms. He turned off the lamp and pulled us back down and under the covers. “Rosie, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I won’t need anyone else. I’ll wait for you…as long as it takes, I’ll wait.”


End file.
